That's Just Life!
by Blonde Thunder Ninja
Summary: Two and a half years have passed and Ryan, Masako, and Toshiko go through many changes as well as the other shinobi. Tragedies and romances happen, suspense and drama, and humor come into play too. GaaraXOC InoXOC SasukeXOC Dedicated to my grandpa!
1. Character Data

Notes: My newest story is out! YES! This is two and a half years later! I hope you will love it! This story had drama, romance, humor, tragedy, and action! This story is also rated M for certain reasons and mature content. I hope you all enjoy it!

New Character Data

Name: Genji Masako

Age: 15

Rank: Jounin

Appearance: Masako wears her hair in longer braids. She is a little taller and is more curved; her breasts are also slightly larger. She wears a tan jounin cloak over a brown tank top showing her stomach, she wears black pants with black sandals that have buckles on the sides. Masako has improved on her lightning chakra and is student of Ryuu-sensei and Ritsuko. She wears two armbands with the symbol of the Sand on the left and the Cloud on the right and has two piercing in each of her ears.

Name: Hyuuga Genji Ryan

Age: 15

Rank: ANBU

Appearance: Ryan no longer wear his hair in dreadlocks but wears it down, his hair is much longer. He is six feet tall, maybe taller than his sensei! Ryan wears a dragon ANBU mask with three purple stripes on them. He wears a black tight yukata top with the sleeves ripped off from it and a dark brown belt tied around it. He has black pants that come down to his ankles and high black sandal boots on his feet. On his arms are two black dragon tattoos that wrap around his arms and has short fingerless gloves with the sand village symbol on the knuckles.

Name: Genji Toshiko

Age: 15

Rank: Chunnin

Appearance: Toshiko still wears her hair in the side ponytail but wears a white ribbon in her hair now. She wears a black corset that shows her cleavage and the corset has white 3 ¼ length sleeves attached to it. She wears a longer skirt to her knees and the same knee-length black boots. Around her neck she still wears the thing Sasuke gave her, keeping her promise always. Her forehead protector is still worn around her waist….but not for long. (A/N: Hint if you read 'Twist My Life!') Toshiko also wears long fingerless gloves.

To Be Continued...


	2. An ANBU, Chunnin, and Jounin

Notes: Okay this is the first chapter to my story! Enjoy it!

Chapter One: An ANBU, Jounin, and Chunnin

A shadowy figure was jumping from roof to roof when suddenly he tripped on a loose roof tile and….fell into a trashcan.

"Son of a bitch!" the ANBU cursed, he picked up a banana peal on his head and threw it aside, "If this is the worst thing that happens to me as an ANBU…I'll be happy!"

"Ryan, you know there will be things worse in life then falling in trashcans." A voice said laughing.

The ANBU took off his dragon mask to reveal he was indeed Ryan! But a fifteen year old Ryan, "Very funny Masako but shouldn't you be getting to the tower?"

Masako smirked, "Hey you have to go there too you know!"

"Yeah, yeah now do me a favor and help me out?!" Ryan yelled Masako sighed and pulled him out, "Come on Toshiko is already there waiting for us, hurry up."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the Kazekage Tower to see Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Toshiko waiting for them.

"Damn, that Masako's grown into quite a vixen!" Kankuro whistled.

Temari and Toshiko stared at him weirdly and Gaara glared.

"She is a well-trained jounin Kankuro; she must be treated with respect!" Temari hissed.

"But she is…"

"Temari is right Kankuro, just shut up." Gaara said with no emotion, he looked over at Toshiko who looked back at him and then averted her gaze the other way, Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"Forgive our lateness Kazekage-sama; I was busy looking for Ryan who was busy jumping around rooftops." Masako smiled and bowed.

"Just guarding the city like a good ANBU should." Ryan said behind his mask which was now on his face.

"And falling in trash cans qualify to your job as well?" Masako giggled.

"Ryan! You fell in a trashcan?!" Toshiko laughed, "How much of a baka can you get?"

Ryan blushed behind his mask, "Well some of these people need to get off their ass and rebuild the roofs!"

"Ahem." Temari said.

"Oh right, gomen….what do ya want with us Kazekage-sama?" Ryan asked.

Gaara looked at Temari, "My sister is going to Konoha to deliver a message to the Hokage, Tsunade-sama, I need Masako and Genji Toshiko to go with her."

"When are we leaving?" Masako asked.

"Tomorrow, we'll arrive in Konoha in about two in-a- half days if we travel twenty-four hours on the first day." Temari said.

"Sounds good by me." Toshiko said.

"Same." Masako agreed.

"Uh, Kazekage-sama, what do I do since my sisters are gonna be gone?" Ryan asked confused.

"In the meantime Ryan, you will be with the other ANBU to investigate an important matter, in the meantime Masako, Toshiko you are dismissed." The Kazekage then watched as Toshiko and Masako left and turned to Ryan.

"What's the situation sir?" Ryan asked knowing this was serious top-secret ANBU information since his sister had to leave.

"It seems that one of the ANBU Op squads was patrolling the borders of Suna and have seemed to have spot an Akatsuki." Gaara said. Then the door opened.

Ryan turned to see it was the chief ANBU of the Black Op division, he wore the white cloak and a bird mask, in his hand was a file.

"Who the hell is this Akatsuki; I heard my other homie Kiba mention him once back when I was living in the Leaf. They're some kind of organization right?" Ryan asked.

"That is correct." The Black Op spoke, "Akatsuki is an evil organization, they are all made up of S-Class criminals who have all betrayed their villages, slash marks going across their headbands." The Black Op threw down the file showing pictures of people in black cloaks with red clouds, "This is the Akatsuki attire, black cloaks with red clouds; we have reason to believe they are hiding out somewhere nearby Suna, their goal is to extract all the demon creatures out of the vessels."

Gaara looked down for a minute, his expression almost….troubled.

"Gaara, everything okay?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara looked up from his desk and nodded.

"To continue with, your mission is to patrol the area where the Akatsuki members were last seen, with your Byakugan you should be able to find them in no time."

"So are you planning to attack them or something?"

"Until we figure out if Suna is being threatened or not we will not act hastily, you must keep track on what they are doing in the meantime, it's your first S-classed mission in other words, do you accept it?" the Black Op asked.

Ryan gulped, this was his big important job as an ANBU but could he really handle it? Ryan cleared his throat, "Hai…I'll do it…but I'll need someone to go with me."

"We already have that taken care of." The Black Op said.

The Kazekage nodded, "Then it is settled, this Black Op will show you and the other ANBU tomorrow."

Ryan nodded, "Hai sir."

To Be Continued…


	3. The Invasion Begins & Back In Konoha!

Notes: This takes place basically when Akatsuki invades Suna, don't worry the 'Dream Team' as some have called Toshiko, Masako, and Ryan will be involved.

Chapter Two: The Invasion Begins & Back in Konoha!

Temari, Toshiko, and Masako arrived in Konoha in two days, they went directly to Tsunade-sama who had welcomed them back and commented on how the three kunouchi had grown.

"Tsunade-sama, is this the right ingredient?" a voice asked, out of the door stepped a girl with short pink hair and jade green eyes.

Masako gasped, "Haruno Sakura! Is it really you?"

The pink haired girl turned at them and smiled, "Masako-san, Toshiko-san, Temari-san! What are you all doing here?"

"We just had to deliver a message to the Hokage, what are you doing here Sakura-san?" Toshiko asked.

"I…I'm Tsunade-sama's student now, I'm studying to be a great kunouchi just like her." Sakura said.

"Wow…that's impressive." Masako smiled, "So did you make Chunnin or Jounin rank?"

"Chunnin!" Sakura smiled, "What are you all?"

"I'm a Chunnin." Toshiko smiled, 'For now anyways…'

"Masako and I are both Jounin level." Temari smirked and wrapped an arm around Masako, "She and I are the strongest kunouchi in the Sand."

"Wait…" Sakura paused, "What's Ryan? Did he get a rank?"

"Oh he's got a rank all right!" Masako said, "It's still unbelievable to some but…"

"But what?" Sakura asked, "Tell me!"

"Nah! He told us to not tell anyone unless they see him or he comes to Konoha." Masako shrugged, "It was his idea not ours and we did make a promise."

"True, even I had to make that promise!" Temari said, "But you'd be really surprised!"

"Aw come on you guys! Please tell me?" Sakura pleaded.

"Sakura get back to your work and the ingredient you're looking for is the flower oil." Tsunade said shooing Sakura away and turning her attention to the Sand kunouchi.

"I thank you for the message ladies, in you can head back to Suna if you want, nothing else is needed of you." Tsunade yawned, "Tell the Kazekage I got his message."

They all nodded and left the office.

"So what now?" Masako asked.

"I'll tell you what girls well hang here for a couple of days; it wouldn't hurt to look to see how much of Konoha has changed." Temari said looking around.

"But won't Ga- I mean the Kazekage get frustrated with us?"

"My sister has a point there." Toshiko clarified.

"Please! Gaara is my baby brother he'll understand!" Temari snorted, "Now come on let's look around!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan was looking around with the other ANBU close by, this ANBU was two years older than him but he wore a cat mask. It was evening but Ryan didn't care, he was taking a twenty-four hour shift.

"See anything?" the ANBU asked.

"Nope." Ryan said his Byakugan activated, "I don't see any traps either or any signs of anyone showing there presence here."

"This is bull shit man!" the ANBU snorted, "I wanna go look beyond the border."

"But we can't do that! The chief clearly said we have to stay within this region of the forest." Ryan said calmly with no emotion.

"But what about the other parts of Suna?"

"They've got ANBU there too, we're all doing our job here, why act like a baka, especially at a time like this?" Ryan said, "Akatsuki could be hiding anywhere you know."

Suddenly a giant bang was heard on the east side of them.

"What the hell?" the ANBU gasped, "What's going on there?"

Suddenly a giant white bird flew up in the sky, Ryan looked up with his Byakugan and saw a figure in a black cloak with red clouds.

"It's Akatsuki they've made their move!" Ryan yelled and took off to Suna, "We have to report this to the Kazekage and fast!"

"Right!" the ANBU said and followed behind.

"Damn, we have to hurry up!" Ryan said picking up the pace, "I got a bad feeling about this!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Masako and Toshiko were looking around, they had went to the ramen place the same place where Naruto had eaten ramen and ordered.

"One Miso Ramen please!" Masako said.

"I'll just have plain." Toshiko said.

"Coming right up!" the man smiled and got to work.

"Hey you like Miso Ramen too?" a voice said beside Masako.

"Hai, it's kind of my favorite." Masako smiled.

"Mine too! I love ramen, you know you sound familiar to me." The voice said.

"Funny I get that a lot." Masako turned to her side and gasped, sitting next to her was Uzumaki Naruto! Naruto turned to and almost choked on his ramen when he saw her.

"M-Masako-chan?! OMG! It's so good to see you Masako-chan!" Naruto screamed and hugged her.

"I…It's good to see you too Naruto." Masako breathed out.

Naruto let her go and looked to Masako's side, "You even brought Toshiko-chan with you!" he waved, "HI TOSHIKO!"

Toshiko waved a hand and turned a way. 'This is embarrassing.' She thought.

"Hey! Where's Ryan? Isn't he usually with you or is he hanging with Neji?" Naruto asked.

"Ryan had to go on a mission in Suna somewhere. He's not here." Masako said.

"Damn! I wanted to see that jit again!" Naruto pouted.

Toshiko and Masako started laughing their asses off at what Naruto had just said.

Poor Naruto was absolutely clueless, "What the hell? What's so funny?"

"Well….let's just say Ryan isn't that much of a jit anymore….literally!" Toshiko laughed.

"Huh?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back in Suna Ryan and the ANBU had just arrived at the Kazekage Tower, they took a shortcut.

"Hurry up you jit, we got lives at stake here!" Ryan yelled and they both ran up the stairs.

The office doors were straight ahead now and Ryan kicked the doors open, "Kazekage-sama, it's an emergency and—FUCKING HELL WHERE'S THAT JIT OF A KAZEKAGE?!?!"

Ryan looked around wildly to see no sign of Gaara anywhere in the room.

"God damn, the Kazekage's gone!" the ANBU said, "Where could he be?"

"Maybe someone already told him or he just figured it out and…" the conversation was interrupted by a loud BANG!

"Better check it out!" the ANBU said and Ryan nodded, they disappeared and reappeared on the roof. They looked at the other roof tops and gasped, there were a bunch of jounin guards….blood splattered the roofs, and they were decapitated almost like they had been blown up.

"Holy shit!" Ryan gasped and then looked up to see the giant white bird in the sky and the Akatsuki member riding on it's back.

"I knew he was coming all along, but thank you for trying to warn me." A voice said beside him, Ryan turned and saw it was Gaara!

"Kazekage-sama, good to see you're doing well." Ryan said breathing easy.

"Whatever Hyuuga, your new mission, guard the citizens of Suna, make sure they stay in their homes for now, I'll take care of this Akatsuki member." Gaara narrowed his eyes, "Go…now!"

Ryan nodded, "Good luck Kazekage-sama."

To Be Continued…


	4. Trouble In Suna!

Notes: Sorry I was gone so long but I was on a vacation to the beach and found loads of shark teeth. It was so cool! Anyways I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter Three: Trouble in Suna!

Ryan watched in wonder as Gaara confronted the Akatsuki member and attacked, sadly the Akatsuki dodged it and released something from his hand, explosions lit up the sky! He had followed the Kazekage's orders and helped the citizens evacuate into sheltered areas.

"There's the last of them." Ryan said to Kankuro, "No more left one of the guys already checked."

"Alright." Kankuro nodded, "Come on Ryan!"

"Where we going?"

"We're going to help Gaara!"

"Um, Kankuro the Kazekage specifically told us to help the villagers not help him fight!" Ryan said, "Gaara's the Kazekage now, he can take care of this guy easily, have some faith man!"

Kankuro looked up as he saw his little brother trying to kill the Akatsuki with his sand and saw more explosions light up the sky. He then sighed, "You're right, we should have faith in him, but what can we do for him exactly?"

"I think the best thing we can do jit is watch." Ryan said looking up with his Byakugan, Gaara had just put up his sand shield which blocked the upcoming bombs that exploded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God, that was a real decent meal!" Toshiko said, "Can't believe we saw Naruto again!"

"I know, he seems to be doing really well with himself." Masako said nodding in agreement, "Good thing we didn't tell him about Ryan's new rank."

Toshiko laughed, "I know and remember what Ryan said, if anyone wants to know his rank…."

"_That jit is gonna have to wait and figure it out themselves." _They quoted and laughed some more. Suddenly the laughter stopped as they saw a bird cawing and flying towards the Hokage's office.

"What the hell? Isn't that the fastest messenger bird of Suna?" Masako asked.

"It is, but what's he doing here, unless something came up in Suna?" Toshiko said looking at the sky, "Oh my God I bet it's urgent!"

"Come on Toshiko don't jump to conclusions just yet, let's just wait for a while and see what happens I mean come on Temari-san can tell us if something's wrong right? She's the Kazekage's sister, let's not panic just yet."

"You're right Masako, besides I'm sure it's not that urgent." Toshiko said.

Little did they know that Suna was in trouble, and it would only get worse!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OH SHIT!" Ryan yelled, "INCOMING YA'LL!"

**BANG!**

Ryan and Kankuro along with other Sand jounin and ANBU avoided a barrage of bombs that almost killed them.

"We should take cover too!" one of the ANBU said, "Stay on solid ground for now!"

"Right!" everyone agreed and got to the ground. Suddenly a giant rumble was sounded and they all looked up in the sky.

There was a giant puff of smoke and a giant clay figure appeared; it was huge! It covered most of the area of the city.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Kankuro whispered.

Ryan's eyes widened as he looked with the Byakugan and gulped, "It's a bomb, a giant clay bomb; this is bad! It's beyond bad, it's horrible!"

"What do you mean?" a jounin asked.

"I'm saying if that thing blows up the explosion will be large enough to destroy this whole city, we'll all die; even the people in the shelters won't be safe!" Ryan gulped.

"No…." Kankuro gasped, "GAARA!"

Ryan's forehead started to perspire behind the porcelain dragon mask and felt sick for a moment like he was going to vomit, his heart pounded in his ears at the anticipation of the dramatic scene. Was this going to be the final hour of Suna's downfall? Would Akatsuki succeed in killing off everything here?

Ryan pulled his fingerless gloves hands together and prayed, "Please Lord, give this Kazekage the strength to save this town…my home….our home." He whispered, "Please…."

**BANG!!!!!!**

The explosion's force came so suddenly it knocked Ryan off his feet and he fell backwards on his ass. Finally the aftershock of the explosion ended and Ryan looked around, everyone was still here, he was still alive, and everything was still intact! But how?

Ryan looked up with and gasped at what he saw, Gaara, the Kazekage had made a giant sand shield that had protected all of Suna and saved the village! He smiled, 'Way to go Gaara! That's the Kazekage we know!'

Some of the jounin cheered and Kankuro smiled, "Good job Gaara." He whispered.

Ryan then frowned, he looked with his Byakugan at Gaara, something wasn't right. The Kazekage looked very tired and worn, it had taken a lot of chakra to make that shield, and part of his sand armor was cracked. Then his eyes widened, he knew something was wrong! There was a tiny bomb inside the sand shield, and it was coming at Gaara!

"GAARA WATCH OUT! BEHIND YOU!" Ryan yelled at the sky, "GET OUT OF THERE QUICK!"

Gaara looked down at Ryan yelling at him but heard what he said, that's when Gaara saw the bomb beside him and his eyes widened he was too late, "SHI-"

**BANG!**

'Oh damn too late!' Ryan cursed in his head as he saw the sand shield explode.

"GAARA!" Kankuro yelled.

Out of the smoke Ryan saw in horror as the Kazekage fell out of the sky, his sand armor all cracked now and plummeting fast towards the ground. That's when a giant white bird flew down and the Akatsuki member on the bird's back grabbed Gaara. The Akatsuki was now visible, Ryan couldn't tell if it was a he or she, but the Akatsuki had long blonde hair covering one of its eyes and seemed to have lost an arm in the process of fighting and now here he….or she was getting away. (1)

"They got Gaara!" one of the jounin screamed, "And they're getting away, they've kidnapped the Kazekage!"

Now it seemed everyone was in a panic and Kankuro narrowed his eyes then he walked up and stood at Ryan's side, "Ryan, come on we're going after the Kazekage!"

"Say what?"

"You heard me now come on let's go before Akatsuki get's there hands on him!" Kankuro growled, "We have a long way to walk."

Ryan looked at Kankuro and smirked, "Why walk when we can fly you jit."

"What do you mean?" Kankuro asked.

Ryan bit his thumb drawing blood, "Stand back." He warned then he made a few hand-signs, "Summoning Jutsu!"

In a puff of smoke appeared a giant black dragon with silver lined scales, it was Hiroshi, the Hyuuga Dragon! Ryan nodded at Kankuro who hesitantly got up on Hiroshi's back and behind Ryan.

"What is it boy? What's going on here?" Hiroshi asked.

"No time to explain, I'll talk along the way-just-STOP THAT BITCH!" Ryan yelled pointing at the Akatsuki on the white bird.

Hiroshi growled and flew up into the air in hot pursuit after the bird, his Byakugan activated, "I see, this one's got your Kazekage, do not worry we will catch up, hold on tight!"

Ryan grabbed onto Hiroshi's horns and Kankuro grabbed Ryan as the dragon picked up speed chasing the bird through the night sky.

"I….I think I'm gonna puke!" Kankuro gulped turning green.

Ryan turned at Kankuro, "You've got to be kidding me? This isn't even Hiroshi's fastest speed and you're already getting sick?"

"I don't do heights, or speeds." Kankuro groaned.

"Too bad jit, no hurling on the dragon….or me and we got a bitch to catch and bigger fish to fry, now shut up!" Ryan said.

"Ughhhhh…."

"I said shut up you jit!"

To Be Continued….

(1) Note that the Akatsuki is Deidara and from the distance Ryan was watching he couldn't tell whether Deidara was a boy or girl...but by calling Deidara a bitch it is noticable that Ryan is likely to think of Deidara as a girl! XD


	5. Chase for the Kazekage & Bad News

Notes: Okay and the chase is on! I'm sorry I haven't been able to update for a long time but that's because there was an error on my document's thing, it wouldn't let me download the damn chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter Four: Chase for the Kazekage & Bad News

Hiroshi was catching up fast to the clay-like giant bird, in no time they would get Gaara back.

"Should we hit it?" Ryan asked.

"No!" Kankuro said, "Gaara is on that thing we can't risk him getting more injured than he already is!"

Hiroshi narrowed his eyes, "It is worth the risk, it's unlikely the Akatsuki would want the Kazekage harmed almost as if he needs him for something, and it's worth the risk."

The dragon then flew up higher and dipped its head down, "Hang on tight and don't let go!"

The dragon gathered up chakra in its system as Ryan saw through his Byakugan and then made a few hand-signs with his claws, "Fire Style: Heaven's Fire Jutsu!" With that Hiroshi picked up speed charging at the bird and released fire that was pure white from his mouth and hit directly at the bird.

Ryan and Kankuro watched as the bird seemed to melt due to the heat of the fire and watched it fall to the rocky ground. Hiroshi then went down and landed on one of the cliffs.

"Is he….?" Kankuro asked.

His question was answered when the Akatsuki jumped out from the smoke the Kazekage in his arm. Now the Akatsuki stood firmly in front of them.

"How dare you destroy my creation, yeah." The Akatsuki said, "I'm gonna kill you for that, yeah."

"Ah shut up and hand over the Kazekage ya bitch! God what is it with girls obsessing over nothing!" Ryan sighed.

"EXCUSE ME?!?!?!" the Akatsuki yelled, "I AM NOT A BITCH, HMM!"

Ryan stared at the Akatsuki, "So….your not a girl?"

The Akatsuki's eyes widened in anger, "I AM NOT! HOW DARE YOU MISTAKE ME FOR A GIRL, YEAH!"

'God his fucking bitching is worse than Neji's.' Ryan thought in his head sweatdropping.

"Deidara shut up all of the Sand's probably heard you by now." A voice said.

Out of one of the rocks stepped another guy in the same black cloak with red clouds on it. He was short and very ugly in Ryan's opinion, he had a tail like stinger and his body looked like some kind of armor.

"Danna, I told you to stay out of this, hmm. I can handle it, hmm!" the Akatsuki boy called Deidara huffed.

"Shut up Deidara, I saw your stupid stunt, leave these two to me, you go on, bring the Kazekage to the lair." The Akatsuki called Danna said.

Suddenly a clay figure of a bird was in Deidara's hand and in a puff of smoke it grew in size, Deidara got on its back with the Kazekage still in his arm and took off.

"Fuck!" Ryan cursed, "He's getting away!"

"Ryan, you go after that guy, I'll take care of this one!" Kankuro said his eyes narrowed.

"Kankuro, are you sure? I mean do you think you can handle it?" Ryan asked.

"Just go! I'll be fine!" Kankuro said.

Ryan nodded and got on Hiroshi's back and went in hot pursuit after Deidara.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Masako and Toshiko were walking around town the next day when Temari suddenly ran in front of them panting. She looked tired and worried at the same time.

"Temari-san, what's wrong?" Masako asked.

"It's terrible! Akatsuki's invaded Suna!" Temari said.

"SAY WHAT?!" Toshiko yelled, "How the hell?"

"I know right? That's not all they've got Gaara too! They kidnapped him!" Temari yelled.

Masako gasped, 'Oh no! This is terrible!'

"How are the citizens?" Toshiko asked.

Temari sighed, "Just fine, only minor damage to the village but that's it. Tsunade-sama's requested us in her office immediately."

Masako and Toshiko nodded and followed Temari.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan slowly caught up to Deidara at the point where Hiroshi was next to the clay bird. Ryan slowly gathered up his chakra and gave a long jump landing gracefully beside Deidara and the Kazekage.

"Unhand him right now you bitch!" Ryan yelled, "Or I'll resort to killing you!"

Deidara smirked, "Why would I want to fail my mission, yeah?"

"Wrong answer!" Ryan said as he took the Hyuuga fighting stance and charged hitting one of Deidara's chakra points.

Deidara gasped and hissed in pain, "Damn you, hmm!"

Ryan then crouched down and held a kunai in his mouth he did an ax kick hitting Deidara directly in the jaw. Deidara coughed up blood and fell backwards still holding the Kazekage in his grasp. Ryan then jumped Deidara and held the kunai at the Akatsuki's throat. Deidara then smirked like a lunatic and chuckled.

"What's so damn funny?" Ryan hissed holding the kunai closer drawing blood.

"Do you think I will surrender easily? I always have an escape for everything!" suddenly Deidara let go of Gaara who slid off the bird falling into the forest.

"CRAP!" Ryan cursed his grip on Deidara loosening Deidara then freed himself of the ANBU's grasp and stabbed the kunai in Ryan's right shoulder.

Ryan winced in pain as blood stained his black yukata top, he drew it out and aimed it at Deidara who dodged it and then jumped off the bird!

'WHAT THE FUCK?!' Ryan thought as he saw Deidara falling, while the Akatsuki fell he made a hand-sign. 'A hand-sign, wait….oh fuck!'

**BANG!**

Ryan hadn't expected it but the bird that he had been on was a bomb all along. He barely managed to jump off but ended up getting injured in the process due to the explosion being so close, now he was falling towards the ground, where was Hiroshi? Suddenly a giant black mass blocked his fall and he found himself flying again. He sat up and saw Hiroshi who looked back at him, "Boy are you okay?"

Ryan nodded, "Where's Gaara? And the Akatsuki?"

"The Kazekage….I couldn't reach him in time, something slowed me down, and the Akatsuki I do not know-UGH!!!" suddenly Hiroshi jolted violently!

"Hiroshi? What's wrong?" Ryan asked worried.

To Be Continued…


	6. Saved & Going Back

Notes: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time but there was an error when I tried to put the documents in and I got stressed so I started writing these next few chapters! I'll updates ASAP!

Chapter Five: Saved & Going Back

Hiroshi started shaking and coughing up blood his Byakugan deactivated and he looked as if he would faint.

"HIROSHI!" Ryan yelled he looked around the dragon and that's when he spotted a needle! The needle must have been injecting poison into Hiroshi!

Ryan leaned over and pulled out the needle blood squirted out of the wound as well. He then dropped the needle into the dark forests and then noticed quickly at how he was losing altitude and fast, Hiroshi was falling! Suddenly the dragon gave another violent jerk and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'NO! Fuck! This cannot be happening!' Ryan thought as he began falling to the ground, the wind cut past him as gravity took effect. His hair flew up in the wind and Ryan spread his arms out helplessly knowing it would do no good to break his fall.

'This is gonna hurt like hell!' he thought.

The tops of the trees seemed to get closer as he kept falling when suddenly he stopped….Ryan had stopped falling and felt arms grabbing him.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked, Ryan looked through his mask and saw his sensei Ryuu who had prevented his fall by grabbing his arms he then took notice there were angelic wings on his sensei's back and saw the wings were made of chakra.

"That's the second time in my life I've ever fallen to my death and my body hurts like hell." Ryan sighed, "How'd you get here?"

"When I heard about you and Kankuro chasing after Akatsuki we went after you, they found Kankuro terribly injured by the rocky regions, he had poison in his blood…."

"Will he be okay?" Ryan asked.

"I'm not sure but they're doing all they can to help." Ryuu sighed, "I went after you, I knew you'd still be after them…."

"I failed sensei…he got away, and took the Kazekage with him." Ryan sighed, "I failed."

"Ryan it is not your fault, rest now, I'll take you back." His sensei said reassuringly.

Ryan deactivated his Byakugan and felt his world getting blacker, 'Gomen Kazekage, gomen Kankuro, I-I….rest….I need rest…it's just a dream I bet…just a bad dream…'

But he was wrong with that last thought as he closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe this crap! First we were told to come to Konoha by the Kazekage and now we're told that we have to go all the way back by Tsunade-sama when we just got here!" Toshiko grumbled packing up her stuff, "Maybe it's a joke! It has to be some kind of plot!"

"Toshiko it's not a plot, Temari sounded serious and we saw the message ourselves, there's trouble brewing all right and it's up to us to prevent it from spreading." Masako said, "Besides Naruto and Sakura are coming with us as well as their sensei Kakashi."

"True but really does the Leaf have to get involved with this affair?" Toshiko groaned.

"The Leaf made an alliance with the Sand they're just trying to help!" Masako pointed out and threw her knapsack over her back, "Come on Temari's waiting at the gate."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan weakly opened his eyes and yawned that's when he felt…something missing. His hand flew up to his face, his mask was gone!

"Relax it was a medic ANBU who patched up your wounds, your identity is safe." It was his sensei's voice he looked to the left to see his sensei sitting there who handed him the mask, "Better?"

"Yup!" Ryan said putting his mask back on, "I gotta be careful with my identity, I can't let anyone else but my trusted comrades know….I need a codename of some sort."

"You can decide that later." Ryuu reassured, "You need to relax for now, the doctor says you should be in bed for at least six hours more and no getting up."

"Damn!" Ryan growled stubbornly, "So…how's Kankuro?"

"Not so good, the poison is still spreading; Konoha has sent someone to Konoha already along with Masako, Toshiko, and Temari."

"That so?"

"Hai that's so." Ryuu said, "I'll be back no getting up while I'm gone."

"Give me a break can't I just-"

"No you will rest until I'm gone! NOW REST!"

Ryan laid his head back and sighed, "Hai sir." He may be an ANBU but this guy was still his sensei!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three sand kunouchis and the remaining Team 7 (Note: Sasuke is still with Orochimaru at the time!) were heading straight toward Suna.

"Hurry up all of you! No stops tonight were traveling no breaks no arguments!" Temari yelled at the people behind her.

"Damn she means business doesn't she?" Naruto whispered.

"Well why wouldn't she? Come on Naruto the Kazekage is her brother she's worried about him." Sakura said.

"I know how she feels…" Masako muttered.

"What?" Naruto said and turned his head.

"I said I know how she feels, when Ryan was with you in the Sound I worried about him, and when he came back injured, I understand Temari's concern for her brother, he's family, I understand the feeling."

"She's right…" Toshiko said, "I get that way too sometimes."

"Hurry up!" Temari barked.

"Okay we're coming!" Kakashi groaned, "Don't have any kittens!"

To Be Continued…


	7. Distress & Anxiety

Notes: Okay I know you all have been bored so far but I promise to have more action coming up in the story later on. Okay?

Chapter Six: Distress & Anxiety

It was early afternoon by the time the three Sand kunouchi and Team 7 arrived in Suna. There were jounin and chunnin swarming everywhere! It looked like a madhouse and they stood guarding the streets, sitting on roofs and asking villagers questions, even the ANBU were out!

"Holy crap…I've never seen it so….protected before." Masako said speechless.

"It's like they've put the whole entire city on lockdown, they're crawling everywhere around here!" Toshiko said frowning, "I guess it wasn't a plot after all."

"You're back thank God!" a voice said, a jounin jumped in front and Masako and Toshiko smiled at him.

"Ryuu-sensei, it's so good to see you! What's going on?" Masako asked with worry.

"It seems that due to the Kazekage's absence at this time the Council of Suna has taken over, they've asked all ANBU, jounin, and chunnin to protect the streets of Suna at all costs, some have even taken villagers to ask questions." Ryuu explained.

"Wait-Where's Kankuro?" Temari asked.

Ryuu frowned, "He went after your brother along with…Ryan, they chased after the Akatsuki but…he got away. Kankuro's in the hospital right now, badly hurt and-"

"Shit!" Temari cursed, "Come on we're going to the hospital, I have to see my brother!"

"Where's Ryan?" Naruto asked.

"Somewhere." Toshiko said, "Probably in the hospital too, resting I hope he's okay. What if he's not oh gee, I hope he is I mean..."

"TOSHIKO!" Masako yelled, "Not that again!"

"Okay gomen, didn't mean to!" Toshiko groaned.

Naruto still looked upset and Masako frowned remembering along the way here he had stalked about having the Kyuubi sealed inside him. Though Masako knew this from Ritsuko and she knew Yugito, another vessel of a demon, she didn't have the heart to mention it.

'If anyone understands Gaara, it'd be Naruto.' Masako thought deeply as she ran with Temari to the hospital.

As soon as they reached Kankuro's room Temari rushed in and gasped at the sight of her brother bandaged up lying on the bed.

"Oh my God he looks horrible…." She said.

"We are trying all we can to help him." An old voice spoke.

They all turned to see and old short woman standing there; she looked very elderly and ancient to say the least. Her face had a serious look to it as well, "We are trying all we can to help him, we don't have very many good medics here in the Sand and this poison is really deadly."

"Hold on! Everyone stand back!" Sakura said and stepped up to Kankuro, with her chakra she moved it at the open wounds and extracted the poisonous liquid from his body. "I got it!"

Then she looked at him, "He should be okay now I just need to make an antidote for the rest of the poison left in his body!"

"You're a lot like the slug woman." The elderly lady said.

"Oh she's my master and she told me to come here." Sakura said.

"Come along dear, I'll show you where we keep the herbs." The old woman spoke and left with Sakura.

"Okay as soon as the antidote is done let's all get going and find Akatsuki!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm afraid you will have to be delayed for now." They all looked to see an ANBU standing there.

To Masako, Toshiko, Ryuu, and Temari they recognized the ANBU as Ryan but to the other's he was just a six foot tall ANBU with long black hair and a dragon mask.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

The ANBU looked in his direction he smiled behind his mask recognizing his homie Naruto, "Just a friend is all. I helped Kankuro chase after the Akatsuki. Unfortunately they got away."

"He's right…we were both set up, another Akatsuki was there, I failed to kill him though." Kankuro frowned.

Sakura and the old woman came back in and Sakura gave Kankuro the antidote which he drank.

"You should rest now, you need it." Sakura said to Kankuro who lied back down on the bed.

"Come on we should all get going!" Naruto said.

"I'll be sure to lead you all to the path which Kankuro and I chased the Akatsuki." Ryan/ the ANBU said.

"Naruto…" Kankuro said, "Please, save Gaara, save….my brother."

Naruto nodded and they all left the room.

"I'll stay here for now, Masako, Toshiko you two go with Kakashi." He looked at Kakashi, "If it does not bother you."

"I can take it." Kakashi says, "It's no trouble at all, the ANBU's coming with us too he knows the path."

"I'd like to come along too!" Temari said.

"No Temari, you have to stay here to defend the county's borders." They all looked up to see the old woman standing there.

"Chiyo-baasama!" Temari said.

Masako looked up, 'Chiyo-baasama one of the elders of Suna but why'd she want to come along?'

"Chiyo-baasama are you absolutely sure about this? It is a dangerous mission." The ANBU said.

Suddenly she jumped down from he roof and everyone gasped, but sighed in relief to see she was not hurt.

"It's no trouble; I've wanted to give my cute grandson some love for a while." Chiyo said in a dangerous voice.

'Grandson, what the hell is she talking about?' the ANBU thought.

'I have a bad feeling right now!' Toshiko thought, 'And it's only going to get worse!'

"You, ANBU!" Chiyo pointed out, "We do not need your assistance."

"What do you mean?"

"The location in which Kankuro was fighting is enough, we'll take it over from there, in the meantime one of the council members has heard word that Tsunade-sama has sent another team out to help us, you should go find them and guide them to our location."

"Hai." The ANBU nodded, "I will need help though."

"No problem." Kakashi said and made a hand-sign, "Summoning Jutsu!"

In a puff of smoke appeared a petite pug dog, he wore a Leaf headband as well.

"Pakkun, I need you to accompany this ANBU find the scent of the other team that Tsunade-sama sent out." Kakashi ordered.

"Oh fine, if you say so." Pakkun looked at the ANBU, "Well then let's go."

The ANBU nodded but before he left Masako grabbed him by his dragon tattooed arm.

"Be careful Ryan." She whispered.

He nodded, "I will…"

In a flash both Pakkun and the ANBU were off.

"Come on." Kakashi said, "We should probably get going too."

To Be Continued…


	8. Chasing Akatsuki

Notes: Okay…yeah, I'll get to the action that will be coming up! Right now they are all after Akatsuki. Oh and just to let you all remember for the last chapter Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi are the only ones who don't know that Ryan is the ANBU! XD Oh and I'm sorry this chapter is so short but e next one will be longer I promise.

Chapter Seven: Chasing Akatsuki

Ryan and Pakkun were heading at the forest area where Pakkun had picked up a faint scent of the other Konoha team.

"Do you know which team it is?" Ryan asked the dog.

"Hai I do, it's Gai all right." Pakkun sighed, "Annoying person, Kakashi thinks so too."

'Wait Gai? Isn't that the name of Neji's sensei? Does this mean the jit is coming along too! Great! Just fucking great! Oh son of a bitch why did Tsunade-sama sent them here?!' Ryan sighed in his head but then he felt alert for a moment and activated his Byakugan.

"You feel it?' Pakkun asked, "Seems we're not alone, come Gai's team is just up ahead of us."

"You go on Pakkun, I'll stay behind for now." Ryan said.

"Suit yourself." Pakkun said and picked up the pace.

'I swear to God I felt a chakra presence here and it ain't a good one either.' Ryan thought stopping for a minute and looked around when suddenly he saw a flash of black and red not too far ahead of him to his right, Ryan's eyes narrowed.

'No you don't you fucking jit!' Ryan thought as he covered his chakra presence and followed behind, 'You ain't getting away this time!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, Chiyo-baasan, Masako, and Toshiko had just arrived at the spot where Kankuro had last been fighting.

"Who was that ANBU seriously he seemed so….familiar." Sakura said.

"How can an ANBU seem familiar with that mask covering there face all the time?" Naruto said, "I wish Ryan were here."

"Don't worry we'll see him eventually." Masako said, "He's probably helping out somewhere."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan silently followed the Akatsuki careful not to make a sound. This Akatsuki had blue skin and a giant sword strapped to his back, he knew this Akatsuki, Kisame was his name, once a part of the Village Hidden in the Mist now a traitor. How did he know this? He looked it up in an ANBU bingo book once apparently Kisame was one of the top ranked S-classed criminals. That's when Ryan felt the presence of his cousin's chakra up ahead and not to far by either!

'Shit I hope they know someone's after them!' Ryan thought, 'I gotta do something!'

They were close now and Ryan heard Pakkun's voice say, "Someone's behind us!"

Ryan looked to see Kisame swing his sword up and was preparing to strike it at his counsin's sensei!

'WATCH OUT YOU JIT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY!' Ryan screamed in his head then narrowed his eyes and sprang forward with great speed grabbing Kisame in a headlock, "Gomen jit but I'm afraid you can't do that!"

Kisame grunted and swung his sword at Gai who along with Lee, Tenten, Neji, and Pakkun avoided it as the sword slammed into a rock crushing it to rubble.

"Damn you!" Kisame growled and threw him off attempting to grab his sword but Ryan was too fast and flipped him backward making sure to gather chakra in his left foot as he slammed it down hard into Kisame's stomach.

Kisame grunted and grabbed Ryan by the ankle flipping him down and grabbed his sword; Ryan moved from the position he was in as Kisame slammed his sword at him and jumped on the cliff with Gai, Lee, Tenten, and Neji.

"Ya'll okay?" he asked.

Team Gai meanwhile looked at the ANBU for a long moment, his long dark hair flowing, the dragon mask with three purple stripes covering his features but had visible dark skin as seen on his arms with the dragon tattoos engraved on his muscular arms.

'He seems so familiar to me.' Neji thought, 'I wonder why?'

"We're fine thank you sir." Gai said clearing his throat.

"Who are you?" Lee asked.

Ryan turned to him looking through the mask, "Just a friend I'm here to help."

"Well isn't this nice? I suppose it's been a long time since we met." Kisame said looking up at Gai who looked at him weirdly.

"Funny I don't seem to recall who you are?" Gai said to Kisame.

Ryan was looking thinking, 'You gotta be kidding me! No wonder Neji always said his sensei was….strange. Unless Gai had an encounter with Kisame before...'

"Really well I guess I'll just have to make you remember then." Kisame smirked and pulled out his sword.

Ryan gulped, 'Something tells me this is gonna be a long fight; Masako and Toshiko better be okay.'

But the trouble would only get worse from there.

To Be Continued…


	9. Meeting Kisame and Itachi

Notes: I'm sorry I couldn't type up any more chapters lately but I just had a school play last night and I was one of the characters! Plus my final exams are coming up and I have to study for those as well but in the meantime enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Eight: Meeting Kisame and Itachi

"This guy….his chakra level is really high." Neji said as he looked at Kisame through the Byakugan, "I haven't seen anything this powerful since Naruto."

'No really jit, I figured that out just a minute ago!' Ryan thought sarcastically, 'And Hyuuga Clan calls you a genius!'

"Everyone don't let your guard down for one second, this guy is very dangerous." Ryan, the ANBU said.

Suddenly Kisame jumped in the air making a hand sign, "Water Seal- Aquatic Shockwave!"

Water shot out of Kisame's mouth and now a giant wave was heading their direction. Everyone tensed at the minute.

"I hope I remember how to swim!" Ryan gulped behind the mask, "BACK UP NOW!"

Suddenly the water formed a giant wall and Kisame got his sword out getting ready to attack directly at Gai. That's when Lee stepped in attempting to kick Kisame with his 'Leaf Rising Gust!' knocking Kisame's sword out of his hand. Neji was next when he struck Kisame with 'Empty Palm' knocking Kisame with a wave of chakra backwards!

'Whoa, looks like I wasn't the only one who changed over time!' Ryan thought.

He looked at Kisame grabbed his sword when a spiked bomb landed on his sword and exploded.

'Weapon gal got some new toys too!' Ryan admitted as he watched through the mask, 'Time for me to get my fun!'

Kisame was just about to retreat for the water when Ryan made a few hand signs, "Sand Seal: Dragon Dungeon!" He then placed his hands on the ground and out of it raised two sand dragons that circled around Kisame enclosing him in hard sand.

'That outta hold him!' Ryan smirked in his head when suddenly the prison cracked, 'Are you serious?!' The prison finally shattered as Kisame escaped into the water and rose back up.

"Pesky brats! What a nuisance!" Kisame insulted.

"Why don't you come say that to my face you cheap Caviar!" Ryan insulted.

Kisame narrowed his eyes at Ryan, "For an ANBU bitch you sure now how to insult a guy!"

"Oh why thank you Caviar but ya better watch your mouth before I fry you!" Ryan growled, no one called him a bitch! The only bitches he knew were Neji and that one Deidara guy…or girl.

"I still can't seem to recall you." Gai said to Kisame, "But you are someone I should remember."

"Huh well, you really have a talent on getting on people's nerves I suppose I'll toy with you until you remember!" Kisame said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Chiyo, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Masako, and Toshiko were all in the forest they'd found no evidence of an Akatsuki where Kankuro fought so they decided to go one to where the ANBU fought. Along the way Chiyo gave some very interesting information about the tailed beast and how they were so dangerous.

Masako froze for a second as if feeling some one watching her.

"Masako everything okay?" Toshiko asked.

"I don't know Toshiko I have a really bad feeling about this, a bad feeling." Masako said.

"EVERYBODY HALT!" Kakashi yelled and they all did.

"Kakashi-sensei what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

They all looked ahead to see a figure standing there, wearing an Akatsuki cloak, the sight of the Akatsuki made Naruto freeze.

"Who…Who is that?" Masako asked.

"Yeah who is it?" Sakura asked.

"U-Uchiha….Itachi!" Naruto choked out.

'Uchiha. Itachi?' Toshiko was confused, 'I though Sasuke was the only survivor…but wait, didn't his brother kill his clan….that means….Itachi is Sasuke's older brother!'

"You….BASTARD!" Naruto yelled, "Not me but even Gaara I'll beat you all down!"

"Gaara…" Masako whispered.

Suddenly Itachi looked at Toshiko but not at her face, her necklace, the one Sasuke gave her.

"EVERYONE DON'T LOOK AT HIS EYES IT'S DANGEROUS!" Kakashi said leaving everyone confused, "Just judge his movements from his feet or body, you'll be fine that way as long as you don't look at his eyes."

"Itachi you use too much chakra on your eyes and it damages the nerves but tell me this." Kakashi reached for his headband pulling it up, "How long have you been blind?" He opened his eyes and it showed the Sharingan!

'Naruto and Sakura's sensei has a Sharingan? Who knew…' Toshiko wondered as she looked at her necklace.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gai attacked Kisame and grabbed the sword with his legs, "NOW!!" he called out.

Lee, Neji, and Tenten swooped down from above Kisame then made the hand-sign for a 'Water Clone'. Three water clones instantly appeared and that's when Ryan watched waiting to make his next move, his Byakugan activated but that's when he felt something was wrong.

"NO YOU JITS DON'T IT'S A TRICK!" Ryan yelled but it was too late, Team Gai had fallen into Kisame's trap! He had to do something!

Ryan quickly lunged at Kisame from behind giving him a kick in the air, "Don't even think about it you Caviar bastard!" Then he made a hand sign, "Dragon Palms!" With that the glowing blue chakra lit up on his hands and up to his elbows.

'Thank God it works, last time I didn't have complete control of it!' Ryan thought. He jumped after Kisame and grabbed Kisame's arms digging deep into the blue flesh tearing through muscle and making him bleed, Kisame grunted in pain and flipped Ryan forwards who kicked Kisame in the gut with his chakra "Wind Cut Cyclone!", Kisame fell side ways where Gai was ready and about to swing Kisame's own sword at him!

That's when rows of shark teeth appeared on the hilt cutting Gai's hands causing him to drop it.

"NO!" Ryan ran at Kisame preparing to do the hand-sign but knocked him over, "I've had enough of you fucking fish!" he growled.

Ryan took a new stance, his Dragon Palms still glowing, "Dragon Palm Lunge!" with that the blue chakra rose up to his shoulders and took form of two dragons he lashed his arms out and the dragons attacked Kisame holding him down with their teeth digging painfully into his shoulders.

"You're too late ANBU!" Kisame said and moved his hands, "Aqua Prison!"

'FUCK!' Ryan cursed.

He looked as the water formed around Lee, Tenten, and Neji who were in no time encased in water domes; that means that at any time one of them could just drown if they tried to breathe and to top it all off they couldn't even move!

"Lee! Neji! Tenten!" Gai called out.

"Now with those brats out of the way I can finally take you down." Kisame said to Gai then he looked at Ryan, "In fact I'll take you both down."

Ryan looked at his helpless cousin, weapon gal, and the bushy browed mini-me Gai and gulped, "Oh sweet Suzanne, how do I get myself into these fucking messes!"

To Be Continued…


	10. Kisame defeated?

Notes: Okay I'm taking a break from studying exams, dang, the Algebra part of my exam was actually easy to me but that's because our teachers were nice enough to give us study guides. Anyways enjoy this next chapter! Read and Review!

Chapter Nine: Kisame defeated?

Ryan shifted his position to a defensive one and looked at his the helpless Lee, Tenten, and his jit-of-a-cousin Neji trapped in the watery prisons.

'It's times like these I wish I weren't always the last one standing!' Ryan thought in alarm and looked as Kisame had his sword ready, 'Aw shit this is not good!'

He turned his head and saw Gai get out a pair of nu chunks giving them a test swing. Gai looked at the ANBU Ryan and gave him a knowing nod. Ryan nodded back, 'I don't see what's wrong with Neji telling me his sensei is weird, seems pretty okay with me.'

"Well shall we begin?!!" Kisame asked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile the others were having an encounter with Itachi as everyone avoided staring into his eyes. The tense silence was broken as Itachi pointed at Naruto and said, "We'll kindly ask you to come with us now….Naruto-kun."

Naruto gulped and Masako and Toshiko took the time to stand in front of Naruto knowing this is what Itachi was after.

"You'll have to get through me first!" Kakashi said and attacked Itachi.

"Masako Toshiko stand back I'm gonna fight." Naruto said.

"But…But Naruto…" Masako protested.

Suddenly Naruto patted her on the head and said, "My sensei needs help I gotta be there for him." And he ran ahead gathering chakra in his hand and hit Itachi squarely in the chest and backwards. Suddenly Sakura and Chiyo-baa-san dropped to the ground.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Toshiko gasped, "OMG! What the hell?!"

"Chiyo-baa-san!" Masako shouted, "What happened, one minute you both are standing and the next you drop!"

'Tell me they didn't look into Itachi's eyes!' Kakashi thought.

'I wish Ryan were here, he knows how to fight blindly without the Byakugan…I hope he's okay.' Masako thought helping Chiyo-baa-san up while Naruto and Toshiko helped Sakura.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The shark-man Kisame had just attacked Gai while Gai blocked Kisame's giant sword.

'Oh crap! Oh fuck! Oh sweet baby Jesus! What do I do? I'm in panic mode! Gai's in trouble, my cousin and his team are probably gonna die drowning and I'm still standing here!' Ryan thought frantically, 'Nice…I'm sounding like Toshiko on a bad day.'

Suddenly Kisame punched Gai really hard causing he man to cough up blood.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee yelled.

Ryan narrowed his eyes, 'Damn it!' he then ran at Kisame, 'Next stop, one-way ticket to pain!' and jumped behind Kisame, "Wind Cyclone Cut!" and kicked Kisame on the back of the head hurtling him to the right.

"You forget about me already?" Ryan asked.

Kisame growled, "Don't worry didn't want to leave you out!" and he charged at Ryan.

Ryan dodged the sword with ease and flipped backwards landing gracefully like a cat on a rock.

"Alright Dragon Boy, you're finished." Kisame said.

"Oh you think so?" Ryan asked and gathered up all the chakra in his body increasing it, he then gathered the chakra in his hands, "Dragon Palms!" and then he was behind Kisame ready for the end and whispered, "Sixty-Four Dragon Palms." With that he attacked his claw-like chakra hands hitting directly at the chakra points damaging them perhaps permanently.

Neji's eyes widened as he looked at the fight, 'This ANBU, his fighting style is so familiar it's as if I've seen it before….who is he?'

Suddenly the water rose up and Kisame weakly got up, "W-What's going on?"

Ryan almost cheered as he saw Gai there who had activated on of the gates of chakra giving increasing his chakra level tenfold. That's when he looked with his Byakugan to see Neji increasing his chakra causing the prison to burst freeing himself as well as Lee and Tenten.

'WAY TO GO JIT! I KNEW YOU COULD BE A GENIUS ENOUGH TO FIGURE IT OUT ON YOUR OWN!' Ryan screamed joyously in his head.

Ryan ran over to help Lee up as Neji was helping Tenten up, "Hey, everyone okay?"

"Hai we are….thank you sir." Lee said, "You really are a friend."

"What is it?" Ryan asked as Lee stared beyond Ryan.

"That….posture." Lee remarked Ryan turned his head to see Gai had kicked Kisame up in the air.

"That's…" Tenten remarked and Neji smirked knowingly along with her, Lee smiled too, "It's over!"

"Morning Peacock!" was sounded as a fury of fire punched was seen and Kisame in a smoldering blaze was shot to the ground. The others caught up to Gai and looked at the damage done to Kisame.

'Damn….he really fried that fish to a crisp!' Ryan thought.

"He's…He's…" Gai wondered aloud.

To Be Continued...


	11. Dangerous Eyes

Notes: Gomen a thousand times I've been so busy this week but I promise you I'll try to write more often, anyways were taking a break from Ryan's fight and moving on to see what Itachi is up to. Enjoy!

Chapter 10: Dangerous Eyes

Three clones of Itachi now surrounded all of them.

'Good God this is bad, where the hell is Kakashi?' Toshiko wondered, 'Surely he couldn't have abandoned us now!'

Naruto grabbed something from his weapons pouch and threw two kunais at Itachi's clones and then through a third one at the final clone. The clones of Itachi faded but into a flock of crows.

'Wh-What the fuck? What is this?' Naruto wondered.

"Look!" Masako pointed out as one of the crows transformed into Itachi.

"Damn it…" Naruto cursed, "It was a genjutsu but how…?"

"If I just have one finger that is enough…" Itachi spoke indicating the ring on his finger, "It's not just these eyes that I can use to cast genjutsu."

Naruto growled and stood his ground. "Don't worry…" Itachi said, "I won't use the Mangekyou Sharingan at least…not yet."

"Mangekyou Sharingan? What's that?" Toshiko asked.

"You seem so interested, perhaps you shall be my first victim." Itachi said glancing at Toshiko.

Toshiko stiffened, no way would she be going first! What if he did use it though?! 'Stay focused Toshiko, whatever you do don't look in his eyes!'

Itachi then did a hand-sign at Naruto, "Now say good night!"

Naruto responded to this quickly gathering up a huge amount of chakra in a big wave and releasing it. The chakra was orange in color and not as normal looking but still very powerful!

'Unbelievable, that's a lot of chakra for someone to use!' Masako thought but sighed, 'I don't think I could ever be as strong as that no matter how much I try!'

'He's grown…' Itachi noted, 'But…still weak."

That's when one of the crows turned into a shuriken and aimed at Naruto's back hitting him, another cut the side of his cheek and then a whole barrage of shuriken hit him everywhere on his body! Naruto coughed up blood but remained in the same position.

"OMG!!!!" Toshiko screeched.

"NARUTO!!!" Masako screamed, "We have to do something!"

"But Masako do we have to, you know I don't think I'm insured for this and…"

"TOSHIKO COME ON!" Masako yelled, "Don't back down on me now!"

They set Sakura and Chiyo-baa-san down and Masako punched Itachi from behind.

"You leave him alone bastard!" Masako said throwing a few weapons that stopped in place and gathering her lighting chakra, "Sparks of Destruction!"

With that the weapons shifted and formed a straight line going through Itachi but that's when he disappeared and in his place was a cracked log.

"Substitution….damn where did he go this time?" Masako wondered.

"Surprise…" a voice said behind her and a firm hand gripped her shoulder throwing her aside roughly into a tree she tried to get up but a kunai whizzed at her going into her left shoulder oozing out blood.

"MASAKO!" Toshiko yelled, 'OMG! Son of a bitch! What do I do? I'm in full panic mode now this is not good! Naruto, Sakura, Chiyo-baa-san, and my sister are down. I have no idea where Kakashi is, and I'm the last one standing! Not good, not good, not good!'

Suddenly Itachi was standing in front of her while Toshiko kept her head down as to not look in his eyes, 'Ohhhh baby Jesus!' she groaned in her head.

Suddenly a sound of 'Shadow of Lightning!' was heard and a blot shot from the sky striking Itachi directly….good old Masako.

Masako then did more hand-signs, "Lightning style: Spark Bomb!" she had gather carefully her lightning chakra in her hand in the shape of a sphere and she threw it in the Uchiha's direction and the sphere of lightning chakra exploded like a firecracker as it hit him.

"Kuso…" Masako said, "I don't think I got him!"

The sparks faded and Itachi was gone….another illusion!

"You need to know your place more often, learn it!" Itachi whispered behind Masako grabbing her by the neck lifting her up. Masako tried to gather up the lightning chakra in her hands but Itachi stopped her, "Don't even think about it." Tightening the grip on her throat choking her.

"Let her go!" Toshiko said, "Leave my sister alone!"

Itachi faced her direction now dropping Masako to the ground harshly. Naruto meanwhile seemed to be trapped in a genjutsu grabbing his own neck, Toshiko prayed that Naruto could have the power to release it…

She froze as she felt Itachi hovering over her his breath in her hair but Toshiko remained to keep her head down and even close her eyes just to be safe. Gasping at the Uchiha touched the necklace around her neck, "This…where did you get it?" Itachi asked her, Toshiko remained silent though not wishing to answer.

Itachi grunted lightly and grabbed her by the neck in a threat, "I'll ask again where did you get this?"

"….Uchiha….Sasuke…" she whispered silently enough for Itachi to hear. She felt the Akatsuki stiffen, "Sasuke? My foolish little brother….I assume you are his lover?"

Toshiko was confused but forced herself to keep her eyes shut, "Lover?"

"Hai, only an Uchiha would ever give this to a person he or she loves outside of the Uchiha Clan, it is like a courting." Itachi stated, "Hmm…for once my brother was not so foolish he has indeed picked a true beauty." One of his hands slid to caress Toshiko's cheek.

'I don't know whether to be disgusted or flattered.' Toshiko thought sarcastically.

"Tell me my dear, what would be the name of my foolish little brother's lover?" the Akatsuki asked.

"….Genji Toshiko…." Toshiko said dryly, "Now let me go before I…"

"Not so fast Toshiko-chan." whispered Itachi, "I'll have to take care of you first!"

Toshiko stiffened her eyes shut even tighter, "What do you mean by that?"

The hand on her throat tightened to a very impossibly tight grip causing Toshiko to wince the air in her throat getting cut off. She struggled for breath but it was futile, her head had tilted up but her eyes still remained closed, the grip tightened even more and now Toshiko was suffocating! Unfortunately she had opened her eyes at that moment and stared into Itachi's red ones too late for her to realize her mistake.

"Tsukuyomi Sharingan." Itachi whispered, the last thing Toshiko heard was Masako's scream of, "TOSHIKO!"

The world around her seemed to slowly fade as she was dragged into a world with dark clouds and a blood red sky, the moon was visible but a grey color, the world seemed like a dead place to her as if no one but her alone existed.

"W-Where am I? What the fuck is this place?" Toshiko wondered she tried to move from her spot but found she couldn't, "I-I can't move my body! I'm trapped! What's going on?"

"Don't bother struggling, it only makes me enjoy it more." A voice said she looked to her right and saw Itachi there with a two kunai in his hand walking towards her.

Toshiko tried to move her body, 'I have to escape, this is just some stupid genjutsu but why is it so hard not to believe that! I HAVE TO GET OUTTA HERE!'

"Now, now Toshiko-chan, don't panic so soon, you're torture in this world has only just begun."

To Be Continued…


	12. Fake Surprise!

Notes: I hope you all found my last chapter to be interesting, I'll be sure to make this one just as great as he last one!

Chapter Eleven: Fake Surprise!

Toshiko cried out in pain as Itachi lodged the two kunai into her wrists pinning her to a tree. Blood gushed from the newly developed wound.

'Calm down…just a genjutsu!' Toshiko thought breathing heavily.

"Thinking this won't be real will only make it worse for you." Itachi said then stared at her but not just her, her whole body, "Your attire seems a bit….sluttish for a kunouchi."

That got Toshiko mad, 'SLUTTISH! **SLUTTISH! **I don't really look like a slut….do I?'

"Don't deny it you are sluttish. Your skirt may be long but that corset of yours is a bit over-rated. Itachi then took out his sword the Uchiha's other hand traced the laces of the corset; "It's tightly tied and shows too much breast."

"What's it to you?" Toshiko retorted angrily, "What the hell do you think you're doing bastard!" The sword was shoved into her stomach right away.

Toshiko cried out in pain coughing up blood as the sword went through her back and was roughly taken out.

"Hai Toshiko-chan, scream and cry all you want, no one can save you." Itachi stated stabbing her once again and then again.

Suddenly the dark world seemed to be fading and Itachi had a look of surprise in his eyes, "My Sharingan is being disrupted…damn." Suddenly Itachi was knocked to the side and Toshiko blinked, when she did she noticed everything was the same again.

'What happened? Everything looks the same? How long as it been?' she looked to see Sakura helping Naruto stand along with Chiyo-baa-san.

"Toshiko are you all right?" Toshiko looked to see her sister Masako holding out a hand to her.

"I-I guess so." Toshiko said taking her sister's hand. They looked to see Itachi standing there and in front of him was Kakashi.

"Naruto, Toshiko are both of you okay?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai!" they both answered.

"W-What happened exactly?" Toshiko asked Masako walking along with her.

"You and Naruto were both trapped in genjutsu." Sakura stated.

"It seems Itachi doesn't just specialize in eye jutsu." Chiyo-baa-san added.

"It's time for this fight to end." Kakashi said, "Naruto I want you to help."

Naruto still had an uneasy look to him. Sakura all of the sudden smacked Naruto's face with her palm, "Get a hold of yourself!" she yelled.

"Yeah Naruto, you can do it!" Masako said, "You're a good fighter."

All of the sudden Itachi leaned down making hand-signs, "Fire Style: Grand Fireball!" and blew out a giant ball of flame from his mouth.

"Fuck, looks like this battle is starting to heat up!" Toshiko stated.

The fall of fire then rushed at them all. "EVERYONE OUT OF THE WAY!!" Masako yelled and they all dodged it landing in different directions.

"Is…is everybody okay?" Sakura asked.

"Hai…we're all good." Toshiko said.

"Wait! Where's Kakashi?" Masako asked.

The smoke from the fire cleared and Naruto smiled, "That's our Kakashi!"

Kakashi came up from the ground where Itachi was in an attempt to punch him in the jaw but Itachi avoided it, Itachi grabbed Kakashi's fist and tried to punch him but failed as Kakashi barely avoided it, Itachi the grabbed Kakashi and they stared into each others eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei! NO!" Naruto screamed, "Damn, he's trapped in a genjutsu now!"

Suddenly another Kakashi appeared out of the ground where the fireball had been.

"No wonder…" Itachi said, "I wouldn't expect you to be affected by the genjutsu, this is a shadow clone."

"Naruto, handle him and my shadow clone! Now!" Kakashi yelled.

Two clones of Naruto charged at Kakashi, Masako noticed something though, 'Is it just me or….are Naruto's eyes a red color…and those lines on his face seem thicker…? Could it be….the Kyuubi….the nine tailed fox?'

Naruto and his clone held a sphere of chakra in their hands and slammed it at Itachi, "Great Sphere Rasengan!" he knocked Itachi and the clone of Kakashi disappeared, Itachi coughed out some blood in the process.

"O-M-G!" Toshiko said. 'Unbelievable, he got Itachi good!'

"Damn…." Masako said.

"A-Amazing." Sakura said.

Chiyo-baa-san was absolutely speechless, 'Wow…this kid!'

Suddenly Itachi stood up and grinned then a giant puff of smoke appeared and he disappeared.

"Now what the hell just happened?" Toshiko wondered.

"Hey! That's not Itachi!" Masako said and gasped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back where Team Gai was and the ANBU (Ryan) they saw the giant puff of smoke.

'I can't believe this…the one we fought wasn't Kisame! Was he some kind of spy for Akatsuki then?' Ryan thought as he pondered the previous events.

"What- what in the world was that?" Lee asked as they made their way to the place where the smoke was.

'The hell? I sure hope that my sisters didn't get hurt over there, sensei would not be happy about paying for two funerals.' Ryan thought.

"I don't know…" Gai said, "Maybe their…"

'Tell me that Casanova ain't gonna say it!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, Chiyo-baa-san, Masako, and Toshiko were looking at an Akatsuki's body.

"Was it their jutsu…or what?" Sakura asked.

"I had a bad feeling in the middle." Kakashi said.

"What could it be?!" Naruto asked.

"This is just….messed up!" Masako said, Toshiko nodded in agreement.

"He.." Chiyo-baa-san said.

"Do you know him?" Kakashi asked.

"Yuura…he's a jounin from the Sand village…just like me." Masako said.

"But what does this mean?" Naruto asked.

"Even I don't know for myself." Chiyo-baa-san said.

"Possibly…he might have been an Akatsuki spy." Sakura said.

"No! That can't be true, he's been a leader of the Sand for four years." Chiyo-baa-san argued.

"Chiyo-baa-san is right, no one would be a baka enough to betray their own village, not even Yuura." Masako said.

Toshiko looked at Yuura, 'Would I become like him one day? Would I be a baka just as Masako said?'

"So with the henge was he impersonating Itachi he whole time?" Naruto asked.

"No…" Kakashi said, "That was all too real to even be fake."

'So this whole time those bastards were trying to get information on us by using these fakes. Guess the real ones must still be in hiding.' Masako said, 'Don't worry Gaara-san, we'll find you…I think.

To Be Continued…


	13. Team Gai Arrives & The End of Gaara?

Notes: Okay I know the last chapter Itachi was a bit…of a molester but that has passed now. Enjoy this chapter even if it's short! XP

Chapter Twelve: Team Gai Arrives & The End of Gaara?

"This was clearly stalling they've already started to extract Shukaku." Chiyo-baa-san said.

"What do you mean? Is this why Akatsuki kidnapped Gaara?" Toshiko asked.

"But what'd they want with Shukaku?" Masako asked.

"Perhaps they want to use it to make a new demon vessel." Chiyo-baa-san said.

"There's no time then, we have to save Gaara." Kakashi nodded.

"Wait…what happens if you extract this demon?" Sakura asked.

Chiyo-baa-san cleared her throat, "If for an instant, a sealing jutsu which releases the exact amount of power to match up with the demon's is used…it takes a considerable amount of time…but if that were to be done the demon's vessel would…"

"You…mean…" Sakura started but decided it best not to finish it.

"Hai…" Chiyo-baa-san said.

Everyone was silent at the moment.

'Tell me she's not going to say…' Masako thought in horror.

"DIE…if the demon is extracted from it's vessel the vessel dies!" Chiyo-baa-san finished.

Masako froze in fear for Gaara's life and Toshiko looked around uneasily Naruto was still stiff and Sakura began to cry.

"You're always being moved to tears Sakura-chan, but you can't worry…" Naruto smirked, "Because I'm gonna rescue him!"

"N-NARUTO! IT'S…IT'S YOU I'M-"

"C'mon let's hurry!" Naruto said interrupting Sakura and took off.

"Naruto's right we don't have any time to spare." Kakashi added.

Sakura nodded and followed behind the others.

"Sakura-san?" a voice asked.

Sakura turned to Toshiko who looked back at her, "I know you're worried about Naruto-san, I'm pretty nervous about this whole situation myself, the Sand hasn't had this big of a crisis in a long time and this Akatsuki group is a definite threat…it was just waiting to rear its ugly head."

Sakura nodded, "You're right Toshiko, I'm sure I'm not the only one worried."

Masako was quietly walking ahead when Naruto caught up to her, "Hey Masako-chan! Everything okay?"

Masako looked at Naruto and nodded, "Hai, I'm cool."

Naruto smiled, "I know you're worried about Gaara. Don't worry Masako-chan we'll rescue him no doubt…you like him a lot."

Masako's eyes widened and she blushed slightly, "Well it's not, I well-like him in that way or anything! I'm just a little worried for him is all!"

Naruto smirked, "Sure…I'll go with that!"

Masako breathed a sigh of relief, 'That was a close one, I'd die if he said I'd love the Kazekage….not that I do….do I?'

"Let's all take a short break for a while I'm a little tired." Chiyo-baa-san said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH…….." Gaara was surrounded by a light as he felt the demon leave his body, Shukaku was fading and he felt himself fading as well.

"Almost finished…" the leader of Akatsuki said.

Gaara felt himself start to disappear from the world and was surrounded in a blank light in his mind.

'Who…who is it? This hand…? Is it…my hand?' Gaara thought as he looked at his hand and looked ahead of him, 'That…is it me…?'

He looked at the replica of himself carefully, 'That…is me, who wanted to be needed by someone….why did I want that to come about? Why do I want this….those eyes…that nose….that mouth….why is that Gaara….I was inside that…no I was that originally…was it just a sensation….?'

Gaara watched as the replica shattered and he saw a vision…it was Team Seven along with Masako, Toshiko, and Chiyo-baa-san leaving, then he saw Team Gai along with the ANBU running.

'They…they all want to risk their lives to save me….but why? Do they consider me…human? Did they know I existed?' Gaara thought as his vision went blank, 'I'm dying…I feel it, gomen….I'm too weak to live…'

Gaara's body fell to the ground with a thud.

"It is done." The leader said.

Meanwhile outside of the Akatsuki lair five figures landed in front of the lair Ryan the ANBU, Lee, Tenten, Neji, and Gai.

"We're here!" Ryan said. 'Now it's time to rescue that jit of a Kazekage!'

Pakkun sniffed out the area, "Gaara is inside these rocks!"

Ryan activated his Byakugan to check as did Neji and the sight they both saw made them stiffen.

"How does it look Neji?" Tenten asked.

"What…what the hell is that?!" Neji asked himself.

'If only I knew jit!' Ryan thought.

"Neji…what's happening inside that cave?" Lee asked.

"No words can describe it…." Neji said.

'You got that right my bitch of a cousin!' Ryan thought, "Whatever it is it seems like it must be big!"

All of the sudden Gai ran forward and charged at the rock punching it…but found the rock not dented at all, not even a crack.

"The rock is surrounded by a barrier." Gai confirmed.

'Damn…' Ryan thought, "Guess those bastards just ain't the type to give a welcoming committee."

To Be Continued…


	14. Reunion & Breaking In!

Notes: Okay this is where the action will start and the suspense, the suspense, THE SUSPENSE!!!!! Yeah…enough of that enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Thirteen: Reunion & Breaking In!

Meanwhile Team Seven along with Toshiko, Masako, and Chiyo-baa-san were still racing on. Masako looked at Naruto and noticed his eyes were that red color again and not blue.

"N-Naruto? Are you okay?" she asked. That's when Naruto suddenly took off at a great speed.

"NARUTO WAIT UP!" Sakura yelled.

"Why is that child wanting to go so far to save Gaara when he's not of this village?" Chiyo-baa-san asked.

"He understands Gaara's feelings Naruto his a demon vessel himself. To him it doesn't matter what village you are from." Kakashi said, "He sees Gaara as a companion who suffers the same pain as him."

"Naruto!" Masako yelled and caught up with him, "I know you're worried about Gaara-san but so am I, only together if we all work hard enough we can rescue Gaara-san and send those Akatsuki bastards to hell!"

Naruto snickered, "You sounded like Ryan there for a minute. Gaara and I are alike Masako-chan, he knows my pain and I know his, we're both demon vessels."

"I know a person in the Cloud village, she's a demon vessel too only she's a lot older than me. I'm a little scared Akatsuki might come after her." Masako said, 'Yugito…I hope she's okay…'

"I have a confession to say…" Chiyo-baa-san said, "I was the one who sealed Shukaku into Gaara."

Toshiko stiffened, 'So she was the one responsible for creating the monster that Gaara is?'

"I did it to protect the village, but it only brought hardship for the village in the end. What I did was a mistake, I've gotten to a point where I've given up easily." Chiyo-baa-san said, "I'm envious for those kids, youth is something that holds possibilities."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You say there's a barrier on this door sir, first thing we need to do is find a way to break it." Ryan the ANBU said.

"He's right." Gai said.

"But how do we do that?" Tenten asked.

"That's a five seal barrier!" Kakashi said.

Everyone turned and gasped.

"Naruto-kun! Sakura-san! Masako-san! Toshiko-san!" Lee yelled, "It's so good to see you all!"

"Kakashi you're late as always!" Gai said.

"Eh…we ran into some trouble along the way!" Kakashi said.

"Really now, trees around Suna ain't that thick!" the ANBU said.

Naruto turned, "Hey! It's the ANBU guy!"

Ryan sweat-dropped, 'Jit still don't know who I am.'

"Naruto…" Neji acknowledged then turned to Masako and Toshiko, "Where's your brother?"

"Who…Ryan?" Toshiko asked.

"Hai we've been wondering that for a while now." Sakura said.

It took all the will power in the world for Ryan not to snicker behind his mask, 'My God no one knows who I am!'

"He's…probably going to come around eventually, Ryan's been busy lately." Masako said, "With his new rank and all."

"Who's the old lady?" Gai asked.

"She's one of the Sand's advisers." Ryan the ANBU said, "She sent me to come look for you!"

"Right, let's go for it then Kakashi!" Gai said.

Kakashi nodded, "First off this five-seal barrier is created by tokens with 'Kin' on them places in five different areas. To remove the barrier all tokens must be detached."

"So where are they?" Naruto asked.

Neji then did a hand-sign and activated his Byakugan. Ryan quickly did the hand-sign when no one was looking silently whispering "Byakugan' and activating it.

'C'mon….c'mon…' Ryan thought, 'I need a good distance! There we go!'

"Found them!" Neji said.

'So did I jit!' Ryan said in his mind.

"There's one on top of a rock about 500 meters Northeast of here! One on the trunk of a tree on a riverbank 350 meters Southeast, on a wall of rock about 650 meters Northwest, and in a grove about 800 meters Southwest."

'Yeah, what the raw cracker said!'

"Wait…!!" Neji said, "There's another 750 meters South of here and….it's near a oasis…."

"What do you mean?" Lee asked.

"Well it's here and yet I can't see it! Guess it's a six-seal barrier." Neji said.

'Wonder where it could be?'

"Right if that's the range we'll use these radios! While we're taking Neji's directions we'll keep communication and find the locations of the tokens!" Gai said.

"But who's going to remove the fifth one at the South?" Kakashi asked.

"I'll help." The ANBU said, "I'm fast and I'm sure I can fins that oasis."

"You sure?" Lee asked.

"Please I'm an ANBU I've fallen for my death before, fell in a trashcan, and all that shit. I'm sure I can handle it!" Ryan said.

Soon all of Team Gain and Ryan had the radios in place Lee and Gai had tied their headbands to their foreheads.

"The frequency is 174 wait for our message!" Gai said giving a thumbs-up to Kakashi.

'Wow…no wonder jit is always annoyed by that ghetto Casanova.' Ryan thought.

"It's up to you now." Kakashi said.

'Oh fucking bitch! I like the sound of that!' Ryan thought sarcastically.

"Team Gai let's go with the full power of youth!" Gai shouted, "Scatter!!"

All of Team Gai disappeared in a flash including Ryan who took off south!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ryan had made it to the oasis in a flash but when he looked around he saw no sign of a token. "God damn it! This is just great!" he then did a hand-sign and activated his Byakugan, looking around the oasis he was confused, he looked in the water and gasped!

'Of all the damn places! It was in the water! Must have been the cheap Caviar Kisame's handiwork!' Ryan thought.

"Everyone, I found the fifth token, it was hidden in the water the whole time." Ryan said in the radio.

"Looks like you'll have to dive in a get it then." Neji said.

"Don't worry, this equipment is water proof so you'll still be able to keep in contact with us while under water!" Gai's voice boomed in the radio.

"Gotcha!" Ryan said. He took off his dragon ANBU mask and took a deep breath, 'Oh crap! It wasn't my plan to take a swim today!' and jumped in!

The water was cold but refreshing as Ryan swam down, his Byakugan activated and spotted the token.

"Okay is everyone at there places?" Gai asked. Everyone said 'hai' while Ryan just grunted, he was underwater after all, "Right! Everyone remove the tokens now!"

Ryan peeled off the token in the water and everyone else peeled their tokens off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Kakashi had just peeled of the token, "Sakura! You're up!"

"OK!" Sakura said making a fist.

"What's she doing?" Masako asked.

"You'd be surprised." Naruto said.

Sakura then punched the rock wall and it cracked, the cracking expanded and soon the whole rock wall was starting to collapse.

"ZOMG!" Toshiko said.

"Sakura….she got strong!" Masako remarked.

Ryan meanwhile reached the surface taking a breath, 'That wasn't any trouble at all!' he swam to shore and reached for his mask when something grabbed his leg, he turned around and saw…and exact clone of himself pulling at his leg.

"Um…people I think we got ourselves a problem here!" Ryan said on the radio.

"You too?" Gai asked.

"Here too." Neji said.

"W-What the hell is this?" Tenten asked.

"Is it the enemies trap?" Lee asked.

"Indeed…it seems that once the barrier is disabled a trap is activated." Gai said.

"So those bastards don't let their enemies in…they're prepared all right!" Ryan said snatching his mask.

"Going this far to secure a barrier…these are some people…separating a team into one person each." Neji remarked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile the rock wall had fully crumpled and everyone dashed inside.

"W-What…is this?" Masako asked as everyone gasped in shock.

In front of them were two Akatsuki, one was short and ugly looking, the other had blonde hair and could easily be mistaken for a girl. A clay bird was next to them as well and below the blonde Akatsuki was….Gaara!

Masako glared at the blonde Akatsuki who was sitting on top of Gaara like he was a piece of furniture and looked at Gaara, 'Is it too late…?"

Chiyo-baa-san glared at the short ugly Akatsuki who looked at her, 'Sasori…'

"Well then, which one of you is the demon vessel for Kyuubi I wonder…? Yeah." The blonde spoke.

Masako looked at Naruto whose blue eyes were turning red and the lines on his face looking thicker.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Naruto yelled, "I'LL SMASH YOU TO PIECES!"

"That..one…" the short one replied.

"Seems like it…yeah." The blonde Akatsuki remarked.

To Be Continued…


	15. Meeting Sasori and Deidara

Notes: Now the real action will begin, in this chapter! Enjoy! Oh and notice how Ch.14's titles are different, normally I would never put a swear word in a title but in this case I'll make an exception! XD

Chapter Fourteen: Sasori the Puppet Master & Deidara the 24/7 Bitch!

Naruto growled angrily and looked at Gaara, "Gaara, what are you doing sleeping there lazily?! STAND THE HELL UP!!!"

Masako then realized something, 'Wait a damn minute! Gaara never sleeps, he told me himself! If Gaara were to ever sleep then the demon would come out! But if he really has his eyes closed there that means…' suddenly tears leaked out of her eyes, 'No…it can't be!'

"Hey Gaara are you listening to me?" Naruto shouted.

"Stop Naruto!" Kakashi said, "You should understand."

"Masako what's wrong?" Toshiko asked, "Everything okay?"

"No Toshiko! OPEN YOUR EYES AND LOOK! DON'T YOU SEE IT?!?!" Masako shouted.

"See what?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Yeah, don't you get it? He's well dead, hm?" the blonde Akatsuki smirked.

Everyone froze, and didn't move, Masako then cried wiping the tears with her hands, Toshiko put an arm around her sister, everyone else was just silent.

'Holy shit! I don't believe it! Gaara was actually killed by those guys!' Toshiko thought, 'This is insane!'

"Masako…don't cry!" Naruto suddenly said.

Masako looked up to see tears leaking out of Naruto's red eyes and baring his fangs at Akatsuki.

"…Give…him…back…" Naruto growled lowly.

The Akatsuki made no movement and Naruto charged at them, "GIVE GAARA BACK YOU BASTARDS!!!"

"No Naruto!" Masako said and blocked him, "Calm down I know you're upset but so am I. If you move in there without thinking you'd be killed in no time."

The short Akatsuki looked at Gaara and looked at the blond Akatsuki, "I'll look after this one. Seems like that demon vessel wants to take this one back."

"Danna…" the blonde Akatsuki stated, "This will probably make you angry but…I'll handle that demon vessel, yeah."

"The assignment is one person to one beast, don't push it Deidara." The short Akatsuki said.

Deidara looked at the short Akatsuki, "If an artist doesn't get high levels of inspiration, his sentiments are dulled. It's said that the Kyuubi's demon vessel is strong…hm."

The short Akatsuki snorted, "What? You call those explosions fine art? Fine art is something wonderful that's left long into the future…eternal beauty."

"They involve the same skilled labor, I respect you but fine art is the beauty of that single fleeting moment of explosion, yeah." Deidara argued.

"Wha…What kind of people are these…?" Sakura asked.

"People who seem to really have a love for crap they call art." Toshiko sniffed.

"ART IS NOT CRAP YOUNG LADY! YEAH! ART IS A BEAUTIFUL THING YEAH!" Deidara yelled out loud.

'Wow what a bitch.' Toshiko thought, 'Is blondie a guy or girl I wonder?'

"Really Deidara, you have anger issues." The short Akatsuki sighed.

Naruto growled, "Stop playing around you bastards!" he got a scroll from his weapons pouch and opened it a giant shuriken was summoned instantly. Naruto threw the shuriken which a metal-like tail appeared behind the short Akatsuki knocking the shuriken away.

The short Akatsuki was still looking at Deidara, "Deidara you little shit! Are you trying to piss me off?!"

"Well then Danna, I was right when I said I'd probably make you angry, hmm?" Deidara retorted.

'Without glancing at the shuriken he deflected it.' Sakura thought.

'Indeed he handles his puppets just like he did long ago…' Chiyo-baa-san thought.

The giant clay bird then picked up Gaara in its mouth while Deidara got up, "My fine art is explosions! Completely different to your little puppet show! Hmm!"

The short Akatsuki all of the sudden swung its tail at Deidara who jumped out of the way and onto the clay bird's back, "See you Danna, hmm!" The clay bird seemed to swallow up Gaara as it flew away.

"Fuck it's getting away!" Toshiko muttered.

"HEY! WAIT THE HELL UP!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi ran with Naruto, "Toshiko come with us we might need your help! Masako you stay here with Sakura and Chiyo and take care of that this one but try not to overdue it until that ANBU or Team Gai gets back!"

Toshiko sighed, "Really I'm not insured for this! Do I have to?"

"C'MON TOSHIKO-CHAN!" Naruto growled.

"Fine! Every fucking time God!" Toshiko ran out of the lair.

Kakashi then tapped his radio when he, Naruto, and Toshiko were out of the lair, "Gai…Gai can you hear me? Come back quickly you're needed!"

"Can't really do that! We fell into the enemy's jutsu! It'll take a bit longer!" Gai responded through the radio.

'Well crap that's just great now how are we suppose to kill this bitch?! Unless he or she kills us first. I told sensei I did not want to go on this mission. Why did I volunteer to in the first place, why can't I just be with Sakura and Chiyo-baa-san?'

"Toshiko…." Kakashi said while moving his headband revealing his Sharingan, "Your sensei Ryuu told me you specialize in heaven style and taijutsu! Is this true?"

"Well only some heaven style, but hai I do know that!" Toshiko said.

"Good, we could use your help!" Kakashi said.

'Oh well that's just great, why me?!?!' Toshiko moaned in her head, 'Why freaking me God?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Masako, Sakura, and Chiyo-baa-san were at the cave standing with the short Akatsuki who glared at them.

Masako and Sakura were frozen; this guy looked serious despite his appearance and seemed to be one who had killed many before them.

"Masako, what do we do?" Sakura asked.

"I have no idea Sakura, he has that threatening aura to him…..he's not safe that's for sure!" Masako concluded.

"Sakura….Masako…don't be afraid I'm here." Chiyo-baa-san said, "Just stay behind me."

Chiyo-baa-san then shot out from her sleeves several kunai aimed at the Akatsuki who deflected them with his tail but Chiyo-baa-san managed to tear his cloak.

Suddenly the Akatsuki's cloak was ripped off and there was a mask on his back he sneered, "If you plan to oppose me then I've no choice, why don't you and those lovely girls join my collection eh Chiyo?"

"What the hell is this guy?" Masako asked.

"First I'll drag out your entrails, then when I've ripped off your skin I'll clean off all the blood."

'EW! NO WAY IN HELL DO I WANNA END UP LIKE HIM!!' Masako thought almost sick at the thought.

"Ladies, that's not Sasori's real body…it's a puppet." Chiyo said.

"I'll treat it so that it doesn't decay then stock it up with the rest of my puppet collection, like the old hag said this is me but in one of those bodies…with you three it will become exactly 300 bodies that is my fine art." Sasori finished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sand Style: Dragon Dungeon!" Ryan said as the sand dragon rose up enclosing around the clone which then released himself with a burst of chakra and gathered up chakra in its hands that looked like the form of claws.

'Mother fucker! This wanna-be-me has my attacks, and my movements, damn it even looks like me!' Ryan thought as he dodged his own attacks moving backwards, 'Oh sweet Suzanne this is not what I had planned today! I wonder if my sisters are in better situations!'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasori had swung its tail in the air.

"We can tell it's not his real body but where is its real body?" Sakura asked.

"Hai, don't most puppeteers control them using threads from behind, it's what Kankuro does." Masako said.

"His real body is on the inside!" Chiyo-baa-san stated, "Because they're open to attack when controlling their puppets, puppeteers are weak in close combat. So the puppet circumvents that weakness. The puppet becomes armor and a weapon. That's Sasori's favorite puppet right now, Hiruko. I know it well."

"I get it the first thing we have to do is get Sasori out of that shell he calls a puppet to so some real damage!" Masako said.

"Correct but…the most terrifying thing about puppets is that there are unpredictable traps and mechanisms that can launch attacks anywhere." Chiyo-baa-san said.

"But you know the puppet's mechanisms well, that's an advantage right?" Sakura asked.

"Mmm-hmm…That's why I was thinking I could handle him myself at the beginning. But now it doesn't seem like it." Chiyo-baa-san said.

"Say what?" Masako asked.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"The shape's slightly different to the Hiruko I knew…" Chiyo-baa-san started, "Firstly, that shell on his back wasn't there before which must have strengthened his defense, I've never seen that left hand before, and furthermore he might have redesigned his important traps."

"So now what?" Sakura asked.

"Like Masako said first off we have to take out Hiruko but I definitely don't have the power needed to destroy it, but Sakura Masako." Chiyo-baa-san looked at the two girls,

"Sakura you have the superhuman strength you got from Tsunade, and Masako you were trained under Ritsuko one of the powerful leaders of the Cloud village and learned the ways of how to fight with lighting and thunder at your side."

"Listen well you two." Chiyo-baa-san stated, "Masako you have to go first, Sakura follow behind her, Masako you must use a jutsu that will restrain Sasori and then Sakura you while Masako has Sasori restrained you will have to get up close and smash the puppet, but…you two must avoid all of his traps to do that."

"Poisonous traps right?" Sakura gulped.

"Indeed even a slight scratch can be a fatal wound." Chiyo-baa-san said.

"Ryan suffered something like that, he almost died but we got most of the poison out of his system." Masako said sadly.

"To avoid the traps you have to have the knowledge of the traps and the ability to react to the attack and to avoid it." Chiyo-baa-san instructed.

"Knowledge of traps…instant reactions….I don't have any of those…" Sakura said.

"Don't discourage yourself Sakura, you're strong and smart, besides I'll help you out." Masako said.

"But of course you'd need a lot of fighting experience…do I look like a helpless old hag …" Chiyo-baa-san removed her hat, her gray hair coming down, "Leave it to me that's why I'm here his battle experience pales compared to mine. Plus the first move has been made."

"What do you mean?" Masako asked.

"Listen girls, only together we can defeat him." Chiyo-baa-san said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Kakashi, Naruto, and Toshiko were looking at Deidara on his clay bird who taunted them, "Are you sure you wanna fight, hmm? Sharingan Kakashi. I dunno if I should be saying this but Sasori-Danna is stronger then I am yeah."

"Sensei, Toshiko-chan, you should go help Sakura-chan and Masako-chan, I'll rescue Gaara!" Naruto said.

'Great idea Naruto! Let's just see what your sensei says and we can just leave or at least I'll leave! Oh why did Ryan have to go and help out Team Gai! Why did Masako have to go help out with Sasori! She could be dead as I know it! Of course they could kick this 24/7 bitch's ass in no time!' Toshiko thought, 'I really got to stuf agonizing!'

To Be Continued…


	16. Masako, Sakura, & Chiyo vs Sasori

Notes: Okay this is where the real action will begin! I'm not good a fight scenes but I will try my best to portray one! Enjoy!

Chapter Fifteen: Masako, Sakura, & Chiyo vs. Sasori

Masako, Chiyo-baa-san and Sakura we're getting ready to attack. Then Masako quickly threw her tan jounin cloak to the ground and got into a stance.

"I'd rather keep my cloak clean otherwise it would be very hard to wash any blood off just in case." Masako said.

"Alright! Let's go for it!" Sakura said.

"So you're finally ready?" Sasori taunted, "I'm sure you know I don't like to be kept waiting!"

"Oh relax!" Chiyo-baa-san said, "We'll kill you quickly!"

Masako, Sakura, and Chiyo-baa-san charged headlong at Sasori, Masako first, Sakura next, and Chiyo-baa-san last.

Sasori removed the garment covering the puppets mouth which firing a barrage of poisons needles at them!

"Dodge now!" Masako said as she moved to the side as did Sakura and Chiyo-baa-san.

They all then noticed the hand from Hiruko was hovering above them.

"DIE!" Sasori said as the hand released a barrage of poisonous needles. They all dodged them and Sakura crouched down giving Masako a boost to jump in the air and behind Sasori while Sakura charged at Sasori who was about to hit her with the tail.

"I don't think so!!!" Masako said, Sasori then attempted to strike Sakura but found that he couldn't was something messed up with the puppet or what? Then he saw it, the puppet Hiruko was now bound in chains and Masako held the ends of the chains which had two sharp kunai knives on each end. A shock of lighting chakra went through the chains and the puppet started to crack.

"W-What the hell is going on?" Sasori asked himself.

"Now Sakura! Hit him!" Masako yelled pulling the chains tighter.

"Got it!!" Sakura yelled and smashed the puppet to pieces with her superhuman strength!

Suddenly something from the puppet zipped out heading straight at Masako who looked up and saw the thing coming at her, she dodged it and landed at Sakura's side.

The thing then started to speak, "Of course…that's my grandmother. No wonder even those little girls would be able to avoid my traps."

"You saw all of my attacks but, you used chakra threads from the puppet's jutsu to control the pink haired girl." Sasori/the thing spoke.

'How could he tell?' Sakura wondered.

"Furthermore, you used chakra threads on the blonde and on Hiruko's tail so that she may have a clear escape and use her chains to restrain Hiruko. Wasn't it when you attacked with kunai at the beginning grandmother? The chakra threads attached to the kunai switched over to the tail when they hit it." Sasori concluded.

"Hai even though I was suppressing chakra as much as possible so it was invisible you worked it out well." Chiyo-baa-san said.

"Well of course, who else was it that taught me to play with puppets…? No one else…" Sasori reached for the black thing on his head grabbing it.

"Hai well we're done playing for today!" Chiyo-baa-san said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genji Ryuu walked up the Kazekage Tower to receive orders when he spotted Temari at the door listening to the Council of Suna speak.

"Temari-san if I may ask what are you doing?" Ryuu said raising an eyebrow.

She made a gesture for him to be quiet and whispered, "There's a meeting between the council my brother's attending it right now and I want to listen in."

"Hmmm….sounds interesting." Ryuu whispered and leaned against the door with Temari, 'Something tells me nothing is going well here.' Ryuu thought as he listened in.

"How long must we wait for Gaara to return? To have a Kazekage of the great five countries abducted by such scoundrels does not look well to the other countries." One of the members spoke, "Also did you not say that one of the opponents is 'Sasori of the Red Sand'?! We have only a jounin, chunnin, and one ANBU out there!"

'Sasori! I haven't heard that name in a long time! And to think my children are out there.' Ryuu thought.

"If they discover that we do not have a Kazekage other countries may again interfere. We must swiftly elect a new Kazekage, as it is urgent that we work towards the stability of the village." A second elder spoke.

"It is not yet time to decide that Gaara is not returning." Baki argued.

"Well it would be better for the village if he did not return at all!" the second guy said.

"What are you trying to say?" Baki asked.

"Gaara hosts Shukaku he is an unstable monster, we thought making him Kazekage would enable us to control him but…after all he may go berserk again, there's no mistake about it he is a burden." The second guy firmly stated, "Gaara originally resonated well with Shukaku but he is an incomplete unstable experiment he is such a failure his own father ordered Gaara's assassination. The current youth do not know it so there are those who respect him yet most of the village still fear him and expect no good from him."

Ryuu saw Temari stiffen angrily, 'I feel your pain Temari, sometimes even my children may look like burdens.'

"Tell me Ryuu-sensei…" she whispered, "Did they really make Gaara the Kazekage just because they felt like it! To want more control over him."

"Even I do not know that Temari-san." Ryuu said softly.

Suddenly a crash was heard and Kankuro's voice was heard, "Just try to say something like that again! Even if you are my superior I won't stand for it!"

Baki's voice soon followed, "Stop Kankuro! You are in front of the statues of the Kazekages! This is a sacred place!"

"Damn it Kankuro!" Temari cursed.

Ryuu sighed, 'The Sand has always had these problems ever since I first lived here…I just pray the council has more common sense then what madness they speak of right now.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto tried to attack Deidara but met with a giant explosion instead.

Another giant bird was summoned and swooped directly at Kakashi who threw a shuriken at it the bird them exploded with a BOOM and a shuriken came out of the smoke at Kakashi who deflected it with a kunai.

'Oh God how long is this going to go on for I wonder!' Toshiko thought, 'I've already got a rip in my skirt what more do you want! I'll just keep up this act until this is over! At least Gaara's out of the way!'

"There's no way I'm letting you take Gaara!" Naruto growled.

"You're quite the odd demon vessel; I heard they generally hate people because of their own bad moods, hmm. But this Gaara is unusual too so far there haven't been any demon vessels that care about others." Deidara commented.

"Besides him two up until now have been defeated by my peers. Their friends and those of their villages, it seems not a single one came to save them, yeah." Deidara continued, "Instead it appeared they were more on our side. Both so pitiful and detested you shouldn't ignore each other, hmm? Because the Shukaku was extracted Gaara died. You Kyuubi vessel will shortly suffer the same fate, got it?!"

"**I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!!!!" **Naruto roared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well do you really think it'll be that easy? Grandma Chiyo…" Sasori stated.

Sakura, Masako, and Chiyo-baa-san looked in shock, Sasori had been revealed. He had short red hair and had the appearance of a young teenage boy.

"Chiyo-baa-san…?" Masako asked.

"Is that Sasori?" Sakura finished.

'What is this? The same as long ago, Sasori hasn't aged at all!' Chiyo-baa-san thought.

Suddenly Sasori got out a scroll opening it, "I'll show you what I brought along. Killing him for my collection gave me a hard time indeed…that's why I like him best!"

When the puff of smoke from the summon disappeared Chiyo-baa-san gasped in shock, "That's….it couldn't be!"

Masako froze, "Are you serious?!!"

"What? What is that?" Sakura asked.

"One of the most powerful Kazekages to ever live…the Third Kazekage." Masako stated.

"Well then…" Sasori said, "Let us begin!"

"The Third Kazekage….?" Sakura wondered.

"It's been ten years since he suddenly disappeared from this village." Chiyo-baa-san glared, "Sasori…you!!"

"Mmm…for a retired old woman near death you are still quite good." Sasori commented.

"Even retired and near death I'll still take action I've too many regrets to die yet. My grandson you've not only fallen to the level of a mere criminal but you've gone after the Kazekage three times!" Chiyo-baa-san yelled.

"Three times?" Sakura wondered.

"It was Orochimaru who killed the Fourth Kazekage, Gaara's father but it was this one who guided him and this time with Gaara, also the Third Kazekage!" Chiyo-baa-san continued.

"Hey, hey, I don't know about the Fourth Kazekage it was my subordinate who guided him indeed I was originally partnered with Orochimaru in Akatsuki so we did many things…" Sasori said.

"You…" Sakura stated.

Masako looked at Sakura, 'What got into her all of the sudden?'

"You know about Orochimaru…" Sakura glared.

"Well let's get going." Sasori said. He then lunged the puppet at Sakura and Masako.

Chiyo-baa-san reacted quickly pulling both Masako and Sakura back with her chakra threads!

"Kyaaaa!"

"Aiiieee!"

Suddenly the Third Kazekage puppet was in front of Sakura sharp blades covered in poison appeared out of it's arm. It was about to hit Sakura when Hiruko's tail was in front protecting Sakura, Sasori made the blade-like arms pull back and the tail was broken, he then moved the puppet at Masako but Chiyo pulled on her chakra threads causing Masako to bend backwards and then pulled her back along with Sakura.

"Let's do it Chiyo." Sasori said.

Sasori then moved the Third Kazekage's other arm so it extended and soon a multiple of arms appeared. The barrage of arms was aimed at both girls when Chiyo pulled the girls in different directions and the arms crashed to the ground. Sakura was on the ground stiff, all the arms had missed her while Masako was hanging suspended off the ground all of the arms missing her.

"You okay Masako?" Sakura asked.

"I've been better Sakura!" Masako said.

"So then…" Sasori smirked, 'With grandma controlling those girls this'll never end.'

Chiyo-baa-san then gave a yank pulling both girls out of the prison of arms and into the air suddenly one of the arms came up and shot out a gas. The old woman looked in alarm, "Girls! Don't take a single breath!!!"

'It's gotta be poison!' Masako thought.

Chiyo-baa-san was getting ready to pull them out when she realized something. Ropes shot out and wrapped around both Sakura and Masako tying their arms and legs!

'Well crap now I'm in even more deep shit!' Masako thought.

"Kunai are attached to the ropes as you can see if you don't avoid them you can't get away." Sasori said.

Meanwhile in the smoke Sakura looked at Masako who nodded, Sakura held out a paper bomb in her hand Masako snapped her fingers together allowing the friction of her lightning chakra to create a spark to fall on the paper setting fire to it. In an explosion the poison gas disappeared and both girls were free!

Chiyo-baa-san caught both girls who coughed hoarsely. Sakura was slightly a bit weakened a scrape on her forehead that was bleeding, and Masako had some blood dripping out of her mouth.

'These girls worked together to set off the explosion to escape from the trap.' Chiyo noted, 'It was crazy but it worked.'

"Aha…" Sasori said.

"You…" Sakura growled, "I'LL GET YOU!!! EVEN IF YOU BLOW OFF MY ARMS AND MY LEGS, IF I TAKE IN YOUR POISON AND IT PARALYZES ME, I'LL GET YOU I SWEAR IT!!!"

Masako stood up wiping the blood from her mouth with her hand, 'You tell him Sakura!'

"NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU RESIST, I'LL BEAT YOU HALF TO DEATH TO MAKE YOU TALK TO ME ABOUT OROCHIMARU!!! GOT IT…?" Sakura yelled.

Suddenly a barrage of kunai was shot at them, 'It's times like these where people should sometimes keep things to themselves I mean what does Sakura want to know about Orochimaru?' Masako thought.

"You think men stop to listen when a woman's talking?" Chiyo-baa-san said as two puppets blocked Sakura and Masako, in Chiyo-baa-san's hands were two scrolls.

Sakura and Masako looked at the puppets in shock.

"Ah…" Sasori noted, "Them."

"Hai, the first puppets you constructed." Chiyo-baa-san said, "Your father and mother."

'Man, this just gets stranger and stranger. What's next a puppet dog?!' Masako thought.

To Be Continued…


	17. Iron Sand & Masako Defeated?

Notes: Okay on with the next action-packed suspenseful chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter Sixteen: Iron Sand and Masako Defeated?

"What is it you plan to do with those things?" Sasori asked as he stared at the puppets, "They're puppets I created, I know all there secrets it's pointless."

Then something moved as Sasori's puppet clasped its hands together and then spread them apart, rows of silvery string appeared like a cat's cradle but Masako and Sakura could tell it was wire. Sakura suddenly got to her feet as one of the arms from the mass of them that nearly killed Masako and Sakura a while ago moved. They all suddenly broke apart as the figures of the two puppets moved forward weapons appearing out of them.

As the puppets collided loud cracks were heard and Sasori and Chiyo-baa-san pulled back on the chakra strings. The weapons on Chiyo-baa-san's puppets were all broken looking. Sakura and Masako stared in shock.

"This certainly has become awkward…" Sasori smirked, "Shall I get serious then?"

The Third Kazekage puppet then opened its mouth.

'What is he planning?' Masako wondered.

Out of the Third Kazekage's mouth appeared black sand which was spreading.

"So the puppet uses the Third Kazekage's jutsu eh?" Chiyo-baa-san asked.

"Been a while eh?" Sasori retorted, "Since this is the jutsu that made people see him as the strongest of them all. So I'm really gonna kill you now."

"What…what is that?" Sakura asked.

Masako got up, "It's the most feared weapon ever….the iron sand."

"Based on previous Shukaku's host jutsu the Third Kazekage created this himself; it can be changed into any form and weapons to suit the situation can be created." Chiyo-baa-san explained, "He was born with an ability to change chakra into magnetic force."

"But what does that mean?" Sakura asked, "Isn't it just a puppet? Why would an inanimate puppet have chakra?"

"Sakura-san, that puppet used to be a living person….it's a 'human puppet'." Masako said, "It's made to contain the chakra from its previous life."

"Hai, Masako is right." Chiyo-baa-san agreed, "No one but Sasori can create a 'human puppet' and in that way he can use its jutsu from when it was alive. That is the greatest advantage of a 'human puppet'."

"That's not all." Sasori added, "That's why it's my favorite from my collection."

"Sakura! Masako! You two leave now! I'll handle this alone!" Chiyo-baa-san said.

"WHAT?!?" both girls yelled.

"This is far beyond what I had thought." Chiyo-baa-san sighed, "Now that that's come out you ladies can't do anything!"

Specks of the iron sand soon flew at them all in a swift motion.

"Too late now!" Sasori said.

They were all standing in the way when the puppet Sasori's mother grabbed Sakura letting her avoid the iron sand. Masako quickly did her 'Static Barrier' which blocked the grains of iron sand from harming her Sasori's father guarded Chiyo who was unharmed.

"You've been changing them I see…even a chakra shield. You've upgraded them since I played with them it seems." Sasori noted.

Just then Sasori's father, the puppet, moved its arms but froze for a minute as its hands started to shake.

Masako looked at the puppet that's arms were shaking, 'The iron sand must've gotten on it, that's why it ain't working.'

Sasori chuckled, "That jutsu's unblock-able you know well that you have to avoid it. Heh…but you were just concerned for getting that little girl away?" he looked at Masako, "And you managed to stop the iron sand with a barrier composed of magnetism repelling the iron sand…I'm impressed."

"Taking it as a compliment." Masako said releasing the barrier.

"I've worked the iron sand through that puppet's body. It's useless as long as I have the third Kazekage's magnetic force!" Sasori said, "Well now I'll make sure I aim at you all at the same time and so I'm sure I've killed you I'll make it into a truly lethal shape."

The iron sand seemed to move and form into sharp needle-like things aimed at the three of them!

'Ugh…I don't know if I have enough chakra to make another shield.' Masako thought tired, 'Dad told me forcing a jutsu is dangerous and I gotta protect myself somehow! Should I take the risk?'

"Seems you're almost at your limit blondie! And with one puppet there's no way you and the other girl can be blocked eh old woman?" Sasori taunted, "So which one of you will die first?"

The impact it but as the smoke cleared Sakura and Chiyo-baa-san were both saved by the chakra shield of the puppets, but the iron sand was still heading at Masako.

"Masako look out!!" Sakura yelled.

Masako narrowed her eyes and reached her weapon pouch and got out the chain with the two kunai attached to it and poured her lightning chakra into it then swinging it into the air as the iron sand was repealed and fell to the ground.

Sakura gasped, "Y…You're okay!"

Masako nodded, "This iron sand works like a magnetic field with the right magnetic charge of lightning chakra I can make it the same charge as the iron sand's….to put it simple what happens when you have two magnets with the same poles?"

"They repel each other and….I get it! You're chakra and the iron sand are just like the poles, they repel when they have the same charge." Sakura noted.

"Huh….pretty clever for a little blonde." Sasori chuckled and the looked at Chiyo-baa-san, "Your own arm, you've rigged your own body…heh we puppeteers….we definitely think along the same lines."

"Hai that may be so!" Chiyo-baa-san spoke as she looked as her hand, it looked like part of one of the puppets but it was attached to her arm and she had used it as a chakra shield. Sakura looked as Sasori's mother had iron sand going into her arms.

"The iron sand has made its way through so it's finished. You're puppets are useless, what now?" Sasori taunted again, "Heh, a puppeteer without a puppet is just a regular person, eh?"

More iron sand came out of Sasori's puppet until it formed a giant solid triangle and the other a giant prism.

"Even for someone like me the situation seems hopeless…." Chiyo-baa-san sighed, "Sakura and Masako you must get away now!"

Masako thought this out for a moment. As much as she wished to leave now she found that she couldn't this old woman was risking her life to protect both her and Sakura, she remembered how Ryuu-sensei her foster father had always wanted to protect her and her foster siblings when the situation was getting edgy but none of them ever listened because none of them ever wanted to abandon a family member or friend….and Masako did not want to back down now! She looked at Sakura who had clenched her hand into a fist and stepped up.

"Chiyo-baa-san! Use me!" Sakura said.

This made Masako look up, 'Sakura wants to be used to fight as a puppet!! That takes a lot of courage!'

"But Sakura I am only one armed now I cannot support you as much as before!" Chiyo-baa-san said.

"That's fine!" Sakura said.

Masako then stepped forward, "I'm gonna help too! No need to use me with chakra strings though I'll be good!"

"But Masako how are you going to help Sakura fight without any support?" Chiyo-baa-san asked.

"It's fine! There's a special jutsu I wanted to try, it'll give me enough support to fight this thing!" Masako said and made a hand-sign concentrating on her chakra as it sparked around her body, "Ninja Art: Lightning Armor!" Masako's body was surrounded with her lightning chakra increasing her strength and defense, "I'm ready now!"

"The ability the Third Kazekage has is magnetic force, iron and steel weapons are ineffective." Chiyo-baa-san said.

"Perfect!" Sakura said, "I have my master's unarmed combat skills!"

"Not all of my weapons are steel or iron anyway." Masako smirked.

"This again?" Sasori sighed, "Useless.

Chiyo-baa-san swung Sakura forward after Masako charged forward with incredible speed almost a little faster than Rock Lee's speed.

"It's coming at us! MOVE!" Masako yelled as the iron sand shape swung forward and hit the ground as everyone dodged it, the explosion was huge and rocks flew everywhere. The next shape came down as the force knocked both Sakura and Masako over. Sakura then aimed her fist at the shape and a loud crash was heard and Sakura backed up Sasori watched amused when a kick was almost delivered to his face from Masako. Sasori jumped out of the way and looked, 'These girls…they're good…'

"I'm not done yet!!" Sakura shouted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're late." Kankuro said to Temari and she and some other sand jounin including Ryuu walked up.

"It might not seem like it but I came back as fast as I could. Anyway, you were late sending over a replacement for border patrol! It's you that screwed up the preparations!" Temari scolded.

"Hey I've only just recovered and I'm already listening to your shit! Don't go talking like that!" Kankuro smirked.

"Are we all set Temari-san?" Ryuu asked.

"Hai we are. Let's go!" Temari said.

'I really hope we get there in time!' Ryuu thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait Naruto don't go too far away!" Kakashi said.

Right now Kakashi, Naruto, and Toshiko were on the chase for Deidara, Naruto was in the lead right now.

"Kakashi, this is bad, at a distance such as this we can't contact the others with the radio." Toshiko said, 'OMG! I wonder how Ryan is right now? Did Masako die? Is my sensei about to have a heart attack right now because of this? Aye Maria why did I have to come with them?!!'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You call yourself a girl with that strength?" Sasori asked Sakura and then looked at Masako, "And are you even normal with that strange chakra running through your body?"

Masako was tired, her braids were loosened and strands of hair started to fall out of it. 'I'm getting really tired of this guy! Why won't he just shut up and give up….'

_Flashback_

"_Okay Masako you should understand that being able to use the lightning armor you gain defense, offense, and speed." Ritsuko said, "Lightning chakra always has it's advantages but in order to use those advantages you have to think smart about the situation you are in."_

"_What sort of situation do you mean?" Masako asked. _

"_Any situation, for example if an enemy attacked you the first thing to do is to find if the enemy has a weak point. You also tend to notice a certain pattern in the enemy's attack overtime." Ritsuko said._

"_So when I figure out the enemy's pattern of attack I can trap him and get rid of him from there!" Masako smiled, "I see it now Ritsuko-sensei." _

_End Flashback_

'Sasori has a weak spot, the finger movement, you can tell which direction he'll attack and they seem easily distracted so I may be able to sneak and restrain him from there!' Masako thought.

Suddenly the triangle merged with the prism and the iron sand and changed into spikes of iron sand that sank into the ground everywhere! And Sakura was in the middle of them!

"Sakura get out of the way!" Masako yelled, when she saw Sakura not moving she knew she had to do something. So Masako pushed Sakura aside out of the way of the spikes and took the hit!

"MASAKO!!" Sakura yelled.

"I-Is she alright?" Chiyo-baa-san asked shocked.

Masako stood there as the smoke cleared, she was alive!

"Masako! You're okay….wait….something's wrong!" Sakura noted.

Drip….drip….drip…..Masako panted, her 'lightning armor' had broke due to the huge amount of pressure she received from the blow. Cuts grazed her cheek and arms that had red thick liquid forming on them...she was bleeding. Her bangs shadowed her face as she looked at her bleeding arm and remembered the words, 'Even a scratch can become a fatal wound.'

Masako felt dizzy and started to sway, 'Not good….I can't back down now….just had to act like a baka!'

"No! Masako got a….!" Chiyo-baa-san couldn't finish her sentence and narrowed her eyes at Sasori, "Of course you put poison into the iron sand!"

"Well I did say 'That's not all.'" Sasori smirked.

Suddenly Masako coughed up a little blood, fell to her knees, and collapsed.

"MASAKO!" Sakura yelled.

To Be Continued…


	18. Too Late?

Notes: Okay more action and suspense to come! Sorry I haven't been udating lately ut I have summer school and I hate it! Hope it's over soon anyway Enjoy!

Chapter Seventeen: Too Late?

"The poison's effective…." Sasori chuckled, "The body instantly becomes numb and immobile if left alone she'll have three days but…that's not my plan I'm afraid!"

The puppet of the Third Kazekage suddenly lunged at Masako on the ground, swords shot out of its arms and it was coming in fast!

Closer…..closer….when it suddenly screeched to a halt!

Sasori tried to control the movement of the puppet but failed as it was immobile almost like it was frozen in time, 'What the hell?!' He looked again, 'Of course….damn bitch!'

Chains surrounded the puppet as Masako held them down with a smirk, "I used a genjutsu to not make it look invisible…I was ready the whole time." She looked at the pink haired kunouchi next to her, "Sakura….NOW!!"

"HAI!" Sakura yelled and charged at the puppet smashing it too pieces.

The two got out of the iron sand cage and towards Chiyo-baa-san.

"Masako you're…." Chiyo-baa-san started to ask.

"Hai I'm cool." Masako said sitting down for a minute.

"Here Masako." Sakura said taking a bottle out of her weapons pouch, "An antidote. There's one left I'll give it to you."

"When did….?" Chiyo-baa-san asked.

"When I was making antidote for Kankuro-san I was only able to make three. Because I knew the opponent used poison I made them into injection form and brought them along." Sakura said.

"I remember now…." Chiyo-baa-san said.

"But the antidote only works for three minutes in that time no matter how much poison the person gets the effects of the antidote will turn it into a harmless protein." Sakura then used her healing chakra on Masako.

"Sasori didn't know about the antidote did he?" Masako asked.

"No, I was waiting for him to use his final skill then he would be unprepared and that was our chance, so I couldn't use it until the last moment. Now the poison won't affect you in three minutes! It has to all be decided in three minutes!" Sakura said.

"Hai…." Chiyo-baa-san said, "Let's end this!"

"Sakura you can stop now I'm good." Masako said.

So Sakura stopped and dropped to the ground panting.

'That healing chakra must've worn her out good.' Masako thought, 'Wonder if she's at her limit, I feel like I'm already at mine, using too much lightning chakra can take a big toll on your body if you ain't careful.'

"There's no time….to waste…..can you get up Masako?" Sakura asked standing up.

"Hai….let's get this over with." Masako said getting up as well.

'Impossible!' Sasori thought looking at Sakura, 'Did she use an antidote? How…?! Could she have used the poison then to…? No… not a chance!'

"Nnnngh….UGH!" Masako suddenly collapsed to the ground in pain Sakura ran to her side and used her healing chakra on Masako's arm wound.

"That brat…..the pink haired brat's a medical ninja." Sasori whispered.

'Masako and I have to focus all of our chakra into this we can't afford to waste anymore time!' Sakura thought.

"Let's go…." Chiyo-baa-san said.

'Hmph….pair of bitches to be reckoned with…' Sasori thought unbuttoning his cloak, 'At this point using a 'human puppet' is worthless.'

"Since the trouble I had getting into Akatsuki, I wondered when it was…." Sasori stated as he threw his cloak to the ground.

Sakura and Masako's eyes widened while Chiyo-baa-san kept a straight face.

"W-What is…...?" Sakura asked.

'Holy fuck! This is really disturbing!' Masako thought.

"Since he has departed from me he has not aged…he is just like long ago…" Chiyo-baa-san said in deep thought.

"That is why…." Sasori stated in an eerie voice his eyes wide with a look that screamed 'KILL', "It has been a long time since I've used myself!"

His body was made entirely out of a puppet, razor looking blade stuck out of his back and a heavy metal cord was wound in his stomach. The entire frame of him wasn't human even if his face was.

"He's made himself into a human puppet." Masako said, "This is just sick…."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I said wait didn't I?!" Kakashi said as he blocked Naruto's path, Toshiko running behind them.

"It's alright Naruto." She said reassuringly.

"Toshiko's right calm down, we will rescue Gaara." Kakashi added.

Naruto's red eyes blinked and he seemed to relax a little.

"Listen Naruto, you're not used to this type of an opponent I'm guessing Toshiko isn't either long distance fighter type is a bad match for you. There are only two ways to defeat an opponent like this." Kakashi stated.

"What are they?" Toshiko asked.

"The first is to draw the opponent into a short-range and defeat them; the other is to outdo the opponent with one of your own long-distance attacks." Kakashi said.

"But how do we do that?" Naruto asked.

"Either a companion who specializes in long-distance attacks or someone who can use long-combat support ninjutsus must be in your team….doesn't matter if it's girl or guy." Kakashi sighed, "Me? I guess I'm a jounin who has a brain like Shikamaru and a long-range combat support ninjutsu."

"My sensei Ryuu taught me some long-range distance attacks using angelic chakra I'm sure I can help." Toshiko said, 'Even if it kills me. Did I just think that? Oh God I take that back!'

"Great! We have what we need!" Naruto said.

"Calm down, it's not that easy; no matter how much we follow he's not giving us an opportunity. He's someone who entered the sand by himself and defeated Gaara. Above all he **IS **a member of the Akatsuki." Kakashi said.

"So what now? There has to be some kind of loophole to this situation. Ryuu-sensei always said there's a weak spot to everything." Toshiko said.

"I've got it." Kakashi said, "Naruto, Toshiko, take in all that I said and listen up. I have a plan!"

'Oh what sort of plan?' Toshiko thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"INCOMING!" Masako yelled as the flames barely missed her, this was not what she had in mind.

Sasori had flames coming out of his palms and here she Sakura and Chiyo-baa-san were just hiding behind rocks that wouldn't do any good for long!

"What's wrong?" Sasori taunted.

"Has it….stopped?" Chiyo-baa-san wondered as she looked up.

'The antidote on has about less than a minute left!' Sakura thought, 'We have to hurry!'

Suddenly the metal cord shot forward there was a thing that resembled a stinger in the front of it and it hit Sakura in the side who winced in pain.

"SAKURA!" Masako screamed.

The stinger had pinned Sakura down to the ground and she couldn't move. Sasori was now charging at Chiyo-baa-san with a wild look in his eyes, "Now…old woman…..**DIE!!!**"

Masako was frozen, what could she do, Sakura was helpless as was Chiyo-baa-san and here she was just standing here, 'Now what? What can I do I have to do something I can't stand to see a comrade die!' she then ran forward, 'And I don't like to stand around and watch!!!'

Sasori was still coming at Chiyo-baa-san when he suddenly stopped he couldn't move and he was so close to killing the old woman the razor blades still spinning he looked to see Masako who was using her lightning chakra on the metal cord preventing him from moving the lightning chakra seemed to work into the metal weapon parts of his puppet body giving her control and she suddenly threw him in Sakura's direction still in control Sakura ran forward and then smashed Sasori to pieces!

'Just about….we just about beat the time limit of the antidote…' Sakura thought panting.

Masako panted too as she rested for a minute.

"Nice control Masako….you should be a puppeteer by the way you controlled Sasori there." Sakura joked.

"Hell no, puppets and dolls creep me out to easily." Masako said looking at Sasori's head, "Then again I guess we all hate puppets and dolls now."

Sakura laughed, "We did it Chiyo-baa-san we did it!"

"Sakura you…." Chiyo-baa-san said.

They turned around and it seemed the puppet regenerated itself because Sasori was now in front of them smirking his silent smirk.

Suddenly Chiyo-baa-san took something out of her weapons pouch, a scroll, "This is a jutsu I forbade myself I thought I'd never use it again but it seems that wasn't to be!" she said as she opened the scroll, "I'll put an end to this here!"

In a puff of smoke there were ten puppets summoned.

"Impressive grandma." Sasori stated, "They say that the strength of a puppeteer is measured by the amount of puppets they use."

"Wow….there's so many." Sakura said.

"Chiyo's great technique 'finger-by-finger' I've heard rumors of it a mechanism said to have taken down an entire castle." Sasori whispered in awe.

"Secret White Technique: Group of Ten of the Chikamatsu!" Chiyo-baa-san said.

"The very first user of Kugustu Jutsu, Enzaemon's ten masterpieces." Sasori whispered.

Sasori then unrolled a scroll and threw it in the air, "But…that is a considerable amount of puppets." He opened a compartment in his chest and in a flurry hundreds of puppets appeared in black cloaks, "With this I took down a country!"

Sakura and Masako stared in shock; these were a lot of puppets!

Sasori chuckled putting his face in his hand, "How'll I explain this…how long it took me to take down an old hag and two little girls that I even had to take out my last trick…..Secret Red Technique: Hundred Manipulation. I will show you this power."

Sakura and Masako quickly ran at Chiyo-baa-san's side.

"Masako!" Chiyo-baa-san said, "The antidote has worn off you don't try anything."

"Chiyo-baa-san…." Masako smirked, "I hate to be left out of a fight, you should know by now ad I hate to just stand around watching someone get hurt or die before my eyes let me just fight this time. If I get tired then I'll stop but it ain't likely."

"I see, you got a stubborn personality Masako….and I like that." Chiyo-baa-san said, "Alright girls this is it are you ready?"

"HAI!!" both girls said.

Sasori moved his arms forward which gave the puppets the command to attack and come at the three with a killing intent.

"Here they come!" Chiyo-baa-san said narrowing her eyes, and then she controlled the puppets to attack at Sasori's hundreds of puppets destroying only a few. Sakura was smashing the puppets apart with her super human strength and seemed to be doing well for herself. Masako was fine too as she destroyed puppets with lightning blasts or crushed them with her chain-like weapon.

'There's only one antidote left…' thought Chiyo-baa-san, 'If anyone of us was to get injured it would be very difficult.' Suddenly she winced in pain as a blade was sliced at her side.

"CHIYO-BAA-SAN!" Sakura and Masako yelled.

"Masako run ahead and pin Sasori down, Sakura as soon as Masako holds him down take care of him…I'll do the rest!" Chiyo-baa-san instructed.

"Gotcha!" Masako said and ran forward using her 'Invisible Camouflage Jutsu' and snuck behind Sasori who didn't seem to notice her at all. She then used her kunai with the chains and a spark of lightning chakra to hold him in place. Sakura meanwhile grabbed the weapon she needed from one of Chiyo-baa-san's puppets, it was a form of energy that would stop Sasori.

"THIS IS IT!" Sakura yelled. She threw the thing which formed into a tiger-like face with teeth coming right at Sasori. Masako quickly released her hold on Sasori moving out of the way as Sasori was pinned against the rock wall.

"We did it…." Sakura said panting.

"Guess so." Masako agreed looking at all the damage they'd done.

"You cannot move, it's over Sasori." Chiyo-baa-san said, "That sealing jutsu completely suppresses all chakra; you can't even use chakra thread-GUH!" the old woman collapsed on the ground.

"Chiyo-baa-san!" Sakura shouted, "Quick take the rest of the antidote!"

"Sakura we have a problem." Masako said as she looked at Sasori pinned by the sealing jutsu, it wasn't the real Sasori.

"NO!" Sakura yelled and ran forward as a dark cloaked figure stood up coming at Chiyo-baa-san with a katana in his hands.

'We gotta stop this guy!' Masako thought urgently.

It all happened so fast as blood was spilled. Masako was there holding Sasori down with chains powered by her lightning chakra, Chiyo-baa-san was left unharmed and Sakura was in front of Sasori.

'Thank God….no one's harmed….' Masako thought.

Drip….Drip….Drip….

Masako smelled the air. The stench of blood…and poison? She looked at Sasori's sword which had poison covering it as well as blood….Sakura's blood. Sakura had been stabbed in an attempt to protect Chiyo-baa-san.

Masako almost cried, 'Oh no I was too late on my restrain!'

To Be Continued…


	19. Sasori Defeated & Deidara's Fight

Notes: Okay more of my story is here! I hope you can all enjoy it! I've been so busy lately though I hope all of you had a happy Fourth of July like I did.

Chapter Eighteen: Sasori Defeated & Deidara's Fight

Masako was in shock as she saw Sakura cough up blood her restrain on Sasori was still active, "SAKURA!!"

Chiyo-baa-san looked in shock and then trembled.

"C-Chiyo-baa-san….." Sakura choked out, "Hurry…hurry and take the antidote…."

"Oho, worrying about others even with and injury like this, what a girl." He was getting ready to shove the sword deeper but couldn't move due the Masako's restrain.

"Shut the hell up you bastard!" Masako growled, "You've caused enough damage for one day." Just then she felt a pain in her side and a warm sticky substance dripping, she looked down to see she had been cut by one of the blades in his back.

"What a bitch!" Sasori smirked as Masako still kept her hold on him but he only shoved the blade into Sakura further.

"S-Sakura!" Masako yelled she then used her lightning chakra on the chains to electrocute Sasori but he just stood there still even if his face was cracking. She then looked in shock as Chiyo-baa-san leaned down and injected the antidote into Sakura and not herself.

"Her…?" Sasori asked.

"W-Why?" Sakura asked Chiyo-baa-san.

Suddenly Chiyo-baa-san gave Masako a nod and Masako nodded back. She dug the two kunai on the chain to the ground and Sakura pulled away taking Sasori's arm with her. Then Masako and Chiyo-baa-san combined there chakra as two things came at Sasori in a furry.

THUNK!

Sasori's eyes widened as he looked in shock, the old woman and the blonde had used the puppets of his mother and father who had swords in their hands and stabbed Sasori in the heart.

"In the end you were careless Sasori." Chiyo-baa-san spoke, "Now you cannot move I am certain, it doesn't matter whether you have a puppet body a part of your real body is still needed to control chakra, that's your weak point; and…from that skinned body of yours just the left part of your chest was still intact. A puppet body after all is just a regular puppet, your real body is that chest part that uses chakra."

"Heh…" Sasori coughed out blood spilling from his mouth.

All of the sudden Sakura collapsed forward panting hard.

"God damn it! She's loosing too much blood!" Masako said.

"Masako calm down, I need you to take out the sword carefully while I close up the wound." Chiyo-baa-san said as her hand held healing chakra.

Masako nodded as she took out the sword from Sakura's body and Sakura cried out in pain.

"It's okay Sakura, just a minute, you'll be fine, Chiyo-baa-san's healing you….you're going to be okay." Masako said in a soothing voice as the last of the sword was taken out and she threw it to the ground.

"It's pointless I hit a vital spot…." Sasori said hoarsely, "Even without the poison she'll be dead soon enough, there's too much blood loss. Since you're a medical ninja grandmother, I aimed for somewhere that can't be treated easily."

"SHUT UP BASTARD!" Masako cursed.

"Masako….you must relax, there is no reason to worry." Chiyo-baa-san said calmly, "Hm…I have already stopped emergency medical treatment, what I am doing now is not medical jutsu I am giving my own life energy, a life-transfer ninjutsu. In the beginning it was for you, I alone spent many years working out this jutsu just for you. With this jutsu I can even give life to a puppet…"

Sasori looked in shock, Masako looked calmly and relaxed some more as Sakura's eyes started to open.

"In exchange for using up the user's life." Chiyo-baa-san said, "But now it is a dream that cannot be realized…"

"Pathetic…." Sasori stated with a smirk, "When did you get senile grandma?"

"Sakura hey, you okay?" Masako asked helping Sakura up.

"H-Hai." Sakura replied.

"Hm? That's odd…" Sasori said, "From that Life-Transfer jutsu, doesn't the jutsu user die from giving up their life for the dead person?"

"Sakura did receive a fatal wound but she didn't die so I also came to this level." Chiyo-baa-san said.

"Well that's a pity." Sasori smirked.

BAM! Sakura had just punched Sasori in the face deepening the crack Masako made.

"Give it up." Sasori taunted, "This body feels no pain, if all you do is hit me your fist is all that will hurt. Women like to do useless things don't they? Heheheh! Even connected by blood ties as we are I won't feel a thing if grandma here dies. My heart is like this body; of all the hundreds and thousands I've killed she's just another one of them it's simple as that."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK HUMAN LIFE IS?!" Sakura yelled at Sasori, "WHAT DO YOU THINK BLOOD TIES ARE?!?!"

"Hey…" Sasori said, "Are those words of a shinobi?"

"Why…? Why can't you think any other way?!" she asked Sasori.

"That's enough Sakura. What made him this way is the terrible customs and teachings of the Sand…" Chiyo-baa-san said.

Masako looked down, she knew she was suffering these customs as well her sensei had for a long time when he first came to the Sand.

"Want to try to become like this too? If you do then you'll probably get what I'm saying…an un-decaying body, puppet bodies can rebuilt over and over, unfettered by a mortal lifespan I can just make as many people as I want to out of puppets if I want them. I don't just add for the sake of numbers collections are about quality." Sasori said.

"What…the hell are you?" Masako asked.

"If I must say…maybe a person who couldn't become a puppet." Sasori said, "I am a puppet but an incomplete one with the core of my real body not human…not puppet. I won't be able to move for much longer before that I'll do something pointless for you, a….reward for defeating me."

He looked at Sakura, "You wanted to know about Orochimaru didn't you? Go to the Tenchi Bridge in the grass village at noon ten days from now…"

"What do you…?" Sakura began to ask when Sasori interrupted her.

"I have a spy in Orochimaru's subordinates I am supposed…to meet…with him there…." Sasori then collapsed to the ground his Sand ninja headband with a slash across it fell down as well as the puppets of his mother and father.

"You did it Chiyo-baa-san." Sakura smiled, "You did it."

"No…." the old woman said, "The one who should have been defeated was me. Sasori saw my last attack but somehow he couldn't avoid it; it gave him a small opening."

"Then…."Masako said sadly looking at Sasori's corpse.

Just then Chiyo-baa-san collapsed and Sakura rushed over to her as did Masako.

"Quick! Let's get back to the village I'll make an antidote right away." Sakura said.

"No…"Chiyo-baa-san said.

"But why? We've done what we've had to if we don't get back and make an antidote…"

"More importantly…" Chiyo-baa-san said interrupting Sakura, "There is still something I must….do."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'They've all been very passive, yeah. I wonder what they're planning, yeah.' Deidara thought as he saw Naruto, Toshiko, and Kakashi slowing down the pace.

"Kakashi-sensei…still?!" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Naruto calm down, some of us don't have as much chakra as you and it takes time to gather it all." Toshiko said.

"It's alright Toshiko I'm ready now." Kakashi said opening up his Sharingan Eye, "Let's go!"

"That's…" Naruto said.

"Hai as I said before it's a new Sharingan." Kakashi replied.

'A new Sharingan? What is it that makes it so new?' Toshiko wondered in her mind.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto started.

"Hm?"

"It's okay it you screw up cause I'll finish it off!" Naruto vowed.

"Hmm…if you get the chance Naruto." Toshiko couldn't help but smile.

"Mangekyou Sharingan!" Kakashi said looking directly at Deidara.

Deidara's vision was starting to blur as he felt a sudden pressure in his arm, 'W-What the hell is this? Some kind of Eye jutsu….damn!' The pressure seemed to be sucking his arm in and the space around it and Deidara could do nothing but just stand there.

Kakashi was concentrating hard when he realized something, 'Shit!'

Deidara pulled away wincing in pain as his arm broke off and was sucked away. He had just recovered from a very powerful jutsu and moaned from the pain where his limb was torn off.

Kakashi panted, 'I missed. I still can't properly control the location and size of the barrier limiting the area.'

The blonde Akatsuki meanwhile was trying to escape when on his right he saw two clones of Naruto holding a sphere of chakra. The clone of Naruto then tried to throw it right at Deidara but missed as he cut threw the clay bird only. Deidara had jumped off the bird but soon was face to face with Toshiko as a white glow of chakra surrounded her and then kicked Deidara hard in the skull, "Damnation to Hell jutsu!"

The clay bomber was sent down to earth and took a very hard fall he tried to get up but was pinned down by a dark demonic creature. Deidara growled and gave the thin a hard kick in the face jumping up the tree branches to escape the hideous thing.

Naruto had gotten his clones to catch the head of the clay bird where Gaara was inside fortunately. He tried to tear apart the clay to get Gaara out of there as soon as he and his clones caught it.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, "Are you okay?"

"Hai one way or another." Kakashi nodded.

Finally Naruto removed the last of the clay to reveal Gaara.

"How is he?" Toshiko asked looking at Naruto.

'My right arm too? Now I can't use anymore jutsu! Damn it! But that there is someone who uses Eye jutsu at Itachi's level.' Deidara thought looking at Kakashi, 'The demon vessel is safe the only problems here are that Kakashi guy and that insolent girl, hmm!'

Toshiko saw as Naruto's eyes seemed to turn a red color, "I'll get you." He growled. Toshiko looked behind her to see Deidara.

'He's still alive? I'd figure that creature summon took care of him.' She thought.

Deidara chuckled at Naruto's words, "Gotcha, gotcha, I'll fight you again soon, hmm!"

"You let your guard down." Kakashi whispered.

The blonde Akatsuki turned around only to be greeted with Naruto's fist and to be knocked down. Deidara's beating was just beginning.

To Be Continued…


	20. Gaara Dead?

Notes: Everyone please review my stories and tell me if it's getting good so far or not. Again I try when I write fight scenes I really do and I'm sorry f I don't go into too much detail as other people do. I'm no J.K. Rowling that's for sure! WARNING: Gaara is dead so prepare to be upset I know I am!

Chapter Nineteen: Gaara Dead?

After Naruto punched Deidara down he made a hand-sign, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and instantly there were five Naruto's surrounding the blonde Akatsuki. Four of the clones grabbed Deidara and threw him at the ground hard. The fifth Naruto then came down kicking the clay bomber right in the gut!

"GUH!" Deidara chocked out. But was met with another punch in the face yet again. And again, and again, and again.

'Fuck at I'm going to get a hell of a concussion at this rate, hmm!' Deidara thought weakly as Naruto's bloody fist collided with his face again.

Naruto then used the same attack he did with Deidara before but as it went through Deidara's stomach the blonde Akatsuki melted into nothing but clay.

"N-Naruto?" Toshiko asked.

Red –like chakra was seeping around Naruto and his eyes were still red but with a wild look to them the appearance, it looked like a fox with two tails.

Deidara meanwhile was hidden among the trees he smirked, blood dripping from his mouth, 'Well no wonder those hits were so heavy, hmm!'

"Ugh!" the Naruto clone said shaking as he fell down next to Kakashi and Toshiko, "It's…Hot!"

Kakashi all of the sudden charged forward and stuck something on the Naruto's forehead and the chakra started to fade.

"It's okay now Naruto." Toshiko said, "It's gone….for now."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan panted, one last attack and it was over, "Dragon of Hell CRUNCH!"

The black dragon rose from the ground going inside his clone's body and then going back out and disappearing to the ground. Ryan looked carefully at the clone and saw it collapse and turn into nothing but hard dirt.

"God didn't know fighting me would have been so hard." Ryan said to himself and laughed, "Guess I don't know my own strength."

He walked out of the woods but not before kicking the pile of dirt and then giving it 'the finger' first, "Take that you ghetto wannabe, there's only room for one Hyuuga Genji Ryan in this world!"

How right he was. XP

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto have you finally calmed down?" Kakashi asked Naruto.

"Kakashi! Look!" Toshiko called out.

Kakashi turned to see Chiyo-baa-san standing there with Sakura and Masako at her side.

"We finally caught up!" Masako said before giving a wave to Toshiko.

"You found this place well." Kakashi commented.

"We saw where the enemy was flying before." Sakura answered.

"It seems you are still having trouble here." Chiyo-baa-san said.

"Sakura-chan….Masako-chan…all three of you did it." Naruto said smiling.

"Hai but more importantly what of Gaara?" Chiyo-baa-san asked.

Deidara meanwhile was watching still in the trees, 'Unbelievable, those two little girls and that old hag could defeat Danna, like anything is left for the future as a thing for eternal beauty, he got killed straight off; that creation of his real body with the exposed weak point was just him being overconfident, hmm! Well even if I do say so myself it was not a fitting end for an artist, yeah!'

He then tuned around but was face to face with an ANBU dragon mask that had three purple stripes across it he looked to see it was the same ANBU who had followed him after the Kazekage's capture.

"You….it can't be!" Deidara gasped.

"Hey blonde bitch…. miss me?" the ANBU asked and then flipped upwards on the branch before coming down, landing next to Lee along with Gai, Neji, and Tenten.

"Good work in finding him Neji." Gai said smirking.

'Damn straight!' Ryan thought, 'Time to take out the bitch!'

Tenten threw shuriken at Deidara but he escaped it easily.

'God damn it all! There's no way I'll get out of here easily!' Deidara thought.

"Team Gai…" Kakashi said, "And that one ANBU…"

Deidara quickly ran over to his fallen clay bird.

"EVERYONE WATCH OUT! THAT PERSON'S A LONG DISTANCE TYPE WHO ATTACKS WITH EXPLOSIONS!" Kakashi said.

"Down on the ground it's safer believe me!" the ANBU Ryan said, "I've come face-to-face with this one and he's a hell of a bitch!"

Deidara spat out the kunai and began to eat the clay ripping off a good amount.

'Damn, that is not only gross but aieda that's a good way to mess up your digestive system!' Ryan thought looking at Deidara through the Byakugan.

"Take a look at my ultimate work of art!" Deidara smirked, "ART IS A BANG!"

'Fuck, all that chakra is gathering in one place at once, the pressure of that might cause….the bitch is fucking crazy!' Ryan thought.

"EVERYONE HURRY! GET AWAY FROM HERE!" Neji yelled.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"UNLESS YA'LL WANNA DIE GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" Ryan said running forward.

Everyone heard that and took off as fast as they could.

**BOOOOMMMM!!!!!!**

As soon as the explosion ended everyone was safely among good ground panting for breath.

"Everyone okay?" Toshiko asked.

Most nodded to her answer. Suddenly Kakashi had collapsed.

"Sensei? Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"What in the world did you do?" Sakura asked.

"I sent him into another dimension…him and the explosion." Kakashi said.

'Wow…this has been one hell of a day!' Ryan noted.

Two of Naruto's clones then landed in their arms was Gaara.

"Kazekage-sama!" Masako whispered, "Naruto how is he?"

Naruto looked at Masako with sad eyes and then gave a pleading look to Sakura, "Help him…."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all stood out in a field now, Team 7, Team Gai, Ryan, Masako, Toshiko, and Chiyo-baa-san. Sakura trying her best to help the fallen Kazekage.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto said.

Everyone looked at Gaara's body as Sakura weakly stood up.

'No! Don't tell me he's…it can't be! God damn it why?' Masako thought, "Fuck those bastards! They should've never been born! Gaara didn't deserve it…he never did!" a tear came down one of her eyes. Then ANBU put a hand on her shoulder looking at her through the mask and then at Gaara.

'Don't blame yourself Masako, it's my fault! That son of a whore just took me out; I wasn't strong enough to save him! Gaara saved my life once and…I couldn't return the favor.' Ryan thought sadly, 'Dad, did you ever feel like this when you saw a comrade who had ever saved you die? Did you?'

Naruto had tears coming down his face, "Why was Gaara….always Gaara…to die like this…! He's the Kazekage….but didn't just become the Kazekage!"

"Relax…Uzumaki Naruto…." Chiyo-baa-san spoke.

"**SHUT UP!!" **Naruto shouted he looked at Masako, Toshiko, and Ryan, **"IF YOU SHINOBI OF THE SAND HADN'T PUT A MONSTER IN GAARA NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE EVER HAPPENED! DID ANY OF YOU EVEN TRY TO ASK GAARA HOW HE FELT?!!!" **

That had stung hard on the three….Masako grew very angry but kept her head down Ryan was offended and Toshiko just glared at Naruto.

"**WHAT IS 'DEMON VESSEL' ANYWAY?! YOU JUST ARROGANTLY MADE UP THAT NAME TO CALL THEM!!" **

SLAP!

Everyone stood stiff as Masako had just bitch-slapped Naruto who just rubbed his cheek and looked at her surprised.

"Some of the shinobi of this Sand aren't as cold hearted as you think! I don't know why Gaara had this monster inside him for so long and you know what I've talked to him before! I forgave him the day he had injured me or kidnapped my sister and he made up for it! He saved my brother and I was grateful for that!" Masako sighed, "Gomen….I've said too much….gomen…"

"No Masako-chan…I deserved that, you're right, I should apologize for blaming you and you…you're one of the good ones." Naruto started crying, "I couldn't save Sasuke, and I couldn't save Gaara for three years I've trained desperately but nothing's changed…."

Chiyo-baa-san all of the sudden stepped forward and placed her hands on Gaara's chest, her hands glowed.

'Is…is she?' Masako wondered.

"Chiyo-baa-san is using that jutsu!" Sakura said.

"What're you trying to do now?" Naruto asked the old woman.

'Some kind of medical jutsu…no it's too advanced...?" Ryan thought for a moment.

'I knew it….she's giving away her own life energy…' Masako noted.

"That's…" Gai said.

"Hai." Kakashi responded.

"What the hell is she doing?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, she's bringing Gaara back!" Sakura said.

To Be Continued…


	21. Gaara Revived & The ANBU's Identity

Notes: Okay I'm glad most of you people are enjoying my story so far! Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 20: Gaara Revived & The ANBU's Identity

"Bringing him back?!" Naruto asked, "Can you…really do something like that?!"

"It's Chiyo-baa-san's jutsu alone." Masako said.

'That chakra flow…' Neji noted, 'I can't believe such a jutsu exists…perhaps…'

"Damn!" Chiyo-baa-san cursed, "Not enough chakra…."

"Then use my chakra!"

Chiyo-baa-san looked up it was Naruto who knelt down on the grass next to her, "Old lady…can you do that?"

Chiyo-baa-san nodded, "Put your hands on top of mine!"

The glow of chakra was now working and it seemed to be going well.

'Naruto…you understand Gaara more than anyone in this village and you suffer the same pain. You're a good friend.' Masako thought.

"I am glad someone like you appeared." Chiyo-baa-san told Naruto, "In this world of shinobi that we old people created…in the past everything I did was mistaken…but….at the very end it seems I am able to do the right thing Sand and Leaf….their futures are differing from our past…what Kakashi said, your mysterious power…that power may change the future, become a Hokage like any other before…and Sakura do not risk your life for an old hag next time, save that which is important to you…you are a lot like me. Not many women have spirits that match those of men you may become a kunouchi surpassing your own master."

Sakura began to cry at Chiyo-baa-san's kind words.

"Genji Masako, you have efficient skills and are never afraid to help out… a big heart beautiful on the inside and outside you're going to make a fine kunouchi someday as well."

Masako gave a small smile and nodded.

"Naruto, a request from the old hag!" Chiyo-baa-san said and Naruto looked up, "You are the only one who can know Gaara's pain, Gaara also knows your pain…help Gaara out."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The light was very bright….as Gaara opened his eyes finding himself in that blank world again.

"You are not alone Gaara." A voice spoke.

'Who is it?' Gaara asked himself, 'Who's there?' He looked up to see a figure with white wings on its back dressed in pure white robes, it had long hair but its face was not seen.

"Do you not hear them Gaara? They are all calling out to you." The thing spoke and vanished.

"Gaara…..Gaara…..GAARA!"

'Who….who are they calling?' Gaara wondered, 'This hand…my hand again? My hand…me?'

Gaara looked to see himself sitting alone with the gourd on his back, 'I…Who am I…? I am…'

"You are no longer alone Gaara." The voice from before spoke in his mind.

"Gaara…" Naruto said putting a hand on his shoulder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"N-Naruto?" Gaara asked as he looked at the blonde boy and them around him.

Standing there were Kakashi, Sakura, Masako, Toshiko, the ANBU, Team Gai, and all the other Sand jounin, chunnin, and ANBU including Kankuro, Temari, and Ryuu.

"This…" Gaara said.

"Hai! Everyone came running to save you!" Naruto said with a smile, "You put us through a lot!"

Kankuro walked up and nodded, "For sure! You're a little brother I always have to worry about, eh?"

"Hey don't get all complacent! Gaara's still the Kazekage don't be so cheeky!" Temari scolded, "Underlings!"

"Take is easy missy!" the ANBU Ryan muttered.

"Gaara how are you feeling?" Temari asked.

Gaara tried to stand but had a lot of trouble.

"Don't try to stand up yet, your body's not back to its full health." Masako said.

"I'm so glad he's okay I thought for sure he was going to die!" one of the jounin sniffed.

BAM!

"No way he'd die that easily!" one lady jounin said after she punched the jounin, "He's the strong silent type, good looking, and elite!"

"There is some cuteness about him, of course he is the Kazekage." Another female jounin said, "I'll get him out of whatever mess he's in!"

"NO ME!" said a female chunnin.

"Can this day get anymore hectic?" Toshiko sweat-dropped.

"I was wondering the same thing." Masako sighed.

"Hai, I guess I'm still a genin!" Naruto sighed.

"Don't feel bad." Kankuro said, "Women are always weak at the knees for the elite cool type."

'Shit! That's a new nightmare for me!' Ryan thought.

"Well I do remember Shikamaru saying something like that." Naruto muttered getting up.

"Naruto…" Kankuro said, "Thanks."

"You should be saying that to the old lady not me." Naruto replied, "She saved Gaara with her amazing medical ninjutsu."

They turned around and in Sakura's arms was Chiyo-baa-san with closed eyes; standing next to her was an elderly old man.

"She passed out from tiredness but now…she'll be fine when she gets back to the…"

"No." Kankuro said.

"What do you mean no?" Naruto asked.

"That wasn't medical ninjutsu she used, it was life transfer ninjutsu, Chiyo-baa-san is dead." Masako said.

"What are you saying?" Naruto asked.

"It's a jutsu that restores life in exchange for the user's own." Ryuu said looking at the old woman, "At one time in the Sand's Puppet Squad, people tried to research and develop a jutsu to give life to puppets, she led that and worked out the theory behind the jutsu but…in the process the risk of the jutsu was too high. It was designated a forbidden jutsu and sealed away."

"'I'm just playing dead.' I'd keep expecting her to laugh out loud and say that…she has such a peaceful expression now." The old man said knowingly.

"Hai." Sakura agreed.

"Naruto…" the ANBU Ryan said, "You're a mysterious person, ya'll have the power to change people. That old lady was always saying how she didn't care bout the future of this village. She wasn't the kind of person who'd do something like this…for the Kazekage."

"Chiyo-baa-san entrusted the future to you and Gaara a truly fitting last moment for a shinobi." Kakashi agreed.

"Hai, I understand the old lady's feelings now for sure!" Naruto said.

Ryuu then unzipped his jounin jacket taking out something from around his neck placing it in his hands, it was a rosary. He began silently praying at that moment and as Gaara saw this he tried to stand up. Masako and Naruto helped him out by grabbing both of his arms.

"Everyone…say a prayer for Chiyo." Gaara said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you all for helping us out." Temari said to Team Seven and Team Gai, she then looked at Masako, Toshiko, and the ANBU, 'And you three helped as well, you all did great!"

"Thank you!" they replied.

"Still I can't help but wonder, Gaara?" Naruto asked, "Do you know where the hell Ryan is?"

It was at that moment the ANBU felt like almost killing Naruto, hello wasn't it obvious?!

"He's closer than you think; in fact he was on the mission all along." Kankuro smirked.

"Really? Where?" Lee asked, "I didn't see him!"

Then Ryan felt a vein pop and exploded, "MY GOD YOU JITS STILL DON'T RECOGNIZE ME AFTER TWO AND A HALF FREAKIN YEARS?!!"

"Wait…jit! That sounds familiar!" Naruto said, "I know who always called me that….Kakashi-sensei!"

The ANBU Ryan fell over, "You deedeedee! Excuse me Kazekage-sama but may I have the permission to take off my mask since no one fucking knows who I am before I strangle this ghetto carrot?!"

Gaara smirked but nodded.

Slowly the ANBU's had came over his white mask with three purple stripes and slipped it off revealing a familiar dark skinned face with white eyes, "Recognizable now?"

"**R-RYAN?!?!"** practically everyone but Masako, Toshiko, and the Sand siblings screamed.

"Ryan! It-that-the ANBU-it was you –all along and- you and- you're a-OMG!" Naruto screamed, "Ryan you're an ANBU!" then he ran over to Ryan and practically jumped him.

"Holy crap…" Neji muttered with wide eyes, "No one at the Compound will believe this."

"Ryan, how did you get so tall?" Tenten asked, "And your hair….it…it's almost longer than Neji's!"

'WHAT?!' Neji thought looking at Ryan's hair, 'Is it longer than mine?'

"It's in my genes weapon gal." Ryan smiled.

"OMG! Ryan this is amazing, you-you've grown." Sakura commented.

"When do you all head back?" Toshiko asked.

"Three days." Sakura said, "Why?"

"Well ya'll wanna hang around with us for a while?" Ryan asked, "We'll show you guys our favorite spots in Suna."

"That'd be great!" Naruto said.

"Hai! I would love to see the great things you have in Suna here!" Lee said.

"Cool! Meet us at the Kazekage Tower tomorrow evening at ten?"

"TEN?!!! EVENING?!" everyone shouted.

"Hai Ten pm, don't worry you'll see what I'm talking about it'll be cool ya'll!" Ryan said he looked at Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro, "Ya wanna come too?"

"Oh no it's fine!" Temari said.

"I'll go!" Kankuro said, "Might be nice."

"What about you Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"Please?" Masako asked.

"…Very well then…" Gaara said.

To Be Continued…


	22. Enter Frank McFrankfrank & Two Days

Notes: Okay in this chapter I will have another OC introduced! I warn you this guy is kind of stupid but cool at the same time! You'll see what I mean!

Chapter Twenty-One: Enter Frank McFrankfrank! & Two Days

It was ten and everyone had gathered at the Kazekage Tower to meet.

"Glad everyone could make it!" Ryan laughed, "So Kankuro why couldn't your sister make it today?"

"Dunno…" Kankuro said, "One of her 'I don't want to be bugged by my brothers' moments, I don't know how the feminine mind works!"

"Whatever." Naruto said, "So where are we all going?"

"Only to the hottest place on this desert night, Club Suna!" Ryan said dramatically.

"A club?" Sakura asked, "One problem, aren't we all under-aged?"

"Sakura we're not going to drink we want you all to meet someone." Masako said.

"Who?" Tenten asked.

"He is one of the best guys in the world trust me, you will all love him!" Ryan said, "And if you're nice to him he'll give you free drinks."

"What happens if you're not nice to him?" Neji asked.

"He'll kick your ass!" Kankuro sighed.

"How do you know that?" Naruto asked.

"Because….he kicked my ass….hard." Kankuro said lowering his head.

"Oh fuck that was hysterical!" Ryan laughed, "I almost busted a gut that time!"

"Shut up…" Kankuro said, "Let's just go."

"Well here we are." Toshiko said, "Club Suna."

"OMG!" Naruto said all excited.

"This is a club?" Sakura asked, "It's so big."

"Ryan, are you sure we're even allowed in here?" Neji asked, "We could go to jail for this you know."

"Actually that would have to be up to me." Gaara said, "Besides the one we are meeting works here so we'll be safe."

They all entered the building and were all in awe. The lights in the club were low, some flashed, and people were dancing to techno music. Some people were in the back playing a game of pool and requesting songs. Others were drinking like there was no tomorrow and getting drunk.

"Yosh! Look at all the people here acting so youthful on this night! The power of youth is strong in this club!" Lee shouted.

"Uh, I don't get it." Toshiko said raising an eyebrow.

"No one does, I've known him since the Academy and I still don't." Tenten said.

"C'mon this way!" Ryan said and led everyone to the bar.

A man seemed to be drunk and almost looked like he was passed out on the counter. His hair was spiky, short, and a dark purple his skin was almost a tan color. He wore a white dress button up shirt with red suspenders and long black dress pants.

"What the hell?" Naruto wondered.

"What happened to him?" Masako asked.

"Must've drank too much tequila by the looks of it." Ryan said holding up a tequila bottle.

"Hey, you all right?" Naruto asked the man and the guy on the shoulder.

Suddenly the guy bolted up, "WHERE'S THE FIRE?! WHA-Huh-Oh…..Hi! My name's Frank what's your name?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked obviously confused.

The man had horizon blue eyes that looked at bit glassy, and none of his words were slurred at all even if his breath smelled like tequila. The guy looked up and smiled at Ryan, "Hey Ryan your sisters are here too? Are all these people your friends? I like meeting new people!" he looked at Gaara and Kankuro, "Hi Kazekage you look nice today, and….ghetto Batman!"

Kankuro growled.

The guy narrowed his eyes, "You know I ain't done with you yet ghetto Batman we still have a score to settle."

Kankuro gulped, "Just had to bring that up."

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"Everyone may I present Frank McFrankfrank, he's a bartender here and one of the greatest guys I've ever met in my life!" Ryan said.

"Huh? Where?" Frank asked looking around, "Where is he? I'd like to meet him!" he turned his attention back to everyone else, "Hi my name is Frank what's your names?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and this is Haruno Sakura." Naruto said pointing at Sakura, "And over here is Rock Lee, Tenten, and Hyuuga Neji." He pointed at Team Gai.

"Those are real nice names, so Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Rock Lee, Tenten, and Hyuuga Neji what's your favorite foods?" Frank asked.

"Ramen!" Naruto said.

"Uhhh…I don't have one." Sakura said.

"I love curry!" Lee said.

"Dango." Tenten said.

"….." Neji didn't answer.

"ME TOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Frank said, "So what's your favorite drinks?"

"Um…milk?" Naruto said.

"Uhhhhhh…." Sakura said.

"Yosh! I like sake!" Lee said.

"Water…" Tenten said.

"…." Again no answer from Neji.

"ME TOOOOOOOOO!!!! What about you Kazekage? Ryan? Masako? Toshiko? Ghetto Batman?" Frank asked.

"None." Gaara answered.

"Just soda." Ryan said.

"Orange juice." Masako said.

"Strawberry milk." Toshiko said.

"Not thirsty." Kankuro said.

"ME TOOOOOOOO!!!!" Frank said, "Um…uh?...Hmmm….oh right! I'll be right back!" and he dashed to the other side of the bar, "Don't move!"

"Isn't he cool?" Ryan asked.

"He's….weird." Naruto said.

"Okay I guess." Sakura said, "Just how old is he though?"

"I'm sixteen little lady!" a voice said and Frank was back with seven drinks balancing them all four on one side and three on the other he then set the drinks down passing them out, and everyone gasped, it was there favorite drinks.

"Thanks Frank!" Naruto said, "You're a cool guy!"

"Don't mention it." Frank said.

"LEE DON'T DRINK IT…all." Neji finished as he helplessly saw Lee drink the whole glass of sake.

"Take it easy I took out some of the alcohol." Frank said, "He'll be mildly drunk….at least I think….how much did I take out again?"

"Frank, you're an under-aged bartender." Neji said, "And you drink….you're just as insane as Ryan."

Frank looked up, "Wait! Your name….did you say it was…Hyuuga Ne-neeee-ne….what's your name again?"

"Hyuuga _Neji_."

"Neji? NEJI! Ryan mentioned you! You're his jit of a cousin who's gay!" Frank pointed out.

Neji narrowed his eyes, "What did Ryan say?"

"Huh he said something?" Frank asked, "When was that?"

"Why is it that you forget things easily?"

"Huh? I don't forget nothing!"

"Then what's my favorite food?"

"….CHEESE! I like cheese do you like cheese? I adore cheese!"

"Neji don't mess with Frank." Ryan said, "He'll kick your ass."

"Why are you looking at me like that? If you wanna get in my pants forget it I ain't Uke nor am I gay…"

"BYAKUGAN!"

"HOLY CRAP A RAPIST! THERE'S A HYUUGA RAPIST!" Frank screamed.

"Frank what the hell?" Toshiko yelled.

Naruto and Ryan were just laughing like crazy, Sakura just shook her head, Tenten couldn't help but laugh too as well as Masako and Kankuro, Gaara just stared.

Neji's eyes widened, "Ryan…"

"Hai Neji? What's wrong Frank not your type?"

"Ryan shut up! Why does he have a chakra network?" Neji asked.

"Chakra network?" Sakura asked, "Does that mean that….Frank are you by any chance a ninja?"

"Huh? Ninja?" Frank asked, "In my dreams?"

"Besides a bartender, are you a ninja?" Tenten asked.

"Uh…is that a trick question I don't get it…I am a bartender….but a ninja?" Frank asked, "….HAI!"

"Hai what?" Naruto asked.

"Hai I'm a bartender and hai I'm a ninja too!" Frank smiled.

"A ninja? You can't be serious?" Sakura said.

"I agree with Sakura if he's a ninja where's his headband?" Naruto asked.

Frank turned around, "Here it is!" tied around his waist but hanging near his ass was a cloth that had the Sand village symbol.

Everyone was speechless.

"Frank, why is it tied that way?" Kankuro asked.

"It's an ass-band you ghetto Batman! And there's a few reasons! One….I don't know. Two…it cushions my ass so it's always comfy. Three…it looks good. Four…why should any of the other bartenders here know I'm a ninja?" Frank asked, "Actually that's a good question because I don't know!"

"What rank?" Tenten asked.

"Huh?"

"Are you Genin, Chunnin, or Jounin?" Sakura asked.

'Please be Genin, please be a Genin!' Naruto prayed.

"Oh um………………………….Jounin!"

"WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT?!?!?!" Naruto screamed.

BONG!

"Naruto shut up! You're making a scene!" Sakura yelled after punching Naruto hard on the head.

"Are you serious?" Neji asked, "This cannot be true."

"Oh it's true all right!" Ryan smirked, "It happened that one night, he's skilled in ninjutsu, genjutsu, and he ain't that bad with taijutsu!"

"I am?" Frank asked, "Wow….I'd like to be a ninja."

"Frank you are a ninja." Gaara said.

"Really?"

Gaara nodded his head.

"AWESOME! I can't believe it!" Frank said star-struck, "Isn't life grand?"

"It is when I have ramen!" Naruto said.

Suddenly the music was playing 'Party Like A Rockstar' and Frank perked up, "WHOOOO! THAT'S MY SONG THEY'RE PLAYING!! MUST DANCE NOW!!!" Frank jumped over the counter and headed to the dance floor he then looked at the others, "I like dancing do you like dancing I adore dancing! Don't tell me ninjas can't dance! Come on it'll be fun!"

"Should we?" Sakura asked.

Ryan shrugged, "If you want to, Frank just likes to dance for fun, in fact most of the stuff he does is for fun! I'm going to dance but ya'll don't have to!"

"Yosh! I came here to have a good time and I'll have a good time!" Lee slurred following Frank, then Ryan, then Naruto, then Kankuro, and finally Sakura.

"Why aren't you all dancing?" Tenten asked looking at the remaining people.

"Not my favorite song." Masako said.

"I don't like this kind of music." Toshiko said.

"…I can't dance." Gaara admitted.

Neji sighed, "I hate it."

Tenten looked at Neji, "I kind of like dancing."

"Then why don't you go and dance?" Neji asked.

"Same answer as Masako it's not my favorite song." Tenten said.

"I'm going to go outside for a bit." Toshiko said. Masako just nodded as Toshiko left.

'Ugh, I thought I'd never get out of there. It's smells like alcohol, and I just want to go home….God I'm tired.' Toshiko thought.

"Nice night isn't it?" a voice said behind her.

She turned around to see it was a man, he was a little taller than her and looked to be in about his early twenties, she could not see his face because he wore a white colored cloak and the hood was over his head.

"Who are you?" she asked glaring.

"Sasuke-kun was right, you have gotten feisty Toshiko-chan, I work for Orochimaru and the Hidden Sound Village. I'm hear to take you to the Sound Village because it was under Sasuke's orders." The man said.

"And where is Sasuke?" Toshiko asked.

"He's still in the Sound helping one of my best experiments recover from his long-term injuries. They took a big toll on him but he should be stable by now." he said, "Toshiko-chan, I'll be waiting for you when the time comes that you leave your village I'll be outside the gate."

"Give me two days I promise I'll be there." Toshiko said, "Two days….then I'll leave forever."

The man nodded, "I understand." He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'Two days…' she thought looking at the club, 'Two days left to be with Ryan and Masako….and then see Sasuke….'

To Be Continued…


	23. Of Regrets & Betraying

Notes: Okay I'm sorry I have not been writing for a while but that is because I have been at Band Camp and I am the only cymbal player there. insert sarcastic 'oh joy' Most of the people are perverts which is the sad thing. Anyways enjoy this chapter the ending will be a bit shocking.

Chapter Twenty-Two: Of Regrets & Betraying

It had been two days now, the Leaf shinobi had returned to their home.

_Flashback_

_Gaara had shook hands with Naruto….he had made a friend for the first time in his life. They were all happy._

"_Yo ya'll be seeing us again!" Ryan said, "But don't tell the others I'm an ANBU until I come to the Konoha myself! Neji can tell Hinata only but that's it, got that jit?" _

"_Hai…" Neji said, "I'll tell her." _

"_Oh and Sakura please tell Ino I say 'hi!'." Ryan added._

"_BYE NEW FRIENDS, BUDDIES, AMIGOS, HOMIES, I'LL MISS YOU!" Frank said waving his arm, "Don't forget to write!" _

"_We won't thanks again for the free sake!" Naruto laughed holding up the bottle._

"_I'll take that." Kakashi said snatching the bottle from Naruto, "We'll give this to Tsunade-sama as a gift." _

"_Damn I wanted to drink!" Naruto pouted._

"_I have an idea we will race back to Konoha!" said Gai and then he picked up Kakashi so that Kakashi was on his back, "C'mon Lee!" _

"_OMG…." Sakura gasped._

"_Whoa fuck, that's so freaking gay." Ryan said._

"_Ryan…" Ryuu scolded._

'_I don't wanna know.' Masako thought._

"_God help me!" Tenten groaned._

"_WOW LOTS OF GAYNESS THESE DAYS!" Frank asked aloud, "Wait…what did I just say?" _

"_C'mon Neji…please?" Lee asked as he was bent down._

"_Absolutely not, I refuse to partake in such-LEE PUT ME DOWN!" Neji yelled as he now found himself on Lee's back with Lee dashing off._

_Ryan started laughing, "THERE GOES MY GAY UKE JIT OF A COUSIN!!" _

_Frank waved, "BYE HAVE FUN WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND YA RAW CRACKER HYUUGA!" _

"_RYAN! EXPECT ME TO KILL YOU WHEN YOU VISIT KONOHA!!!!" they all heard Neji scream._

_End Flashback_

Toshiko laughed, that had been hysterical, but then she frowned remembering the promise she had made, today was the day, the final day she would betray her own village, betray her father, her brother, sister, Frank, everyone in this village.

The day had started out normally like it did any other day, they all woke up, Ryuu-sensei reading the paper, Ryan and her arguing over nothing all of them eating breakfast. Cereal, milk, orange juice, bacon, and toast. Then they all did chores, Ryan helped Ryuu-sensei fix the roof, Toshiko did the laundry, and Masako bought groceries.

It was evening now, and they were all dining on the dock of the sea cottage, their dinner consisted of homemade soup and freshly backed bread. For dessert which they were now eating…chocolate ice cream.

"Father, why is it that we always have nicer meals after missions?" Masako asked.

"Well I have to make my children all feel accomplished somehow right?" Ryuu laughed, "I must admit I'm very proud of what great young adults you've all grown up to be…I'm sure you might even surpass me someday not that it would surprise me."

Toshiko looked down feeling a little sad.

"This village has had made a lot of mistakes in it's past, it was always dark but now, I feel that the people are starting to open their eyes now they've been blind for too long to notice how much damage has been done never to have been realized." Ryuu continued, "I have a feeling that this time…we will have much better ways in the Sand, after all we all learn from mistakes."

"You're right sensei." Ryan said, "I have a feeling things are going to get much better around here."

"I agree." Masako said, "Don't you Toshiko?"

Toshiko looked up at this and nodded, "Hai."

"Come on, let's all go inside, it's getting late." Ryuu said standing up.

"Aw c'mon sensei, can't we at least watch the rest of the sunset?" Ryan asked.

"Hai, something tells me it's going to be a nice one." Masako said, "Please?"

Ryuu sighed, "All right, but when the sun is gone it's indoors for all of us."

So they watched the sunset before them, Toshiko thought to herself sadly that this might be the last moment to watch such a lovely sight.

"Sensei?" she asked later on as they headed inside.

"What is it Toshiko?" he asked.

"Do you love me, as your child?" Toshiko asked.

"Of course, I love you and your foster siblings with all my heart, why do you ask?" Ryuu said.

"Well if I did something so incredibly horribly wrong. That it's one of the biggest sins ever…."

"What are you trying to say?"

"You'd love me even if I did something wrong?"

Ryuu just stared at her and then laughed, "Of course I'd still love you Toshiko a father always forgives his children."

Toshiko smiled a little uneasy, why did she feel so guilty all of a sudden. She did not know the answer to this but why couldn't she keep that guilt out of her head? What was with her? Should she go? Hai! She had to, she made that promise with Sasuke there was no turning back now….though her conscious was telling her it's never too late, what's never too late?

That night before she went to bed in bottom bunk while Masako slept top bunk, Ryan slept in the hammock across from them.

"Masako, Ryan, can I ask you guys something?" Toshiko sighed.

"Sure Toshiko ask us anything!" Ryan smiled.

'Ryan I know you may be happy but you suffer a lot too.' Toshiko thought, "You guys love me as a sister right?"

"Of course Toshiko, hai we do have our moments and disagreements but that doesn't mean we hate each other. We're not only siblings we're teammates stand together fall together." Masako said.

"But what if I..."

"Toshiko I thought you'd gotten rid of the 'what if' habit!" Ryan laughed, "You know that gets annoying girl!"

"Hai Toshiko." Masako agreed, "I thought you said you'd never do it again."

"I can do it occasionally thank you very much." Toshiko glared playfully but then stopped, "Anyways suppose I did something really bad would you still love me?"

"That'd depend on me." Ryan says, "Exactly how bad do you mean the situation give an example."

"Like if I betrayed the Sand like Sasuke betrayed the Leaf." Toshiko answered.

"Well of course we'd still love you Toshiko." Masako said, "Naruto and Sakura haven't given up on Sasuke since he betrayed the village so why would we?"

Toshiko nodded, "You're right Masako. Well goodnight you two."

"Night Toshiko!" they both answered and Ryan turned off the light.

It was midnight now at the moment and Toshiko was wide awake she slowly crawled out of bed and changed in the bathroom as quickly and quietly as she could then she got out from under her bun a bag of her clothes she packed and another bag full of canned food and other supplies she would need. She looked at her Sand ninja waistband and ripped it off throwing it on her bed and set a note down next to it. Toshiko then tip-toed out of the house pass her sensei's room, the kitchen, and then out the door.

She ran off into the night right away to the Gates of the Sand, she cut different streets during that night, no one was out that night, except for a couple of drunks that is but they were all too busy to notice her. As she walked down the street she heard someone shout, "HI TOSHIKO!"

Toshiko froze and turned around but then sighed in relief to see it was only Frank McFrankfrank, but surprisingly he was walking without his shirt on showing off his chest which was actually muscular, the suspenders were hanging down at the sides of his pants and he had his white shirt on a hanger.

"Oh hi Frank, um, what are you doing?" Toshiko asked.

"Huh? I was doing something? Oh hai! I was just going to return this shirt to the dry cleaners because it's not mine." Frank said.

"How do you know it's not yours?" Toshiko asked.

"Well one….I don't know. Two, I kept thinking my name was Kyle or something. Three…my initials weren't on the tag and I always write my initials on the back of my shirt." Frank responded, "Wait where was I going again?"

"Dry cleaners." Toshiko said.

"Oh thanks little lady my name's Frank what's your name?" Frank smiled lop-sided.

"Uh….Toshiko."

"That's a nice name, so Toshiko where are you heading?" Frank asked.

"Um….I just got done shopping and I'm just now heading home." Toshiko said.

"Oh shopping, do you need someone to walk you home?"

"That's really not necessary."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive?"

"Are you negative?"

"No."

"Wait I know what you're going to do Toshiko!" Frank said.

'Shit! Does he know I'm going to run away?' Toshiko thought in panic.

"You're going to donate all of those clothes to the shelter, that's really sweet of you, I like donating, do you like donating, I adore donating!" Frank said, "Well I better get to those dry cleaners before they close. By Tostitos!"

"IT'S TOSHIKO!" Toshiko yelled a little pissed because Frank said her name wrong.

'Oh well good-bye to him too! God he's so annoying!' Toshiko thought walking along as she was walking she saw the Shelter Home up ahead where the homeless people stayed. She looked at her bag of clothes and looked up.

"_You're going to donate all of those clothes to the Shelter that's really sweet of you!"_

'Well maybe…' Toshiko thought as she set down her beg of clothes in front of the Shelter, 'Okay now to get out of here.'

She was only a few minutes from the gates of the Sand, 'Good-bye sensei, Masako, Ryan…this has been my home for a while now…God I haven't had this feeling since our first mission without Ryuu-sensei.'

Slowly she walked out of the gates only to be greeted by the same man in the white cloak.

"Good to see you again, ready to go?" the man asked her.

Toshiko nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke is there a problem? You look tense."

"You read me like a book…" Sasuke replied, he looked out the window into the dark sky, 'Orochimaru said Kabuto was going to get Toshiko? Damn it! Where is she?'

A low chuckle interrupted his thoughts, "Really Sasuke you don't have to watch me, I can take care of myself just fine, Kabuto-san says I've made a recovery and I don't intend having someone accompany me anywhere just to see if I'm stable."

Sasuke looked up, "Kabuto seemed like he really wanted me to guard you with my life."

Another chuckle, "Not like you would the kind of person you are. He's just a little upset that a mere half-blooded Hyuuga, screwed me up, his best experiment he ever had. The only one who survived the ordeal just to protect Orochimaru-sama's little Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "Don't start talking like I'm his bitch or something, besides I've already got a claim on a girl."

"Really now? I hope I get a chance to meet her."

"Don't worry you'll get to meet her but know this, if you ever lay a hand on her I won't hesitate to kill you….Yasushi."

Dark eyes glowed amber and they looked up through blonde and black messy curly hair, "I fully understand your terms Sasuke."

To Be Continued…


	24. Full Mode Panic

Notes: Okay nothing much to say, except I went to Tampa for vacation and found sand dollars on the beach! Anyways enjoy the chapter! WARNING: Minor Sasuke dissing! If you don't like to hear about Sasuke getting dissed don't read!

Chapter Twenty-Three: Full-Mode Panic

_Chaos._

The one word to describe the morning at the Genji Sea Cottage was pure chaos. Masako was the first to discover the note as she got down from her bunk; she gasped as she saw the note and woke up Ryan saying, "Toshiko's gone! Toshiko's gone!"

Immediately they ran into their sensei's room to tell him what they had found.

"Is this some idea of a sick joke?" Ryan groaned, "Because I am really pissed off right now!"

"What is the problem?" Ryuu asked groggily with narrowed cerulean eyes.

"Toshiko left this note and she's not here!" Masako yelled.

"I'm saying this is all fake and I want to go back to bed NOW!" Ryan yelled back.

"God Ryan there's a note here I'm assuming it's not fake!" Masako argued back, "Stop acting so stupid!"

"Quit being such a bitch!" Ryan replied.

"Well don't be such an asshole then!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ryuu shouted and immediately they both stopped, "Now then, let me see what this note says."

Masako handed her sensei the note and watched as he read aloud from it:

_Dear anyone who even cares,_

_I've just left this village, for good don't bother looking for me, it will only cause you suffering. I won't tell you where I've gone either because one of you might go ballistic. I will not hesitate to kill anyone if they want me back in this God forsaken village. Truth is, I hate the Sand and its people. I even hate my own foster siblings and father. The people of the Leaf I hate as well, they are annoying and need to mind their own business. I warn you again DON'T TRY AND FOLLOW ME!_

_Good-bye Forever,_

_Genji Toshiko_

Masako had silent tears at that point, "I didn't know she hated us so much, and our village."

"None of us did Masako." Ryuu said, "Judging by Toshiko's letter it seems this was all coming from her heat itself."

"So what now?" Ryan asked.

"We'll ask the villagers if they've seen her." Ryuu said, "And if nothing comes we'll search the one other place she could be….Konoha."

They spent all day searching asking people questions but none of the answers were useful.

Ryan and Masako searched together Ryuu just searched alone.

"Let's face it Ryan no one in this village had probably seen where Toshiko has gone." Masako said.

"Well there's still one person we haven't asked….and he's in there!" Ryan pointed out to Club Suna.

"Frank McFrankfrank?" Masako asked.

"He's our only hope!" Ryan said and pushed the door open. Then club was empty but they were a bit surprised to see Gaara sitting down on one of the stools and talking to Frank.

Frank looked up, "Huh? Hi my name's Frank what's your name? Gomen but this club doesn't open until ten at night so you might have to come back later!"

"Frank it's us Ryan and Masako." Ryan said.

"Oh hi Ryan and Masako, say where's your other sister?" Frank asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Masako said, "What is the Kazekage doing here?"

"OMG, Kazekage-sama why are you here?" Frank asked, "This club doesn't open till ten, God I need to check my watch and see if I'm right!"

Gaara slowly looked up, "I heard your sister had disappeared."

"Damn, word goes around way too fast." Ryan muttered.

"Which one? Toshiko disappeared? Did she use some jutsu to do it?" Frank asked.

"No Frank, we believe she ran away last night, did you see her at all?" Masako asked.

"Um….uh…..oh…..aw damn it I can't remember!" Frank whined banging his head on the counter.

"Frank what did you do yesterday?" Ryan asked.

"I did something yesterday….oh yeah….I don't know. I woke up ate some eggs with liquor and beer battered bacon….and then I ate lunch, then I ate dinner. And I washed dished, cleaned the counter, cleaned the floors, danced to music and...that's about it I think!" Frank said.

"Anything else?"

"Hmmmm….uh, I thought my name was Kyle yesterday. It turns out I got the wrong shirt from the dry cleaners and……I can't remember anything else."

"Are you sure?" Masako asked.

"Hai." Frank said opening a sake bottle and drinking it.

"Frank, why don't you go for a walk you could use some fresh air." Gaara said.

Ryan and Masako just stared, what was Gaara thinking?

"Well if you say so Kazekage-sama….oh and by the way I saw Toshiko last night, she went shopping and was going to donate clothes to the shelter said she was heading back I wanted to follow her but I really had to get to the dry cleaners before it closes, speaking of which I have to go get my other shirt now! Bye!" Frank then left out the door leaving Gaara alone with the ANBU and Sand jounin.

"I know where your sister is heading." Gaara said.

"Really?" Masako asked, "Tell us."

"You won't like my answer."

"C'mon tell us already I've heard worse things in my life." Ryan said.

Gaara sighed, "Your sister, Genji Toshiko, did you know she was in a relationship with anyone?"

"No why, Toshiko doesn't have a boyfriend!" Ryan said, "And even if she did we'd see him ourselves."

"Have you noticed anything different about her, besides her behavior?"

"Not really….well she does have this weird necklace that we saw recently, she never had it before….it was a red circle….it almost looked like a Sharingan eye. Like….that the eyes of that Akatsuki Itachi I think." Masako said, "Are you saying she ran off to Akatsuki or something?"

"Masako do you really think Toshiko would be a baka and run off to join a bunch of S-class criminals who are wanted for death? I don't think so, unless….." Ryan said, "Unless this has to do with the other Uchiha…..Sasuke."

Gaara nodded, "There's your reason. She's been in a relationship with the Uchiha and now she's gone to be with him."

"If I may ask, how the hell do you know this?" Masako asked.

"You recall the murder of Akihito Saniiro one of our Sand jounin at the sabotaged bookstore in downtown Suna?"

"Hai, it's in the ANBU records of the ninja murdered or KIA." Ryan said. (Note: KIA Killed In Action)

"We called Toshiko in for questioning the day after his death but none of her answers helped us lead to who had killed him. I knew she was lying but I let her go thinking it for the best….but I followed her for the a day and it so happens that Sasuke was the one who had killed Akihito."

"So she lied just to protect him from being hunted down…all because…she…she…." Masako just couldn't say it.

"THE HELL?! Are you saying that-that Uchiha faggot is hot for Toshiko? No, no, no, no, FUCK NO!" Ryan said, "I figured he had no feelings I thought everyone was just in his way all the time but no he was hot for Toshiko, of all the people why couldn't have been Haruno Sakura for crying out loud!"

"So what now?" Masako asked, "We're too late…"

"We go after her and try to convince her to come back." A voice said they all turned to see Ryuu-sensei standing there.

"How much did ya hear?" Ryan asked.

"Enough."

"But sensei, one problem, we don't know how far she's gone or what's going on?" Masako said.

"Then we wait, that's all we can do for now." Ryuu said, "Unfortunately…perhaps something shall occur in a matter of days."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here it is welcome to your new home Toshiko." The silver haired man spoke.

"Just who are you anyway?" she asked.

"You may call me Kabuto, I'm a doctor here in the Sound Village I even revived one of my experiments from falling to a near-death."

"Kabuto? Is that you?" a voice asked almost impatiently and Toshiko recognized it.

"Hai Sasuke-kun, I've got her." Kabuto smirked.

"Toshiko?" she looked up to see Sasuke standing there.

He had grown quite tall the past two and a half years but his eyes were still the same dark onyx color.

"Sasuke….?" She felt Sasuke grab her hand and pull her into an embrace.

"I missed you." Sasuke said nuzzling her hair, "But I'm glad you kept your promise."

"Uh, you're welcome?" Toshiko said, "So what do you do around here?"

"Come on." Sasuke said holding her hand and leading her inside a tunnel, "I want you to see an acquaintance of mine…he's the experiment Kabuto was talking about."

"Um….is he friendly?"

"Actually he's bipolar at times he can be friendly and social but other times he can be deadly and want to kill anyone who gets near him."

Toshiko gulped, "He's in one of his good moods right?"

"Hai, but if he finds you annoying his mood will change very quickly he has a nasty temper." Sasuke chuckled, "He killed eighteen people in an hour instantly once."

'This guy sounds really dangerous.' Toshiko thought, 'Almost as dangerous as Gaara.'

Sasuke opened the door to a room and Toshiko stepped inside Sasuke stepped in behind her and closed the door shut, "Yasushi? You awake?"

"Hmmm...well what have we here now?" a voice yawned revealing his glowing amber eyes.

To Be Continued…


	25. Into The Tiger's Den

Notes: Well I guess Yasushi is back. Anyways enjoy the chapter!

Chapter Twenty-Four: Into the Tiger's Den

Toshiko looked at the guy called Yasushi, he seemed about seventeen years old and had curly blonde and black hair that reached to the bottom of his neck, he had a few freckles on his face and his amber eyes changed to a soft brown. He wore a dark blue sleevless ripped shirt that exposed his stomach bindings, had the Sound Village headband tied around his neck, and had baggy black pants that were torn at the bottoms. Yasushi had no shoes on whatsoever.

"Toshiko this is Yasushi, Yasushi this is Genji Toshiko the one I was telling you about." Sasuke said.

Yasushi's eyes looked up in interest, "Did you say…Genji?"

"Hai, is something wrong?"

"No, no, it's just I seem to be familiar with that name, the name of someone I knew." Yasushi said in deep thought.

"Do you remember who?" Toshiko asked.

"Well not his name except for the Genji part, I do remember he had dark skin and white eyes, he could have been a Hyuuga boy…"

"Ryan!" Toshiko said, "You know my brother Ryan?"

"Ryan? Hyuuga Genji Ryan….hai! I remember him now! He was with a blonde kid wearing orange…."

"Naruto…" Sasuke said and narrowed his eyes.

"The blonde had escaped…I was fighting the Hyuuga, I had almost killed him, I threw his body off a cliff but then he summoned a dragon but somehow I was careless and ended up bringing myself to death's hands…"

"You're the one that gave Ryan all those injuries he even suffered pneumonia." Toshiko stated glaring at Yasushi, Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder.

"I specialize in poisons and taijutsu for the most part, my teeth and claws secrete diseased poison that could make a person cough up blood non-stop and even paralyze someone, a shame your brother didn't die." Yasushi noted, "In fact I amazed he survived at all, I'd torn him apart like a chew toy."

"You bastard! I may betray my village but don't ever talk about my brother like that! Especially in front of me!" Toshiko yelled.

Yasushi growled his eyes glowed to a golden color now and his teeth were bared, they looked sharp too, "I was ordered, and I had high urge to kill as I was threatened and saw the blood, it excites me…good fresh kill is just what I survive on!"

Toshiko froze, 'Holy shit! This guy is like another Gaara…but this one's bipolar which makes him all the more threatening.'

A chuckle interrupted her thoughts, "Why Sasuke-kun I think I'm scaring the poor girl you really ought to do something…I could kill her in a second flat." The Sound ninja grinned evilly.

Sasuke glared, "Not if I kill you first." His Sharingan was activated.

Yasushi's eyes turned dark amber once again and sighed, "True, you have the Uchiha bloodline I can't argue with the fact you are strong."

The door suddenly opened and Kabuto stood there, "Yasushi come on, time for a test run."

"Why Kabuto-san if you do any more of these tests on me the Sound Village will be extinct." Yasushi smirked.

"Which is why you are to be tested, you're a ferocious killing machine, the perfect experiment." Kabuto said with a half-smile his glasses reflecting light, "Sasuke-kun don't you think you should introduce Toshiko-chan to Orochimaru-sama?"

"Hai, let's go Toshiko, Yasushi tends to get a little anxious before a fight test." Sasuke then grabbed Toshiko by the wrist leading her out of the room and down the right of the hallway.

"A fight test? Who's he going up against?"

"Almost twenty-five of the best fighters in the Sound." Sasuke said.

"Twenty-five?" Toshiko asked, "Will he be okay?"

"Yasushi's used to it; he could take down an entire country in less than two days predicted, producing a large massacre he's the strongest Sound ninja I know but he hates being considered just a 'perfect experiment'." Sasuke noted, "He's been thinking about leaving in fact."

"How long has he been here?" Toshiko asked.

"Most of his life actually." Sasuke said, "He had no parents to begin with Orochimaru just found him in a village one day and took him in."

"Wow…so where are we going?" Toshiko asked.

"My room."

"But I thought you were going to introduce me to Orochimaru!" Toshiko said.

"We'll do that tomorrow it's late and I want to get a good night's sleep."

"Where the hell am I supposed to sleep?"

Sasuke looked at her and pulled a loose stand of her hair behind her ear, "With me in my room."

Toshiko blushed, "Oh. Are you sure that's okay I mean really I can have my own room really I don't want to be a bother and-!"

Sasuke's lips pressed against hers to silence her protest wrapping his arms around her waist. Their lips parted and then Toshiko felt herself being lifted up and found herself in Sasuke's arms.

"S-Sasuke!" Toshiko gasped, "Put me down! God! What if someone sees us!"

"Toshiko do me a favor." Sasuke said, "For tonight, just shut up and sleep with me." (1)

Toshiko blushed and stared, "Excuse me?"

Sasuke just looked at her, "What?"

Toshiko shook her head, "Never mind, it's nothing!"

To Be Continued…

Poor Toshiko! Looks like she got the wrong idea there! XD


	26. Orochimaru's Blessing & the disagreement

Notes: Well this is the part where the story will start getting more dramatic and bitterness comes into play and what would it be without a little action? But for now enjoy!

Chapter Twenty-Five: Orochimaru's Blessing & the Genji Disagreement

It had been a day since Toshiko's disappearance and the se cottage had never had such tense silence.

Breakfast was too quiet Masako looked down at her plate occasionally sipping a glass of milk, Ryan was still nibbling on his first slice of bacon and around the time he would be usually asking for seconds. Ryuu just quietly sat there, his cerulean eyes focusing on the spot where Toshiko usually sat.

"So….anything on the agenda today?" Ryan asked trying to break the silence but no one answered.

'Man, I didn't think that Toshiko abandoning this village would take such a hard toll on the family.' Ryan thought.

"I do not approve of it." Ryuu finally spoke, Ryan and Masako looked at him.

"What was that father?" Masako asked.

Ryuu's cerulean eyes suddenly narrowed, "There is nothing I can do. It was her choice to go but I do not approve of it and yet…I am not one to interfere."

"But sensei, isn't it kind of a shinobi's job to interfere?" Ryan asked, "You're not making any sense?"

Ryuu looked up, "I am not the type of shinobi that would cause violence in a situation killing many innocent lives and I hope you are the same, but I am a shinobi that protects the innocent and I would give my life doing so."

"In other words you don't hold back." Ryan said, "Even if you die in the process."

"Hai." Ryuu nodded.

That night when they were all in bed Ryuu had a dream causing him to toss and turn in his sleep.

_Blood was flying everywhere. The forest was now a crimson and emerald green mixed together. It was nauseating. Ryuu stood his ground firmly his eyes were bloodshot with exhaustion all of his chakra was almost used up. Suddenly a kunai went through his heart and he gagged out blood falling to his knees._

"_SENSEI!!!!" a high pitched shrill screamed filled his ears before he fell forwards._

Ryuu woke up in a cold sweat panting, it was a horrifying nightmare…but he had a feeling the dream was telling him something.

He sighed running a hand through his long untied blonde hair, 'Is my time on this Earth almost at an end or could it be that instant ramen that I ate for dinner?'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke it's late, are you sure we should disturb this Orochimaru guy at this time?" Toshiko asked.

"Kabuto said he went to watch Yasushi fight, seeing how much of a killer he is." Sasuke said.

Toshiko huffed, "They give that 'perfect experiment' more credit than he deserves."

Sasuke nodded, "I was thinking the same thing but they're planning something and I know well enough that Yasushi doesn't want to get involved."

"It was failure on his part that he almost got killed by Ryan why couldn't they just let him die in peace like any other normal person?" Toshiko asked.

"Because Kabuto said he never intended on his work to die and Yasushi was that work." Sasuke said, "Come on we're here."

The Uchiha opened up a sliding door and Toshiko stepped inside, "I hope you're not afraid of snakes."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind."

The room was dark and a tall figure was glancing at a glass window that had specks of blood splashed on it.

"Well now, what do we have here?" the tall figure spoke in a chilling voice, "Care to explain Sasuke-kun?"

Toshiko almost screamed when she saw the person's face, he had the palest skin she'd ever seen and his long dark hair surrounded his face but just enough so that you could see those creepy golden snake-like eyes and the wide smirk.

"Orochimaru, this is Genji Toshiko, she's the girl I was talking to you about."

'This is Orochimaru? Man, when Ryan's right, he's right! This guy looks like a cross between Michael Jackson and the girl from 'The Ring'….ugh how I hated that movie.' Toshiko thought as Orochimaru stared at her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Uchiha Toshiko." Orochimaru hissed.

"Um….it's nice to meet you too, wait, did you just call me an Uchiha?" Toshiko asked.

Orochimaru walked behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, the other on Sasuke's, "I figure since our little Sasuke-kun is grown up and has a woman of his own now she'd be considered an Uchiha wife….and Sasuke-kun did want to restore the clan."

"Orochimaru she's not a whore." Sasuke growled.

"Then what? What does this girl mean to you exactly Sasuke-kun?"

"She's the girl I chose to be mine and the one I'll always love; even if I had to I'd protect her with my life."

Toshiko's eyes widened, 'Wow, it sounded like he was serious about all of that just now.'

Orochimaru smirked, "So be it, I approve of this relationship, take good care of her Sasuke-kun."

"Hai." Sasuke said and wrapped his arms around Toshiko's waist pulling her back against his chest

"If I may ask, what's going on behind that window?"

Orochimaru smirked while Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "Why don't you come and have a look for yourself Uchiha Toshiko."

'This guy is weird.' Toshiko thought as she stepped to look and she almost vomited at the sight.

Blood was everywhere and she saw carcasses scatted everywhere and half-eaten bodies of shinobi, a giant big looking tiger like thing was enclosing on what seemed to be a Sound ninja. The Sound ninja guy was cut badly and he had blood gushing out of his head.

"Please have mercy, d-don't do this to me!" the man screamed.

"I never show mercy!" the tiger growled drawing out its claws.

"NO! Pl-please, I want to live-I-I WANT TO LIVE!"

"A shame you have to be my last meal." The thing roared before grabbing the man in it's yellow bloody fanged jaws biting down hard, a sickening crack was heard and a wretched cry before blood splattered everywhere. The thing then tore off half of what was once the man and devoured it, chewing on the internal organs like it was gummy candy. Spitting out what seemed to be the bones. (Sick, very sick! XP)

"W-What the hell is that?" Toshiko asked turning away.

"Looks like Yasushi's been frustrated." Sasuke noted.

"Yasushi? That thing is Yasushi?" Toshiko asked.

"Hai, he's got quite a lot of potential to be a killer, and we tend to spoil him at dinner." Orochimaru laughed, "He's quite horrifying indeed."

'No kidding.' Toshiko thought.

"In fact my first plan for him is my best he'll be so good." Orochimaru said, "To destroy the entire Leaf Village."

Sasuke looked down at the dungeon like area where Yasushi seemed to be staring up at the ceiling something in his golden amber eyes showed an emotion he thought he'd never see…..anxiety.

'What's with him?' he thought.

To Be Continued…


	27. Missions Assigned

Notes: Okay I'm sorry I haven't written in so long I've been so busy with life and so many things have been happening to friends of mine both surprising, shocking, and tragic! Anyways enjoy!

Chapter Twenty-Six: Missions Assigned

The next morning, a knock was heard on the door. Ryuu opened it up to find a jounin standing there.

"What is it?" Ryuu asked.

"Kazekage-sama requests your presence along with your children….he said at once." With that last word the jounin left.

"Well so much for breakfast." Ryan yawned as he got out of the hammock and Masako climbed down from her bunk, "So what now dad?"

Ryuu sighed, "Both of you get dressed. We'll eat breakfast out today."

"Sweet!" Ryan smiled as he grabbed his shirt and putting it over his head moving his long hair aside, "Okay I'm dressed!"

"Ryan comb your hair it looks like a rat's nest!" Ryuu scolded, "Where is Masako?"

"Right here." Masako said grabbing her cloak, "I don't know if I'll have time to put my hair up in braids.

"Here let me do it I can braid hair fast." Ryan said, "After-all I did have dreadlocks for a long time."

"Don't know why you got rid of them." Masako sighed then got up Ryan was done with her hair in an instant, "Okay let's go."

"Right." Ryan then grabbed his mask and put it on then they all left the sea cottage and into Suna.

"Ryan…." Ryuu said almost a little pissed.

"Hm?"

"You forgot to comb your hair."

"Oh…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kazekage-sama you wanted to see us?" Ryuu asked looking at Gaara who was sitting in his desk.

"Hey Ryan, wuz up?" Kankuro asked punching his fist with Ryan's.

"It's all good man, it's all good." Ryan said, "If Gaara had to call my family up this early in the morning it's gotta be serious."

"It is." Temari said, "Kankuro stop talking to the ANBU Gaara is trying to speak."

"Temari, its okay Kankuro can socialize when he pleases." Gaara sighed, "Anyways there's a mission for all of you."

"What would that be?" Masako asked.

"You are to go to the Leaf village, and accompany Team 7 on one of their missions."

"Backup again?" Ryan sighed.

"No…" Gaara narrowed his eyes slightly, "Haruno Sakura claims to have word she knows the whereabouts of Orochimaru, when there's Orochimaru there's Sasuke, and when there's Sasuke…."

"Then Toshiko must be there too!" Masako said, "Of course! But do they know?"

"Hai Gaara already sent a letter to Tsunade-sama on your predicaments." Temari said, "You can leave now if you want."

"Well take the mission." Ryuu said, "And we'll make sure to get Toshiko back."

"Very well then, that is all you are dismissed." Gaara said, "Oh and Ryan?"

"Hai?"

"Your hair looks like a rat's nest, comb it out or something!"

"Gee thanks Kazekage-sama! Real thanks!"

As soon as they all left the office Gaara raised his eyes and sighed, "Okay Frank you can come out now."

Frank crawled out from underneath the Kazekage desk, "Gosh, it's really cramped down there Kazekage-sama? Who were those people? Are they friends of yours?"

"Hai Frank they are." Kankuro said, "There names are Ryuu, Masako and Ryan."

"OMG damn it Ryan was here I needed to tell him something about fish tacos!" Frank moaned, "Damn it!"

"Frank save it for some other time right now you're needed for a mission." Temari said.

"I have a mission, what for?"

"You need to follow Genji Ryuu's team on there mission." Gaara said.

"Um, isn't that considered stalking cause I ain't a stalker."

"No you're going to help them, you're their backup." Kankuro said.

"And what do I get in return, there has to be something in return for such a mission!" Frank said, "Right? Right?"

Gaara then walked up to Frank and shoved something in his arms Frank looked down to see it was a twelve pack case of beer. Frank looked down, "It's not light is it?"

"Why do you think I'd give you such foul beer?" Gaara asked.

"Wow Kazekage-sama, you have good taste in beer, you should be a bartender, in fact I should be a bartender….so if I do this mission I get the beer?"

"Hai."

Frank grinned, "Well count me in! I gotta go pack my blanket, my pillow and my stuffed bunny…… Usagi!" Frank said and then stopped, "Wait what was it I was going to do?"

"Go home and pack." Kankuro said.

"Oh….right! Thanks ghetto batman! I'm still now finished with you yet!" with that Frank ran out the door.

"Shit!" Kankuro cursed and slapped his forehead.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Genji family/team went back to their residence and packed up Ryuu was packing his stuff while Ryan and Masako packed their own.

"This is like genin days all over again." Ryan sighed as he threw the backpack over his shoulder.

"No duh Ryan, and here you might need this." Masako handed him a brush.

Ryan sighed and put it in the backpack, "I'll comb it later."

Masako then finished packing and threw her pack on, "Okay so what route are we taking?"

The same route we usually, take, come on let's go we've wasted enough time." Ryuu said.

"Right." And the Dream Team was off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay what was it I was going to do?" Frank asked himself as he walked upstairs of Club Suna and to his room, it was just a simple room, a bed, a nightstand, a lamp, a picture frame on the nightstand, a closet, a dresser, and a stuffed bunny on the bed.

"Oh yeah! I was going to get Mickey D's for lunch!" Frank said, "But before that….uhhhh…..let's see…..oh yeah! I have to follow Ryan and Masako, but I have to pack!"

Frank then got out a garbage bag and stuffed in a spare change of clothes, his stuffed bunny, the whole twelve pack of beer, and finally a first aid kit.

"Safety first!" Frank thought, "Thank God this is a Hefty garbage bag! Looks like I have to leave but wait was it to Mickey D's or Konoha? Huh? Oh yeah! It was Konoha and then Mickey D's! Okay and…wait oh I had to follow Ryan and Masako at the same time. I hope they like Mickey D's!"

Frank then exited his room going downstairs and out the door of Club Suna, finally he put a sign on the door saying, 'This Club is closed until further notice! Go order a pizza!'

Then he took off towards the gates where the Genji family just went out. As Frank shot out of the gate he made a hand-sign, "Transform!"

In a puff of smoke Frank had turned into an ordinary squirrel.

'It's the perfect disguise! No one would suspect anything! But man I'm hungry! I forgot to eat breakfast this morning! I like breakfast, I adore breakfast; breakfast is the most important meal of the day!'

To Be Continued…


	28. The Mission and Sai

Notes: Hello everyone! I am back! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Mission and Sai

"Ryan for crying out loud you can deactivate your Byakugan already, no one is following us!" Masako said.

"But Masako I seriously think something is…I can sense its chakra!"

"Masako is right Ryan just deactivate your Byakugan it would be wise not to waste your chakra." Ryuu said.

Ryan sighed and deactivated it, the bulging veins disappearing around his eyes, "Fine."

'Finally he deactivated it! Wait why am I following them again? Oh yeah there heading to Konoha….I wonder if there's a Mickey D's there?' Frank thought, 'I just noticed…I'm getting hungry!'

He looked to see a bunch of acorns on the ground and he scurried down to get them, 'I wonder if these taste like beer…'

Frank in his squirrel form took a bite out of the acorn and then spat it out right away, 'EWWWW! This shit doesn't taste like beer at all!' and with that he kept following the three shinobi of the Sand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About two days later they finally made it to the Leaf village and entered Konoha, heading straight for the Hokage.

"Kazekage-sama told us specifically to go and see Tsunade-sama immediately when we arrived here." Ryuu said.

"So no time to take a nap?" Ryan yawned.

"Nope gomen Ryan but this is important." Masako said.

"It's cool sis, I understand come on the Hokage Tower is dead ahead." Ryan said and they all took off once again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank had just arrived in the village and deactivated his jutsu. He pulled out a beer from his bag and opened it taking a large gulp.

"Man…I really need some food now I forget what this village is…hmm I guess I can look around for a bit!" Frank said as he started walking through the streets.

"Hey, are you new here?" a voice asked.

He screamed and turned around to find a girl standing there, she had long blonde hair and blue eyes; she wore purple and black boots.

"Huh? Oh hello my name's Frank what's your name?"

"I'm Yamanaka Ino." The girl said.

"Ino……that's a nice name, say can you show me where the nearest Mickey D's is? I'm on a mission and I can't go on one on an empty stomach!"

"Sure Frank I'll show you where it's at speaking of which I'm pretty hungry too." Ino smiled.

"Sweet! The Mickey D's is on me!" Frank said, "Lead the way girl!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsunade-sama they're here." Shizune said and Tsunade looked up to see the three, "Hello again Masako, Ryan, good to see you too Genji Ryuu."

"Hello Hokage-sama." Ryuu said.

"Please just Tsunade works you don't need to be so formal Genji Ryuu." Tsunade smirked, "You always were."

Ryuu just rolled his eyes, "I am sure that Kazekage-sama has told you about our predicament."

"Hai, your daughter Genji Toshiko has gone to the Sound." Tsunade frowned, "And that she's with Sasuke who's been charged with murder of Akihito Saniiro a jounin in your village?"

"That is correct." Ryuu said.

Tsunade then smirked, "It's settled then you're going with Team Seven to the Village in the Grass that's where they said Orochimaru was going to be."

"Is Kakashi well enough to do another mission?" Ryuu asked.

Tsunade shook her head, "Kakashi is still recovering from his last mission in the Sand, so I had another take over…"

The door opened, "You called us in Tsunade-sama?"

They all turned to see Naruto and Sakura standing there with two other people they didn't recognize. One was a man with a jounin vest; he had short dark hair and dark eyes. The other seemed about Ryan and Masako's age he was pale looking and had dark short hair his dark eyes seemed emotionless too, he wore dark clothing and his shirt didn't cover his stomach.

"Hai, Naruto, Sakura you remember Masako, Ryan, and Genji Ryuu?"

"Hai!" they both said.

"Tsunade indicated to the jounin man, "That is Yamato he will be replacing Kakashi for the time being and the other one is Sai he's an ANBU from the Root."

"The Root, eh?" Ryan said and looked at Sai, "Hey there my name's Ryan."

Sai just stared at him and then cracked a smile saying, "Whoa I thought all Hyuuga's were white, man I was wrong so does that make you an Oreo cookie or something?"

"Oh….shit!" Naruto said, everyone froze at Sai's comment.

Ryan just calmly raised an eyebrow, "First time seeing a black Hyuuga eh?"

Sai smirked, "And you're a guy? Man I was just about to say what kind of girl name is Ryan plus by the looks of it I didn't really see much between your legs."

"Oh….damn." Naruto whispered, "Sai shut up!"

Ryan smirked, "Really now? Because by the looks of you right away I figured you were a faggot but that's just an understatement, I know I have more dick than you could ever get in a lifetime."

Ryuu had a look on his face saying, 'Ryan you are grounded go wash your mouth out with soap!' and Masako just looked at Ryan as if to say, 'What the hell are you thinking?'

"Oh is that so?"

"Yeah that's so fag!"

Suddenly Sai burst out laughing, "I like you Hyuuga Genji Ryan you're the coolest person I've met so far!" he looked at Masako, "So is this your sister?"

"Yeah that's Masako." Ryan said.

"Hello Masako nice to meet you, my God your boobs are larger than Sakura's!"

Masako's eyes widened, "What?!"

Ryan almost felt like he was about to faint, Naruto's jaw dropped, and Sakura just stared angrily at Sai.

'This guy has….issues.' Masako thought twitching.

"You all can get better acquainted later on, you are to head to the Tenchi Bridge in which the Akatsuki Spy is located, and be careful this could be dangerous." Tsunade said lowering her eyes, "That is the mission you are all dismissed."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So!" said Frank after he took a bite out of his Big Mac, "Wanna hang afterwards?"

"But aren't you on a mission Frank?" Ino asked chewing a fry.

"I'm on a mission? Huh….oh yeah! But I have plenty of time and all that. Kazekage-sama won't mind!"

"Did you say Kazekage? You're a Sand ninja?" Ino asked.

"And a bartender I'm sixteen years of age and I am experienced in all types of jutsu…and I'm a jounin….so what's your favorite food."

"I like chocolate."

"ME TOOOOOOOOOO! AND RYAN'S!"

"Ryan? You know Ryan?" Ino asked.

"Hai! He's one of my homies! He likes some girl named Ino and…..wait, Ryan likes you?"

Ino blushed at the comment, "Ryan likes me!"

"Yeah in fact, he's in this village with Masako right now getting ready to go as back-up on a mission for Team Seven and I have to go with them or at least follow them and…"

"Ryan's in this village?!"

"Uh…what were we talking about?"

"Ryan is in this village! My God why didn't you say so? Come on I haven't seen him in a long time!"

"I think he left already!" Frank said.

"LEFT?!"

"On his mission, ya know, with that Uzumaki Naruto guy and the little lady Sakura!" Frank said.

Ino sighed, "You're right, guess that means you have to go to huh?"

"I have to go somewhere? Huh? Oh right! Well nice meeting you Ino, Ryan was right you are a pretty girl!"

Ino just blushed at the comment and watched Frank leave, 'What a weird guy….'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay let's all just get to know each other by introducing ourselves." Yamato said standing next to Genji Ryuu.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" the blonde boy grumbled looking at Sai.

"I'm Haruno Sakura." Sakura muttered.

"Genji Masako…" Masako said staring.

"Hyuuga Genji Ryan…" Ryan said taking his mask off.

"My name is Sai." Sai said smiling at all the glares he was getting.

"Listen carefully, when we get to the Tenchi Bridge, from there we will find the Spy and bring him back." Yamato said.

"This will be our way to find Orochimaru, Uchiha Sasuke, and Toshiko." Ryuu said, "By doing so we can gain valuable information used to formulate a plan to kill Orochimaru and bring Sasuke and Toshiko back."

The gates swung open and off they went.

As time passed while they were walking in the forest Naruto had done nothing but glare at Sai the whole way.

"What is it?" Sai asked finally.

'This guy really sounds like a faggot, oh wait that's because he talks like Sasuke!' Ryan thought sarcastically.

"Please stop staring at me." Sai sighed, "Don't make me hit you."

"Every damn thing you say just pisses me off more!" Naruto growled.

"I don't have any malice towards you." Sai said.

"LIAR!" Naruto shouted.

"I'm just trying to…put on that kind of attitude." Sai said.

"Aha! You do have malice!" Naruto said pointing, "Why the hell are you here? All you ever do is piss people off!"

"Hey! This is no way to act toward your teammates Naruto!" Yamato said.

As he was lecturing them Ryuu decided it was time for a break.

"What is with Sai in the first place? I see no emotion in his eyes at all about this situation." Masako said.

"It's because he's from the Root, in that division of the ANBU you aren't allowed to show any emotions whatsoever, it takes years of training to do that kind of stuff." Ryan said, "There are some Sand ANBU who are part of the Root but they're way too disturbing to mess with even I'm too scared to talk to them, let alone look at them!"

"I'LL NEVER CONSIDER HIM! SOMEONE LIKE HIM AS A MEMBER OF TEAM KAKASHI!!" they all heard Naruto yell.

Sai just looked at Naruto and smiled, "Well…I'm glad you think of me that way; I wouldn't want to be likened to the weak shit-for-brains Orochimaru's clone who only cared about power and ran off betraying Konoha…or force some whore to come live in the Sound Village just to make Uchiha babies."

"What did you say about Toshiko?" Ryan growled in anger.

"You bastard…!" Naruto was about to attack him when Sakura held him back, "Anyways the most important thing here is teamwork! Sai gomen…Naruto should never had said that and Ryan Sai didn't mean to say that about Toshiko he just doesn't know her well enough okay?"

"At least someone is neutral in this whole situation." Ryuu said, "I pray that none of this happens again!"

All of a sudden Sakura punched Sai straight in the face while the others looked in shock.

"On the other hand, me you don't have to forgive!" Sakura glared dangerously at Sai, "Like I said before you don't know anything about Sasuke or Toshiko so don't talk about things you have no idea of!"

"Sakura's right, if you bad-mouth my sister like that one more time, I'll give you a knuckle sandwich freshly prepared with chakra!" Ryan said.

"Okay…okay gotcha, I won't say anything in front of you people."

To Be Continued…


	29. The Plan and the Spy

Notes: New chapter enjoy! It's a little short but it's good. **WARNING: THERE IS A PART WHERE A BUNNY DIES! IF FOR ARE A BUNNY-LOVER YOU MAY NOT WANT TO READ THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!**

Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Plan and the Spy

They were all on the road again after getting a good night's sleep and Naruto was busy talking to Ryan while the others were walking.

"And so then Sai says 'You're right….just like your dick!'! What the hell is wrong with that guy?" Naruto ranted.

"Look dude….Sai is a faggot I can believe that and I wanna kick his ass just as badly as you do but we have to deal with it is all I can say." Ryan sighed, 'I swear to God this ghetto carrot is giving me a headache with his fucking ranting.'

Night fell again and Yamato smiled and stopped, "Here's just fine." He made a hand-sign, "Wood Type: Four Pillar House Jutsu!"

Suddenly wood shot out of the ground surprising pretty much everybody, soon a giant house was in front of them.

"We'll camp here for tonight!" Yamato said standing on the roof.

"I wouldn't really call this camping." Naruto said.

"Wow….it's bigger than our cottage." Masako said.

"Remind me to ask him how the hell he did that." Ryan said.

"Everyone come here for a bit." Yamato said as they all unpacked their stuff, "Sakura, Masako I need you two to tell me something."

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"It's about Sasori of the Akatsuki, Ryuu gave me his file from the Sand as a starter but tell me about his characteristics and his habit, you both are the only ones who've ever seen him."

"Why're you asking that?" Naruto asked.

"The Spy in Orochimaru's ranks will come to the Tenchi Bridge and expect Sasori." Ryuu said, "He might see through it right away but it's best to transform into Sasori and approach him."

"Being a spy brings its share fair of risks so he's going to be most likely on his guard." Sai commented.

"Just in case this is a trap set by Akatsuki, I will go alone first. All of you will be on standby waiting for my instructions." Yamato said.

"Given that there was an Akatsuki spy in the sand, Yuura…and that he said he was about to die….he couldn't have been lying." Masako said.

"Still…that Spy must be skillful somehow." Ryan said.

"Then what are we standing here for…let's do it!" Naruto said.

"Right, now for the real problem…I told you the concrete plans for the mission we have up ahead." Yamato frowned.

"The objective is to purely capture. Under no circumstances will the target be killed…even if it results in battle." Ryuu said.

'That's gonna be complicated.' Ryan thought.

"If they are killed we will have lost a valuable information source the mission is more difficult than simply defeating the enemy. Given that it's a target mission I'll be the first to go in you will all act as backup." Yamato said carefully, "First, I will restrain the target; second, if I fail to restrain them and a battle situation arises, you will all prepare to fight I'll signal you of that just in case."

"And if we reach a situation as in part two, then we must fight via the buddy system. When one person moves, the other will look after them. The point is mutual support. Now I will decide the buddies, Naruto and Sai, Sakura and Ryuu, Ryan and Masako, and Ryan since you have Byakugan you can pretty much see anything so I'll have you supporting me as well."

"Hai sir, I understand." Ryan said.

"But…" Sakura said.

"You're our only medical ninja Sakura so that you are not injured I have to be partnered up with you." Ryuu said.

"Yamato why the hell did am I with-!"

"Pardon?" Yamato said staring at Naruto with a scary expression.

"Uh n-nothing!" Naruto said.

"Tomorrow we're going to do a simulation for team playing. It'll smoothen up your teamwork and help you get to know each other better. You might think I'm too serious but that's how I do things." Yamato said.

The next day wasn't much better than the other day was.

Once again Sai had done it again and insulted Sasuke calling him a traitor taunting Naruto with those cruel words. Then he insulted Masako and Ryan saying it's their sister's own fault she decided to become a whore for a traitor and that she's in love with a user and he's probably sold her for money already.

"If it's to save that friend and his 'whore' then I'll do anything." Naruto said to Sai angrily, "Even if I have to work with you!"

Naruto then walked away angrily before digging his nails in to the bark of a tree leaving big marks. Ryan then followed Naruto to go talk with him.

"Come on let's go we can't waste anymore time." Ryuu said.

"Sai…" Sakura said narrowing her eyes, "To be honest, I would have sent you flying just there. I told you that if you bad mouthed Sasuke-kun or Toshiko-chan again I wouldn't hold back….but I didn't do that because of what Naruto said, that he'd even work with you. I won't hurt you no matter who you are to save them both."

"Sakura…you're very…gentle with Naruto aren't you?" Sai smiled, "I don't understand feelings like those, it was in a book I read."

"Come on let's go we're burning daylight, if we ain't there by noon it'll be all for nothing!" Ryan said.

"Here we are." Yamato said as they finally made it to the Tenchi Bridge.

Everyone hid somewhere as Yamato transformed into Hiruko, Sasori's puppet.

"Good luck Yamato." Ryuu whispered as he saw Yamato make his way to the cloaked person.

"It has been a long time, Sasori-sama." The cloaked figure said removing his hood.

Ryan activated his Byakugan at that moment but everyone gasped as they saw the cloaked figure was a man with silver hair in a ponytail and had huge glasses.

"It has been five years." He said.

'Kabuto….Yakushi Kabuto.' Yamato noted, "Were you followed?"

"No it's safe."

"How are you?"

"When your jutsu was lifted, and I remembered who I really was, I felt somewhat disoriented; I am still somewhat heavy-headed."

"I have some questions for you." Yamato/Sasori said.

"I have little time so please make it brief, it was a great risk to slip away from Orochimaru to come here."

"Tell me about the location of your base and about Uchiha Sasuke."

There was a long pause.

"We have many bases through we keep changing them from being discovered. There are of course bases in countries besides the Sound. Orochimaru's spies enter those countries and guide us. It is very cumbersome…our current base is hidden our current base is hidden on a small island in a lake to the North, we will move from there in three days….Uchiha Sasuke is also there."

Suddenly Kabuto whirled around as something rustled in the bushes to reveal…a rabbit that was dragged back into the bushes.

"Ugh…just a stupid wild rabbit." Kabuto said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the bushes the rabbit was currently struggling under the huge yellow claws of a tigerthe sunk it's fangs into the rabbit's tender flesh ripping it apart causing blood to stain the grass and purred at the content feast it was currently chewing on.

"I told you he was here Orochimaru-sama." Said Yasushi as he stroked the wild tiger's fur as he picked up the carcass of the rabbit ripping out the organs and contently chewing on them, eating the rest or it's warm bloody flesh, cracking it's bones and swallowing them down, he grinned licking his fangs the blood staining his lips and dripping down his chin.

"Good Yasushi…" Orochimaru snickered taking a step forward.

To Be Continued…


	30. Naruto's Rage

Notes: okay next chapter enjoy! And also please read my parody one-shot of Phones, Fanfictions, and Bunnies. It's really funny one that a friend and I had both made up last month!

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Naruto's Rage

"Now about that one task you asked me of Sasori-sama." Kabuto said turning back in Yamato/Sasori's direction.

'Ugh…not good I still need some more information but I'll blow my cover if this conversation keeps going on.' Yamato thought.

"What is taking so long?" Naruto whispered.

"Kabuto seems the type to be a secretive person, he does work for Orochimaru after all and ya wouldn't expect anything else." Masako noted.

"Double agents…it's always like that." Ryan muttered.

"Even after the transmigration, Orochimaru cast a protective jutsu on the cellular specimen of the leftover corpse. I was unable to perform data analysis on the specimen." Kabuto said.

"I see…." Sasori noted.

"Damn, what is he waiting for?" Naruto growled impatiently, "Why doesn't he just go ahead with the capture already?!"

"Shut up!" Ryan hissed.

"This is Kabuto we're talking about here. If we were to let him get away, then things would obviously end there. Taking things almost too carefully here is what the captain needs to be doing." Sakura said.

"Still…if he takes things more carefully than he needs to and ends up arousing suspicion, then he'll lose his chance to capture the target." Sai said.

"On that note please hand me the item I'm here for I can't continue to stay here much longer." Kabuto said extending his hand.

"Very well…" Sasori said, 'It's not or never…' Yamato thought, 'End of the line.'

Sasori's robe shifted and then a kunai was pulled out and Kabuto looked in shock but was suddenly pulled into a tight grip.

It was Yasushi who had appeared holding Kabuto down baring his fangs in a twisted smirk Orochimaru on the other side.

"My, My, what an interesting conversation….you wouldn't mind if I were to join you myself would you?" Orochimaru hissed.

'He was followed!' Yamato thought in surprise.

Kabuto escaped jumping out of his cloak as Yasushi almost cracked his bones in a vice like grip.

"Orochimaru!" Naruto gasped.

"And Yasushi too!" Ryan whispered, "Holy shit I thought I killed that jit!"

'So that's Orochimaru…' Sai noted looking at the guy with long black hair.

"No way…" Masako said.

"If it weren't for you drawing your kunai Sasori-sama I may not have been able to get away in time." Kabuto said.

'I suppose I've at least escaped detection for now…still now that Orochimaru's here what should I do…and who is the other Sound ninja?' Yamato thought.

"That getup of yours it sure brings back memories…._Sasori_." Orochimaru hissed.

"So you followed Kabuto here then?" Sasori asked.

"What now… I was merely hoping to say another word or two of thanks. That lovely boy there you bestowed me with I was able to make quite good use of him." Orochimaru smirked, "The development of but one new jutsu requires the bodies of over a hundred live human test subjects…but thanks to that boy there I was able to use the same test subjects over and over again. It's quite hard to come across a hundred test subjects after all….such as this one." He said smoothing Yaushi's messy blonde and black curly hair.

"Yasushi has been the best experiment, he was one of the few surviving that could ever be strong…but he got horribly injured in a battle two and a half years ago and now look at him, he's stronger than any Sound ninja ever….the perfect experiment, though it took a while pumping fresh blood into his veins, giving him life-support, a lot of complicated surgery and new attachments and he has been restored, we've even maximized his chakra." Orochimaru said.

'Crap…' Ryan thought from hearing all this, 'The son of a bitch is stronger than ever now.'

"Well what do we do now?" Naruto asked.

"All we can do is wait for Yamato's signal." Ryuu said.

'I'm left with the choice of defeating him or retreating…but just one or the other.' Yamato thought.

Suddenly Kabuto allowed chakra to go at his hand, raising it up, and then striking at Sasori causing the wooden puppet to break revealing Yamato's disguise!

Yamato grabbed his bleeding arm, 'Did he just figure me out…no…just what is going on?!!!'

All of a sudden Orochimaru summoned a barrage of snakes from one of his sleeves wrapping themselves around Yamato one of them biting him on the neck but then in a puff of smoke he was gone replaced by a wood substitution.

"Orochimaru-sama is that the real Sasori?" Kabuto asked staring at Yamato who was on the other side.

"Oh no Kabuto, are you telling me you worked for Sasori but were never shown his real face?" Orochimaru snickered.

"Well he was a reclusive individual after all, always hiding in that puppet of his." Kabuto said.

"What are you talking about?" Yamato said still holding his bleeding shoulder, "Kabuto, you're supposed to be an Akatsuki Spy…you should have been under the effects of Sasori's jutsu all this time."

"Ah..hai…that jutsu….Orochimaru-sama did me the honor of dispelling it quite some time ago." Kabuto smirked.

"Was it Orochimaru's jutsu you fell prey to then?" Yamato asked.

"No…not exactly. I fell prey to Orochimaru-sama's magnificent way of thinking." Kabuto said with a shrug, "I chose this path myself but tell me who are you? Here with the intention of killing Sasori so this is quite the mishap."

"I'll tell you about this little boy later but first things first." Orochimaru pointed outwards, "Call out those little mice and the cerulean eyed jounin hiding in the brush."

'He's seen through everything already." Yamato said giving the signal and everyone appeared.

"Who you calling a mouse you snake-whore?!" Ryan said with his mask over his face.

"Hello there Ryan, I see you've brought your friends along." Yasushi said with glowing amber eyes.

"I guess we'll just have to play with the seven of you a bit, so Nine-Tailed fox boy is it you or Sasuke-kun that has gotten stronger?" Orochimaru said.

"Give…Sasuke…and Toshiko….back!" Naruto growled menacingly red chakra surrounding him.

'What's going on here?' Ryuu thought looking at Naruto, 'I sense….bloodlust.'

"There is no giving back Naruto-kun." Kabuto said, "Let me explain it to you Sasuke came out of his own free will and Toshiko fell in love with Sasuke so she accepted his proposal to go with her…face it, get over it. Going on like this is hardly becoming of a man, and Haruno Sakura don't be upset that Sasuke didn't choose you, but Toshiko is hardly a dirty little slut compared to you."

'Oh…shit!' Masako thought.

"**YOU JUST SHUT YOUR GOD DAMNED MOUTH FOUR-EYES!!!! You don't know a DAMNED thing about Naruto's feelings or MINE!" **Sakura screamed angrily.

"If you want to know about those two, try forcing it out of me…if you can…" Orochimaru said.

Suddenly Naruto charged forward with great force grabbing Orochimaru's face and flinging him far away tree's breaking everywhere. The red chakra that had surrounded Naruto took the form on a fox with one tail and Naruto's eyes were vibrantly red now the black marks highly visible.

'Oh…my God.' Ryan thought.

'What is it?' Masako thought.

"My, my you've become quite a demon vessel, Naruto." Orochimaru said as he stepped back on the bridge.

'Why can't this guy just die?' Ryan thought.

"And that explains why you were chosen to watch over him, it would appear my experiments are of some help after all." Orochimaru said glancing at Yamato, "I should think Konoha would be a bit more appreciative, isn't that right dearest guinea pig of mine?"

Yasushi looked at Orochimaru, "Guinea pig? Who is that person?"

"You see Yasushi I've always been fond of the First Hokage's jutsu, what I did was I obtained data on the first's genomes from his remains and carried out an experiment in which his genetic traits were spliced into the cells of sixty different children…my test subjects. But their bodies didn't seem to like the foreign DNA to say the least, they all died by the dozens one after the other….and here I thought they all shared the same fate, to think there was one lone survivor."

Yamato glared as Orochimaru stared at him.

"Well looks like you'll be getting your hands on a long over-due research sample." Kabuto said.

"Hai, but before that I want to see my Sasuke-kun fight the Kyuubi boy once. I wonder which one has gotten…."

"**He isn't yours…"** Naruto spoke.

They all looked to see the fox-like shroud had three tails and Naruto's eyes went white, **"IN MY PRESENSE----DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT SASUKE AS IF HE BELONGS TO YOU!!!!!!!"**

"Oh my God…what's going on here?" Sakura asked.

"That's…"Yamato started.

'Ugh…too much wind pressure, it's getting worse by the second…I have a bad feeling about this.' Ryuu thought.

To Be Continued…


	31. Calming Naruto

Notes: And another fight chapter begins! Enjoy! This one's long!

Chapter Thirty: Calming Naruto

Red chakra swirled around Naruto and the wind was picking up really badly.

'What the hell is going on here?' Yasushi thought baring his fangs, 'I know there's danger here and I have to get out….ugh this is a shame indeed.'

A third tail had formed on the fox-shroud that surrounded Naruto and he had a menacing glare with his now ruby red eyes that could compete with Yasushi's.

Kyuubi roared loudly at Orochimaru, metal was ripped and trees broke but Orochimaru only stood his ground and smirked, "How amusing."

'The demon fox already has three tails!' Yamato thought.

'So that's the Kyuubi….' Masako thought, 'Wow that chakra is scary….I'm nervous just being here.'

'So that's Uzumaki Naruto…and the power of the Kyuubi he contains.' Sai noted.

Suddenly Kabuto ran forward with the intent to attack Naruto but Naruto knew this was coming and turned around to face Kabuto, Kabuto was repelled back with a giant shield so powerful that the bridge broke in half and sent the guy flying into the forests.

The force of the shield was so powerful that Sakura was knocked backwards only to be caught in Ryan's arms.

"Oh! Gomen Ryan! I didn't mean to…"

"It's cool Sakura right now we should worry about Naruto." Ryan said looking up, "Byakugan!" the spidery veins surrounded his eyes as he activated the Hyuuga clan's jutsu, "God damn…."

"What?" Masako asked.

"The bridge is falling apart we have to get out of here!" Ryan said as the bridge started breaking.

"No if I can help it!" Yamato said and formed a hand-sign, "Mokuton Jutsu!"

With that giant branches formed holding the bridge steady, it wasn't perfectly sturdy but it was enough to keep anyone from falling over the edge.

Suddenly a giant claw shot out at Orochimaru who dodged it just in time.

"Sakura, SAKURA WAKE UP!" Ryan said shaking the pink haired girl awake but she just laid there unconscious in Ryan's arms.

"Did she hit her head when she fell?" Ryuu asked.

"I don't know I think it was the impact that probably gave her a shock and knocked the wind out of her!" Ryan said.

"Well she sure picked a hell of a time to lose consciousness." Yamato said.

'This is it.' Thought Sai as he stepped forward and pulled out a scroll, 'My secret mission begins….' He took out a brush and painted a bird, "Ninja Art: Incredible Beasts Imitation Painting!"

With that a giant bird now appeared and Sai jumped on its back.

"SAI WHERE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Ryan asked.

But Sai only flew away up towards the sky.

"SAI! YOU BITCH HOW CAN YOU RUN AWAY AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!!" Ryan shouted.

"Wait guys….where's Naruto?" Masako asked pointing to where Naruto had been standing but he was no longer there only Yasushi remained.

"Well isn't this going to be interesting?" Yasushi smirked his eyes turning amber as he licked his lips.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orochimaru had escaped from the explosion but his arm wasn't so lucky that's when suddenly the real Orochimaru appeared as he came out of the mouth of the Orochimaru who had just lost an arm, it was a type of substitution he had used, "Is this all you have to show for your power? You still have a long way to go before you catch up to Sasuke-kun."

With that Naruto became angrier and a fourth tail started forming his eyes went white and his skin started to slowly tear off with blood dripping.

"My, my, this is something new.' Orochimaru noted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan noticed something stirring and remembered that he was holding Sakura he looked down to see her waking up.

"Hey Sakura, you alright?" Ryan asked.

Sakura just nodded, "Ouch!" she said sharply sitting up clutching her head.

"Whoa take it easy." Ryan said, "You're all right now."

"What is that?" Ryuu asked as he pointed to see a trail of something heading towards the sky.

Yasushi grinned on the other side of the bridge sniffing the air, "It smells like flesh and blood my kind of dinner."

"Don't even think about it!" Ryan glared.

Yasushi smirked and backed up, "Well I should be going now I have to find Kabuto and maybe get a little snack…like your little blonde friend."

"Yasushi you god damn whore don't you dare…"

"Oh but I do." Yasushi said and disappeared.

Ryan wanted to go after him but Ryuu held him back, "Don't waste your energy on him he's not important. I'm going now."

Ryuu then did a hand-sign, "Heaven Style: Seraphim Flight Jutsu!" with that six large wings made out of chakra formed on Ryuu's back and he took off flying.

"What happened here?" Sakura asked.

"It was all Naruto." Masako said.

"Wait…so he?"

"He's on the other side of the bridge with Orochimaru." Yamato said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kabuto meanwhile had just finished healing himself with his medical chakra, "Whew, didn't see that coming."

"Kabuto…" a voice said the silver-haired man looked up and smiled, "Hello Yasushi, come to fetch me have you?"

Yasushi nodded, "That boy is a tough one, and I understand he's stronger than I am."

Kabuto nodded, "Hai but unlike you he has no control of his chakra nor the intelligence in killing that you possess, it's no wonder Akatsuki wants its power."

"Akatsuki, what's that?" Yasushi asked helping Kabuto up.

"We'll talk about it later right now we have to find Orochimaru, can you do that?"

"Oh hai." Yasushi smirked, "It's exactly where the smell of the flesh and blood is."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sai was looking at Naruto from above on the bird's back, 'He's going to be the one that's tough to deal with here.'

Ryuu was slowly making his way over there when a giant explosion was seen and Ryuu felt the wind pick up.

Sai meanwhile wasn't so safe at the ink bird disappeared and he fell to the ground only to land on a tree branch at the last minute.

"Honestly this boy…" Orochimaru chuckled looking at Naruto, "amuses me to no end."

"Not good…" Ryuu noted as he looked to see the monster that Naruto had become.

Orochimaru then opened his mouth allowing many snakes to slither out and attack Naruto who stood there and waved up his hand.

Another explosion was seen and Ryuu had to fight the wind currents, 'A giant shockwave that big with just one wave of his hand? It's like he has God's power.'

'I'm not going to be any closer like this.' Sai noted as he protected himself against the hard shockwave.

Giant chakra arms then came out of the ground and toward Orochimaru who was escaping Orochimaru responded by having a large snake come out of his sleeve winding around the chakra arm only to be burned alive.

Orochimaru escaped once again by another sick substitution coming out of his clone's mouth heading straight at Naruto and punching him in the face! Only to have Naruto rip off his torso snakes coming out of the parts ripped off joining together so Orochimaru was connected again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back at the bridge Yamato said, "I can't say I wasn't expecting any of this."

"Yamato…" Sakura said, "You know something about Naruto the rest of us don't what's happening to him anyways?"

"I'd like to know the same thing." Masako said.

"Calm down there's no need for any of us to worry after all…" Yamato said, "It's for this reason in particular that I was put in charge of the mission."

"Well then it would seem that Sasori won't be showing up after all…" a voice said they all turned to see Kabuto standing there with Yasushi.

"Sasori's decision to tell you of this bridge was all in likelihood made with the intent of you having to take care of Orochimaru-sama he's been a thorn in the side of 'Akatsuki' as well. If the Sasori I knew chose to send you here it certainly does mean he was impressed with your strength but still; Sasori had much ill-will towards Orochimaru-sama and was always talking on how he intended to finish off Orochimaru with his own hands. If he's gone back on his words and sent you to do the job that means he's reduced to a state where he can't do it himself in other words….he's either been taken captive or is no longer among the living."

"Well gomen to say this but I'm afraid Sasori met cold-hard dirt and went straight down to hell from there." Masako said.

Kabuto grinned, "Well that's wonderful news."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is trouble indeed." Orochimaru said looking at Naruto as a black sphere had formed, 'Even for me being hit with that highly concentrated chakra would spell out…in-avoidable death."

Ryuu glared looking down with his cerulean eyes, "That chakra reeks with malice, with that kind of chakra wrapped around one's body you'd normally…but why is he still able to move? Naruto just what is happening to you?'

Suddenly Naruto ate the black sphere that had formed and shot a blast at Orochimaru.

'So that's how it is huh?' Orochimaru thought biting both thumbs and placing them on the ground.

Three solid structures shot up from the ground and more wind was being picked up.

'What on earth is this battle, this isn't just some simple matter of finding an opening and somehow making things work, no this is much worse!' Ryuu thought.

Suddenly all of the structures disappeared and dust flew up in the air.

"What is that?" Ryan asked aloud to himself.

'Impressive to think he was this powerful.' Kabuto smirked.

Orochimaru then shot up from the ground and grabbed Naruto with a long sword and slammed him into the bridge on the side where everyone stood.

"Holy crap!" Masako gasped.

"Jesus Christ!" Ryan shouted.

"He's becoming like the Kyuubi then what I saw minutes ago, I see." Yasushi grinned, "What a shame."

"Naruto…" Sakura said.

"At this point it's no longer a fight between ninja." Kabuto said, "As much as a fight between monsters eh?"

'Not even my sword cut through it!' Orochimaru noted as he looked to see Naruto was not hurt.

Everyone moved to a safer distance on the side of the bridge.

"Well I guess he really wanted to save Sasuke and Toshiko so badly to end up like that." Kabuto said.

Sakura felt tears start welling up in her eyes as she looked at Naruto.

"Right now he's not even conscious." Kabuto remarked.

"What a sad little boy." Yasushi agreed.

Sakura now felt the tears streaming down her face and ran forward.

"Sakura no don't go near Naruto it's not safe!" Yamato said.

"NARUTO!" Sakura shouted, "This….that's enough! I'll save Sasuke for you…and Toshiko! So Naruto it's enough…you don't need….!"

"Not good!" Yamato said to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sai looked from the branches, 'I wonder what's going on? Is Naruto…dead maybe?'

Suddenly a hand popped out of the Orochimaru's mouth and once again the real one appeared collapsing to the ground.

'Now's my chance.' Sai thought.

"It seems it's about time." Orochimaru sighed and then started chuckling to himself.

'He's still alive but what happened to that one boy Sai?' Ryuu thought as he released his jutsu and dropped onto a tree branch, 'Better start looking.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura hit the ground hard clutching her bleeding arm.

"Oh dear…" Kabuto remarked.

Yamato had used a jutsu which now held Naruto in place and Naruto struggled.

Kabuto then started walking over to Sakura but then stopped moving as chains were wound around him.

"Don't even think about it!" Masako said holding the chains with kunai attached to them, "You take one more step and you'll feel more than 70,000 volts of electricity go through your body."

"Now, now you're all jumping to conclusions I no longer mean any harm and neither does Yasushi."

Yasushi just stared, "I'll save my fighting for later I'm not hungry….yet."

"What do you mean?" Yamato asked.

Kabuto then sent some chakra in Sakura's direction at Sakura's wounded arm and it healed instantly.

"Your side and mine have something in common, Akatsuki's a thorn on our side, as I see it if we let you live there's a chance you might take out another member of Akatsuki out for us."

"But isn't Sound village like dead now?" Ryan asked.

Yasushi looked up, "Can't be extinct if all of us aren't eliminated. I admit it is falling apart but who cares as long as some of us are alive then the Sound lives even if it's considered dead."

"Now with that said it was you who brought that thing here so you'll be the ones who'll have to deal with it." Suddenly Kabuto disappeared in a puff of smoke and Yasushi did the ran past all of then taking a leap over the fallen bridge and to the other side, "I'll fight you again Hyuuga Genji and this time I'll kill you!"

"Not if I kill you first!" Ryan shouted, "Fucker."

'It's not or never.' Yamato decided performing hand-signs, "Hokage Style: Submission Jutsu!"

With that said Yamato charged forward and slapped his palm on Naruto's chest then moved quickly back.

Suddenly the shroud started disappearing and Naruto's face was appearing one again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryuu was still searching for Sai when he saw Orochimaru standing up and turn to see Sai standing there.

'What does that idiot think he's doing?' Ryuu thought as he leaned in for a closer look, 'I have to get closer though.' He did a hand-sign, "Ninja Art: Angel Dust Jutsu!"

It was a type of genjutsu Ryuu used to spy on people he slowly disintegrated turning to dust and seeing a closer view Sai had on a friendly face.

"I'm an envoy of Danzou-sama. I'm not an enemy and I want to discuss something with you." Sai said.

To Be Continued…


	32. The Betrayal of Sai

Notes: Sorry I've not written in a long time! I was taking my mid-term exams and I just finished today. It's a big relief really it is! Anyways enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Thirty-One: The Betrayal of Sai

"Danzou…" Orochimaru said, "So that old man is still alive? What can this message be?"

"Anyways I have a message for you but before that…I will speak to you in the way Danzou-sama told me to, if something displeases you do as you wish." Sai said still smiling.

Orochimaru smirked, "Better choose your words carefully then."

'What is this young man planning?' Ryuu thought frustrated as he looked at Sai.

Suddenly a sword shot out of Orochimaru's mouth and hit Sai right at his chest!

"Really you've no manners boy!" Orochimaru hissed.

Then Sai melted turning into a dark blob which Ryuu recognized as ink and the sword fell to the ground transforming into a snake and slithering into Orochimaru's direction while the real Sai appeared out of the ground.

"When addressing your elders," Orochimaru spoke, "etiquette requires you show yourself properly."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is he going to be okay….Sakura?" Ryan asked as Sakura was busy healing Naruto's wounds while Naruto was breathing heavily.

"Looks like it took a huge toll on his body." Masako noted.

'This is taking too long, if he had the Kyuubi's chakra it would be healing much faster.' Sakura thought as she continued to concentrate.

"Yamato…" Sakura finally spoke, "That jutsu you used on Naruto to stop him….can you teach me it?"

Yamato seemed a little surprised by the question and averted his gaze, "I'm afraid I can't, you see having the First Hokage's cells in my body I'm the only person in Konoha who can use it. I can suppress the Kyuubi's chakra by force but I will never match up to the original First Hokage's power…you know that stone around Naruto's neck…it belonged to him."

"Seriously?" Ryan asked, "Jit told me it was a good luck charm that Tsunade-sama gave him a long time ago."

"It's not just that it's a chakra crystal that responds to only his chakra…I have nothing left to say." Yamato sighed.

Sakura then spoke again, "Same as always…"

"What?" Masako asked.

"I can only do the dumbest things for Naruto." Sakura sighed.

"Come on Sakura, girl, don't beat yourself up, it was something none of us had control over, we're lucky we calmed Naruto down or things could have gotten even worse." Ryan said, "Besides that jit is too stupid to get killed."

"Sakura, it's how you feel for Naruto that's important…" Yamato said, "I can tell just by looking at you….the truth is…"

All of the sudden Naruto slowly got up, "Ow….ow…ow!"

"Naruto!" everyone said happily.

"Huh? What happened what did I miss? S-Sakura-chan why are you crying?" suddenly Naruto shot up, "AHA! It's that foul-mouth Sai! What was it this time? Butt-ugly? Freak of nature! What a jerk!"

BONK!

"Jit, I hate to say it but you suck when it comes to insults I mean freak of nature, come on!" Ryan sighed hitting Naruto upside the head.

"Speaking of which whatever happened to Sai and Ryuu?" Sakura asked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I see…" Orochimaru said, "And what am I to take as proof of your sincerity?"

Sai was about to take something out of his bag when all of a sudden a roar was heard and Sai was pinned down by Yasushi staring into glaring golden eyes and a vicious grin with yellow fangs saliva dripping down them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kabuto asked from behind.

"Oh calm down Yasushi, Kabuto that boy there is ours from now on." Orochimaru grinned.

Yasushi just stared at Sai but his eyes seemed to be a softer shade now, "A new recruit eh? No dinner then? What a disappointment Orochimaru-sama."

"How can we trust him?" Kabuto asked.

"Have a look at the contents in that envelope." Sai said to Orochimaru, "It's from Danzou-sama to you sir."

Orochimaru slowly picked the envelope up and looked inside, "Hmmm….very interesting."

Ryuu was in shock as he looked at it.

"What's in there?" Kabuto asked.

Orochimaru looked up, "Yasushi-kun let the boy go he will be coming with us after all."

"Sai was it? I dare say it is time we set off!" Orochimaru said.

"Gomen…no hard feelings about my earlier treatment towards you." Yasushi said with a softer smile, "I really do hope we will get along."

Sai nodded, "No harm done…Yasushi you seem like a good guy."

And with that they all disappeared and Ryuu released his genjutsu.

"Well….this isn't really what I had in mind." Ryuu said to himself, "What a twist of events, looks like I have no choice but to fallow them though I have no ANBU experience and Ryan's the one with it I'm still the only one who should be used in this emergency situation, I have to contact Yamato, he made a hand-sign, "Heaven style: Calling to the Heart!"

With that his eyes seemed be entirely cerulean even the whites of his eyes as he trailed after Orochimaru and the others contacting Yamato.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamato seemed to snap as if he felt like something had triggered in his mind, "Sai…he's with Orochimaru."

"Huh?" everyone said.

"What's the hell is going on here?" Ryan asked.

"Follow me." said Yamato.

They walked into the forest area and Naruto was in shock, "The ground is still fresh. First the bridge is destroyed and now this giant crater in the middle of the forest what happened?"

"You mean you don't remember anything?" Masako asked.

"Hai…and why was I unconscious and stuff?"

No one said anything until Sakura said, "Orochimaru got to you and knocked you out."

"AW DAMN IT!" Naruto groaned.

"Hey Sai left his things on the ground." Masako noted picking up one of Sai's books.

"Looks like he lost his cool when confronted with Orochimaru, for the record I don't blame that fag I mean Orochimaru looks like a freaking pedophile." Ryan shuddered at the memory of when he first saw Orochimaru.

"How do you know what happened here?" Masako asked.

"Your sensei followed Sai here and has contacted me mentally telling me everything that has happened so far." Yamato said, "After a long discussion with Orochimaru, Sai followed them back."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"And the discussion?" Sakura asked.

"It seems Ryuu didn't want to get too close or Orochimaru would notice his genjutsu." Yamato said.

"Taken by force?" Masako suggested.

Yamato shook his head, "No, Ryuu said that Sai just came up to Orochimaru and handed him something, like he was trying to get Orochimaru's good graces."

"WHOA HOLD UP!" Naruto said, "I know Sai is a huge jerk and all or a fag as Ryan puts it but still he wouldn't betray…."

"No…" Sakura said, "He just might have."

"YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING WITH ME!!!" Ryan said, "I KNEW IT! ONCE A FAGGOT ALWAYS A FAGGOT!"

"Let's not jump to HUGE conclusions Ryan." Masako said, "Calm down."

"Yamato this 'Danzou' person." Sakura began.

"I know him, the hawkish leader who stood in opposition to the Sand's Third Kazekage." Yamato said.

"Who the hell is Danzou?" Ryan and Naruto asked at the same time.

"He's an old geezer, Sai's superior he thought poorly of the Third's ideals." Sakura explained.

"It's quite possible Danzou is relying on Sai to set his own plans into motion. Perhaps…Sai was entrusted with a top secret mission different than our own." Yamato said.

"So Sai was on a totally different mission than ours form the beginning?" Masako asked.

Yamato looked hesitant for a minute and then spoke, "What I'm about to say is a conjecture upon conjecture none out of the realm of possibility so brace yourselves…Danzou could be well intending to destroy Konoha as we know it."

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted.

"Suppose that in order to remove Tsunade-sama from the position of Hokage he intends to conspire with Orochimaru to attack the village. He'll build his ideal Konoha from the former ashes and once again take center stage, but as Hokage! The reason he's making his move now may be after seeing Orochimaru fail numerous times thinks Orochimaru's in a position where he's willing to bargain. And if he wanted to he could destroy the Sand village."

"No way! No one destroys our village or the village that practically half of my family lives in or my homies!" Ryan protested.

"So Sai's top secret mission is to…" Naruto said.

"To earn Orochimaru's trust and serve as a liaison between Orochimaru and Danzou." Masako said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sai, and Yasushi were all jumping through the trees when Yasushi caught a type of scent and caught up with Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-sama…" Yasushi said.

"Hai Yasushi-kun it appears we are being followed." Orochimaru said.

"But is he being followed or letting someone follow him?" Kabuto asked, "What do we do?"

Orochimaru then chuckled, "In any case it appears we'll end up with an little snack, how does that sound to you Yasushi?"

Yasushi seemed to be spaced out at the moment but then looked up at Orochimaru with golden eyes and licked his lips, "Sounds…delicious."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"In any case, we'll have to dispose of Sai for now." Yamato said.

"What about Ryuu-sensei?" Masako asked.

"He'll keep an eye out; if an issue comes up he said he'd contact me." Yamato said, "We've wasted enough time we have to get on their trail at once."

"And then we'll find Sasuke and Toshiko!" Sakura said.

"Alright then! Let's go!" Naruto said but not before falling on the ground.

"You alright jit?" Ryan asked, 'Looks like he's still a bit weak from what happened earlier.'

"I get we have to start the pursuit at once…but Naruto, and the shape he's in." Sakura said.

"Then leave him behind." Yamato said.

"KAKASHI-SENSEINEVER WOULD---!"

"Don't worry Sakura…I'll be fine." Naruto said.

"I was teamed with Kakashi in the ANBU, I am well aware of how he is." Yamato said quietly, "Think for a minute, you're not full-grown shinobi who'll have to surpass Kakashi and carry the weight of your villages on your shoulders its one thing to be compassionate and another indulgent. If we don't follow now we won't be able to catch Orochimaru; if we hesitate it's over and there'll be no second chance.

"Okay then…" Sakura agreed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryuu was catching up but as soon as he was going on he stopped and stared in shock.

"Lord have mercy on my soul!" Ryuu thought as he gaped at the sight of Sai bloodily beaten with blood dripping and around his neck was Sai's own intestine which was around his neck and the other end tied to a tree.

Quickly Ryuu got out his rosary and started praying, 'Orochimaru has done it now."

To Be Continued…

PS: Is Sai really dead? And if he is who killed him? XD


	33. Almost There!

Notes: New chapter and I promise Toshiko and Sasuke will appear! AND FRANK! XD

Chapter Thirty-Two: Almost There!

They were all on the move Yamato, Sakura, Naruto, Ryan, and Masako. Suddenly Sakura grabbed a tree branch but fell due to the amount of pain on her arm.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled as she tumbled down only to be caught by Ryan before she could hit the ground.

"You all right there missy?" Ryan asked setting her down.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked worried.

'The chakra of the Kyuubi is acting like poison on Sakura's wound.' Yamato thought.

"This…this um….Orochimaru attacked me but it's nothing too serious don't worry about it." Sakura said.

"God Sakura you shouldn't put yourself in the middle of danger like that you could have been killed." Naruto said.

"We'll take a break." Yamato decided, "Sakura is our only medical ninja and she's important to complete this mission."

"I'm fine!" Sakura complained.

"Yeah what happened to 'If we don't leave now we're never gonna catch Orochimaru!' You said…"

"I'm aware of what I told you Masako but there is a difference between hurrying and rashness." Yamato said.

"Hai Sakura here is our only medical ninja with super strength so we gotta take extra care of you princess!" Ryan commented.

Sakura pointed at Ryan shouting, "ENOUGH WITH THE SUPER STRENGTH AND IF YOU CALL ME PRINCESS AGAIN I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Whoa…take it easy." Ryan said lightly chuckling, "It's cool, ya should see Frank's jutsu it's unbelievable!"

"Masako you will be Naruto's partner for the time being while Sai is gone, think of an attack pattern while Ryan and I stay with Sakura." Yamato ordered.

"Hai sir!" Masako said dragging Naruto far away from the others as possible.

"So what do we do first?" Naruto asked Masako, "Any ideas?"

Masako sighed, "Naruto I think there's something I need to tell you even if Sakura and Yamato kill me for saying it."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Orochimaru wasn't the one who hurt Sakura, you gave her that wound." Masako admitted."

Naruto was just silent for a moment, "So the bridge….the hollowed out landscape….Sakura-chan's wound…."

"Hai…it was all you Naruto." Masako said, "She didn't want to hurt you, that's the reason why she lied about the wound. But Yamato did something that calmed you down and I bet that's the reason why he was chosen for this mission. I guess I should have never told you this."

"But why did you tell me Masako-chan?" Naruto asked out of concern.

"Well if you did use that strength saving Sasuke and Toshiko would be a snap but if you rely on it too much then you'll hurt yourself and probably end up hurting other people. Plus you should rely on your own power to save your friends and not the demon's it helps you become a stronger person." Masako said, "Do you understand?"

"Hai…" Naruto said

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It seems our pursuers have stopped, I assume all went well?" Orochimaru hissed.

"Hai, but we shouldn't relax just yet." Kabuto said.

"Nevertheless as always Kabuto, brilliant work." Orochimaru said.

"Thank Yasushi too he helped me with this little plot of ours. Ah that reminds me, how about we let him help in the experiment? After all he'll have lots of free time when not communicating with Danzou." Kabuto said.

"What's he muttering about?" Sai asked Yasushi who gave an evil grin.

"The Experiment. You'll see when we get there." Yasushi chuckled.

"Hmmm…do whatever you like." Orochimaru frowned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just as expected, it's a fake dead body." Ryuu said looking down at the dummy, 'Un-natural stitching, I should have caught that sooner!'

"I didn't think they'd know we'd be tailing them already but perhaps I should be sure to be extra careful from now on." With that Ryuu disappeared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's this…?" Sakura picked up an object that turned out to be a little book.

"What the?" Ryan said, "Ain't that Sai's?"

"Naruto! Are you even listening to a word I say?" Masako yelled as she explained the strategy to him.

"Oh uhhh, gomen Masako!" Naruto said.

"Guys come check this out!" Ryan shouted, "Hurry up!"

Sakura opened up the book and they all stared.

"Just what is the picture?" Naruto asked.

"That's really strange…" Yamato said.

"Sai drew this?" Masako asked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sai washed his face in the river. They had all stopped to take a break.

"Kabuto save that for later!" Orochimaru called out to Kabuto who was also by the river cleaning his supplies and starting with the knife.

"Oh no, you see if I don't wash off all the blood soon the blades will go bad in no time at all. But to change the subject Orochimaru-sama…"

"Will you provide me with a male unmarred corpse as soon as we get back?" Kabuto looked at Yasushi, "Gomen I know you love to kill but you always tear up the bodies so horribly I can't even conduct an experiment on them."

Yasushi just grunted as Kabuto handed him a syringe full of a liquid which Yasushi stuck into the blue vein that appeared on his skin taking it out and handing it back to Kabuto.

"You still have some left though right?" Orochimaru asked.

"I do." Kabuto said taking out a scroll and opening it up, "But our little diversion has left me without a 15-26 year old male corpse. It bugs me to no end that this scroll does not maintain its proper age order."

"Kabuto is your blood type A by any chance?" Orochimaru asked.

"Oh no, it's AB." Kabuto said wrapping linen on the place where Yasushi had injected the liquid into his vein.

Sai put his towel away in his backpack but then his eyes widened for a moment and he searched his backpack frantically, 'It's gone….' He thought.

"Something wrong Sai?" Yasushi asked.

"No it's nothing." Sai replied.

"Well let's be going shall we…the lair is just a little farther ahead." Kabuto said.

Sai just had a depressed look on his face as he followed the others.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey this book…" Naruto said.

"The two pages in the center are different from the rest." Ryan noted.

"Something just a little creepy about that." Masako said.

The page on the right was of a figure with no face while the other page was blank.

"All of the rest of the pictures on the other pages are all finished it's just this one." Sakura said.

"What about the other pages?" Yamato said, "If we can understand their content we might be able to figure out something about Sai."

"Well maybe it's the stories of two boys the one on the front and the one on the back." Masako said, "In other words it's a story about the two boys that starts with their respective cover and works its way towards the center."

"But there ain't no words so the characters are silent." Ryan said.

"So what's the story?" Naruto asked.

"I don't understand it my self but if you start with the black-haired boy for instance then…" Sakura flipped a few pages and a drawing of the boy was shown fighting a monster with kunai.

She turned the page again and it showed the boy fighting another monster, "See the boy is always on the right page with the left side being a different person every page." She flipped another page and it showed the boy fighting another monster.

"Hold it Sakura go back one page!" Ryan said.

Sakura did.

"Thought so see the boy on the page? On the next page his outfit is different but he also carries the same weapon as the guy that was drawn on the last page!" Ryan said.

"So it's a story about a boy who vanquishes his enemies one after the other then." Yamato said.

"But he takes the weapons and armor of his enemies after he defeats them." Sakura said.

"So two stories about boys growing up as they fight their enemies." Masako said, "But the white-haired boy has the same kind of story."

"Hey, don't you think the black-haired boy looks like Sai?" Naruto asked.

"He does…" Sakura said.

"So Sai was drawing himself then?" Yamato asked, "Then who is the white-haired boy?"

"Perhaps…Sai's brother." Sakura said, "That would mean the center pages are Sai and his brother."

Yamato looked shocked for a moment, "Everyone it's time to go now! Ryuu's located the lair."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryuu was standing near the lair using his genjutsu to hide, 'I know my daughter is in there!'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yasushi went into the dimly lit lair and greeted Sasuke and Toshiko, "We're back!"

"You're late." Sasuke said annoyed.

Yasushi frowned, "Well don't bitch about it to me bitch it to Orochimaru!"

Orochimaru and Kabuto entered the room along with Sai.

"Where were you? Did you forget about saying you were going to teach me a new jutsu this afternoon?" Sasuke growled.

"Surely you would have been busy with other things." Yasushi mused looking at the girl with black hair and violet eyes.

Toshiko just glared, "We already had lunch together thank you very much!"

"You all fail to mind your mouths as always." Kabuto sighed, "Teenagers…"

"Oh do calm down please. Instead of training I brought a little present for you." Orochimaru chuckled pointing to Sai, "He's a shinobi of the Leaf just like you Sasuke I'd figure you could both talk about your old village together."

Sasuke only glared his Sharingan activated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A figure came to the Tenchi Bridge only to find it in ruins.

"Holy crap! Looks like I missed the big party and the nachos!" Frank shouted, "What a world!"

He looked at the bridge, "Eeeek! Wait why am I here again? Oh yeah I have to follow Ryan and Masako and the others and make sure they're okay! OKAY! But how am I going to cross this damaged bridge! I know! A slingshot! I'll make a giant slingshot!"

With that Frank McFrankfrank made a hand sign," Rubber Band Bank Jutsu!"

With that a rubber band was summoned in Frank's hand and he stretched it, "Sweet it works! Now I need some good tree branches! This is no ordinary rubber band but a rubber band with chakra in it making it the most elasticy rubber band there is! Ha this will be a snap!"

He stretched one end of the rubber band so it was around a giant tree branch and stretched the other to another tree branch!

"Genius!" Frank said, "Wait what was it I was going to do again? Drink a beer? Yeah I'll drink this Corona beer I bought at a thrift store! Wait! When did I go to a thrift store? And why and who the hell sells beer at a thrift store? Oh well!"

He gulped the beer down and threw the bottle down the side of the cliff, "I know I'm not one to litter but hey they didn't enforce any environmental issue here so I don't care!" he looked at the rubber band, "Ohhh! A giant slingshot that's exactly what I need to get across!"

With that Frank rand at the giant rubber band barrier which pulled back as far as it could go with Frank pushing it to its limits. He then turned around, grabbed the rubber band and pulled his feet up being flung forward at an amazing speed he then let go of the rubber band and in no time at all her was flying over the cliff and over the other side.

"I'M KING OF THE WOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRLLLLLLDDDDD!!!!!!" Frank shouted flapping his arms but what h really meant to say was, 'HANG ON YA'LL FRANK MCFRANKFRANK'S COMING TO SAVE YOU!!!!"

To Be Continued…


	34. Sai Has A Lot of Explaining!

Notes: Another chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter Thirty-Three: Sai Has A Lot of Explaining!

All of them were running forward now at the moment meeting up with Ryuu at the lair.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

He looked back, "What?"

"This time, we will succeed; we'll bring Sasuke-kun and Toshiko-chan back!" Sakura said and then she seemed sad for a moment.

"Something wrong Sakura?" Masako asked.

"No it's nothing." She said, 'It's just, I'm a little sad that Sasuke would pick Toshiko of all people by why her? Why not any other kunouchi or me?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello there my name is Sai." Sai said with a smile on his face, "You must be Genji Tostitos and Uchiha Sas-suk…"

"Get lost." Sasuke said coldly, "And her name is TOSHIKO."

"Even when I force myself to smile it seems I always end up the type of person who is hated by everyone." Sai sighed, "After all Naruto and the others didn't seem to care about me that much the whole time either."

"That's okay." Toshiko said, "I think you're an okay person, I mean you seem like an okay person."

"But compared to Naruto-kun I think you'll be better to get along with Sasuke." Sai said, "After all I've gotten along well with your girlfriend there."

Suddenly Sai stared at Sasuke and fell backwards in shock.

"Sasuke! God damn it!" Toshiko scolded.

"I'd be a good idea not to tease Sasuke-kun or Toshiko-chan. You see he's harder to deal with than even me." said Orochimaru.

"And I don't care to deal with trash like him." Sasuke said, "Orochimaru, it's time for training now I decided Toshiko should train with us too today."

"Naruto-kun told me quite a bit about you." Sai said, "He's been looking for you all this time for the past three years."

"Oh hai, I guess I do remember someone like that." Sasuke said.

Toshiko only stared at Sasuke, 'Does he really not remember Naruto at all or is he just acting like a smart-ass. I'm gonna go with the smart-ass.'

"Let's go Orochimaru…." Sasuke said getting annoyed and wrapped his arms around Toshiko, "I want her to join too, after all she did recently get the curse mark and needs to know how to use it."

Sai's eyes mentally widened, 'Oh God a curse mark! Ryuu is going to be pissed!'

"Naruto-kun considers you…to be his own true brother from what I heard from Sakura-san." Sai said.

"As far as I'm concerned." Sasuke glared, "I only have one…a guy I want to kill. And Sakura needs to get a life already and forget me because I don't like her, she's an annoying bitch."

'God Sasuke…you think every girl besides me is a bitch.' Toshiko thought while one of her hands grabbed his forearm and he responded by pulling her closer.

"Anyhow, I'll be leaving now. Kabuto use these to compile a data book. Yasushi your dinner should be in the basement floor." Orochimaru said.

"How many?" Yasushi asked.

"About ten, it's a light dose but it will do you good."

Yasushi in response licked his lips as his eyes glowed golden, "Excellent, a shame they have to be so delicious." With that he ran off.

"Ten what?" Sai asked.

"Humans." Kabuto replied dryly looking at the contents of the folder Orochimaru gave him while Sai almost had the urge to gag.

"These are the Hokage's personal group division of ANBU of their profiles and it seems to be the real thing." Kabuto noted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So this is it?" Yamato asked.

"Hai." Ryuu said, "The entrance is below that rock formation in front of us."

"Under those rocks Sasuke is waiting…" Naruto said.

"Toshiko too…." Ryan added.

Masako and Sakura nodded.

"Hai….let's go then!" Naruto said but Yamato stopped him, "Hold on a second."

He then materialized something in his hand and it appeared to be seeds, "Here Naruto eat one of these before you go in all of you need to eat one."

"If we are to ever be separated I will locate you all immediately with those inside you." Yamato said.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"To put it simply they're tracking devices that respond only to my chakra." Yamato said, "Quickly now swollen them enough talk."

They did.

"Okay then it's time everyone!" Ryuu said.

"Hell yeah!" Ryan said putting his mask on.

"Gotcha." Masako said.

"Uh-huh." Naruto said.

"Ready." Sakura agreed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank had now landed on a branch and was dangling from it.

"Damn it! Why'd I have to use the slingshot trick? Every time I use it I always end up getting stuck in some nutty position, but hey at least this ain't like the time Ryan got bubblegum in his hair God knows what happened then!" Frank muttered and all of a sudden the branch snapped!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" Frank screamed before he fell to the ground landing on his head.

"Wow…that wasn't fun. Well I better get going." Frank said to himself while taking out another beer and drinking it down.

As soon as he finished drinking it he smashed the bottle against a tree that…fell over.

Frank just stared and then shrugged, "Guess the tree didn't like beer!" with that he took off but then he knocked his head into a tree branch and fell to the ground unconscious, 'Crap…' was his last thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay so this is how we will conduct the infiltration me first, then Ryuu, then Ryan, then Masako, Sakura, and Naruto you'll be at the end." Yamato said.

"What's the method of infiltration?" Ryan asked.

"We're taking this by the book; we'll use an Earth-Element ninja technique to approach from within the ground." Yamato said.

'Sasuke…we're coming for you. You and Toshiko.' Naruto thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the dimly lit hallway Sai and Kabuto were walking then stopped as Kabuto opened a wooden door, "Here we are, come inside now." Kabuto said.

They walked into a room where Kabuto grabbed a candle and lit it, "This will be your room, when we don't have anything for you to do. We expect you to behave yourself in here. If something comes up we will call on you."

"It funny you let me stay in such nice accommodations where to you keep your experiment Yasushi?" Sai asked out of curiousness.

Kabuto smirked, "We lock him up down in the basement, it best if something goes wrong or if he starts to act unstable, once we had to bind him to the wall with chakra chains." He then walked out the door taking out a key, "Gomen but I have to keep this door locked from the outside after all you're…well you understand."

Sai stood as he waited for Kabuto to leave and pressed his ear to the door then glanced around the place.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were all underground now but the passage was blocked.

"Just like I thought." Yamato said, "It seems this entire hideout is surrounded by rock."

"Well maybe Ryan could bust it with his gentle fist!" Naruto said.

"No way jit, if I try that jutsu they'll figure out were here in no time flat." Ryan said.

"Maybe Masako and her lighting could work." Naruto suggested.

Masako shook her head, "I'd only work if I was alone besides there are too many people in one cramped area I don't want to risk anyone getting electrocuted."

"Damn it." Naruto cursed.

"Infiltration always requires silence." Ryuu said.

"Then how do we…?" Sakura asked.

"Here we are." Yamato said, "It's for this kind of hard rock in particular, that if you just apply a little force to a small crack."

All of a sudden Yamato summoned forth a giant thing of wood that smashed through the rock creating a gaping hole.

"See? Just like I said." Yamato grinned.

"Well at least the infiltration part was a success." Ryan said as they all made it out, "Now what?"

"Well first, we look for Sai…I may need a Hyuuga's help."

"No problem." Ryan said making hand-signs, "Byakugan!" with that veins surrounded his eyes though it wasn't noticeable through his mask and then he pointed, "That way!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sai meanwhile was in his room and had taken out a scroll; he then placed his hands on it and summoned a giant book which he began to immediately read.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No! Please….don't! GUUUUAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!!!"

_RIIIIIIIPPPPP!!!!!_

Yasushi currently in Level 3 curse form tore off the annoying persons head and threw it aside pinning the body down and began his feast, it was his dessert.

All of a sudden he tilted his head up and he sensed a familiar chakra.

'The Hyuuga boy? Here?' Yasushi the turned back to normal and gutted the corpse eating the raw meat slowly, 'Are they really here? In the lair? But how?' he looked around, 'Should I warn Kabuto-san? Orochimaru-sama?'

He looked at the triple barred door and sighed, "Of course…a shame no way out, but if those weaklings really are running around it's his problem not mine." With that he tore into the corpse his teeth stained with crimson.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All clear let's go." Ryan whispered as they hid at a corner of the hall but then moved out as soon as they were told it was safe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well now I better get to work on that ANBU data book, no more nagging from Orochimaru-sama." All of a sudden Kabuto remembered that he had left the packet in Sai's room, "Crap, if I keep this up I'll probably be told how someone with blood type A would have made a better servant."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were all on the run now.

"Come on ya'll just a little further." Ryan whispered.

Sai at the time was reading his book when a click came to the door. Quickly Sai stashed the book into his backpack as the door opened and it was revealed to be….Yamato.

"And look who we have here." Yamato said.

Sai looked surprised as everyone entered the room and then smiled, "The Hokage controlled ANBU impressive as always, and Ryuu sir, to think that the fake corpse didn't fool you."

"Care to explain what is going on here?" Ryuu asked narrowing his cerulean eyes.

"YOU!" Naruto yelled running forward and grabbing Sai by the shirt, "WHY DID YOU BETRAY US?"

"You shouldn't make too much noise here." Sai said, "It would mean trouble."

"Why you-!" Naruto growled.

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded.

Naruto then gave Sai one last glare and let go of him.

"Here." Sakura said holding out the picture book, "We found this…it's yours I believe."

"Thank you." said Sai as he took the book.

"You're here under Danzou's orders right?" Ryan asked, "He's planning something through working with Orochimaru. And you were chosen as a go-between. So fag, what's he up too?"

Sai was silent for a minute and then spoke, "He's plotting the destruction of Konoha with Orochimaru."

"Part two of it right?" Yamato asked.

"No actually…" Sai said smiling.

"CUT THE SHIT! WE ALREADY KNOW YOUR SMILES ARE FAKE! SAME GOES FOR THE LIES YOU FORCE THROUGH THEM!" Naruto yelled.

"My mission ended in failure the moment you all found me." Sai spoke again, "I can't take care of all of you by myself so…since you already know too much there isn't much of a reason to hide things anymore. Just as you say, we're going to destroy Konoha as it exists today, and once that's done we'll go after Suna as well."

Naruto's eyes widened, "You…"

"Faggot!" Ryan finished glaring at Sai through his mask with the Byakugan.

"In order to destroy Konoha I was to gain Orochimaru's favor giving a chance to ally with him that was my true mission." Sai said.

"Atta boy!" Yamato said as he and Ryuu pulled out kunai pointing them at Sai, "Now tell us everything you know."

"That's not all…" Sai said.

"You…do you even realize what you're saying? What it all means?" Masako asked.

"I was also supposed to secretly transmit information on Orochimaru to Danzou-sama. In other words I was also assigned a mission to espionage." Sai continued.

"So the mission was to ally with the enemy only to use and outwit him in the end. And the enemy is Orochimaru…. Damn that's one fucking hell of a mission." Ryan said.

"Once Konoha falls, we start war with Suna and Suna falls eventually Orochimaru will betray us all in the end. My mission was intended to allow to always stay one step ahead of him." Sai said.

"Danzou wants to make Konoha his own obviously you were assigned to make that mission possible, a solo mission." Sakura said.

"I was singled out due to the special abilities I have." Sai said, "Information I write transforms into small animals that carry out the information needed to their destination."

"If Konoha becomes a battle ground again and going into war with Suna then countless people shall die! What you're trying to do here is going to have major consequences can't you understand that?!" Masako asked.

"I don't really care, I just follow orders." Sai said.

Naruto glared.

"Sai…" Sakura said, "You're…."

"Just to let you know Sai is a name that was assigned to me merely for the purpose of this mission in reality I'm nobody or a faggot as Ryan bluntly puts it." Sai said, "I'm nothing more than a tool to Danzou-sama. I don't really exist, as such no matter what you say to me it means nothing."

"In that case…tell me why you care so much about that picture book you carry!" Sakura said, "The two children are you and your brother right? You carry that because it's the only proof that you really do exist. You have yet to get rid of your emotions despite what they say; look at Ryan he's an ANBU but he's still the same Ryan we all know and love; even for us shinobi abandoning our emotions is completely impossible."

"Explain…" Sai said, "Why would carrying this picture book prove my existence?"

"The reason why you refuse to let it go." Sakura said, "You find yourself unable to forget your existence as someone's brother. Do you understand why? It's because your bonds with your brother are that important to you. You don't want to erase the reality that you have bonds with your brother."

"….Bonds…" Sai whispered.

"Gomen Sai but we did take a look at the book and the two center pages are the only ones left unfinished." Ryuu said.

"Judging from the rest of the book you would fight your brother in the end. I know that you were part of the Root. I know Danzou gave you special training to relieve you of your emotions identical to the forsaken tradition once practiced in the Village of Bloody Mist, Kirikagure. Your brother was killed by none other than…"

"You're wrong!" Sai shouted at Yamato, "I intended to give this book to my brother as a present but just when I was about to complete it for my brother, he died of illness. We weren't connected by blood but he did compliment a lot on my drawings. The Root was filled with many children who were separated from families due to battles out of all those children I came close to one calling him my brother. The picture I wanted to show my brother the most was the one in the center page I…after my brother died…I just can't seem to remember what I was drawing."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kabuto walked down the hall getting out the key and unlocking the lock opening the door only to find the room empty.

Kabuto glared, 'Damn it….'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had all made it outside now and Sai was tied up by chakra wire with an electric touch courtesy of Masako, tried to escape and he'd be practically tasered.

"Unfortunately Sai, we're going to have to leave you here with my clone watching you." Yamato said.

"Now to get back what we came here for…rescue Sasuke and Toshiko!" Naruto said.

"It'd be better if you gave up now." Sai said.

"Say what?" Masako asked.

"I met with Sasuke-kun and Toshiko-chan." Sai said, "Orochimaru is going to be with them the whole time. If you go after them you'll best manage to be torn to pieces and fed to Yasushi."

"Besides Sasuke doesn't even care about you guys anymore, Toshiko seemed friendly but didn't mention anything about her siblings or sensei and the fact she has a curse mark now…"

"WHAT THE FUCK?! CURSE MARK!" Ryan growled, "I'M GONNA KILL THAT SON OF A WHORE! GOD SENSEI YOU MUST BE PISSED!"

Ryuu narrowed his eyes, "Correction Ryan, I'm not pissed…I'm beyond fucking pissed now."

'Shit…' Masako thought, 'Sensei's never cursed like that!'

"Do you really intend to go up against Orochimaru just for them? Putting your lives on the line for that?" Sai questioned, "So why? Not like you've been ordered to do this."

Naruto then cracked a grin, "When I first met Sasuke I hated him, and Toshiko used to be a person who worried a lot. But then Toshiko grew brave and I grew to like Sasuke. They're my friends and I care about them and they represent the bonds I need to prove I exist. Plus Toshiko, Masako, and Ryan aren't blood related they're a team and all adopted by the same jounin he gave them a chance to prove their existence by giving them bonds."

"Still that's not much reason not if it means facing someone like Orochimaru." Sai said.

"If he rips off my arms I'll kick him to death, if my legs are ripped off I'll bit him to death, if my head gets ripped off I'll stare at him to death, if my eyes get ripped out I'll curse him to death." Naruto grinned again, "Even if it means getting torn to pieces or fed to Yasushi, I'll bring Sasuke and Toshiko back no matter what!"

"All right once my clone's ready we're going." Yamato said. All of a sudden a flurry of kunai was shot at them all which they dodged just in time.

They all looked to see Kabuto and Yasushi land in front of Sai.

"Judging by your situation Sai." Yasushi said, "It seems you were captured…a shame that is."

To Be Continued…


	35. Change of Plan

Notes: Okay new chapter! Anyways I'm in a marching band and our band won $3000!!! God it was so crazy! Well enjoy!

Chapter Thirty-Four: Change of Plan

Kabuto bent down to Sai's level, "Since it doesn't seem you've betrayed us…I'll trust you for now…release him Yasushi."

Yasushi nodded before he tore off the bindings that kept Sai in place.

"This guy just doesn't give up!" Sakura said.

"If you three are going to get in my way!" Naruto threatened, "Then I won't hold back!"

Kabuto then looked up to see a clone of Naruto with his 'Rasengan' running at Kabuto but unfortunately Kabuto dodged it just in time.

"So pointless." Kabuto taunted.

"Hey four-eyed bitch fights ain't decided till the very end, we haven't even started yet!" Ryan said.

"Oh no, that's not what I'm talking about." Kabuto said, "Watching you all makes me truly feel pity."

"Pity?! What could you possibly have any pity about?" Masako glared.

Yasushi sighed, "As much as I hate to break it to you people change. Sasuke and Toshiko are no longer the same people you once knew."

Kabuto then gasped and Yasushi looked in shock as well as everyone else as Sai held Kabuto in a tight grip.

"What the--? Why?" Kabuto demanded.

"You say people change and here I am." Sai said.

"What?" Kabuto asked.

"But there are also things that don't change…" Sai continued.

"Sai…" Naruto said, "What are…?"

"Bonds." Sai spoke, "I want to see what they're really made of."

"Sai…" Sakura said.

Just keep him still like that Sai!" Yamato said making a hand-sign.

Wood bound Kabuto and Yasushi together and Yamato summoned a wood clone.

Yasushi was growling at all of them as they surrounded the pair.

"Sai…" Naruto said, "Why did you…"

Sai looked, "Why is it that you place so much value in the bonds between your friends Sasuke-kun and Toshiko-chan? What exactly are those bonds you all speak of? I decided I needed to know the answers to these questions myself; according to all of you I've been unable to get rid of the bonds between me and my brother. If those bonds are important to me….then I might figure out something between the bond of a family and friends that's all…."

Yasushi then laughed his brown eyes turning glowing amber, "You don't even know the real Sasuke and Toshiko!"

"And what's so fucking funny bitch?" Ryan asked.

"Tell us where Sasuke and Toshiko are!" Ryuu demanded to Kabuto.

"They should be done with the training about now back in the inner chambers they share together. There are a large number of rooms strewn about the lair if you end up looking in each as you go you might find them. Still if you aren't careful you might chance upon a snake or one of Yasushi's tigers. Orochimaru-sama keeps his area in the same quarters after all." Kabuto said.

"I thank you for being honest." Ryuu said.

"You shouldn't be thanking him at all!" Yasushi grinned.

"You expect us the hunters to become prey then?" Yamato asked.

"Wouldn't have it any other way!" Yasushi grinned and disappeared I a puff of smoke.

"God damn it he escaped!" Ryan cursed, "Now we gotta be careful as t not get eaten by the likes of that cannibalistic bastard!"

"Now, now it's just like you said Ryan, fights aren't decided till the very end." Yamato said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had entered the lair.

"All right!" Yamato instructed, "We'll split up into our teams to search fro Sasuke and Toshiko. If something occurs focus your chakra it'll be more than enough to produce a reaction to the seeds I gave you all I'll help out in any way I can."

With that they all split up.

Naruto ran at another door opening it, "Isn't here either…"

Sai came back, "We've checked the entire floor, we have to go to the next."

"Gotcha!" Naruto said running forward only to fall on his face.

"It's okay Naruto-kun, we've split up so there's no need to hurry." Sai said, "We can rest if you want."

"Like I care!" Naruto said, "I can't afford to rest at a time like this! Not when…." 'Damn, the damage from Kyuubi is still…'

Sai then bent down to help Naruto out.

"Jeez, you and my brother are a lot alike…he was loud, impatient, and his di-well...it doesn't really matter." Sai said taking out his picture book, "But yeah…just like you he look on everything he could with everything he had. Watching you sometimes brings back memories…" suddenly Sai took out his pen and began scribbling in his picture book.

"Is that..?" Naruto asked.

"I remembered…I remembered what I was trying to do!" Sai said.

Then he showed Naruto it was Sai and his brother smiling and holding hands, "I wanted to show me brother this, the picture of our dream." He smiled and Naruto smile back.

Suddenly footsteps were heard and both looked up to see Orochimaru!

"Well Sai which side did you intend to take?" Orochimaru asked and then snakes shot out of his sleeve and at Naruto and Sai who dodged the snakes with ease.

"So you're on their side after all…" Orochimaru glared, "You…"

"I'll deal with him!" Naruto said to Sai, "You go on and find Sasuke! Hurry!"

"Hai…" Sai said, "I'll search and rescue Sasuke-kun and Toshiko-chan." With that he took off.

"You've come to rescue them have you?" Orochimaru smirked, "I'll hand it to you the fact you have guts but do you really think things will go as planned?"

"Damn right!" Naruto said, "I'll beat the shit out of you and take Sasuke and Toshiko back!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nothing!" Sakura said opening a door, "He's not in this one either!"

Suddenly Yamato's eyes widened, "Naruto's chakra, something's up we better go!"

"Right!" Sakura said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Son of a bitch they ain't down any of these halls!" Ryan yelled to his sensei and Masako.

"Good lord it'll take hours to search all of these rooms!" Masako said.

Suddenly a growl was heard and she turned around only to meet the golden eyes of a tiger; two more appeared they were black with gold stripes and looked vicious.

"Sensei we have a problem!" Ryan said.

"I can see that Ryan." Ryuu said taking out a kunai.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sai made it down the hall and drew of bunch of mice on his scroll and them made a quick hand-sign which caused the mice to come out of the paper and scurry down the halls.

'I better hurry; something's just not right!' Sai thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto panted as his clones disappeared.

"So what you're all talk now?" Orochimaru asked.

"Orochimaru again eh?" Yamato said as he and Sakura appeared behind Naruto.

Orochimaru chuckled, "I'll let you live Naruto-kun. The more Akatsuki you can get rid of the better! Please excuse me, I'm more interested in dealing with Sai while Kabuto's perfect experiment Yasushi is dealing with those stupid Sand ninjas." He then disappeared.

"Where's Sai?" Yamato asked.

"He's looking for Sasuke." Naruto said, "We better find him before Orochimaru."

"But what about Masako and Ryan?" Sakura asked.

"They'll be fine, Ryuu's with them he's an elite shinobi, after all…he was part of the famous Shinobi Cloud Trio."

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"I'll explain later." Yamato said.

"It'll take the rest of my chakra but I'll summon a bunch of shadow clones to find him!" Naruto said, "You guys search the other direction, try to find Masako-chan and Ryan if you can."

"What's this?" Sakura asked picking up Sai's book that showed the center of it with him and his brother.

"Oh he remember what he wanted to draw, it's a picture of their dream." Naruto smiled.

"They're both smiling…" Sakura noted.

"When he drew that picture he really did smile….from the heart." Naruto said.

"Hey what's this?" Yamato asked pulling out a book and opening it up and his eyes widened.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"It's a 'Bingo Book' and look who's on it!" Yamato said showing the pictures they were pictures of a genin Sasuke and a chunnin Toshiko.

"You mean his real mission was to kill Sasuke and Toshiko all along." Sakura said, "It was all just an act!"

"OMG!" Naruto said, "Ryan and Masako are gonna be upset!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sai opened a door and saw Sasuke asleep in his bed and Toshiko sitting on it writing in a book.

Snakes that he'd drawn slithered into the room and up to the pair when Toshiko looked up at Sai with violet eyes, "Who is it?" Sasuke asked her.

"Busted already?" Sai said, "I thought I had the upper hand."

"I already knew you were there." Toshiko said, "So what do you want?"

"I want…to take you back to Konoha and Suna!" Sai said, "Originally I was here to kill you both but….I want to protect the bonds they want to mend!" Sai said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on!" Ryuu said as Masako and Ryan ran down the hall with Ryuu.

"What is it father?" Masako asked looking back hoping they escaped those horrid tigers that were just summons.

"Toshiko is close by, let's hurry!" Ryuu said before they picked up speed.

To Be Continued…


	36. Reunion & You Gave My Sister AIDS!

Notes: Okay new chapter enjoy this one! PS It has the song Someday by Nickelback

Chapter Thirty-Five: Reunion & You Gave My Sister AIDS!

"Bonds?" Sasuke said bored, "You disturbed me just to talk about bonds?"

"Oh shit." Toshiko sighed looking to Sai, "You really did it this time."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BOOM!**

Yamato the wood clone looked up in a direction where something had just collapsed.

'Sasuke…' Kabuto thought, 'That kid can get very cranky when he wakes up.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my God was that an earthquake?!" Masako said.

"Earthquake? We gotta get out!" Naruto screamed.

"That's no earthquake you jit! It came from that direction!" Ryan pointed out.

"Sai's chakra." Yamato said, "I can feel it!"

Sai got out of the ruble and looked up to see Sasuke standing there holding Toshiko bridal-style.

"You sure live up to your reputation." Sai commented, "You overpowered my jutsu quite well."

They were all running now and saw an opening of light.

"Found it!" Ryan said.

Sakura then charged forward and passed everyone.

"Wait Sakura-chan! It's too dangerous!" Masako called out.

Sakura charged outside to where the light came from and found Sai there giving him a shove, "YOU! What the HELL are you after?!"

"Ah, look Toshiko Sakura's here."

Sakura froze, 'That….voice.'

She looked up everyone came running in too and froze.

"S-Sasuke-kun…." Sakura whispered.

"Toshiko-chan…." Ryan muttered looking at her through his mask glaring at the Uchiha bastard that was holding his sister in his arms.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered as sweat trickled down his forehead.

_How the hell did we wind up like this? _

_Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed and try to turn the tables_

_I wish you'd unclech your fists, and unpack your suitcase lately there's been too much of this but don't think it's too late_

_Nothing's wrong just as long as you know someday I will_

"And now Naruto so you came too and I see Toshiko's family wanted to meet me as well." Sasuke spoke, "So does this mean Kakashi's here as well?"

"Unfortunately Kakashi couldn't make it I'm in his place. We were ordered to take you Sasuke back to Konoha." Yamato said.

Ryuu then stepped, "And we're here for Toshiko, gomen Uchiha Sasuke but you're not worthy to love my daughter your heart is too tainted with the thought of revenge."

_Someday, somehow, gonna make it alright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when (you're the only one who knows that)_

_Someday, somehow, gonna make it alright but not right now, I know you're wondering when_

"Not to mention I don't want you to be my brother-in-law! No way in hell!" Ryan ranted, I betcha you've already given my sister AIDS!"

"RYAN!" practically everyone shouted.

"Well he could have STD's for all I know!" Ryan said.

"RYAN YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Toshiko yelled, "That is gross and disgusting!"

"No kidding!" Masako said.

"Actually I wouldn't be surprised at all if he did." Sai said drawing out his sword.

Sasuke stared at him, "So he's filling in is he? The guy talking about this bonds nonsense….one more pansy for the group quite the fit I'm sure."

_Well I hope that since we're here anyway, we can end up saying_

_Things we've always needed to say, so we could end up staying_

_Now the story's played out like this, just like a paperback novel, lets re-write an ending that fits _

_Instead of a Hollywood horror_

_Nothing' s wrong just as long as you know someday I will_

"It's true my mission was to kill Sasuke but now I've changed I have to think for myself now. Because of you all I remember how I used to feel something important. I may not know all of you well but there's a reason why these people have chased after you with so much passion…to keep the bonds intact and from breaking I'm sure you two understand those reasons." Sai said.

"Sure I did know that's why I served them." Sasuke stated, "But I have other bonds, one fraternal bond full of hate, another with Toshiko because she's someone I can trust. All of the other bonds made me weak and caused me to lose focus for my deepest desire."

"Then…if that's true…then….why…WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL ME BACK THEN?! IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL SERVERING BONDS SASUKE?!" Naruto yelled out in hurt and anger.

"Naruto…" Sakura said.

_Someday, somehow, gonna make it alright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when (you're the only one who knows that)_

_Someday, somehow, gonna make it alright but not right now, I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows THAAAAAAAAAAT!!!) _

"The reason is simple…and it wasn't that I wasn't able to server my bonds with you…I simply didn't want to give him the pleasure of seeing my attain power by submitting to his plans." Sasuke said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Masako asked.

"None of your goddamn business whore." Sasuke glared.

"Oh! No you did not!" Masako said, 'Whore? Okay I've been called a few things in my life but whore is something I will not stand for!'

"Still one thing I can say is back then…I chose to spare your life at nothing more than a whim of mine." Sasuke spoke.

Next thing you knew Sasuke had appeared at Naruto's side with his hand on Naruto's should as Toshiko stood up at the top looking down.

"Come to think of it becoming Hokage is one of your dreams isn't it Naruto? If you had the time to chase me around you'd have been better off training don't you think?"

"S-Sasuke…" Sakura whimpered tears flooded her vision, 'I can't believe it!' she then looked at Toshiko, 'So it's official…he doesn't love me he never loved me! OMG! I knew I annoyed him but still why do I still love him? WHY?!'

_How the hell did we wind up like this? Why weren't we able? _

_To see the signs that we missed, and try to turn the tables_

_Now the story's played out like this just like a paperback novel_

_Lets re-write an ending that fits, instead of a Hollywood horror_

_Nothing's wrong just as long as you know someday I will_

"And that's why…" Sasuke said drawing out his sword, "You're going to lose your life at all a whim of mine."

Naruto bent his head down, "Like there's any chance for someone who can't save a friend to become Hokage don't you think Sasuke?"

Sasuke then raised his sword up high.

"NARUTO NO!" Masako yelled.

Suddenly Sai charged forward blocking Naruto and grabbing Sasuke preventing him to kill anyone.

_Someday, somehow, gonna make it alright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when (you're the only one who knows that)_

"You're choice of defense quite correct." Sasuke admitted before flipping Naruto backward.

"Chidori Discharge!" Sasuke shouted as lighting burst out shocking Naruto and Sai.

"Oh shit!" Ryan yelled.

"Toshiko get out of here." Sasuke said as his Sharingan activated.

Toshiko nodded and took off.

Sakura then ran at Sasuke, "Sasuke! I'm going to defeat you with my own power!"

_Someday, somehow, gonna make it alright but not right now_

_ I know you're wondering when (you're the only one who knows that) _

Suddenly Yamato got in front of Sakura as Sasuke attempted to kill her as his chidori went into is sword slicing the kunai Yamato held and stabbing him in the shoulder.

"Yamato!" Sakura said.

Yamato tried to move but it was useless that trick Sasuke just used paralyzed him.

Sasuke smirked, "You're choice of defense…wrong move."

"Come on you two!" Ryuu said to Masako and Ryan, "We're going to find Toshiko! Ryan!"

"Right!" Ryan said, "Byakugan!" with that they all took off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yasushi silently chuckled to himself as he watched the sand ninja depart, "Oh what a shame it will be. They'll all die here! Ha! Then when those two finish I'll eat up the bodies….I've always wondered how a Hyuuga would taste." He licked his fangs, "Perhaps I'll help her kill them….I'm still a bit hungry for blood shed."

_I know you're wondering when (you're the only one who know that)_

_I know you're wondering when..._

To Be Continued…


	37. The Love of Family

Author Note: Okay this is it! The biggest battle I will write! A fight between a family. **WARNING: THERE IS A HUGE CHARACTER DEATH IN THIS ONE I AM SORRY TO SAY THAT BUT ONE OF THE CHARACTERS WILL DIE!!! I MUST WARN YOU!!! GET YOUR KLEENEX BOXES OUT...though it's not that sad well you may think it is I got teary-eyed as I wrote this! **

Chapter Thirty-Six: The Love of Family

"Toshiko stop it damn it!" Ryan called out, "Why can't you come home, with us? We're you're family sure you've screwed it big-time but we can take the heat we always have!"

They had all stopped at a clearing Toshiko then turned, "What makes you think I want to come back with you?"

"But Toshiko…" Masako said.

"Not anymore. I'm not your sister anymore I've disowned myself; I have no last name anymore. I gave up my rank, my village, and everything you can't stop me." Toshiko said.

Masako narrowed her eyes, "We can try."

"Sure, think that all you want Masako it won't help." Toshiko smirked, "So let's see who's stronger!" with that she disappeared in a flash.

Masako looked around, 'Shit where'd she go?!' all of a sudden she felt a punch to her stomach and then a kick to her face and found herself being flung aside and crashing into Ryan.

"Masako are you okay?" Ryan asked.

Masako nodded and wiped the blood off of her lip, "Hai, she's serious about this no doubt we can't go easy on her."

Ryan charged forward at Toshiko, "WIND CUT CYCLONE!" he kicked at Toshiko's side but missed.

"No way!" Ryan said when suddenly a kunai was launched at him which he dodged just in time to throw a shuriken at Toshiko that ripped part of her skirt. A punch was thrown at Ryan who dodged it and he attempted 'Wind Cut Cyclone' again but missed then another kunai was thrown at him but that's when a giant thing roared at pinned Ryan to the ground its claws digging into his flesh.

"YOU!" Ryan growled, "FAG!"

"So you do remember me?" Yasushi asked.

Ryan narrowed his eyes, "You just stay out of this for now Yasushi, and you have no right to invade."

Yasushi smirked; "Oh I believe I can after all I'm up for a snack!" he then transformed into his Level 3 cursed form and roared loudly, "Let's KILL THEM!"

Toshiko nodded and markings started to surround her body.

"Get her Masako!" Ryan yelled.

"Where's Ryuu sensei?" she asked as she drew up her lightning chakra.

"Never mind that, we have to defeat Toshiko and knock some sense into her while I kill this faggot!" Ryan growled as he released his chakra causing Yasushi to get off of him, "Come on!"

Masako nodded, "Lightning Style: Spark Bomb!" and she threw her spark bomb at Toshiko who got electrocuted but seemed to brush it off as nothing.

"What the-?!"

"Really Masako I'm used to getting electrocuted by Sasuke's chidori you might have to do better than that!" Toshiko said and appeared at Masako, "Damnation to Hell Jutsu!"

Masako immediately felt Toshiko's leg bash her head and she spiraled to the ground where a demonic summon was waiting for her and grabbed her neck.

"No you don't!" Masako growled, "Shadow of Lightning!" with that lightning came down from the sky and electrocuted the creature but didn't affect Masako any as the creature disappeared.

Suddenly she felt a kunai go into her shoulder and she screamed as it pierced all the way through!

"TOSHIKO! Are you trying to fucking kill me?" Masako yelled but then Toshiko charged at her again.

"Static Barrier!" Masako yelled as her lightning chakra gathered as a defense but Toshiko went passed it and punched Masako in the face.

Masako fell to the ground coughing up blood, 'Damn! What am I doing wrong?!'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan growled, "Sixty-Four Dragon Palms!" he attacked Yasushi with blinding speed and added a kick to the face knocking the evil tiger Sound ninja against a tree and causing the tree to break.

"Damn you…." Yasushi growled and smirked charging forward and grabbing Ryan clawing his arms causing Ryan to wince Ryan then grabbed one of Yasushi's arms and put all of his chakra into his dragon claw chakra-like hands and squeezed hard a crack soon followed and Yasushi howled in pain.

"GAH!...M-My ARM!" the tiger roared and then glared hatefully, "Damn you…"

"That was for my jacket…and my hat and almost making me die you jit." Ryan said.

"I'll make sure you lay with the dirt….for eternity this time!" Yasushi growled.

"Same to you!" Ryan yelled and growled time and charged forward at Yasushi; Yasushi raised his claws in the air and struck Ryan's mask causing the dragon mask to crack deeply.

Ryan growled and then placed his hands on the ground, "SAND STYLE: DRAGON DUNGEON!"

A giant sand dragon rose from the ground and surrounded the tiger that growled and clawed its way out of breaking free of the sand barrier.

Ryan grunted as Yasushi rammed him into the dirt again, 'Damn it sensei where are you?!'

Suddenly Ryan froze before he started coughing up blood, 'NO! Yasushi's poison's starting to take affect!' Yasushi smirked and then dug his claws into Ryan's stomach deeply enough to spurt out red blood and pierce through Ryan completely.

Ryan cried out and attempted to kick but his legs couldn't move due to his position.

"DIE!" Yasushi said bringing his claws up to tear off Ryan's head.

Suddenly Ryan didn't know what happened as the tiger had been flung off of him but his mask had broke in half part of it skidding to the ground, he looked to see Ryuu standing there with and he had bashed Yasushi's head against a large boulder causing the Sound shinobi's head to bleed and pass out.

"S-Sensei-!" Ryan said, "You save me again!"

"No time for talk Ryan…where's Toshiko?" Ryuu asked.

"She's fighting Masako, they're down that way I think!-!" sparks were seen and then the sounds of screams followed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Masako felt Toshiko sink the blade deeper into her other shoulder the scar would probably be permanent now.

"Stupid Masako, you can't beat me and you call yourself a jounin?" Toshiko taunted.

"S-SHUT UP!" Masako yelled and tightened the chains around Toshiko from her kunai shocking Toshiko again.

Toshiko grunted in pain but the markings only grew more, "I told you it won't work you can't beat me!"

Masako felt more blood spill from her mouth, 'Ugh…my chakra is already running low what else is there for me to do?'

"Well Masako nice knowing you!" Toshiko then yanked the blade out of Masako and raised it high. Masako dodged it just in time and released the chains. Toshiko came at her again but Masako dodged it again and again. She scratched Masako's cloak which had many tears in it by now and her hair was lose from its braids.

Suddenly Masako smirked and put her hands together, "Sparks of Destruction!"

With that lightning came at Toshiko who was so surprised she couldn't dodge it in time and grunted in pain as the lightning coursed into her body though she was bleeding now. The lightning then stopped and the dark-haired girl fell to the ground and started coughing up blood.

"Who's weak now?" Masako asked but then she remembered who it was she was fighting, "Hey Toshiko, are you oka-!"

"Do I look okay to you?" Toshiko asked as she grabbed Masako by the neck and squeezed.

Masako started choking for air, she couldn't breathe at all, 'Damn….my chakra's getting lower by the minute….sensei where are you?'

Suddenly Toshiko had been pulled aside and Masako fell to the ground coughing up blood.

"Are you alright Masako?" Ryuu asked her worried.

Masako nodded.

"Just rest for now, Ryan I suggest you do the same." Ryuu advised.

"But Sensei I-?"

"No Ryan you've been weakened enough we can't have you getting too injured." Ryuu said, "Let me handle Toshiko."

Ryan then huffed and sat next to Masako, "Alright but be careful."

Ryuu nodded and then left the two.

"So Ryan, what happened to your mask?" Masako asked, "It's broken."

"I'll tell ya what happened Yasushi happened I swear if that jit doesn't stop breaking my stuff I'm gonna-!!!!"

It was the speak of the devil, Yasushi was there in front of them with a bleeding head the blood soaking into his curly blonde and black hair and didn't look too happy, "Thought you had finished me for good?"

Ryan tried to get up but Yasushi was too quick as he grabbed Ryan with his fangs making sure to sink them deep enough in Ryan's flesh to cut at his internal organs and threw him against a tree where Ryan's head bashed against it causing Ryan to cough out blood and fall to the ground.

He then smirked at Masako but she had already gone but Yasushi caught up to her trying to kill her but ended up getting her cloak which was ripped off.

"Ugh…I liked that cloak!" Masako growled as she jumped into a tree grabbing her brother's body before she did so.

"Not so fast!" Yasushi roared, "Summoning Jutsu!" he put a bloody claw to the ground and summoned a giant saber-tooth tiger, "Kill them!"

The saber growled and charged forward at Masako and Ryan it got on top of Masako plummeting her to the ground as well as Ryan. The saber scratched Masako's back leaving big marks causing Masako to wince as she felt warm liquid on it…blood….her blood.

Then she drew up all the chakra she could, "Static Barrier!" the saber got electrocuted and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Good….riddance…." Ryan breathed.

"Come on!" Masako said, "Clear Camouflage Jutsu!"

With that she and Ryan were both invisible, "Just shut up….believe we're invisible and relax or it won't work."

They saw Yasushi run pass them looking while he didn't realized that they'd walked past him.

"Now for Toshiko!" Masako said and they went to the other clearing and gasped at what they saw.

Blood was everywhere and Ryuu's hair was down, a bloody scratch marked his perfect face and he had a kunai in his leg but didn't seem to care about it. Toshiko meanwhile was a different story, she had totally transformed her the whites of her eyes were black while her irises were no longer violet but a sickly blue color. Her skin was a pale white color and her hair was much longer and a shade of deep dark purple. What was most scary was her long black claws and her fangs that stuck out of her upper lip.

"Holy shit sensei is that…" Ryan asked.

"Hai Ryan, its Toshiko." Ryuu glared at the thing, "It's still Toshiko."

Then he brought out a scroll and bit his thumb drawing blood and smearing it on the scroll, in a puff of smoke two things had been summoned….puppets! These puppets were different though one of them was a skeleton which wore a white robe holding a stake and the other was a porcelain looking puppet which had a broken looking eye that was open it was a girl with blonde hair like Ryuu's and held a sword she also had a white robe.

"Children these are my two favorite puppets." Ryuu spoke, "Angel and Death."

"Ryuu-sensei how come you never told us you had puppets?" Masako asked.

"Well you should have known by my vast knowledge of puppets." Ryuu said, "That I have some of my own!" he then pulled a few of the chakra strings and Death charged at Toshiko.

She dodged it but that's when the stake caught fire and Death aimed it at Toshiko missing but managing to singe part of her skirt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank McFrankfrank woke up in a daze and then shot up, "Shit! I'm gonna be late for the party again!" he then charged out of the forest past every town and saw smoke rising up, "Golly Gee look's like it just started!" he then took out another Corona and drank out of it trying to think.

"I know I'll make I giant slingshot!" Frank decided, "No. wait. I already did that. Hmmmm……I got it!" he then got out a small book from his pocket and opened it up flipping through the pages, "Nope, nope,…..I'll save that for something else, oh! Here we go!" he then put all of his chakra into his hand and placed it on part of the writing in the book, "Summon!"

In a puff of smoke a small green bottle full of liquid appeared in front of him he then looked at the label:

WARNING: This drug can cause mood swings, nausea, increase in chakra and heart rate, killer back pains, and abnormal eye twitches. Please take one teaspoon to avoid any of these symptoms! **DO NOT DRINK THE WHOLE BOTTLE!**

Frank just stared and nodded, "Okay then!" and he drank the whole bottle. With that his eyes turned bloodshot and he ran forward at blinding speed, "WHOOO!" Frank screamed as he ran, 'Don't worry I'll save you all!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryuu controlled Angel to stab at Toshiko who avoided it and then grabbed Angel's neck and crushed the puppet's face!

Ryan and Masako gasped even Ryuu looked surprised but then he used this as an opening and controlled the puppet to stab Toshiko in the side which it did!

Toshiko was surprised as she saw the blood spill and then with her claws she grabbed Angel and threw her hard to the ground crushing it for good! She then looked up to see Death coming at her with another stake but she avoided it and kicked at Death's skull causing it to crack.

"You may have destroyed Angel but Death is the one thing you can never destroy Toshiko!" Ryuu said controlling Death to throw the stake which caught fire and missed Toshiko only to be caught in the tree where the tree caught fire.

Death unfortunately charged at Toshiko at the moment but missed again and Death ended up getting caught in the fire burning away.

Ryuu narrowed his eyes, both puppets had been destroyed just like that and those were his finest puppets that he used for drastic battles. He narrowed his eyes, this was taking too long, he had to do it, his last resort technique he knelt to the ground and took out his rosary and started praying silently to himself.

"What's he doing?" Toshiko asked herself.

"…And in your name I ask you to grant me this and give me the serenity I need to join you, I understand the sacrifice I must give but it shall be in your name I do this protect my children and keep them safe for I have failed in doing so. Amen." A tear then ran down Ryuu's face and hit the ground.

"Dad? Dad what are you saying?" Masako asked trying to go to him but Ryan held her back and shook his head, "What?"

Ryan looked sadly at Ryuu, 'Sensei…no!'

Ryuu then made many hand-signs, 'This is it!' "Heaven Style: Seraphim Wings of the Pure and Damned!"

He then took off his jounin jacket and winced in pain while the others watched as three angel wings appeared on the right side of his back and three devil black wings appeared on the left side.

Ryuu then looked up one of his eyes was pure white the other dark red.

"S-Sensei?" Masako asked and then ran forward, "No father don't do this! Don't kill yourself for us!"

Suddenly a demonic creature appeared in front of Masako and threw her aside, "You cannot help him." It chuckled, "He brought this upon himself he has allowed the souls of the good and evil to enter his body as an alliance to help him kill the girl."

"But we don't want Toshiko dead." Ryan said.

"Who cares more blood!" a voice spoke they all looked to see Yasushi there.

Ryuu then charged at Toshiko and Toshiko tried to dodge it but Ryuu caught her and looked into her eyes, _**"Toshiko, don't do this you must come back with them. I cannot for I have made a Death Covenant my soul will shatter and nothing will be left. I ask you this as my last resort. Even I have done bad things such as killing but I forgive you Toshiko." **_

"Why forgive me?" Toshiko asked.

Ryuu began to have tears spilling from his strange new eyes, _**"It is the love of a father they forgive their children…you have a heart Toshiko. As a father I'd sacrifice anything for your happiness if you find this to be your happiness then I will be happy for you….forgive Masako and Ryan they have good souls too-!!!"**_

Toshiko sunk her claws into where Ryuu's heart was, "ALRIGHT ALREADY SHUT UP!"

Ryuu froze.

Drip….

Drip….

Drip….

"FATHER!"

"SENSEI!"

The mournful sorrowful cries of his children filled his ears and he fell to the ground blood spilling everywhere and having his heart crushed was another thing his eyes filled with more tears.

Yasushi froze at the sight he watched Masako and Ryan run forward and go to their fallen sensei's side….tears? There should be no tears this was survival wasn't it?

"No…" he decided, "This is horror."

"Sensei! Ryuu-sensei!" Ryan yelled out, "GOD WHY'D YOU DO THIS?! GOD FUCKING DAMN!"

"R-Ryan that's enough…." Ryuu spoke calmly his eyes were cerulean once again, "It was meant to happen."

"Why do you want to die?" Masako asked hugging her sensei not caring if blood got on her face, "Please I love you father don't do this!"

"I love you both…I even love the daughter I forgave….understand I have sinned for I am too selfish to die for my children." Ryuu said coughing out blood.

"No sensei! Please we can get Sakura over here and she can heal you!" Ryan said, "Just hang in there."

"It's too late…even if Sakura were to heal me I'd still die, I made a covenant…a death covenant if I promise to use God as help for me in a disaster such as this then I will die by giving p my own soul…." Ryuu coughed up more blood and embraced his children, "You shall prove me to be a hero….my children, my generation, I will live on in your hearts….you were the angels that rescued me as I had rescued you...I….I….love-!!!"

Ryuu's eyes then closed and more blood trickled out, his blood stopped flwoing, and his heart stopped beating, and he...was dead.

"Sensei? Father?" Masako's eyes widened, 'No! No! No, no, no, no, no!!!!'

"FATHER?!!!" she screamed out and Ryan looked in shock tears spilling from his eyes.

Masako started crying as well, "No, he's gone! He's left!"

It was then claws dug into her stomach impaling her and she looked up to see Toshiko, "It's sad but I don't care….you'll die with him Masako….same to you Ryan."

"Wha-AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!" Ryan yelled out as kunai were dug into his chest and a claw opened up his stomach wound again.

"A shame isn't it?" Yasushi whispered behind Ryan who's vision started blurring before he fell to the ground trying to breathe but couldn't as he started puking up blood from the poison.

Toshiko threw Masako's body to the side, "Looks like victory for me….goodbye my old family."

Yasushi nodded, "Come on let's find Sasuke!" with that they disappeared.

At the moment they left something appeared form the forest, Frank! He stepped on the scene looking at all the blood but then froze as he saw Ryuu's corpse, Ryan's bloody body, and Masako's abused one.

Something shattered in his mind and Frank broke out in a cold sweat his blue eyes widened and the image of blood filled his mind from a dramatic moment in his life as a genin.

Frank looked in horror and his eyes widened as he screamed!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that?" Naruto wondered, "It came from the forest!"

He, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato ran there to check it out.

"OMG! It's Frank!" Naruto smiled, "Hey Frank how's it-OH FUCK!"

Sakura froze and so did Sai and Yamato as they looked at the scene.

"Ryan! Masako!" Sakura yelled and examined Ryan who was nearby, "Oh no! These wounds are terrible, they're too deep I can't do anything!"

"Ryuu….he's dead." Frank said in a sad voice pointing to the body.

Yamato stepped forward and bent down looking sadly, "Oh God….he's right Ryuu's dead."

"Masako's not breathing you guys!" Naruto yelled grabbing Masako's body, "What do we do?!"

"And Ryan's losing way too much blood!" Sakura said.

Yamato nodded to Frank, "Head back to the Leaf, tell Tsunade we've got one dead shinobi and two critically injured ones. We'll carry back the bodies also tell Tsunade to send word to the Kazekage about this situation!"

Frank nodded and headed out he did not smile the whole time for nothing is funny when your friend is about to die.

Naruto felt himself cry, "Who did this and why?"

Sakura started sobbing, "Poor Ryuu! Why did he die?"

"It was a sacrifice to protect those bonds, the bonds of a family." Sai said sadly as he picked up Ryan's body and looked sad for a minute, "We have to hurry or they won't make it."

To Be Continued…


	38. Spreading the News

Notes: Okay next chapter… (Damn…I don't even think anyone will enjoy this one.)

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Spreading the News

Frank McFrankfrank made it at least within a whole six hours to the Leaf Village and burst through the gates of Konoha. Rain started pouring down but Frank did not give a care as he ran up the steps and burst into the Hokage's office.

Tsunade at the time had been drinking sake while filing out some paperwork until she saw a teenage looking boy burst into her office soaked to the bone.

"What is the meaning of this?" she yelled, "Visiting hours are over! Didn't you read the sign?"

The guy with purple hair looked at her with steely horizon blue eyes, "Lady Hokage it is an emergency. We have a dead jounin and two critically injured shinobi."

Tsunade stiffed, "Which ones?"

"Genji Ryuu is dead. Masako and Ryan are the injured ones. Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura are alive though…they're coming back to the village to bring the bodies." Frank spoke in a stern tone.

Tsunade nodded to the dark haired woman next to her, "Shizune, go to the hospital and tell them to get the Emergency Rooms ready I'll be down there in a minute. I'll send a letter to the Kazekage telling him what has happened and to Ritsuko as well. GO!" she ordered, "And you!" she pointed a Frank, "Who are you?"

"I'm Frank McFrankfrank of the Sand Village." Frank said, "The Kazekage sent me here."

Tsunade nodded, "Do me a favor and go to the Hyuuga Compound send the Hyuuga Lord over here, can you do that?"

Frank cocked his head, "Where is this Hyuuga Compound?"

"Oh for Christ's sake." Tsunade slapped her forehead, "The house by the lake out there!" she pointed out to him from the window, "Now get going!"

"Hai ma'am." Frank said and took a drink of the liquid he'd drank earlier and took off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji had been taking a walk on the front porch of the Compound and looked out at the rain, 'It is quite peaceful tonight…relaxing really.'

Suddenly a blur had rammed into him and the Hyuuga had fallen to the floor, "What the hell?" he looked to see who was next to him, "Frank?"

Frank looked up, "Oh hi Ne-Neeee-your name again?"

"_Neji_."

"Right!" Frank nodded, "I have come to see the Hyuuga Clan Lord!"

"What do you want to discuss with Hiashi?"

"Hiashi? Who's Hiashi? Is that the Hyuuga Lord?"

"Hai it is!"

"Oh! Okay then, well I need to tell him that the Lady Hokage has called for him, she wants to see him immediately." Frank said, "It's an emergency."

Neji nodded, "Come then, we'll see him."

Frank nodded and followed Neji to another area of the compound where Main House Hyuugas resided, Frank had to take off his shoes first before entering the place and they both stepped into a shadowy room where Hiashi sat at his desk and looked up.

"Neji, what brings you here? Who is this man?" Hiashi asked.

"Hiashi-sama, this is Frank McFrankfrank, a jounin of the Sand who was sent by Tsunade-sama to tell you important news." Neji said in an even tone.

Hiashi looked at Frank with cold white eyes, "And what is this news that is so important?"

Frank gulped the stare of the Hyuuga Lord was intense but he remembered Ryan's word in a long ago conversation the two had, _"Yo when I had to meet Hiashi, damn I was nervous. But ya'll just have to treat the guy with respect and don't say anything stupid or crappy. He's a real nice guy once ya get to know him." _

"Lord Hyuuga, the Lady Hokage requests your presence in her office; she claims it to be urgent news about one of your own clan." Frank said.

Hiashi's eyes narrowed, 'Ryan…' "Very well then I shall go to her, lead the way, Neji stay here and look after Hinata while I'm gone."

Neji nodded, "Hai sir."

With that Hiashi and Frank left.

"W-What is happening?" a timid voice spoke.

"Hinata, why were you hiding in the hallway spying on our conversation?" Neji asked turning his gaze towards the Hyuuga heiress who blushed knowing she had been found out.

"W-What is it that's so urgent? I-I want to know." Hinata said, "Because…i-it might have something to do with Ryan."

"What business your father has with the Hokage is none of your concern Hinata!" Neji scolded.

"Stop telling me what is and what is not!" Hinata protested.

"Then don't act so stupid and I just might. Face it Hinata you'll only get in the way." Neji said glaring.

Hinata looked down sadly, "You still hate me, even after two and a half years, you've not changed at all Neji." With that she left tears filling her eyes. 'It's not fair, why can't I stand up to him, Ryan's always been the one who has done that for me!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Explain yourself Tsunade-sama." Hiashi glared, "I understand this concerns Ryan?"

Tsunade nodded before she was about to speak Shizune burst through the door.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune cried out, "They're here!"

Tsunade stood up, "Very well then." She turned to Hiashi, "How are Masako and Ryan's conditions?"

Shizune shook her head, "Horrible. Both are critical, we took Ryuu's corpse into another room and covered it."

Hiashi's eyes widened slightly, 'Ryuu's dead…..Ryan is almost dead…..'

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "I'll head over there right now, and I already sent the Kazekage the message."

"I'll inform the Clan." Hiashi said stepping out, "I shall be at the hospital shortly."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto banged his fist on the wall, "Damn it! Why? Why couldn't this have been prevented?"

"Naruto calm down." Sakura reassured, "It's all right."

"No Sakura it's not! Ryan and Masako are dying and their own father, their own sensei is dead!" Naruto shouted, "How the hell would you understand?!"

"Naruto calm down, this is a hospital." A voice spoke; they all looked up to see it was Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura said.

Tsunade looked at her, "Sakura, I'm going to operate on Ryan, help Shizune with Masako."

Sakura nodded, "Right, I still have healing chakra left." With that she followed Shizune into the emergency room.

Naruto sat on the chair his knees pulled up to his chest.

"Naruto please don't be upset." Sai said, "They really did have strong family bonds but….alas those bonds have shattered I'm afraid."

Naruto felt at that moment tears welling up in his eyes until another voice spoke, "Uzumaki Naruto, what's your favorite drink?"

Naruto looked up and saw Frank standing there with a bottle of whiskey in his hand but something about Frank's tone made him seem seriously depressed.

Naruto shook his head, "Nothing Frank, I have none."

Frank nodded and sat down beside Naruto opening the cap and taking a swing, "I know; me too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara looked through all the paperwork he had to do and sighed.

'Sometimes I wonder why I have to take care of all the shit around here!' Gaara growled in his head.

"Gaara!" Kankuro said as he opened the door.

Gaara glared and looked up, "You forgot to knock….again."

"This message came from the Hokage; you might want to read it." Kankuro said handing the scroll to Gaara.

Gaara opened the scroll up and began to read it to himself.

_Gaara,_

_I'm afraid I have some bad news. A shinobi by the name of Frank came into my office moments ago. He claims that Genji Ryuu is dead and his children Genji Masako and Hyuuga Genji Ryan are critically inured. They might die if their injuries are that serious. The mission has failed._

_-Tsunade_

Gaara dropped the scroll at the moment he read the words 'they might die'.

"Gaara what's wrong?" Kankuro asked as he saw Gaara walk past him.

"Pack your things; we're going to the hospital in Konoha." Gaara demanded, "Tell Temari, we need to leave as soon as possible."

Kankuro nodded and ran off to tell Temari, 'What the hell happened?'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan looked up from his bed weakly opening his eyes, he found himself mute at the moment looking up he found Tsunade operating on him. He opened his mouth to talk for a minute but she put her hand over his lips.

"Don't try to talk you need to save your strength just stay with me Ryan I've already stopped the bleeding. You've lost too much blood." Tsunade said.

Ryan blinked then he jolted as he felt his heart stop for a minute, he gasped for air and starting coughing up blood uncontrollably.

"Can't….breathe…." he gasped holding a hand at his chest.

"Shit his lungs are failing!" Tsunade growled to herself and applied more chakra.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank McFrankfrank clutched his chair and drank some more whiskey that it burned his throat. The image of a girl with long dark hair that covered half her face flashed in his mind, her smile, it was so familiar. He drank some more whiskey greedily but that's when the image of blood splattering everywhere came into view and his head was starting to ache and he stared sweating.

CRASH!

"Frank!" Naruto shouted and Frank looked up and looked back down only to notice that he had dropped his whiskey bottle glass scattered everywhere.

"Oops…" Frank said, "Guess I dropped it by accident."

"Naruto!" a timid voice said and Naruto looked up to see the two Hyuugas he was familiar with.

"Hinata! Neji! Ryan and Masako are and Ryuu is-!"

"We know Hiashi told us." Neji said, "I didn't think something so tragic like that would've happened. We also told the others."

"Others?" Sai asked, "Oh dear…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Masako had a breathing mask on and her braids had been let down so that her bloody blonde hair was down.

"She needs stitches now!" Shizune said, "Gomen Masako, Sakura numb her shoulder I'll start with that!"

Sakura nodded and numbed it up, "This will hurt Masako."

Masako was trying to sleep or something but that's when she felt a sharp needle in her flesh trying to string it together and she screamed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone outside the Emergency Room jumped as they heard Masako scream.

"What the fuck is going on in there?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked with her Byakugan and then looked at the floor, "She's getting stitches and apparently they hurt….Sakura's trying to numb the pain."

'Please….' Naruto silently begged, 'Don't let them go.'

To Be Continued…


	39. Painful Recovery

Notes: Next chapter…enjoy. Sorry I haven't posted in a while but I went to Georgia for a band trip and we got caught in a tornado nearby our hotel. We had a blackout and the alarm went off at midnight and we had to go to the first floor. Basically…that was not fun. My friend even made a crucifix and we hung it up. Song is called Lilium.

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Painful Recovery

Ryan jolted again and cried out vomiting blood and coughing it out. He suddenly moved his arm up even when most of his bones were bruised or damaged he still managed to move some.

"T-Tsunade-sama….I can't…" he choked out. 

Tsunade looked down into Ryan's weak white eyes his mask had long been removed.

"….I can't go on…..everything is lost…my dad and mom are dead….my sensei…." 

"Stop!" Tsunade commanded as tears threatened to spill from her eyes, "I will cure you Ryan I swear it!" 

"No, I want to die!" 

"STOP IT!" Tsunade shouted, "You have a whole life ahead of you, it's not the end!" 

_Os iusti meditabitur __sapientiam_

_Et lingua eius loquetur indicium_

_Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem_

_Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae_

Ryan just looked at Tsunade before shaking his head and closing his eyes resting. Tsunade gently moved Ryan's hair out of the way and wiped away the blood that spilled from his mouth before operating on him again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Masako meanwhile was not doing so well, she had the breathing mask for assistance but her lungs were failing. Sakura tried to calm her down by saying kind things to her while Shizune worked with the stitches.

"Masako it's going to be okay…you'll live I promise." Sakura said.

'How the hell do you know that?' Masako thought; every time she closed her eyes all she saw was the image of her dead sensei, 'I should die, no on would care…Ryan…he could die too….I don't want him to die though….no other Genji would be left except Toshiko and she betrayed us.

_Kyrie, fons bonitatis  
Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison_

'Why didn't I see it coming?' she thought as she winced in pain, 'I should have known….but I didn't see any signs….none.'

_**Flashback**_

_**They had all gotten back from a mission and were back at the sea cottage.**_

**"_Whew! That was one hell of a mission!" Ryan said laughing._**

**"_Ryan what did I tell you about using such language in this household?" Ryuu glared._**

**"_Oops gomen!" Ryan laughed._**

**"_I really don't see what's so funny about this! We could have gotten freaking killed on that mission, it was highly dangerous!" Toshiko said._**

**"_Come on Toshiko, the only thing I thought was dangerous was going through the sewers, God knows if there was a gator in there." Masako kidded._**

_**Toshiko fumed, "Masako it is definitely likely there was one in there! AND THE RATS! WAY TOO MANY RATS!" **_

_**They all just burst out laughing including Ryuu.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Masako felt a tear run down her face; they would never have one of those times again. Ryuu was gone and Toshiko left them. Nothing would be the same, why couldn't she just die there? No one was going to care!

All of a sudden a knock on the door came and they looked up Masako opened one eye and coughed, "…C-Come in…." 

"Masako don't talk save your strength!" Shizune said, "You can't have visitors while you're still in this condition." 

"No please…..let them in." Masako said. 

"Masa-Sakura! What do you think you're-!" Sakura had opened the door and a figure stepped in. They had a tear-stained face and sorrowful expression, "Masako…." 

"Y-Yugito…?" 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_O quam sancta, quam serena,  
quam benigma, quam amoena esse Virgo creditor_

"Gaara, you didn't have to let Yugito go first." Kankuro said, "If you want to see Masako so badly go ahead." 

Gaara shook his head, "Yugito insisted, she's very upset about the whole situation…."

"I still can't believe you came all the way from the Sand just to see her." Kiba said, "Why?" 

"What do you think Kiba you idiot?" Shikamaru smirked, "It's because he…."

"I came here to see how Ryan was too." Gaara growled, "After all…they come from my village." 

"But it's much more than that isn't it?" Hinata asked.

Gaara looked at Hinata for a moment and walked down the hall. 

"Gaara! Wait, where are you going?" Temari asked.

"…For a walk….alone." 

"No Gaara-!" 

"Let him go Temari, can't you see he doesn't want you guidance?" Kankuro said.

"I don't care!" and with that Temari stood up and followed the Kazekage.

"How's Ino?" Sai asked Shikamaru.

Shikamaru shook his head, "She took Ryan's critical condition a little too seriously, now she can't stop crying….women." 

"Hey that's not nice!" Naruto said, "So what if Ino's upset?" 

Shikamaru groaned, "God, does no one watch these things or am I the only one?" 

"What are you talking about?" Kiba asked.

"Are you people that dumb? Ino really likes Ryan! She talks about him every chance she gets and when she found out Ryan was here she talked non-stop about how she hoped that he'd ask her to be his girlfriend!" 

"What the hell?" Neji said as if not believing a word Shikamaru had said, "And you're not upset by any of this?" 

"Why should I be?" 

"Well…" Naruto said, "It's just because we thought you…you know liked…." 

Shikamaru chuckled, "Please, I like older girls. Besides Ino needs a chatterbox like Ryan…it's just that way." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gaara, Gaara!" Temari called out that's when she heard a whimpering noise and looked ahead to see her little brother on the ground clenching his fists.

"…I told you not to follow me." His voice said weakly. 

"What's wrong? Look I'm sorry that I followed you but I'm concerned why you came here." Temari said walking towards Gaara. 

"They said….she might die….she might not….recover….." 

Temari froze, was it Masako he was talking about? "Gaara…they're trying as hard as they can." 

Gaara banged his fist on the ground, he stayed like that for a whole hour and his shoulders were shaking slightly before he finally spoke,"They can't take her away! I won't let anyone! Why can't they just take me instead? Does she not deserve to live?" 

"Kazekage-sama….she does…." A voice from the shadows spoke and out stepped Frank with melancholy blue eyes, "Why else do you think her father protected her? He loved her with all his heart, same with Ryan. He adopted all those kids, he gave them hope, without Ryuu they wouldn't have been the people we know them today." 

"What are you saying?" Gaara asked.

Frank smiled, "Kazekage-sama, Masako is conscious once again and recovered,same withRyan hisbleeding has stopped, they're both resting now….though Masako might have to wear her arm in a sling and Ryan has to walk in crutches for about a month….Tsunade-sama says they'll be fine now I came to tell you just as soon as it was confirmed." 

Temari sighed in relief but then frowned, "Now all we have to do is settle funeral arrangements." 

Frank frowned and took a drink offering a hand up to the Kazekage, "Let's go back." 

Gaara took the hand and stood up and it was at that moment both Frank and Temari saw a very rare sight, Gaara had given a small smile and water welled up in his eyes; a single tear ran down his cheek. 

"You go something in your eye?" Frank asked.

"…Hai." Gaara said as they headed back.

_O quam sancta, quam serena,  
quam benigma, quam amoena  
O castitatis lilium_

To Be Continued…


	40. Yasushi's Decision

Notes: Okay next chapter enjoy! This chapter takes a look into Yasushi's life for a bit. The song is 'Home' by Daughtry.

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Yasushi's Decision

Yasushi felt sick. The image of the blood and tear-stained faces of Ryan and Masako haunted his mind and dreams. He did not smile when he had a new kill waiting for him; he just quickly put an end to their misery and ate them. But there was another side of him that told him to kill, to enjoy it.

_**I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain.**_

But now….he just couldn't as much as he did. It wasn't fun. He knew that he'd have to eventually leave. The Sound was falling apart; the very melody of it was dying. The Sound Five was dead, most of the Sound ninjas had been slaughtered to keep him alive; and hell, it seemed like Orochimaru would die soon anyways. He sighed and remembered times in his life in the Sound, like when he first made a friend.

_Flashback_

_Yasushi was sitting under his favorite Sakura Tree, he was eight years of age at the time. _

"_Um…hi." A voice spoke._

_He looked to see it was a girl, she had long brown hair and dark eyes, "Oh…hi there, you're new aren't you? Kin, wasn't it?" _

_The girl nodded and blushed, "Hai…and you're…?" _

"_Yasushi…I've been here longer than most, Kabuto was the first." Yasushi said shyly, "It's a shame that no one else talks to me, it's as if no one likes me almost like I'm a threat." _

"…_I think you're cute." _

"_What?" Yasushi said and looked at Kin who blushed._

"…_.I-I mean….you're nice, you seem nice at least who wouldn't want you as a friend?"_

_Yasushi smiled at Kin, "Thank you, no one's ever said that to me before." _

_**Six Years Later…**_

"_Please Kin-chan don't!" Yasushi begged and grabbed a hold of Kin's arm, "I won't let them do it; I won't let him kill you!" _

"_No 'Sushi-kun, gomen…I failed the mission, Dosu's dead, and Zaku is going to die too." Kin said sadly._

_Yasushi looked horribly upset, "Kin-chan, why are you doing this? Please, don't leave me." A tear made its way down his eye and he held her tightly, "Kin-chan, you're the only one who ever understands me, you've always known my feelings so well, you never said anything bad about my curse mark, never looked upon me in fear….why does this have to happen?" _

"_Because….it's the way things are 'Sushi-kun, it happens." Kin said returning his embrace, "And….I requested that you do the honors." _

_Yasushi looked at her in shock; "What? Kin-chan no! I could never do it! I can't!" _

"_Please 'Sushi-kun, it'll help you get stronger, I want you to because I love you-!" _

_Kin had been silenced as Yasushi placed his lips over hers in a quick kiss and pulled away, "….Kin-chan, I love you too." _

_End Flashback_

Yasushi felt his eyes well up with liquid as the memory of that moment flashed through his mind, her blood would always stain his hands, but she loved him anyways. He remembered the moment he told Ryan to end his life so that he could be with Kin once again but that hadn't worked for him too well. Kabuto had found him and revived him.

_**Well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
Well I'm going home.**_

_Flashback_

_He was lying in a bed, wires and IV's attached to him everywhere._

"_Yasushi I must say I'm disappointed yet impressed." He heard Kabuto's voice say, "You forced a shinobi to kill you and also managed to be the only survivor of the whole ordeal." _

"_Shut up." Yasushi groaned, "Why didn't you just leave me to die?" _

"_Come now Yasushi don't talk like that. You should be thankful we kept you alive." _

"_What about the Sound Five?" _

"_They failed their mission; it wasn't like they were any use to us anyway." Kabuto smirked._

"_What a shame….a shame that you kept me here. What do you intend to do with me?" Yasushi asked._

_Kabuto then musk a breathing mask on Yasushi and the tiger ninja's eyes started to close. _

"_Relax Yasushi, I'll make you the strongest Sound ninja ever." _

_End Flashback_

_**The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The closer I get to you.  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you.  
But your love, it makes true.  
And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try.**_

'Well you got your wish that's for sure Kabuto.' Yasushi thought bitterly examining his claws. He'd replaced his normal body muscles with tiger muscles, increasing the DNA so that he could have more or a hunting and killing instinct. It sickened him to know that Kabuto had replaced his body with parts that were so inhuman. Normally a human couldn't eat or tear through flesh, Kabuto had taken the liberty of replacing his teeth with yellow fangs that were permanent.

"Enough!" Yasushi told himself, "This has gone on long enough, I'm seventeen years old and I'm sick of being treated like a caged animal."

_**So I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
I'm going home.**_

With that he got out of his bed and yanked the drawers open to his dresser then he grabbed a backpack and started shoving things in. Shirts, bandages, pants, scrolls, a map, sandals even though he never wore them, and a ribbon with a bell attached to it that Kin had given him when they were little.

_**Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all,  
And then some you don't want.  
Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all, yeah.**_

Then he threw on his gray cloak and grabbed his backpack making sure to sneak quietly into the kitchen to steal some food but that's when he saw Sasuke standing there with a glass of milk in his hand.

"Going somewhere Yasushi?" Sasuke asked.

Yasushi froze but then nodded, "I'm leaving Sasuke; I'm leaving this place for good."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "So soon? Why?"

"…Sasuke, the Sound is crumbling, there's going to be nothing left, Orochimaru is practically dead for all I care. I just want to leave…"

"Where will you go?"

No that was something Yasushi didn't even think about, "I….I don't know. Perhaps, the Rock village or a smaller one….I'm not going to the Sand or Leaf that's for sure, I might be listed in their Bingo Books."

Sasuke nodded, "You sure about this?"

"Would you and Toshiko like to go with me?"

Sasuke shook his head, "I'm going to leave here but later, I have to make sure Orochimaru is dead before I leave this place, I am his chosen vessel after all."

Yasushi nodded, "I understand. Well good luck to you."

Sasuke smirked and tossed Yasushi something, it was a neatly packed lunch, "Same to you, be careful out there will you?"

Yasushi smirked, "Please I'll be fine." With that he exited Orochimaru's lair and took off into the night, for once in his life he felt no boundaries, no limits, he was free now.

_**Oh, well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.  
I said these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
I'm going home.**_

"A shame….I have no where to go." Yasushi decided as he laughed a genuine laugh of happiness as he took off into the night.

To Be Continued…


	41. Loneliness

Notes: Okay the next chapter please enjoy

Notes: Okay the next chapter please enjoy!

Chapter Forty: Loneliness

It had been a week since Ryuu's funeral passed. The funeral had been a small one located in the Cloud village where Ryuu was born. The witnesses at this funeral had been Masako, Ryan, Ritsuko, Yugito, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Frank, Sakura, and Naruto. Ryuu's grave mark was unlike any they'd seen, it was a statue of an angel with its hands held high and looking down upon them. On the bottom of the statue was a plaque that said: _In Loving Memory of Genji Ryuu Jounin, Father, and Friend._

After the funeral Masako and Ryan decided they would stay in the Sand for a bit but Ryan said that in a week or so he was going to stay with the Hyuuga Clan for how long he did not know. The sea cottage had never felt so empty without Toshiko or Ryuu there.

"Masako, I'm gonna be gone for maybe a month or so." Ryan said to her one day as he packed up.

Masako looked at him, "You're leaving me?"

Ryan shook his head, "Not permanently, I told Frank to take care of you and the Kazekage says you're welcome to stay with him."

Masako felt a tear run down her face, "Be careful."

Ryan had a dark look in his eye for a moment as he picked up his kunai knife and put it in his pouch before throwing his bag over his shoulder, "I'll try." Then he took off.

Once Ryan was gone Masako dropped to her knees and started crying, 'I'm going to be alone forever! God must hate me because I have nothing left; no sister, no sensei….no family.'

* * *

Frank was worried, even if he drank he was still worried, he brought Masako food, breakfast, lunch and dinner, or was it dinner, breakfast, than lunch? He shrugged it off that wasn't his main concern, Ryan specifically told him to feed Masako while he was gone and if she felt uncomfortable staying by herself take her to the Kazekage's place. Ryan had even taken the liberty of attaching a sticky note with the same instructions on it to Frank's forehead so he wouldn't forget.

Unfortunately Masako refused any food Frank had offered to her, he even tried to get her a doughnut and she denied it! No one could resist those! He even offered her beer but she still refused! This was getting retarded!

In a matter of frustration and confusion, but mostly confusion Frank slammed his fist hard onto the wooden pool table and it cracked into many pieces and fell apart.

Frank looked down, "Huh? What just happened? That's the third one in my life I broke. One….I don't know, Two was when ghetto batman showed up and I kicked his ass, and three…..is this the third?"

He picked up the pieces and threw them into the dumpster outside near the back of Club Suna where the body was also kept….wait what?!

Frank shook his head, "He's still unconscious from Stoner Night? Man, that was a fun night!" he closed the dumpster and headed back, "Well I better get Masako her dinner!"

Frank walked onto the dock a bit uncertain, the lights were out inside the sea cottage and only the sound of waves crashing into the shore made the most noise, overall the place looked dead.

"Masako?" Frank asked as he knocked on the door, "It's me, Frank McFrankfrank, ya didn't forget me already did ya?"

The door was unlocked Frank figured and he pushed the door open, he was right! Then he looked to see Masako still sitting in that same spot she always sat in. Her olive green eyes were a duller color and bloodshot from all the crying she must have done a while ago. Her hair was out of place in its usual braids which were starting to come apart, she only wore her black pants and a Ryan's huge black T-shirt. Though she would never admit she did have a habit of once and a while stealing Ryan's clothes and wearing them. She seemed frail due to the fact she had not been eating anything, and was getting paler.

Frank stepped inside and bent down to meet his face with hers, "Masako please eat this time, I brought a whole basket of food, Temari baked you some bread and I stopped by a ramen shop, and I got you some tea, there's also a bar of chocolate but ya gonna have to wait until you finish the ramen and bread first!" he frowned as Masako did not respond.

"….I'm not hungry." She said sadly.

Frank sighed, "Ryan said to feed you not let you die." He looked at the food, it was really good food and he was also hungry, "Say Masako-chan how about I eat with you? That way, you won't have to eat so much."

Masako looked at Frank, "I said the same thing to Ryan once when he didn't eat; we were six at the time."

Frank grinned, "We'll I guess you two are more related than you think."

Masako shook her head, "He's a Hyuuga, he belongs with the Hyuuga Clan but his mother banned herself from the clan because she loved a Sand ninja."

"Ryan might be more like his dad than his mom." Frank noted breaking the bread in half and handing the big piece to Masako who ate it all up and he laughed, "You've known him longer than anyone so you two have a real close bond as siblings."

"The weird thing is, when Ryuu-sensei… found us all we were suffering from something. Mine was loneliness my parents abandoned me on the streets at five years old; I thought I was going to remain there for the rest of my life and die there until Ryuu-sensei ran into me."

Frank nodded watching Masako slurp down the bowl of ramen and he took his small book and flipped through the pages until he found one he was looking for and placed a hand full of chakra on it, "Summon."

In a puff of smoke a small bottle appeared in front of him and he shook it a bit adding his chakra inside of it before drinking the whole thing down.

"Frank do you have to get drunk?" Masako asked eating the chocolate bar now.

Frank grinned sheepishly, "What? I'm a bartending ninja, I think I have every right to get drunk!" he laughed and stood up, "Well you've eaten your food, guess I can go now-?"

Frank was stopped as he felt Masako's hand tugging on one of the red suspenders he wore, "I don't want to be by myself."

Frank looked back a t Masako and saw that look, he had seen it before, but from that same girl that flashed in his head giving him a headache the dark haired girl with dark eyes and he understood, "Tell ya what? Pack up ya things and I'll take you to the Kazekage's place, he did say you could stay there."

Masako looked up, "I don't know….he might not like it….."

Frank shook his head, "I already said he'd let you stay there he told Ryan and me himself, besides they have plenty of room."

"Just give me a few moments." Masako said before heading towards her room to get out a bag and pack her stuff.

Frank smiled, "I'll walk you there."

Masako nodded before putting in her weapons, "Hopefully the Kazekage won't be too upset about this."

"Not at all Masako-chan! In fact I think he'll be more than happy to see you." Frank smiled.

Masako rolled her eyes, "I doubt it, he's never happy about anything that much."

"Oh?" Frank asked as he took Masako's hand leading her out into the night, "Do you judge him so easily?"

"Well he did save Ryan from death, but no one could save my sensei or Toshiko, I couldn't even save my own ass." Masako shook her head, "I'm know I'm strong but when I was fighting Toshiko I could barely punch her….I hesitated because, she's my sister and I don't want to hurt a family member….I only slapped her once because she was mad at Gaara for hurting me but I forgave him…I-I'm just so confused!" Masako felt tears well up in her eyes again.

Frank hugged Masako and then picked her up off the ground, "Its okay little lady, you'll be fine. Just don't let it get to you. Hell, we might never see Toshiko again, wherever she is you just have to hope that she's happy and eventually comes to her senses. Now let's go."

Frank took off into the night and arrived at the Kazekage's place but crashed through the roof on accident for landing on the roof too hard.

"OW!" Masako said as she fell on her butt and Frank landed on his head, "You really shouldn't have drank that beer Frank."

Frank looked at Masako, "I drank beer? When a while ago? Hai, it had to be a while ago I can still smell it on my breath!"

"Masako, Frank? What are you two doing here?" Temari asked a she stood in the room with Kankuro, "Oh great, now the ceiling needs fixing!"

"That was his fault." Masako pointed to Frank who pouted, "Um….I came here to have a place to stay for the night? At least just one? Then I'll leave in the morning it's just….lonely at the cottage."

"Well you'd have to ask-!"

"She can stay as long as she likes."

Masako looked to see Gaara enter the room, "Temari, show Masako to her room, I'll talk to Frank."

Temari nodded and led Masako out and Kankuro followed.

"Frank…" Gaara said.

"Um….hai…Kazekage-sama?"

"You're fixing the roof in the morning."

Frank grinned and gave a salute, "Will do Kazekage-sama! If I remember! Will I? Hmmm….you might wanna stop by the Club just to remind me in the morning."

To Be Continued…


	42. Beneath The Stars

Notes: Okay next chapter

Notes: Okay next chapter. This one will have to do with Ryan as he is in the leaf village staying at the Hyuuga household. Enjoy! Some InoXOC moment in this one!

Chapter Forty-One: Beneath The Stars

Ryan never felt more empty; he felt guilty for leaving Masako like that. Whenever she was alone she tended to act uneasy. Hopefully Frank was doing a good job at taking care of her than he ever could. Knowing it was Masako she would be stubborn and not leave the cottage unless she wanted to.

He blinked, 'As long as she hasn't killed herself I'm fine with that."

"Ryan." A voice called out he looked up from his dark room and saw Hinata standing there, "D-Dinner is ready…Ryan-san."

Ryan stood up and shook his head, "Not tonight Hinata-chan, tell Hiashi-sama that I'm going out for dinner, I do want time to myself."

Hinata nodded, "Hai, I understand."

"Good then, don't worry Hinata…" Ryan gave a small laugh before walking past her.

"R-Ryan-san….."

"Hm?"

"B-Be careful….oh, and….i-if you see….N-Naruto-kun, t-t-tell him…"

Ryan smirked, "That you said 'hello', will do girl!"

* * *

The night was lovely and he was all alone. He sat underneath a giant tree in a field of wild flowers, the view of the night sky and the stars was something he loved the most. He looked up at the sky and started asking questions.

"Will Masako be okay?...When should I come back?...Does Naruto love Hinata?...Will Toshiko ever come back to us?...Is our sensei happy?" Oh shit. Now the tears flowed from his eyes and the pain welled up in his body again. His heart couldn't take it all in. He reached for the kunai in his weapons pouch and dug it into his skin feeling the blood flow to the surface. He then jumped noticing what he'd just done!

"F-Fuck….now there's blood on my shirt, what if they ask questions…damn it what was I thinking?" Ryan cursed as he did an easy medical jutsu on his arm; thank God they trained ANBU to perform basic medical procedures.

"There." He finished the jutsu and the cut was all healed but there was still blood on his shirt and a scar along his arm and dried up blood that surrounded the scar.

"Ryan-kun what are you doing out here?" a voice asked.

Ryan turned around and saw a blonde girl standing there and his eyes widened, she had gotten taller and her hair had gotten long like his but she was still recognizable, "….I-Ino-chan? What are you doing out here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, here I am picking flowers to bring to the shop and I catch you cutting yourself!" Ino said.

Ryan's eyes widened, "Y-You saw that?"

Ino nodded, "H-Hai….g-gomen Ryan-kun I shouldn't have…."

"No, no it's fine, I fixed my wound, it's just….I get so easily hurt sometimes when it comes to death and it pains me so much that….I need to get rid of it…the only way is to do what you just saw." He wiped the blood off his kunai before putting it back into his weapon pouch.

Ino sat down next to him, "Ryan, there are other ways to handle this, you should talk to someone you trust, someone who can understand you…you're not the only one who suffers in this world I mean, look at Naruto, Neji, Gaara,….look at your own sister, hell, I wouldn't even be surprised if Hinata or Frank suffered. We all keep things inside that we deal with that are bad but this isn't the right way to solve them."

Ryan looked at Ino, "You're right girl, you're freaking right."

Ino nodded, 'Wow, that's the first time anyone has actually listened to my advice, even Sakura doesn't listen like he does.' She decided that she should leave him alone to think and was just about to turn around when she heard his voice, "Ino-chan, why don't you come and sit next to me?"

Ino blushed and looked at Ryan, "Are you sure?"

Ryan nodded, "I could use your company…please."

Ino sat down next to Ryan and looked at him but then averted her gaze and turned pink. Ryan smirked knowing she must really like him if she was acting so nervous around him so he decided he'd test out that she liked him by wrapping an arm around her and pulling her to into his lap where Ino was now sitting between his legs.

Ino blushed even more, "R-Ryan, what are you doing?"

"Hey, what happened with the Ryan-kun?" Ryan asked teasingly before wrapping both arms around her waist, "Just want you to get comfy that's all."

"Oh. Okay then." Ino said, 'It alright girl, he's just being nice that's all, but still he did kiss you when you were a genin…damn! I'm so confused!'

"Ya know….after I became ANBU I had a bunch of girls who liked me. There was this particular one though, she was a chunnin girl like Toshiko but she had fake blonde hair like Paris Hilton and dark eyes her skin was a lighter dark then mine was, but damn she wore so much make-up that it looked so fake, I think she even had plastic surgery done on her too! Damn I did not like her at all. She was annoying and two years older than me! Can you believe that?"

Ino was rather confused, why was Ryan telling her all this stuff?

"So one day, she asked me to go with her to this one place, we ended up in an abandoned alley and that's when she kissed me….but with more passion…but I didn't like it. Then she tried to….um….well she told me she wanted to be mine and that's when I left….because I told her I'd have to wait till I was married and I already had a girl who was waiting for me."

Now Ino was curious, "I'm sure whoever this girl is, she's happy you chose her."

Ryan smirked, "I'm sure the one sitting in my arms tonight is too."

Ino looked at him now, "Wait, the one-M-ME?!"

Ryan pressed his forehead against the Leaf shinobi girl's own, "Ino, will you be my girlfriend?"

Ino broke into a smile, "How did you know?"

"The walls in the hospital are pretty thin." Ryan chuckled, "So what do ya say girl?"

Ino grinned before smirking, "Hell. Yeah."

"Sweet." Ryan said before kissing her lips and she kissed back. This kiss was like a total memory to them as they remembered the time they were genin and both did this. Now here they were with no one watching them and sharing a kiss that only two teenagers could. Ryan wrapped his arms tighter around Ino's waist and moved one hand down slowly…slowly before Ino parted the kiss.

"Don't even think about it." Ino gave Ryan a mock-glare.

"Aw c'mon, I'm a guy it happens." The ANBU laughed, "Now then if we can just get bitchy-boy and weapon-gal alone together."

"Hey I'm willing to help." Ino said before both burst out laughing.

"Oh God, jit would faint before he gotta chance to confess to her! I swear to God I wouldn't be surprised if Tenten toped him!"

"RYAN!"

"Gomen Ino-chan….blame Kankuro he's got his mind in the gutter more than I do." Ryan shrugged, "What can ya do?"

Ino sighed, "Whatever." She bent down to kiss him again, "So? What now?"

Ryan shrugged, "I ain't got no plans. How about we go out somewhere tomorrow and just…talk?"

Ino smiled, "Hai, meet me tomorrow at the flower shop at ten!" then she got up, "I have to go now it's getting late."

Ryan stood up, "Me too. Hiashi will probably send out shinobi if I'm gone too long." He gave her a hug and kissed her again, "Well see ya!"

"Bye Ryan-kun." Ino said before taking off.

Ryan smiled to himself and looked at the stars, "Well that's one question I got answered."

To Be Continued…


	43. The Roof, The Hammer, & The Capture

Notes: Sorry I haven't written in a while! Blame my final exams and thank God I got those damn things over with! YES! Well enjoy!

Chapter Forty-Two: The Broken Roof, The Deadly Hammer & The Capture

Frank McFrankfrank was repairing the roof of the Kazekage's house and humming as he did so. He looked down to see Gaara standing in the shade with his head down.

"Hey Kazekage-sama, whatcha doing?" Frank asked as he put his hammer down and jumped off the roof, "Why do you look so down?"

"Why is she not happy?" Gaara asked.

"What….who's not happy?"

"Masako, why isn't she as happy as she once was."

Frank sighed, "Look I think its cause her dad died, and Ryan's staying in the Leaf eating fish tacos without ME...uh…. not to mention Tostitos decided to become an idiot and follow the path of a criminal fag."

"No she's not a criminal…." A voice spoke.

Frank and Gaara turned to see Masako standing there.

Frank cleared his throat, "Well…I better go…uh….what was I doing?" he looked up, "Whoa Kazekage, your roof needs repair; I'll do it for you no charge!" he then jumped on the roof and got to work.

"She's not a criminal…." Masako said to Gaara, "I…I….none of us knew she was in love with Sasuke not even Sakura….damn Sakura must be heartbroken. She joined him out of love, he even murdered someone to get to her. I-I didn't see it coming."

"None of us did." Gaara said.

"But I feel so….fucking stupid! I'm such a retard! I didn't even know….let's face it I'm useless to this village, to this world-!"

Masako's ranting was stopped when Gaara pulled her into an embrace, "Genji Masako, you are of use to this world, to this village, to your family…."

'To me.' He thought as he still held her gently.

Masako was a bit surprised at the action and decided to hug him back sliding her hands around him. She looked up into sea green eyes and to see his face only to tilt her head in a confused matter, "Kazekage-sama, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean Genji Masako?" Gaara asked.

"Well….you're turning red….are you sick?" Masako asked.

"No….it's nothing." Gaara said before letting Masako go, "I have to go."

Masako nodded and watched as Gaara left, "Hmm….wonder what the rush is? Oh well….I'll never understand guys."

Frank snickered from above the roof, "Oh my God, what a chicken! Ha! Chicken Kazekage! CLUCK! CLUCK! CLUCK! OW! HEY WHO THREW THAT SOMEONE'S GONNA GET THEIR ASS KICKED TONIGHT!"

"FRANK SHUT UP!" Kankuro yelled.

Frank turned to Kankuro's direction and stared him down before his lip twitched and he yelled, "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHRRRRRGGGG!! YOU'RE DEAD! YOU'RE DEAD GHETTO BATMAN!" he yelled and grabbed his vodka drinking it all down and smashing the bottle against a wall before grabbing the hammer.

"Oh shit." Kankuro said before he took off.

"GET BACK HERE SO I CAN BEAT YOUR ASS! KYA!" Frank yelled running after Kankuro with the hammer.

Masako overheard Frank yelling at Kankuro, "Wow….he's just like Sakura when she gets mad….that's creepy."

* * *

The man was thrown against the tree and it broke in half the man was now dead. The tiger like creature then ripped out the man's organs and feasted on his new meal. After it was done it transformed into a teenager with blood on his teeth and hands. Black markings similar to a tiger's covered his body and his golden amber eyes flashed in the night.

"Ugh….damn." Yasushi cursed, "I haven't eaten a decent meal in a while, one human isn't going to do it for me….and not taking Kabuto's medication with me was a bad idea, a shame."

That's when Yasushi heard a noise coming from his right side and turned his head, he growled but figured it was just a squirrel or something. Then he sensed chakra….a ninja was nearby no, it was two, then it was three.

Yasushi smirked, "More snacks, hmph…wonder if there's a village nearby."

"You've had your last snack kitty cat!" a voice said and Yasushi turned around to see a man with a giant sword, the man had blue skin and shark-like features for a human face, he had a Mist headband on with a slash through the metal.

Yasushi growled, "Convenient, I can have human and fish at the same time!" he then transformed into his Level 3 cursed form and let out a mighty roar, "Prepare to die!"

He swiped his powerful poisonous claws at the shark man but missed managing to knock over a giant tree. Then he saw something on the ground, it was a little clay bird and it stood there innocently, "What the-!"

BAM!

Yasushi was thrown backwards and into another tree, "Oh son of a bitch!" he groaned, "What was that?"

"That was my latest creation yeah. So did you enjoy it hmm?" a voice said and Yasushi found himself staring at a blonde dressed in the same attire the shark man wore. He figured the blonde must've been a girl…or maybe it was a guy…he wasn't sure but now he was getting mad.

"Bitch!" Yasushi cursed, "A shame you are going to be the one I'll eat first!"

"You're not eating me hmm!" the blonde said dodging Yasushi's claws and that's when Yasushi's fangs came in.

"OW! He bit me hmm! He fucking bit me yeah!" the blonde yelped.

"Deidara shut the hell up!" the shark man said, "Damn….how does this thing die?"

Yasushi felt he had the advantage at this point and was about to lunge forward and devour the shark man and the blonde until he felt something hit the back of his head and darkness overcame him.

'Damn it….' Yasushi thought before he passed out.

"Really Itachi you didn't have to hit him that hard yeah." Deidara said looking as the tiger creature turned back into a regular human.

"He would have killed you Deidara, you should be thankful." Itachi said in a monotone voice, "Kisame, take the ninja and lock him up when we get back to the hideout."

Kisame grunted but grabbed Yasushi as he grabbed him Kisame noticed the symbol around Yasushi's neck, "Hey, this guy's from the Sound village. I thought that village died out."

"Apparently not." Itachi said, "He must be one of Orochimaru's experiments….probably escaped."

"Oh?" Deidara smirked, "Poor kitty cat, caught in a cage again yeah."

To Be Continued…


	44. Yasushi's New Hell

Notes: Okay next chapter! Enjoy! Also the song 'Teenagers' by My Chemical Romance in here…I just think it's a good song. Again another chapter about Yasushi.

Chapter Forty-Three: Yasushi's New Hell

Yasushi groaned and blinked his eyes he rolled over to his side and found himself staring at rusted iron bars that kept him in he also noted the dry blood that stained his hair, probably from that blow to his head. Then he growled….they had taken his supplies even his weapons.

'Well this isn't what I had in mind when I imagined getting out of that God-forsaken Sound village.' Yasushi thought as he sat up but that's when he heard a door creak open and footsteps heading towards his cell.

Yasushi's hair stood on the back of his neck as he saw the red eyes of the Sharingan in the shadows, "Sasuke, what are you doing here-?!...Y-you…..you're not Sasuke."

_They're gonna clean up your looks,__  
__With all the lies in the books,__  
__To make a citizen out of you.__  
__Because they sleep with a gun,__  
__And keep an eye on you, son,__  
__So they can watch all the things you do._

"Sasuke? How would you know my foolish little brother?" the man before him asked. This guy had long dark hair tied back in a low pony-tail; the symbol of the Leaf village was on his headband only to be marred by the slash that went through it. Those eyes, they contained the Sharingan like Sasuke's. One thing Yasushi knew for sure was that he did not like this guy and he had heard Sasuke bitch about this guy one too many times.

"…I am a friend of his from the Sound village, I've know him for two and a half years….I assume you're his brother Itachi?" Yasushi asked slowly.

"That would be correct." Itachi spoke, "Hmm….so Sasuke has told you about me?"

"More liked bitched about it but you could say that and Toshiko also claimed you called her a slut."

_Because the drugs never work,__  
__They're gonna give you a smirk,__  
__Cause they've got methods to keep you clean._

Itachi shifted his eyes, "I only said her clothing was sluttish; but knowing she's with my brother makes her a whore."

Yasushi's eyes widened a bit, "You bastard."

"Hey Itachi, the Leader says to bring the Kitty in!" a voice shouted.

Itachi pried open the rusted cell door, "Get up, it's time to meet the others."

'Shit, the rest of the Akatsuki, ugh…..' Yasushi was not looking forward to this.

_They're gonna rip up your heads,__  
__Your aspirations to shreds,__  
__Another cog in the murder machine._

He was brought to the center of a room where people in black cloaks and red clouds stood. Yasushi hated it when all the eyes were on him as he walked past one man with silver hair and violet colored eyes, lighter than Toshiko's, the man glared at him and shouted, "Who the fuck are you looking at?"

Yasushi glared, "Whatever the hell I want to look at."

The man seemed to be pissed off and muttered, "Bitch."

"Oh are you?" Yasushi smirked.

The man was now flaming mad, "You being fresh with me kid?!"

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me,__  
__They could care less as long as someone'll bleed.__  
__So darken your clothes,__  
__And strike a violent pose,__  
__Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me._

"That's enough Hidan." A voice said, Yasushi looked to see a man with strange eyes but he was hidden in the darkness, "Now then let the meeting begin."

The man looked at Yasushi, "Are you from the Village Hidden in the Sound?"

Yasushi nodded.

"You worked for Orochimaru?" the man asked.

Yasushi nodded, "I was originally an experiment Kabuto created and meant to be a pawn but apparently I was Kabuto's 'best experiment' so Orochimaru and him agreed to keep me. I left on my own."

_The boys and girls in the clique__  
__The awful names that they stick__  
__You're never gonna fit in much, kid._

"Why'd you leave, hmm?" a voice asked and Yasushi looked up to see the bitchy blonde woman…or man.

"The village was dying….I had to get out and Orochimaru he was…."

The mysterious man nodded, "Well I think it would be good for you to know that Orochimaru is dead."

Yasushi looked up, "What? Already?!"

The man nodded, "Hai, over a week ago; you see Orochimaru was once part of the Akatsuki one day he left and decided to go about his own schemes."

_But if you're troubled and hurt,__  
__What you got under your shirt,__  
__Will make them pay for the things that they did._

"Then why am I here? Does any of this have to do with me in any way?!" Yasushi asked his eyes glowing amber, not only was he confused but his temper was growing short and not to mention Orochimaru was officially dead which he wasn't surprised to say the least. The Sannin had been growing terribly ill before he left.

Suddenly a black cloak with red clouds was thrown at him and a woman with blue hair walked forward and handed him a ring.

"We would like for you to join the Akatsuki." The woman said quietly to him.

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me,__  
__They could care less as long as someone'll bleed.__  
__So darken your clothes,__  
__And strike a violent pose,__  
__Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me._

'Me? Join Akatsuki?' Yasushi tried to register the thought in his head but only came out with, '….What the fuck?'

"…Why?" he said aloud.

The blonde bitch was in front of him and grabbed Yasushi by the headband tied around his neck, "Well you have no where else to go yeah. And here you can actually have a purpose; you'll be one of us, yeah."

Yasushi sighed, like he had a choice if he didn't comply they'd probably kill him and he wasn't really in the best shape for a fight, "…..Fine, I'll join you."

_Whoa yeah!__They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me,__  
__They could care less as long as someone'll bleed.__  
__So darken your clothes,__  
__And strike a violent pose,__  
__Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me._

Suddenly Deidara took out a kunai and Yasushi closed his eyes, this person was going to kill him but that's when he heard the sound of metal getting cut and looked down to see the headband tied to his neck with the village symbol had a slash across it, he was no longer part of the Sound.

"What's your name, hmm?" Deidara asked as the ex-Sound ninja threw on the cloak and was escorted by the woman to one particular room.

"Yasushi, that's it."

Deidara smirked, 'Yasushi hmm….that name means 'honest and peaceful'; how ironic that he's such a ferocious killer, yeah.'

"Welcome to the Akatsuki on behalf of everyone Yasushi." The mysterious man said before Yasushi was gone.

'Welcome to hell is more like it.' Yasushi thought.

_All together now!__They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me,__  
__They could care less as long as someone'll bleed.__  
__So darken your clothes,__  
__And strike a violent pose,__  
__Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me._

Later Yasushi was getting dressed after taking a long hot shower. Since he was able to relax like that or actually been treated with the luxury of having a hot bath at all? Never. He treasured the peaceful moments in his life, where he wouldn't have to worry about war or bloodlust...but he felt so much hate it was hard to be at peace. He slipped on the cloak and buttoned it up then slipped the ring on his left little finger, apparently the woman had told him that it had belonged to Orochimaru when he was still with the Akatsuki but since Orochimaru was dead and useless to the Akatsuki it was given to him.

Yasushi looked at himself in the mirror and ran a hand through his long curly black and blonde hair and sat down on a bed he then turned as the door opened to reveal the bitchy blonde again who grinned at him, "Hello there Yasushi-kun, yeah."

"What do you want?" Yasushi growled.

"Relax, just came to gave you this." He tossed a something to Yasushi and Yasushi gave a confused look, it was nail polish….? Now it wasn't like the ex-Sound ninja didn't know what it was he had seen Kin use it on her nails once but…..wasn't nail polish for girls?

"Um….I'm not a girl." Yasushi tried to explain.

The blonde laughed at him and sat down next to him on the bed, "I know you're not hmm. In fact Konan is the only girl here but hey we all have to do it so you're not alone, believe me Kisame was reluctant about it too."

That hit Yasushi like a rock to his head, "Wait….so you're a guy?"

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me,__  
__They could care less as long as someone'll bleed.__  
__So darken your clothes,__  
__And strike a violent pose,__  
__Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me._

The blonde looked up at him with a glaring green-blue eye and sneered, "You're not the first to mistake my gender, hmm. Now hand me that stuff and hold still."

Yasushi handed the blonde the nail polish and the blonde opened it up and grabbed Yasushi's hand and began painting his nails.

'This is awkward.' Yasushi concluded, men weren't supposed to paint nails, and men weren't supposed to wear nail polish, "Um what's your name sir?"

The blonde talked as he did Yasushi's nails, "Deidara, yeah. I'm an artist, I make bombs out of clay using my own chakra; I originally came from the Rock village, hmm."

Yasushi stiffened, "The Rock? That's where I was born! It's where I lived….before Orochimaru took me away."

"Is that so?" Deidara asked, "Well then you and I may have something in common after all, yeah. So tell me more about yourself hmm, I'd like to know."

Yasushi felt this bombing terrorist artist may be someone he could trust due to the fact both had been born in the same village and began to speak while being wary at the same time. Maybe this hell wouldn't be so sickening….well if pigs could fly.

To Be Continued…


	45. When It Comes To Love

Notes: Well Sorry I haven't posted in a while this is the next chapter to this story! Enjoy!

Chapter Forty-Four: When It Comes To Love

In about a week later Ryan and Ino admitted they were officially together. The Konoha ninja Ryan knew were quite happy with this. Girls 'awed' and told him congrats while the guys teased him to no end.

"Damn Ryan, you've outdone yourself." Shikamaru said, "Always knew she liked you."

"How's that?" Ryan asked as he sat with Shikamaru at the Ramen stand.

"She talked non-stop about you….am I the only one who notices these kinds of things?" Shikamaru groaned.

"Notices what?" Naruto asked.

"Well if you paid more attention to other girls besides Sakura's ass you'd see Hinata staring at you and blushing."

Ryan almost choked on his drink, 'Fuck he did not say that!'

"Wait Hinata likes me?" Naruto asked and then saw Ryan trying to keep a straight face, "Hey Ryan something wrong with your drink?"

"No jit, it's all good…." Ryan then shot Shikamaru a glare, 'Look bitch you better not say another word.'

He prayed Naruto would forget about what Shikamaru just said and gulped down some more of his drink. Unfortunately today luck was not on his side.

"So does she like me?" Naruto asked.

"Why don't you ask her?" Shikamaru said before Ryan finally slammed the table and yelled, "Hell no! She'd kill me if-Shikamaru you lazy-ass jit! Besides she gets so embarrassed that she'll fucking faint before Naruto says a damn thing and she'd never show her face in public again!"

Naruto's eyes widened, "So she really does like me!"

"Jit are you for real? God, you're a dumbest blonde I've ever met besides that Deidara bitch!" Ryan slapped his forehead, "Fuck, now she's gonna give me hell."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

Ryan sighed and recalled the day that he told the Hyuuga Clan he was dating Ino Yamanaka.

_Flashback_

"_Wow, Lord Hyuuga Hiashi took that better than I thought." Ryan thought as he headed towards his room to get ready for his dinner date with Ino. The Hyuuga Lord had taken it well indeed and congratulated Ryan he said normally most Hyuugas would have a fiancée once they were born which made Ryan frown, he for one did not want an arranged marriage especially if it was someone he did not know. Apparently Hinata and Neji had one but Hanabi was still too young to know hers. But Hiashi thought if it would have been what Hotaru wanted him to have and said he could marry whoever he wanted._

"_I feel bad for them all, it's sad." Ryan said to himself as he combed out his long hair for the hundredth time when a knock came on his door, "Come in." _

_He turned around to see Hinata standing there, "Yo what's up girl? Take a seat."_

"_R-Ryan-san…." Hinata said quietly, her shyness still hadn't changed even after two and a half years._

"_Just Ryan girl, so what up? The jit bothering you or lil Hanabi?" _

"_N-No one…I just think I can trust you to talk about something." Hinata said, "How did you and Ino get together?" _

_Ryan was a bit surprised but answered, "I asked her out, ever since Ryuu-sensei died I decided to come here to seek comfort and I thought Masako needed to resolve her own issues too. I still miss Ryuu-sensei but Ino has comforted me in a way she's a friend but now she's more than just a friend and….she and I did both kiss when we were Genin." _

_Hinata giggled, "Well, that's Ino." _

_Ryan smiled, "Yo, Hinata-chan ya didn't stutter that time!" _

_Hinata blushed, "T-The only reason I came to see you is to tell you…I…I-I….I love Naruto!" she slammed a hand over her mouth and her whole face was red._

"_Breathe Hinata! Breathe!" Ryan demanded and shook Hinata, "Don't faint on me now girl!" _

_Too late._

_End Flashback_

Ryan sighed, "I really question her…she gets so damn nervous over nothing I swear and now she's gonna give me hell on Earth…just don't tell her I said anything."

"But you always have something to say." Naruto argued.

"--! Tell her I caught laryngitis…but temporarily." Ryan said and got up and paid the bill, "Gotta leave jits."

"Going to see Ino?" Shikamaru asked.

Ryan raised an eyebrow, "Gotta problem with that shadow boy?"

Shikamaru laughed lightly and shook his head, "No just a guess there."

* * *

Toshiko looked at all the people who had joined the group 'Hebi'. There was the guy from the Mist Hozuki Suigetsu, the girl Karin who worked for Orochimaru whom Toshiko liked and disliked at the same time (one being she was one their side and the other being Karin was a slut for Sasuke), and Jugo whom Toshiko took a liking to because he was not as obnoxious as Suigetsu or Karin.

"Sasuke, what ever happened to Yasushi?" Toshiko asked, "We should have let him join."

"He left." Sasuke said.

"Left? To where?"

"He said he was going back home…" Sasuke said, "Don't worry he's probably doing just fine."

Toshiko sighed, 'Well I know he wouldn't like to be in an asylum, the way Kabuto treated him was bad enough.'

Karin glared at Toshiko and Toshiko sweat-dropped, 'What's her problem?'

"You know…" Sasuke said whispering in Toshiko's ear, "You should wear a smaller skirt; it would look good on you."

Toshiko gave a small blush, "Since when are you interested in my clothing? Besides your brother called me a slut."

Sasuke looked at Toshiko, "You saw my brother?"

Toshiko nodded, "Couple weeks ago in the Sand when Gaara got captured by Akatsuki, I got trapped in his Sharingan…he said I dressed like a slut…then he…he…wouldn't stop messing with my corset."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "He touched you?"

Toshiko sighed, "Just the corset nothing else and no he was not trying to take it off."

'At least…I don't think he was.' Toshiko thought and then froze, 'Oh God, Ew! That's gross! Hell no!'

"Sasuke…" Toshiko then turned to the Uchiha who seemed to have an angry look on his face, "S-Sasuke…!!"

The Uchiha avenger's lips crashed down onto her own and pulled her close they parted soon enough and Toshiko found herself staring into his Sharingan.

"…Only I'll touch that corset from now on." Sasuke said and then walked ahead leaving a very embarrassed Toshiko.

'Oh crap…' Toshiko thought to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile in Suna Masako decided she would try to go and relax at the indoor hot springs with Temari who had insisted that she go. That morning Gaara was getting ready to head over to the Kazekage Tower when he heard Masako's voice calling him he turned around to see Masako wearing a black string bikini top with the strings down and black board shorts, "Excuse me Kazekage-sama I'm sorry to bother you but I just need a….small favor... Temari's still getting ready and…I wouldn't trust Kankuro but…um…."

"What is it Genji Masako?" Gaara asked.

"Could you possibly…um….tie the back of my top here please, I can't reach." Masako asked and turned around giving Gaara a really good view of her bare back causing Gaara to wonder if the A/C broke just now due to the heat he felt.

Gaara slowly made his way towards the blonde with braids and grabbed the two black strings tying them at her neck tight enough so it could not come loose. Once he was done Masako turned around and gave a small smile, "Thanks."

Gaara nodded and then gave a small wave before disappearing in a swirl of sand and ending up in his office where he sat down with looking at all the paperwork he had to do. Yet still his thoughts lingered on the blonde living with him and his family….the image of her bare back still burned in his brain he wondered if all of her skin was that light and wanted to see more; he remembered how she held her hands in front of her chest protectively to prevent the top from sliding down and revealing too much breast.

The Kazekage then shook the image out of his head noting how much he must have been sweating his robe but when he tried to sit up his breath hitched a bit and he sighed feeling his cheeks flare up with slight heat, "…I need a cold shower…"

"Kazekage-sama is something wrong?" a Sand elder asked as he walked by.

Gaara looked up and felt somewhat embarrassed and yet glad that he wore the heavy Kazekage robe today, "Nothing… just tell someone to give me some ice cold water to drink please."

The elder nodded and walked on by. When the elder was gone Gaara wiped his brow and tried as best as he could to concentrate on the paper in front of him.

To Be Continued…


	46. Musings & Akwardness

Notes: Okay next chapter….enjoy! WARNING: Akward moment at the end of this chapter! O.o

Chapter Forty-Five: Musings and Akwardness

That night Gaara didn't feel like going home just yet so he headed off to Club Suna which was open and went inside going straight to the bar where the purple haired bartending ninja worked.

"Evening sir my name's Frank what's your-Oh hi Kazekage-sama! So what's your favorite drink?"

"Sake."

Frank looked up a bit surprised, "Well I don't sense any chakra flare up so you're not using a transformation jutsu and….sake? You've never said that was your favorite drink!"

"Just one shot." Gaara said and Frank poured some sake into a shot glass and handed it to Gaara who just looked down at the small glass, "On second thought make that two."

"Aren't you a little young to drink that stuff? Wait there's an age limit?!" Frank freaked out, "Well then again I'm under-aged so it's nothing to panic about!"

Gaara gulped down the first shot and then started with the second one.

"So what's got you in the drinkin mood Kazekage-sama?" Frank asked taking away the empty shot glasses, "Any more favorite drinks?"

"Ice cold water."

"ME TOOOOO!! Oh wait just a minute!" Frank got up and gave Gaara the ice cold water and pulled up a stool behind the bar and sat on it, "So what's wrong?"

Gaara sipped the water and sighed, "I had a…..rough day at work."

"What happened?" Frank asked, "Did Ghetto Batman harass the girl at the front desk again?"

Gaara shook his head, "It was his day off; before I left for the Kazekage Tower….Masako came up to me."

"Okay…..and how is this Masako's fault?" Frank asked and grabbed a margarita sipping it.

"She……asked me to tie her swimsuit for her." Gaara whispered embarrassed and hung his head down.

Frank raised an eyebrow, "So you tied her swimsuit how's that a problem?"

"It was a black string bikini." Gaara said.

"And?"

"It showed her back too much and her….chest." Gaara blushed thinking about it.

Frank was silent, "So…you're a pervert now?"

"Apparently she doesn't think I am." Gaara said.

"WHAT?! SO YOU ARE?! HOLY FUCK!" Frank yelled and almost spilled his drink, "So why is this all so bad?"

Gaara then whispered something in Frank's ear that he would probably never admit to anyone else.

Frank just looked at Gaara for a long time and then took a sip and paused, "…It's gone now right?"

Gaara nodded.

"How the hell did ya manage to get rid of it?" Frank asked.

"Cold water to drink…..and….you probably know." Gaara said looking away.

"You mean you-?! How'd you not get caught?!"

"No one was there and the doors were locked."

Frank shook his head, "Damn you're braver than me or Ryan. So what do you plan to do?"

"….I'll wait."

"What?"

"If she can return my feelings then I'll probably make a move." Gaara sipped his water some more.

Frank nodded, "Now why didn't I think of that? That's a smart idea Kazekage-sama."

Gaara rolled his eyes, hopefully the next hour Frank would forget this whole conversation so he paid the bill and walked back home. He opened the door to his house and stepped inside only to find Masako in the kitchen with the light on looking at a scroll in disbelief.

He walked in and looked at Masako; her eyes were bloodshot, as if she had been crying moments ago.

"Genji Masako…" Gaara breathed out and walked up to her, "…What's the matter?"

Masako sniffed and looked at Gaara, "Yugito's dead."

"How?"

"Akatsuki, two members came to the Cloud and captured her, Ritsuko tried to save her but she got injured in the fight and now she's in the hospital, they took away Yugito's tailed beast." Masako said, "Yugito didn't deserve to die….for a stupid tailed beast."

"You shouldn't say that, people with tailed beasts are people who are ridiculed and isolated for the rest of their lives, no one treats them with respect." Gaara said.

"You know how Naruto and Yugito feel." Masako said, "Yet you solved your problems by killing anyone in your sight...and you almost killed me, but it's different now, I'm here in your household because you allowed me to stay with you and you're Kazekage so…now the village respects you."

"And it's Uzumaki Naruto's goal to become the Hokage." Gaara said.

"Well you did inspire him." Masako said, "And if you thought the village didn't respect you then why did all of us go after you and almost get killed by Akatsuki in the process?"

Gaara nodded, "So…I'm like everyone else."

"Exactly, we're all different but not too different." Masako said and looked up, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"….?"

"...Um, nevermind. Thank you for talking to me though, even if Kankuro tells me you don't say much."

* * *

Yasushi was sitting by himself in the cave looking out into the night sky. He sighed, that poor woman….a shame she had died like that but it was the only way they were expected to catch a tailed beast and he was the first to witness such an event. They had even decided to give Yasushi the body to eat since he was hungry for human flesh. Instead of doing such a thing Yasushi just took the body deep into the forest and buried the corpse.

"Still thinking about that woman, hmm?" a voice said in his ear and Yasushi jumped and looked around.

"Only about how her death must be such a shame to the Cloud village." Yasushi said.

Deidara laughed and sat down beside Yasushi playing with the black and blonde strands of curly hair, "Please, they won't miss her at all, people like that don't belong in this world They are treated like shit, like animals in cages!"

Yasushi glared at Deidara, "I was kept in a cage for the first years of my life and experimented on to become this hideous monster, you've seen it but my Level 3 form is even worse."

"Well for a monster, you're a work of art, yeah." Deidara said which caught the Sound shinobi off guard.

'Why is he hanging around me? Doesn't he have something better to do like beating up Tobi?' Yasushi wondered, 'Where is the orange masked bastard anyway?'

"Tobi's resting." Deidara said smirked and Yasushi frowned.

"You tied him up and left him in the closet didn't you?"

"How'd you know?" Deidara asked.

"I found him in there yesterday." Yasushi said and looked at Deidara, 'God he looks like such a girl….wait what?! NO! Ugh, it's not right! He's insane….but so am I….but he's not I mean….he's not a girl….'

"Everything okay Yasushi-kun?" Deidara asked and moved a bit closer to Yasushi's personal space which the Sound ninja thought the bombing terrorist was violating at this point.

"Fine…why the hell do you ask?" Yasushi said and moved closer to the rock against the wall.

"You look all nervous and….heated is there something wrong?" Deidara asked and moved a hand so it rested on Yasushi's.

'WHY IS HE HOLDING MY HAND?!' Yasushi panicked in his mind.

Deidara smirked, "Well Yasushi-kun?"

"I'm fine just…..why the hell-! Why are you sitting on me?!" Yasushi was ready to turn to the woods and make a run for it than to be have this….this…maniac blonde bitch sitting on his legs.

Suddenly the hand slid up his arm and to his shoulder while the other one undid the top buttons to Yasushi's cloak.

'What is he doing?!' Yasushi wondered as he stared into that haunting blue eye filled with some unknown...unidentified emotion. All of the sudden he caught the emotion and saw it flicker in artist's eye.

Yasushi gulped, 'Oh fuck.'

To Be Continued…


	47. Of Clans, Sexuality, Love, and Dates?

Notes: Okay the next chapter! Enjoy! Don't worry there's romance in the chapter in some parts and a bit of passion. Warning the people who do not like romance here!

Chapter Forty-Six: Of Clans, Sexuality, Love, and Dates...?

Ryan was sitting outside under a tree…pouting. Why? Because Ino went off on a mission with her team to some village to go after two Akatsuki who had recently killed off the vessel for the Two-Tailed Cat. Masako had even sent him a letter explaining how upset she was over the situation and how Ritsuko was in the hospital and had tried to save Yugito.

The young ANBU shook his head, "Son of a bitch there's too much death going on around here. First Gaara (even though Gaara was alive again), then Sensei, and now Yugito." He clenched a fist, "Next time I see one of those Akatsuki bastards there's gonna be hell to pay for all they've done!"

Suddenly he looked up and saw Hanabi running out to him calling his name.

"Hanabi girl, what's the hurry?" he asked looking at his now nine year old cousin.

"Father wants to have a word with you." Hanabi said.

Ryan gulped, 'Shit what'd I do this time? I haven't caused any trouble! Not since the time I snuck some Wasabi sauce into everyone's food and made them all faint.' He sweat-dropped as he remembered the incident.

He got up and entered the room where Hiashi sat in the front and was surprised to see that Hinata and Neji were there as well.

"Um…..sir?" Ryan asked.

Hiashi looked up, "Ryan, please come in and sit down, make sure the door is locked."

Ryan shrugged and locked the door taking a seat next to Hinata, as he sat down he sensed some sort of chakra barrier around the room and got a bit tense.

"Don't worry, there barrier is just to make sure no one sees our conversation." Hiashi said as he noticed Ryan's tenseness.

'Well, they saw the walls have eyes around here, literally.' Ryan thought.

"Now then, you three are probably wondering why I called you here." Hiashi said, "No you are not in trouble in fact it's a matter of…the Hyuuga Clan."

"The Hyuuga Clan?" Neji asked.

"F-Father, what do you mean?" Hinata asked.

Hiashi looked up, "You are all getting older, becoming young adults. Soon the Hyuuga Clan will have to have a new Head. Traditionally since Hinata is my daughter she would receive the honor to be the leader and yet….she has yet to show her potential as one." He looked at Hinata with almost cold eyes at that moment causing Hinata to cringe.

'I'm not liking this conversation.' Ryan thought as he wrapped an arm around Hinata to reassure her.

"Neji is also a likely candidate due to his superior skills in combat and intelligence." Hiashi said.

Ryan mentally rolled his eyes, 'Superior skills my ass.'

Hiashi looked to Ryan, "And you are the other option."

Ryan looked at Hiashi, "Huh?"

"He means you are also the option for leading the Hyuuga Clan." Neji said.

"Whoa! Me? Um, Sir this has to be a joke! I'm only half Hyuuga!" Ryan tried to explain, "How did I become a choice to you?"

Hiashi looked intently, "You have proven yourself useful to the Clan, you are a powerful shinobi in your village, and you know how to fight blindly without a Byakugan. You are also the only one who can summon the Hyuuga dragon."

Ryan was silent, true he could summon up a Hyuuga dragon it was quite useful but it did require a lot of chakra control. Instead of saying something back he just nodded his head.

"Each of you are likely to become Head of the Hyuuga Clan. You may tell me anytime you like if you do not want to be involved in this. But for now you must prove yourselves as leaders to this clan. Work hard that's all I ask."

After that Ryan headed to his room, he didn't feeling like facing the Hyuuga Clan for the moment and decided he would go out to eat later, hopefully he would run into his homie Naruto so he could talk to him but for now he got out a scroll and a pen and began to write a letter to Masako starting out by saying: _Dear Masako, My life is officially a mess_

* * *

Yasushi felt his face heat up instantly the emotion he saw in the terrorist Akatsuki's visible eye, it was something he had seen only a few times in the Sound it was……desire. Not a good desire either, it was the sinful kind. The kind that you would go to hell for if you weren't careful with it.

"Have you ever been with a man?" Deidara whispered in a husky voice causing Yasushi to sweat, why oh why did that blonde bitch unbutton his cloak, he was getting more uncomfortable by the second.

"W-W-What do you mean by that?" Yasushi asked and then regretted his choice of words.

Deidara chuckled and moved even closer now straddling Yasushi's waist which really caused the Sound ninja major discomfort, "You know exactly what I mean. Don't play innocent with me kitten, hmm."

Yasushi glared, "Kitten? That's a bit childish for me don't you think? I have tiger DNA you-!!...?...!!"

One moment Yasushi had been talking and the next his lips were covered by the terrorist bomber's own! He had just gotten his second kiss stolen! And by a guy no less!

'HOLY JESUS SON OF GOD!' Yasushi thought loudly as Deidara pulled away and looked at Yasushi's very red and confused face.

"…In that way?" Yasushi asked in a chocked voice, "No….I've only been with one girl and she died."

Deidara nodded and smiled he buried his face into Yasushi's neck, "Good, that's good."

"I'm confused…." Yasushi whimpered.

"I can tell, yeah." Deidara said looking up and kissed Yasushi's cheek, "Don't worry you'll get used to it."

Yasushi sighed, 'My life is officially fucked up…this is so wrong.'

* * *

Toshiko couldn't help but question her relationship with Sasuke. They were both staying at an inn with the rest of 'Hebi' but the Uchiha had insisted that he and Toshiko share a room together and the others get a room to themselves.

"Sasuke why didn't you just let me share a room with Karin?" Toshiko asked later on, "I mean you know she doesn't like those two." 'Not to mention she hates me.'

"Well since you're mine I should sleep with you….come on it's not the first time we've been in the same bed together." Sasuke said looking at her, "Are you still embarrassed?"

"N-No! No not at all! I don't mind sleeping with you….well I'm not implying it to the perverted reference of course you know that I mean we have slept in the same bed before and I don't mind at all! In fact I think it's also quite hot the fact you sleep with no shirt and-SHIT!" Toshiko covered hr mouth….that last sentence was a bit….too much.

Sasuke smirked, "I think you're hot too."

Now Toshiko's face flared up with heat, "Uh…um….t-thanks Sasuke-kun."

"Toshiko…."Sasuke said, "After I defeat my brother for good I want us to get married."

"So soon?" Toshiko asked, "Isn't the legal age for marriage eighteen?"

Sasuke shook his head, "Sometimes in clans children can be married at age twelve or thirteen. It was like that in the Uchiha Clan but my brother refused to take a wife."

Toshiko raised an eyebrow, "Sure he didn't like guys?"

Sasuke chuckled, "No he was perfectly straight he just didn't want to get married at such an early age. He told me when the time was right, where he would meet that special person….he would marry them."

Well Toshiko didn't belong to any Clan after all she grew up in a foster home with a religious sensei who had died in order to protect her foster siblings…..it still made her feel such regret now she was on a path of sin but hadn't she always been after all, it's not the first shinobi she had seen die because of her. There were missions where enemy ninja had to be killed and….that was just the way of the ninja.

She pulled the ribbon out of her hair, long black hair falling down her back and she looked at Sasuke, "Ready for bed?"

Sasuke smiled and kissed her lips, "I love you."

This side of Sasuke was something she thought she'd never see in her life but she just smiled back and held his hand, "I love you too Sasuke."

Suddenly Sasuke turned on the radio alarm clock trying to find a radio station when suddenly the radio began playing Evanescence 'Anywhere'. Toshiko listened to the lyrics and smiled….it was such a beautiful song almost like it suited her and Sasuke. It made her blush and hid her face under he dark hair as if wanting to hide the blush from the world.

Sasuke brushed the strands of hair out of her eyes and kissed her again but with more passion his tongue in her mouth and suddenly it seemed the two were just lost within each other not aware of anything around them. Toshiko pulled back and looked at Sasuke with hazy violet eyes, "Sasuke-kun…"

He shushed her by kissing down her neck nibbling the pale column of her throat causing her to whimper at the sensation, "Christ Sasuke…." She moaned as he looked up at her and kissed her eyelids.

He felt himself pulling her closer to his body as if want her to know something that only he did. She seemed to get the message and the next thing you know Toshiko was in the bed pinned down by the Uchiha, "Sasuke….not here….."

"I don't care." Sasuke whispered.

Toshiko bit her lip, "I could get pregnant!"

Sasuke stopped for a moment, "True but….who said I was going to take your virginity?"

"Huh?" Toshiko was confused, "You're not going to….?"

Sasuke shook his head, "After were married."

"Thank you Sasuke." Toshiko said sighing in relief but then noticed he was untying her corset, "Sasuke! What the hell I thought you said-!"

Toshiko suddenly stopped as he gave her a look and then she understood, "Oh." Then she blushed tenfold when she did a double take, "Good God Sasuke you're gonna be the death of me!"

* * *

Masako looked out at the moon it was a clear night and she was staring at the white orb in the sky, 'Oh Ryuu, I wonder how Ryan and Toshiko are. I wish we were together again then we could be the same family but it wouldn't be the same without you, after all you're the one who stuck our family together and we became a team.'

"Beautiful isn't it?" a voice asked.

Masako turned around and saw Gaara who looked at the moon as well, "Shukaku loved the moon as well…but it made him want to kill because you could see the blood better on a full moon."

Masako shuddered at the thought but nodded and then looked at Gaara, "It reminds me of Ryuu-sensei."

"You still miss him." Gaara noted.

"Well he was my sensei of course I'll miss him. I'm surprised you haven't kicked me out of your house yet, I've been staying with you and your family for a bit longer than I expected." Masako said thinking aloud.

Gaara stood next her and looked into those olive green eyes which seemed so sad how he wished to see them sparkle with life….some sort of life.

"Genji Masako…." Gaara whispered, "Would you accompany me tomorrow?"

Masako looked at Gaara, "Sure I'll do it! I'll gladly accompany you!" she said in a rush and then paused, "Oops I said that faster than I thought gomen."

Gaara gave a small smile and headed inside, "I'll have Temari wake you up tomorrow. We'll leave together."

As soon as he walked out of the window area and shut the sliding door Masako almost fell over as she thought over the conversation, "Did…..Did he just ask me out on a date? Whoa, whoa what the hell am I saying? I-It can't be a date I mean there's no way! He just asked me to accompany him so does that mean it's a date?!" She looked at her surroundings and slapped her head, "I really gotta stop talking to myself."

To Be Continued…


	48. Moments

Notes: Okay I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while due to the fact I just started school and the fact now I'm piled with homework from Honors and AP classes, and try juggling that along with Band Practice and the fact my grades might be going down! XP And my computer was undergoing repairs. Well anyways enough of me complaining about my life let's get on with the story here eh? Enjoy!

Chapter Forty-Seven: Moments

Masako was currently in the bathroom getting ready. She wore what she normally wore her brown tank top with black pants and sandals and her newly sewed up tan jounin cloak that Sakura had fixed for her while she had been resting back in Konoha.

'Well suppose it's not a date….maybe it's just a mission and he wants me to be his bodyguard for today?' then another thought invaded her head, 'Maybe it's a test! It could be a test to see if I'm going to move up a rank to be an elite ninja….on second thought I don't think that's going to happen.' She sighed and strapped her weapons pouch to her belt before heading out the bathroom and into the kitchen.

"Genji…"

Masako looked up and saw Gaara standing there at the door with the gourd on his back and she cleared her throat, "Good morning Kazekage-sama." She averted her eyes for a moment to look at the ground, why was it that of all the times she didn't want to meet his eyes?

Gaara didn't seem to notice as he only looked at her before saying, "Let's go."

Masako nodded and they both headed out the door and straight to the Kazekage Tower.

"**COCK-A-DOOOOOOOOOOOODLE-DOO!" **a loud voice shrieked in the morning air causing both Gaara and Masako to look up and see a familiar purple haired shinobi with black dress-pants, a white button up shirt, and red suspenders.

"Frank?" Masako yelled out up to the rooftop where Frank stood, "What are you doing?" 'Besides disrupting the moment.'

Frank looked down, "I was doing something? Huh? Oh! Right, an Old Lady said that she needs to get up at a certain time to get her medicine and I was helping her out by being her personal rooster that wakes her up so she can take it!"

"….." There was an awkward silence before the old lady came out of her house in her pink robe and looked up at the roof, "Young man, I'd appreciate it if I could get some sleep you know."

Frank looked down at the Lady, "Do I know you Old Lady?"

The Old Lady frowned, "You were the one cawing like a rooster on my roof just now!"

"Hello there my name's Frank what's your name?" Frank asked.

"I don't have the time for this!" the Old Lady mumbled before Frank came down and stood in front of the Old Lady, "Here Miss Old Lady, I got something that will be better than your medication." He took out a little book and flipped through a couple of paged before gathering chakra in his hand and placing his palm on one of the pages, "Summon!" In a puff of smoke a glass bottle with a clear liquid appeared in his grasp and he handed it to the Old Lady, "Here Miss Old Lady this stuff will make you feel like you're eighteen again!"

The Old Lady shrugged and took the bottle giving Frank one last glare before going inside.

Before Masako could even say at least 'hi' to Frank, Gaara dragged her off and into the Kazekage Tower.

"I have a few things to discuss with you." Gaara said as soon as they got to his office.

"Discuss? Am I in trouble or something?" Masako asked, "If you want me to leave that's fine."

"No….you're not in trouble but….one of the ANBU of the Cloud has reported about the Akatsuki, apparently there's a new member."

"New member?" Masako looked up at Gaara, "What village are they from?"

Gaara dug out from one of the drawers in his desk a bingo book and opened it up, "You probably have met him before, I know your brother has."

Masako gasped at the picture. It was the crazy bipolar guy with curly blonde and black hair! It was Yasushi!

"How'd he get into the Akatsuki?" Masako asked looking at Gaara, "Ryan's gonna be pissed."

Gaara looked up, "Does he know this person?"

Masako nodded, "Remember the time two and a half years ago when Lee was with us and we were heading back because we just beat Kimimaro and saw Ryan there….Yasushi caused those wounds. Ryan thought that Yasushi was dead but….when we tried to get back Toshiko…he was there and helped kill Ryuu-sensei."

"So he is only Ryan's enemy then?" Gaara asked.

Masako was silent for a moment, "Maybe he would be considered Ryan's rival I mean really if they weren't on opposing sides and if Yasushi had no problems then maybe they could be friends. Weren't Naruto and Sasuke friends?"

"He won't come back to the Leaf…." Gaara said, "He's going to stay on the same path."

"Now what makes you say that?" Masako asked.

"Cause that Uchiha faggot has some unfinished business to attend to!" Frank said hanging upside down from the window, "What sort of business…..I don't know! But I know it's unfinished!"

"He wants to kill his older brother." Gaara said at last.

"I know and he brought Toshiko on the joyride with him to do what, make his baby?" Frank asked.

Masako looked at Frank, "Do you realize what the hell you just said?!"

"I said something….what did I say?" Frank asked.

"Never-mind." Masako said, "Just forget it."

"Frank I would appreciate it if you would leave us alone for a moment." Gaara said.

"Aw what'd I-?"

Gaara glared.

"Okay I'm out….see ya two later." Frank said before he left closing the door behind him.

"Masako she's never coming back unless Toshiko finally regains her senses and suffers the consequence of her actions she will return home." Gaara said.

"What do I do?" Masako asked.

'Just pray for her.'

Masako could almost hear Ryuu saying that in her head it made sense.

Gaara just looked at Masako with a soft expression before placing his hand of hers and giving it a squeeze. Their faces were close to where all Masako had to do was be pushed lightly enough so that her lips would meet the Kazekage's own. Gaara then pulled her forward so that Masako now went over the desk and her lips crashed with his causing Masako's eyes to widen.

* * *

Yasushi woke up in a bed, his brown eyes which sparked amber squinted as they adjusted to the light.

"Finally awake Sleeping Beauty, hmm?" a voice whispered next to him. Yasushi quickly turned over to see it was Deidara the blonde haired bitch.

"I could ask you the same." Yasushi said and remembered what happened last night his face turned red as he remembered. 'Shit…'

"Awww now don't tell me you're embarrassed, yeah. You seemed to be enjoying yourself, hmm." Deidara laughed and grabbed Yasushi pulling the seventeen year old to him.

Yasushi rolled his eyes, "Shut up you bitch it's your fault you started it."

"So what?" Deidara sighed, "Come on, we should probably shower up."

Yasushi groaned, "Oh fine, but you get in first."

"Actually…" Deidara said leaning over the ex-Sound ninja, "I was thinking we could take one together."

Lord knows all of the blood in that body must've gone to Yasushi's face at that moment, "Um….I-I really don't know….." After all the closest thing to that happening in the Sound was Kabuto talking to Orochimaru while the Sanin was in the shower, that had to say something!

Unfortunately Deidara was persistent and dragged the poor younger man in the bathroom with him. Yasushi closed his eyes and bit his lip, he had a feeling this was going to be the longest shower he ever had in his life.

To Be Continued…


	49. You Live You Learn

Notes: So sorry I could not post in a long time but I've been so busy boosting up my grades and my band director is being a big time slave driver! Good news homecoming is coming is here and I cosplayed during homecoming week along with one of my friends. I was Near and she was L (both from Death Note to those who don't know!) Anyways next chapter, enjoy!

Chapter Forty-Eight: You Live You Learn

Ryan was in the Leaf village practicing in the forest. Ino had left on a mission and wouldn't be coming back for a few days so he had to occupy himself with something for a while until she got back. Kiba called him a love-sick puppy because of this and Ryan didn't really give a crap about this comment. But he did have to admit…it would seem like he was whipped. Suddenly he looked to see Naruto standing in front of him.

"Yo what's up Naruto?" Ryan asked.

Naruto looked at him and slowly made his way up to Ryan, "I have a request to ask you….as a shinobi."

"Well I'm listening." Ryan said.

"I want you to teach me how to perfect my taijutsu." Naruto said.

Ryan stared at him, "What the fuck man? Can't you ask Lee or the jit to help you out with that?"

Naruto shook his head, "Neji looks like he's been depressed lately and Lee is still trying to flirt with freaking Sakura!"

"Well…." Ryan said, "I don't know about taijutsu but as a friend I'll be willing to teach you something simple…at least I think it's simple but to some people such as Hyuuga's it doesn't come so easily."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"I'll teach you how to fight blindly." Ryan said and grabbed a piece of black cloth and tied it around his eyes, "Now you may think it's easy but believe me takes a lot of practice to fight with a blindfold….and I don't use Byakugan for this."

He tied the cloth around his eyes and took a few steps forward, "Now watch closely."

Suddenly Ryan ran forward "Wind Cut Cyclone!" he yelled as he kicked a tree in half with a burst of chakra from his leg. Then he turned around and did the same to another tree before landing on the ground perfectly.

"Wow…" Naruto said, "….Who taught you that?"

"Ryuu-sensei helped me out with that." Ryan said and he took off the blindfold, "I didn't use Byakugan the whole time while doing that….now why don't you give it a shot? Just use your own jutsu."

Naruto smiled and nodded, "Hai."

* * *

Masako looked up after Gaara parted his lips from hers and she was confused as hell.

'What the crap just happened?' was all she could think as she stared at Gaara who stared at her as if he had stolen a cookie from the cookie jar….and it was a double fudge cookie.

"G-Gaara-san?" Masako stuttered like Hinata for a moment, "W-What was that all about?"

Gaara looked at Masako, "Genji Masako….you have been an interest of mine for a while now….."

"How long?" Masako asked.

Gaara turned away a bit, "Since you came to the Leaf village on that mission…..two and a half years ago with your family. But now when I see you broken I want to mend together that brokenness. The day you were in the hospital after Ryuu died I cried for you but only Frank saw my tears….they were only for you."

"You cried about my condition." Masako noted.

Gaara nodded, "You were important….you are now one of the few most important people in my life and I feel as if I may call you more than a friend."

"What are you trying to say?" Masako asked still a bit confused about how fast this was all going.

"I would like to-?!"

"NEVER FEAR! FRANK MCFRANKFRANK IS HERE WITH TAKEOUT BABY AND….uh did I come at a bad time?" Frank looked around the room and looked at Gaara and Masako.

"No…not really Frank." Masako said, "Uh please excuse me….I have to go and….wash my hands!" Masako said before darting out of the office and down the hall.

Frank looked at where Masako went and looked at Gaara who was glaring, "…What? Did I say something? What'd I miss?"

"You really know how to kill a moment Frank." Gaara said and Frank set down the food revealing it to be fish tacos. Gaara grabbed one a bit into at least a quarter or it.

"Wait….were you proposing?! Whoa man relationships don't go that fast! WAIT DID YOU GET HER PREGNANT ALREADY?!"

Gaara then chucked some sand into Frank's face to make him shut up, "No I did not! What the hell gave you that idea?"

"Well gomen I'm a pervert!" Frank said defending himself and spitting sand out of his mouth at the same time, "Really Kazekage-sama was it that necessary to throw sand in my face?" Frank asked.

"Hai." Gaara said as he sipped some of the water he had in his office.

Frank smiled, "Man you got it bad."

"Oh and what about you?" Gaara asked.

Frank laughed, "Well I don't know if any girl would like a guy like me! I mean really who would? I do have to admit and I really mean it when I say this but….Tenten's a cutie!"

"Don't let Neji hear you say that." Kankuro said as he came into the room and Frank glared at him.

"Did I ask for our opinion Ghetto Batman? No I don't think I did so get the fuck out!" Frank yelled as he grabbed a beer bottle from the bag and popped it open chugging it down.

"Just saying…." Kankuro said, "I mean unless you're ga-?!!!!"

"I AM NOT GAY YOU FAGGOT GHETTO BATMAN! MAYBE YOU'D LIKE TO SHARE SOMETHING WITH US ABOUT YOUR PERSONAL LIFE THAT HAS TO DO WITH YOUR SEXUALITY?!" Frank screamed at the top of his lungs so loudly that people in the Sand village had to cover their ears and Gaara had to cover his own.

"Frank, not so loud." Gaara hissed.

"Oh hell no I'm just getting started!" Frank said as he ran after Kankuro who had dashed out the office, "COME BACK HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Masako got out of the bathroom she had been squealing in there the whole time at the fact Gaara liked her….yes she squealed. Well she was a girl, don't all girls squeal when they get excited about something. In fact she hadn't been this excited since she got promoted to Jounin so this was another one of her 'special squeal time' moments. As soon as she stepped out she saw Kankuro run past her followed by Frank who was screaming something about 'sexuality and Ghetto Batman'.

She then headed back to Gaara's office and went up to the Kazekage, "Gomen about that, now what was it you were trying to tell me earlier before Frank came in?"

Gaara looked up and remembered how he was trying to explain himself to Masako, "…What I meant to say was…would you go with me to the Leaf village with me?"

'What…the…..fuck?' Masako felt herself pale up and it was quite comical, 'So he wasn't going to ask me out? I squealed for nothing in that bathroom. Damn this is…..just sad.'

"Genji?"

Masako looked up, "Huh? Uh sure! I'd love to go with you to the Leaf village in fact maybe we should bring along Frank too!"

Gaara looked at Masako a bit disappointed in her suggestion I mean suppose the whole kiss was just an accident…it was likely that she thought of that at this moment, "Very well then."

Masako looked at Gaara and smiled, "Great, so I guess I'll go find Frank and tell him….uh see you later Kazekage."

With that she walked out of the room leaving Gaara there who banged his head on the desk after she left then he felt uncomfortable for a moment and his face flushed, 'Fuck….'

* * *

"Who are they after?" Yasushi asked Deidara when he heard the news that Hidan and Kakuzu had gone off on a mission.

"Well seems some of the Leaf ninja weren't too happy about Akatsuki killing a tailed beast…they sent a tiny team after them, yeah." Deidara laughed, "What a bunch of idiots."

"They're insane freaks." Yasushi said.

"Which is why you belong here with us, hmm." By 'us' Deidara seemed for be referring Yasushi belonged with him and had hugged him from behind for emphasis, "Besides you get along with Zetsu just fine."

Yasushi growled, "He's a cannibal….I'm not that much of a cannibal…I don't always eat humans." 'Yet my humanity died a long time ago.'

A tongue snaked out of one of the blonde terrorist bomber's hands and licked Yasushi's cheek and down his neck causing Yasushi to purr a bit.

"Like that kitten, hmm?" Deidara whispered and leaned closer nipping on the ex-Sound ninja's ear.

Yasushi groaned, "Not now…we just took a shower!"

"That was a whole two hours ago 'Sushi-kun….yeah." Deidara moaned and nibbled on Yasushi's ear his other hand resting on the ex-Sound ninja's thigh.

"Someone could come in here and see us."

"Well I don't give a crap so neither should you Sushi-kun." Deidara argued and his hand moved farther up Yasushi's thigh.

Yasushi's eyes widened, "D-Deidara-kun! God dammit…."

"Hmmm….kitten, yeah." Deidara murmured into Yasushi's neck as he bit it.

"ENOUGH OF THE NICKNAMES DAMMIT!" Yasushi yelled and growled his eyes turned amber and he flipped Deidara over so now he was on top, "You're gonna regret ever teasing me like that…no one dominates me!"

"You didn't seem to mind last night, yeah." Deidara rasped as he was pinned to the bed.

"That was last night….let's worry about now." Yasushi said with fangs gleaming.

* * *

Toshiko settled down at the rest stop…she hadn't been feeling too good lately. Not that she didn't like her night with Sasuke; luckily they hadn't gone too far and she hadn't lost any virginity…thank God.

'Ryuu-sensei would have been pissed off.' Toshiko laughed to herself, 'I feel bad for killing him but he had it coming. I just didn't know that the curse mark would have that much of an effect on me. I wonder how Masako and Ryan are doing? …..Do I regret betraying them?' she thought suddenly, 'What if they hate me? Wait…why the hell am I regretting this already? Sasuke and I are going to get married….after he kills his brother.'

"Toshiko…"

She looked up, "Oh….what's up Karin?"

Karin looked at Toshiko, "I know what happened?"

"Huh?"

"I heard Sasuke was going to marry you." Karin said.

Toshiko nodded, "Only after he kills his brother."

Karin nodded and took off her glasses, "You're a lucky girl Toshiko…I don't know how you managed to snag him but you did."

'What does she expect me to do…give myself a pat on the back?' Toshiko wondered, "Uh…thanks?"

Karin nodded, "Well I'm just letting you know…I'll be your bridesmaid if that helps any."

Toshiko looked at Karin and nodded, "Thanks Karin-chan, I appreciate that."

Karin 'hmphed', "I'm just doing this for Sasuke to be happy and because you're his fiancée." With that she walked off.

Toshiko shook her head, she did not get that girl sometimes, "Thanks again Karin-chan.

To Be Continued…


	50. Itachi's Wish & Ino's Comfort

Notes: Okay I'm back from the dead I know I know! God exams were a pain in the ass but anyways I'm back be proud of it! Next chapter enjoy! WARNING: Romance at the end between Ino X OC, implied sour-flavored fluff!

Chapter Forty-Nine: Itachi's Wish & Ino's Comfort

"Oh YAAAAAYYY!!! We get to go Konoha!" Frank shouted with joy and did a cartwheel as he, Masako, and the Kazekage left the village.

"You seem quite excited about it." Gaara noted.

"Because the pink haired lady is there and the panda lady, and the Hyuuga rapist, and the guy in the freaky green jumpsuit, and Naruto-kun of course!"

"And maybe I can see Ryan." Masako said.

Frank looked at her, "Ryan?.....OH RIGHT Ryan-kun!"

"I got a letter from him yesterday; he's teaching Naruto how to fight blindly." Masako said.

"He's a Hyuuga, how can he fight blindly?" Gaara asked.

"Well when he wore that blindfold a long time ago he didn't use Byakugan a lot he just let his other instincts take over." Masako said, "He got so good at it that he could even feel chakra and identify whose it was."

"Genji…tell me something….do you believe your sister will come back?" Gaara asked.

Masako frowned, "What brought this question on?"

"After all that she's done to you and Ryan…that's left you in a situation where you both live separately from each other; that you find yourself alone, would you forgive her?"

Masako paused for a moment.

"She should." Frank said taking out a bottle of whiskey and opening it, "Sometimes if life gets ya down to where you feel like ya can't get back up. Ya have to get up anyways, even if you end up crippled. Beside that note, I'm thinking forgiveness is the last thing Toshiko-chan wants."

'You're right about that Frank.' Masako thought, 'Forgiveness is the last thing she'll ask for; damn it Toshiko just come to your senses.'

* * *

Yasushi was sitting in the dark cave sitting in Deidara's lap. He eventually gave up trying to fight this guy no matter how crazy and insane he was, this man had become his lover for now until he could find away to escape this Akatsuki and go back to the village he intended to go back to. He listened to stories Deidara told him about how, he had a master named Sasori who had been a skilled puppeteer and how he had been killed by a pink haired girl, his grandmother, and a blonde haired girl with braids.

'Blonde girl with braids and pink haired girl? So it was Ryan's sister who killed him…and the pink haired girl was Sasuke's former teammate, what a coincidence.' He thought.

Suddenly two figures entered the cave, it was the man called Hidan and the other one called Kakuzu. Except for the fact that Kakuzu had Hidan's decapitated body in his arm and the head in the other.

"Is he dead?" Yasushi asked looking in shock but also trying to control the urge to eat what appeared to be the corpse but then he sniffed the air, "Wait a minute….it doesn't have a corpse's stench?"

"Of course not you faggot tiger! I'm alive with the power of Jashin! So why don't you fucking shut up and Kakuzu damn you be careful with my body I want to get repaired here not destroyed you son of a bitch!" Hidan yelled.

"What happened hmm?" Deidara laughed.

"Some stupid kid cut off Hidan's head after Hidan killed his sensei." Kakuzu sighed, "What an idiot."

Yasushi frowned, 'There's something I don't like about all this.' He got up from Deidara's lap and walked off Deidara trailing behind him Yasushi stopped him, "I'm taking a walk alone."

He walked down the halls and that's when he heard voices, quiet voices, he recognized one to be Itachi's and the other….sounded like Tobi but wasn't Tobi. He was sure a fight was going on for he heard a crash and decided someone needed to know what was going on so he listened in through the door using his keen hearing from his enhanced senses Kabuto cursed him with.

"I won't let you do this…." Itachi's voice said.

"Oh but I will win Itachi you know this, your whole plan will fail before you have the chance to tell him." It was the voice that was Tobi's but not the normal Tobi.

"He won't listen to you he's too stubborn; I'll kill him if I have to." Itachi yelled.

"Tsk….that wouldn't be a smart idea Itachi; either way Sasuke will join me."

'Sasuke? What does Tobi plan to do to him? And why would Itachi go so far as to kill his brother to get him away from Tobi?' he then left in a hurry wondering about these thoughts.

A few minutes later he was outside walking in the forest until he felt a presence and gave a threatening growl before a kunai was put to his throat.

"How much did you hear?" a voice said, he looked to the side to see Itachi standing there.

"Enough." Yasushi said, "So…you're going to kill Sasuke to get him away from Tobi."

The kunai was pulled away and Itachi stood beside him, "Yasushi the ex-Sound shinobi, you have now made this your business. Tobi is not any normal ex-shinobi, he is Uchiha Madara, a famous Uchiha who hated the Leaf village. He is a traitor who is the real one in control of the Akatsuki the other Akatsuki leader is another powerful shinobi who is just another one of Madara's pawns. The other members are just too stupid to realize what's under their noses, even your boyfriend, even Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru is long dead." Yasushi said looking at the ring on his finger, "So what are you trying to tell me with all of this?"

"My whole life was to protect Sasuke, you see one day the Uchiha's were going to rebel against the Leaf village and I was trying to stop it, I became Sasuke's hatred, I did it all on purpose, I killed the clan and I made Sasuke hate me so he can go after me, Madara only wants to use him, and soon I will fight Sasuke to the death. I'm not expecting to survive either so I'm trusting you to look after him. When Madara tells him the truth of why I'm doing all this he will side with Madara and I have a horrible feeling he will destroy the Leaf." Yasushi turned and saw Itachi had tears in his eyes.

"Itachi-san…" Yasushi said.

"Look after my brother, don't make him destroy Konoha, show him why I did this for him. I really do love my brother. Please when I die, look after him, he will be in your care and it will be up to you to stop him."

"Why are you giving me this burden? What do you mean you won't survive?" Yasushi's eyes flashed gold.

"Because you are the one who knows more than any of these other idiots of the Akatsuki, and you were Sasuke's friend." Itachi said silently, "I will give it all my power but I'm growing weak Yasushi, my eyes are deteriorating because of the Sharingan. Toshiko had better be careful also, knowing she's with Sasuke means that she will follow her; you must not let her do that get her on your side."

"You know, from what Sasuke told me about you I thought you were a bastard who enjoyed almost raping his future wife but no, I see you as a man in pain trying too hard to save everyone, you are a man with a heavy burden. So Itachi I shall help you, I will look after Sasuke and Toshiko, and I will try my hardest to stop him from destroying your village even if it kills me." Yasushi pledged, "Besides I have no where else to turn to, it's time I changed my life for the better."

Itachi looked at Yasushi and nodded, "Thank you…..my friend."

Yasushi smiled another true smile, "You're welcome."

Then he felt a sting on the palm of his hand and saw blood trickle down Itachi then grabbed the hand in his own which also trickled blood.

"A blood brothers act?" Yasushi asked as his blood mingled with the Uchiha's.

"To ensure that you will care for my brother by sharing my blood."

Yasushi nodded, 'I think I've just made a deal with the devil! Still a shame that Itachi won't have a chance to save Sasuke.'

* * *

Ryan was walking with Hinata to town today, she claimed she wanted to get a few things for a mission she had in a couple of weeks and Ryan decided to go with her to take his mind off things.

"So…I-I heard you were training with Naruto…" Hinata said with a faint blush on her face.

Ryan nodded, "Hai, he's quite an idiot when it comes to fighting blindly though for Christ's sake the guy ran into a fucking tree! HA!"

"He just needs to relax, he'll learn, he always does." Hinata whispered.

"Don't know how the hell Hiashi's gonna allow you to marry him if ghetto carrot acts like a retard half the time he trains!" Ryan commented.

Suddenly Kiba burst into the store and ran to Hinata and Ryan.

"Whoa homie, what's the hurry? No sale in this store Kiba!" Ryan laughed.

"Guys this is serious! Team 10 came back today and Asuma is dead!"

Ryan froze, "Asuma? That's Ino's sensei!"

"Yeah they're all devastated, Choji won't even eat! And that's not all, Hinata, you know how Kurenai-sensei won't come on missions with us due to….a situation?"

Hinata nodded.

Kiba snarled, "Well it turns out she's been pregnant this whole time! With Asuma's child! I saw the Shizune talking to her on my way over here with Akamaru it's true!"

Hinata gasped and started crying, "Oh poor Kurenai-sensei….the father of her child is dead."

Ryan kept his head low, 'Ryuu-sensei, does Ino suffer the same pain I've felt these past few weeks?'

They left the store only to see Akamaru standing there whimpering. Kiba felt the tears build up in his own eyes, "Damn him! Damn Asuma for leaving her like this!"

Ryan lowered his white eyes, 'So this is grief….' "Where can I find Ino?"

Kiba looked up.

Ryan narrowed his eyes, "Where the fuck can I find Ino?"

"She ran to the field, the one with wild flowers."

The Sand ANBU nodded before doing a transportation jutsu.

He ended up in the field of wildflowers where he had asked Ino to be his girlfriend and searched the area only to find Ino under the tree she had found him cutting himself that night. She was clearly sobbing.

He carefully walked over to her and bent down to grab her shoulders before wrapping her in a hug, "Welcome home, Ino Yamanaka."

Ino opened her eyes and wrapped her hands around Ryan burying her face into his black sleeveless kimono shirt, "R-Ryan…he's…."

"I know, Kiba told me and Hinata." Ryan whispered, "What can I do Ino? There's no jutsu that can revive the dead. I know it hurts, I was the same way when Ryuu-sensei died."

Ino looked at him with tear filled blue eyes that made his heart ache, "Then let's grieve together this time. Oh Ryan, he was my sensei…"

"I know…" Ryan said before pressing his lips to Ino's both kissed in a soft yet passionate way before parting.

"Ryan…please…." Ino whispered, "Cheer me up."

Ryan pinned her against the tree this time kissing her deeper his tongue sliding in to joining her own both lost in the kiss that seemed to be the only thing they could think about at the moment. Then suddenly they parted and Ryan scooped up Ino and placed her in the field of flowers with him and kissed her there both falling to the soft meadow ground with Ryan on top of Ino. They parted again and Ryan's hair cascaded down dark raven hair mingling with Ino's own blonde locks. Day and Night. White and Dark Chocolate. That was what they were.

"Ryan-kun…" Ino whispered with a smile, "What is it?"

"Ino…we're not getting any younger…I don't know if one day we will die while on a mission, there's been so much death lately, God I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you." Ryan looked at her with an intense gaze, "….In this field…."

Ino blushed, "Here? But Ryan what about marriage? You said-"

"Fuck marriage." Ryan smirked, "But if you don't want to that's fine with me I can wait all I need to."

"Well I can't oh Ryan, haven't you figured it out you son of a bitch? I'm already yours…all we've been through even after you left the Leaf I never stopped thinking about you. I was so scared when you almost died but I love you Ryan. I won't ever leave you." Ino said taking her hands in Ryan's face and burying them into his silky locks of hair, "Go on…"

"You're sure?"

Ino nodded, "Please Ryan-kun it's like you said we're not getting any younger."

Ryan sniffed the air before undoing Ino's hair, "My first time in a wild flower field…who knew?" he said before kissing her again his kisses growing more passionate and down her neck causing her to gasp, "Oh Ryan-kun."

"Ino-chan…I love you." Ryan whispered, 'I will cherish this moment of my life.'

To Be Continued…


	51. Love

Notes: Okay next chapter now be on the look out for more sour flavored fluff because I made add some. Enjoy!

Chapter Fifty: Love

As Ryan was walking through the streets to the gates of Konoha he thought about the night he had with Ino and smiled at the memory.

_Flashback_

_It was getting closer towards sunset and the two of them were lying there together on the field of wild flowers. Ino was curled up her head on Ryan's chest while he played with strands of her hair her fingers traced his scars and dragon tattoos. She started giggling._

"_What's so funny?" Ryan whispered into her hair. She looked up at him and smiled. _

"_I feel like we're a married couple, you know just lying here like this." _

"_Really now, him well I don't know what to say I think it's kind of funny too, to think we've both lost our virginity out here in the open." Ryan said looking at the sky, "Masako would flip out, Frank would have a heart attack, and the jit…he'd probably faint or bang his head against the wall." _

"_You know Ryan-kun you shouldn't judge people like that, Neji's not so bad." Ino said._

"_Yeah well Shikamaru and Choji told me you said the same about Sasuke and look what happened to him. I heard you used to like him. Do you still like him Ino-chan?" Ryan asked looking down at her._

_Ino sighed, "I was younger than and stupid. Sakura and I would always compete for Sasuke's affection. But when you came in that day in my shop to find those flowers for your sister I developed a crush on you and soon when you came back from your first mission in the sound I was worried about you so I brought you flowers." _

"_I remember that, you've gotten much more beautiful these past two and a half years." Ryan said kissing her head and then ran a hand down her hip, "Very beautiful." _

_Ino blushed and snuggled closer to his chest running a hand down his arm, "I wish we could always stay like this I know you've got to go back to the Sand eventually." _

_Ryan nodded, "I do, but one day we'll be together for good and we can travel together, after all the Sand does side with the Leaf due to the Treaty of Alliance like Temari mentioned to me once." _

"_That's because she's obsessed with Shikamaru." Ino said._

_Ryan laughed._

_End Flashback_

"RYAN!" a voice interrupted his flashback as he saw Frank McFrankfrank running at him at a high speed and glomped him to the ground, "Oh Ryan-kun how I missed you! You are Ryan right?....Un my name's Frank sir what's yours?"

"Still insane as ever eh Frank?" Ryan breathed out, "Okay really Frank I can't breathe down here!"

Frank let go of his grip and stood up, "Aw, gomen about that! Didn't know I almost crushed you to the ground!" he smiled sheepishly.

"Hi Ryan!" the ANBU looked up and smiled as a hand was offered to him, "Hey Masako, how's it going?"

"So quiet without you, I've been staying at the Kazekage's since you've left the Sand." Masako said, "But don't worry Frank and I still take care of the cottage."

Ryan nodded, "Good, glad Ryuu's cottage is being taken care of even when he's not around anymore to take care of it, so any more news about Toshiko?"

"Not that I've heard of." Masako said, "All I know is that she's traveling with Sasuke now, Ryan I think Sasuke is going after his brother now."

"That would seem likely." Ryan nodded, "Any word about Yasushi; that tiger bitch!"

"That's why I came here." Another voice said and Ryan looked to see Gaara standing there in his Kazekage attire and the hat on his head as well.

"So Tsunade has info?" Ryan asked, "Well at least let me go with you guys."

Gaara nodded, "You are Yasushi's rival I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted to hear this information but it's confidential so we must not mention a word of it to anyone, that goes for you too Frank."

"My lips are sealed Kazekage-sama!" Frank said locking his lips and throwing away the key, "Mmph...mmph…mmm!"

Gaara slowly blinked while Masako and Ryan sweat-dropped, "…Very good Frank just stay like that."

* * *

They walked into the Hokage's office moments later and were greeted by Sakura and Tsunade.

"Sakura-chan it's so good to see you again girl!" Frank said grabbing the pink haired girl in a hug, "Oh I missed that hair of yours its like cotton candy but it's pretty on you Sakura-chan!"

"Um Frank, please let go of me." Sakura said and he released her from his bone-crushing hug. (Frank: No really it is bone crushing like this one time I saw this guy who was a friend of mine and-! WHACK! Me: GET BACK TO YOUR SCENE OR NO BEER FOR YOU!)

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at Frank, "Just who the hell are you?"

Frank faced the old blonde woman and bowed, "Hello Miss Hokage Lady Ma'am, I am FrankMcFrankfrank, what's your name?"

"Frank this is Tsunade-sama the Fifth Hokage." Sakura said.

"That's a nice name. So you're a high official like Kazekage-sama!" He looked at her, "You're very pretty!" with that he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Tsunade just blinked at him before slapping him in the face causing him to fall to the side of the wall, "Gomen, you're just too young and stupid for me."

Frank shook his head and stared at her before summoning a bottle, "Sake miss Hokage-sama Ma'am?"

Tsunade looked at him, "Did you summon that?"

Frank nodded, "I'm a bartender and a ninja; I can summon beer too! Do you like beer?"

Tsunade smiled taking the sake from Frank and sipping it, "I think I can learn to like this kid."

Frank just grinned like an idiot and stood beside Ryan and Masako while both of them looked at him like he was an idiot and then looked at Tsunade who seemed satisfied with the summoned sake.

Gaara cleared his throat, "Tsunade-sama, about what we discussed?"

"Of course." Tsunade said and took out a file, "It's true Sasuke is on the move and Toshiko is with him but there also traveling with different people who have either been Orochimaru's experiments or have worked for Orochimaru." She showed them the pictures.

"And any word about a Yasushi?" Ryan asked.

Tsunade looked at him, "The one who hurt you so much?"

Ryan nodded, "I've fought him two times already, is he dead?"

Tsunade shook her head, "He escaped before Orochimaru died, but they found out he was captured and became a member of the Akatsuki."

Ryan clenched a fist, "Damn it! Now that faggot's part of the Akatsuki?! But I don't understand he was a Sound ninja why would he side with Akatsuki?"

"Don't know." Tsunade says.

'What a queer.' Ryan thought to himself.

"Oh and by the way he's been seen with Deidara, the former Stone village ninja, reports show the to are….how can I put this…?" Tsunade said.

Ryan's eyes widened, "You mean he's…..gay?!"

"To put it lightly I would think so." Tsunade said looking away.

"I knew it! I fucking knew that damned Yasushi was a queer faggot son of a bitch!" Ryan yelled, "And he's my rival? God my rival is GAY! Oh how can it get any worse than this?"

"He could be after you." Frank said with a laugh.

"Shut up McFrankFrank!" Ryan yelled.

Gaara nodded, "I see, as the Kazekage of the Sand village I will allow some of my shinobi to assist your village so we can both get the people we want back to our villages."

"So were going to find Sasuke and Toshiko?" Masako asked.

"Hai." Gaara spoke, "Hyuuga Genji, I'm stationing you in the Leaf village for another few months leaving Tsunade in charge of you, Masako and Frank will be ambassadors of the Sand and come here if any extra assistance is needed."

Tsunade smiled, "Thank you for your generosity Kazekage, as Hokage of the Leaf I appreciate it."

Gaara silently bowed and left the office Masako, Ryan, and Frank following him.

"Do you think she'll ever come back?" Masako asked Ryan.

"We can only hope now." Ryan said, "We've been through so much these past few months that it's almost like this whole thing with Akatsuki will never end."

"Tomorrow is another day." Masako said, "It's like Ryuu used to say, you can never look back while your life is in motion, you can only move forward. That's what he would have wanted us to do."

"Your sensei died as an honorable shinobi." Gaara said turning to them, "He should be known for how he lives."

They both agreed to that and Frank watched with knowing blue eyes that darkened deep in thought he thought of the girl, the one with long dark hair and smiled as he could feel her hands on his shoulders and her lips against his cheek. He tilted his head a bit and imagined she was right there but as he turned around she was gone but his arms still trembled he had felt the girl holding him. He got out a beer and gulped it down and suddenly the feeling went away and he was numb once again.

"I've got to see Ino now, just to check up on her ya know." Ryan said.

"Let me go with you I wanna meet ya girl!" Frank said following him leaving Masako alone with Gaara.

"You're brother has a deep relationship with Ino." Gaara said to Masako.

"Well of course, he's her boyfriend and her sensei just died. He knows her pain and Ryan's just doing the best he can to be by her side." Masako replied.

"He is deeply devoted to her." Gaara smirked, "Who knows, they could get married someday."

"I wouldn't be surprised. It would be good for Ryan." Masako said.

"And do you have any plans of marriage yourself?" Gaara asked.

"Geez Kazekage-sama, you sure are asking a lot of weird questions today."

"It's not a rude question."

"True, but….well….hai, I do want to get married when I'm older, two years from now." Masako said, "Or how ever long it takes to find someone who can put up with me long enough."

Suddenly she found herself pinned to a wall by Gaara's sand and he put his hands where her bound ones were and intertwined their fingers together she tried to get her lightning to work through her fingers so she could possibly shock him but she decided she would like to hear what he had to say first.

"Remember when we were younger, how I would approach you, how I wanted to fight you so badly. You were so lucky your family actually cared and I was jealous of you. Now I realize were both imperfect not in the same way but close enough. We've been betrayed and hurt before…and yet I've had a fondness of you for a while now. A feeling that has not gone away; you say that you need someone who can put up with you long enough…?" he leaned in closer, "Let me try again."

Masako couldn't speak when his lips pressed against her own and gently kissed her his tongue licking at her lips causing her to tense up but relaxed when they parted. She just stared at him, "So you didn't forget about the other kiss? The one in your office?"

Gaara shook his head, "I could never forget. It was bad enough Frank came in but at least it was later on he did."

"Better late then never."

"Indeed Genji Masako, allow me to put up with you. How does dinner sound?" Gaara asked.

"Dinner? You're asking me out?" Masako wondered, "Okay then! Well where can we eat around this town? It's been a while since I've been to the Leaf."

Gaara smiled, "And no one else is invited."

Masako blushed, "Alright then….well can you put me down now? The sand is seeping through my cloak."

Gaara released the sand and Masako fell into his chest she was about to apologize when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Now I can finally hold you in my arms." Gaara whispered.

To Be Continued…


	52. Love's Doubts

Notes: Okay sorry I haven't been writing a lot but one of my parents is sick and I'm really worried about her and I have to go to Savannah for a band trip on Saturday. Well next chapter. Enjoy! WARNING: Some mentions of implied sex.

Chapter Fifty-One: Love's Doubts

Ryan and Ino came into the hospital to check up on Shikamaru. Apparently the shadow expert had gotten into a fight with Hidan a few days ago when Hidan and Kakuzu were planning to attack the Leaf village. Kakashi had killed Kakuzu using his chidori and Shikamaru had buried Hidan under the ground after the immortal Akatsuki's body exploded.

"Hey Shikamaru, how's it going?" Ryan asked when he and Ino walked into the room.

Shikamaru looked up, "Oh hey guys….Tsunade insisted that I stay in bed instead of going home right away….how troublesome."

"Well it is what the doctor ordered." Ryan laughed, "Ya don't want Tsunade to beat ya into a pulp."

"Tell me about it…women." Shikamaru said rolling his eyes, "That bastard got what he deserved."

Ryan nodded, "Too bad there are others out there who want to hurt this village, and it was all to get to Naruto."

They all agreed on this, from this day forth they would all be prepared for the worst to happen.

* * *

Yasushi heard the news, Hidan and Kakuzu had both died, the mission was a failure.

"They had it coming, yeah." Deidara laughed, "I just can't believe it happened so quickly."

"It's a shame." Yasushi said, "But it's definitely quiet without Hidan here." He remembered how the priest would yell and curse at him for being a fag saying he was going to rot in hell for his sins if he did not convert.

'Too bad I'm atheist.' Yasushi thought as he felt Deidara's hands massaging his back.

"I saw you talking to Itachi the other day." Deidara said, and Yasushi heard the jealousy in his voice, "What was it about?"

"We were….just talking….about….his brother." Yasushi said though he didn't want to expose too much information.

"I hate Itachi very much, I hate all Uchiha's in fact, yeah." Deidara said laughing a little insanely, "I have a mission in two days, I'm going to kill the little bastard once and for all."

Yasushi growled in his throat and his eyes were golden, 'Sasuke is in danger!'

"Then I'll take his girlfriend, if she's alive, and throw her into that same cell where they kept you my little kitten, hm." Deidara chuckled, "What do you think of tha-?!"

Yasushi kissed him and when they parted he growled, "Shut up, I don't want to hear it."

Deidara smirked, "That's more like it."

That night they had both surrendered themselves to each other. It was different in Yasushi's opinion then the other times they had sex not that he was complaining. It was as if there was some meaning to it now and he could not find it for some reason. When they finally finished and were spent both of them lied there in the sweat soaked sheets suddenly Deidara grabbed Yasushi and kissed his forehead, "I love you."

"What?" Yasushi asked as he looked at Deidara his eyes now a gentle brown.

"I said….I love you…Yasushi." He whispered before closing his eyes.

Now Yasushi felt sick, love….he hadn't felt love since….Kin.

**Yasushi was in that damn room. Back in the Sound again whimpering and shaking as he looked at the blood on his hands and the dead girl on the floor. The boy had been no problem to kill he didn't like him anyway. Suddenly the dead girl opened her eyes and reached out to him and he moved back a ways. **

"**Yasushi….why Yasushi…why did you do this to me?" she asked. **

"**Y-You told me to Kin! You told me to!" Yasushi screamed in horror as the corpse rotted before his eyes. **

"**You shouldn't have killed me….didn't you love me?" Kin spoke her face rotting in front of his eyes and here eyes getting eaten by maggots. **

"**Grrrr….I-I….I……AAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!!!" Yasushi screamed in frustration, "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! I don't know! I don't know! What's wrong with me?! Damn you Kabuto, damn you Orochimaru why did you ruin my life?! It's all your damn fault!"**

Yasushi panted as he woke up in a cold sweat, it was just a dream but what a horrible dream it was.

He looked around to see if Deidara was there and saw a note by his bedside and opened it up to read it:

_Yasushi, _

_Gomenasai but I must leave early. Tobi and I are going together to find Sasuke and I will kill him. I'll be back as soon as I can. DON'T follow me Yasushi, I insist you stay here for your own safety, yeah. Sasori told me the same thing before he died not that I'll die myself but if I do I want you to know something. _

_Gomen if I ever caused you any trouble and took your virginity but know this: I love you. I will die for you. _

_Farewell, Deidara_

"Deidara…." Yasushi whispered and felt a tears burn his eyes, "Gomenasai…to you as well, I'm afraid I do not love you back, but thank you for all you taught me."

He had know love to be to help a person you care about very much to always let them understand you, but Deidara had taught him a physical love, how love being made is possible. This was the second moment in his life he felt his heart ache.

* * *

Toshiko looked at Sasuke as they walked on he was so intent on finding Itachi that she felt helpless despite the situation she started getting her anxiety problems back. Why did she choose this path in life?

'No I can't go back I can only go forward.' She told herself, 'You killed your sensei, your brother and sister have seen you betray them, you have the curse mark on you neck, you're going to hell, deal with it.' She looked at the sky, 'And yet, is this what I wanted?'

"Toshiko….everything okay?" Sasuke asked her and she looked at him.

"…Everything's fine…just thinking." Toshiko said quietly and Sasuke smiled and gripped her hand in his, "Don't worry we'll be together soon."

'That's what I'm worried about.' Toshiko thought.

To Be Continued…


	53. Romantic Evening?

Notes: I would like to let you all know that this story is now a tribute to my grandpa who passed away on May 9th, 2009. The doctors tried everything they could but he's never coming back and so I dedicate this story to him. God bless him. WARNING: SOME EXPLICITNESS IN THIS CHAPTER BETWEEN INOXOC YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Chapter Fifty-Two: Romantic Evening

Masako was thinking about her foster father Ryuu as she got dressed up in a red and ream colored dress, thinking Gaara would like that. "I wish Ryuu were here, he'd want to see Gaara."

She could just imagine Ryuu telling her to comb out her hair more and to get ready for her date and quit worrying about him so much. She laughed at the thought, "Oh sensei, there's so much I wish I could tell you."

"Hey Masako you ready?" Ryan's knock came at the door.

Masako looked up and nodded, "I'm ready." She walked out of room and looked at Ryan and what was in one arm, "What's with the blanket?"

Ryan looked at it, "Um….Ino and I are having a dinner picnic tonight the stars are supposed to look good tonight."

Masako smiled, "That sounds fun, just the two of you. Well I better get going Gaara said to meet him at the Curry place."

"Curry? Did I hear CURRY?! That's not romantic at all! You should go somewhere like Chipolte now that's romance!" Frank said loudly as he walked into the inn.

"Chipolte?" Masako asked a bit confused.

Frank nodded eagerly, "That's where one guy and this girl went on their first date!"

Ryan shook his head, "Frank you just sit tight and find something to do okay?

Masako walked out of the door, "I'll see you two later!"

Ryan waved bye and then followed out the door, "Don't want to be late for the picnic."

Frank sat there for a moment and laughed using air quotes, "Picnic. Okay Ryan I believe you….NOT!"

* * *

Masako came to the place and looked around only to feel an arm wrap itself around her, "You look pretty in those colors Masako."

Masako blushed and looked up to see the Kazekage dressed in black slacks and a white button up shirt that exposed part of his chest. "You look handsome Gaara-kun."

Gaara smirked at the phrase 'Gaara-kun' and pushed her forward a little, "Come on, I reserved some seats in the back so we could enjoy ourselves a little."

* * *

WARNING: InoXOC gets a little explicit.

Ryan made his way into the field of wildflowers and set down the blanket, "What a great night."

Ino nodded and gave a smile, setting herself down on the blanket, "Only because you're here."

Ryan chuckled, "Hey girl, that's my line!" he crawled down next to her, "You remember to use the jutsu before you left?"

Ino blushed and nodded, "….So when do we start?"

"As in the famous words of my sensei: Whenever you're ready." Ryan said.

Ino smiled and Ryan leaned in for a kiss which she responded to their tongues entering each others mouths. Slowly Ryan kissed Ino's neck giving small bites to it for more pleasure causing Ino to moan softly, "Ryan…"

"Ino….." Ryan whispered, "…I need you so much…."

"I know Ryan, I need you too." Ino said as they kissed again this time stripping each other of their clothing.

* * *

Frank was running through the streets when he ran straight on at a pink haired girl and they both dropped to the ground.

"Oh God! Gomen little lady I didn't mean to run through the street and onto your body! Please accept this sake as my apology!" Frank got out a sake bottle and handed it to the girl.

"Frank, I'm a minor I can't drink!" Sakura said getting back up.

"…Well you can give it to the nice Hokage lady seems how you can't drink." Frank smiled.

"I'm on my way to see her right now." Sakura said, "I can give it to her."

"No, no I'll explain all that happened and tell her that you're a minor who can't drink so I'll be giving it to her so that you can accept my apology….or I could make you an apology cake! Do you like cake? I like cake! I adore cake, especially RUM CAKE!" Frank smiled and followed behind Sakura, "I like the nice Hokage Lady she accepted my gift before!"

Suddenly he froze and his eyes bugged out a bit before sniffing the air and looking at Sakura who sweat-dropped, "What's wrong now?"

"There are people we know having sex right now." Frank said bluntly before going towards the Hokage tower leaving a confused and disgusted Sakura.

* * *

Masako almost dropped her fork as she mentally flinched and Gaara looked at her confused. Masako shook her head, "It's nothing….just thought Frank was doing something stupid again…."

"He's a good person." Gaara noted, "Even though he acts like an idiot." He looked at Masako, "You're a good person too."

Masako smiled, "It was Ryuu who taught me to be a good person."

Gaara nodded, "Do you miss him?"

"Everyday." Masako sighed, "When Ryan and I leave soon I want to go and visit his grave sight so that I can talk to him."

"I'll go with you." Gaara said.

Masako looked at him, "Y-You don't have to. Gomen, all this depressing talk is ruining our dinner-!"

Gaara kissed her again and she melted into it before they heard someone clearing their throat and parted looking up in embarrassment as the waiter stood there with an equally embarrassed look, "M-May I take your order?"

* * *

Ryan and Ino were lying there on the blanket both content. The half-Hyuuga inhaled the scent of sweat and sex radiating from both of them and looked at the equally naked Ino who was right beside him her hand on his stomach as he held it there.

"I thought that was better than the first time." Ino said to Ryan.

"Well it's because we were both inexperienced….well not anymore." Ryan noted with a laugh, "Thank God Kankuro convinced me to buy condoms today."

"Kankuro convinced you?" Ino asked, "I don't believe you."

"I didn't believe him either, well we all know Kankuro is a pervert so maybe that's just Kankuro." Ryan sighed only to have his breathing hitch as he felt Ino's hand go down lower on his stomach and groaned, "Dammit Ino, you want another round?"

Ino giggled, "I thought you said Hyuuga's had the stamina that causes them to keep this up for hours."

Ryan looked at her his hair still sticking to his face from the sweat, "What part of I'm half-Hyuuga did you not get the memo on?"

Ino only laughed as he kissed her his tongue going into her mouth only to push her down to the ground and when they parted he grinned before whispering, "Good thing I brought extra condoms."

* * *

"Why are we going this way again?" Frank asked Sakura who fumed and glared at him.

"For the tenth time I told you this field is a shortcut to get to the Hokage Tower! And…hey what was that?" Sakura asked.

"What was what? I don't know….what is what?" Frank asked his ocean blue eyes wide with confusion.

"That noise….there it is again!" Sakura said as they both heard a loud moan, "I think someone is in pain."

"I don't think that's what the what is." Frank said.

Sakura shook her head and headed in the direction of the noise, "Let's check it out someone could be injured."

"Sakura remember when I told you two people we know are-!"

BAM!

"I'm trying to forget you ever said that!" Sakura growled as Frank rubbed the bump on his head. She moved through the grass to the wildflower field and moved pass it, "It's coming from he-!" Sakura's mouth was covered by Frank's before she could scream, "OH MY GOD!"

"I tried to tell you but you didn't listen." Frank whispered as he pulled Sakura far away from the field and into the forest area before uncovering her mouth.

Sakura was blushing like crazy and stuttered so much that she sounded like Hinata, "T-T-T-That….oh my God that was so embarrassing! Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I was supposed to say something earlier? About that? How was I supposed to know Ryan and Ino were getting it on out in the wilderness?" Frank asked her, "And I don't think that's the first time they did it either!"

Sakura blushed even more and shook her head, "Ugh, there's no way I'm going to get that image out of my head now! God, I can't believe I accidentally saw Ino and Ryan….and Ino's my best friend! How can I get it out of my head?" she looked at Frank and looked at the sake bottle in his hand, "I think I might just consider drinking that sake you offered me earlier."

Frank shook his head, "No little lady you told me you were a minor."

"You're a minor too you know!"

"Yeah but I'm an exception because I'm a bar-tending ninja!"

* * *

"Do you hear shouting?" Gaara asked Masako as they walked through the streets together both holding hands.

Masako shook her head as they continued to walk together on the busy streets to look at what the other shops had to offer.

To Be Continued…


	54. Here's to Animals & Singing In The Rain

Notes: I've been on a long hiatus but I decided to write this chapter. If anyone still reads this please enjoy and I know it'll be hard to forgive me for the wait but here it goes. BTW, Frank McFrankFrank is featured a lot in this chapter, that's right he's here to stay baby!

Chapter Fifty-Three: Here's to Animals and Singing In The Rain

"Masako wake up!"

Masako woke up to Ryan nudging her shoulder and turned his direction, "Dammit Ryan it's too early for this, go back to bed."

"Sorry girl but Tsunade wants to see us at the Hokage Tower, something she wants to talk to us about." Ryan said scooting her out of bed, "C'mon get dressed!"

"Okay, okay, could you get out of the room for like five minutes, why are you even at this apartment anyways?" Masako asked as she quickly got her clothes on and started braiding her hair in its two braids.

"It's still Ryuu's apartment and since I'm his foster child like you are then I have every right to be here!" Ryan said and then sighed, "Besides there's too much drama going around the Hyuuga Compound."

"What's going on there?" Masako asked him after she got the first braid done.

"Ehhh….Hiashi's trying to pick a future clan leader and pretty much implied he wanted either me or bitch-boy to be in charge."

Masako finished the other braid and opened the door, "Let's go." They walked down the stairs together, "But what about Hinata? Isn't she his daughter?"

"Ehhh yeah, like I said, it's a complicated crap-pile and I certainly hope he gets that I do NOT wanna be part of it no matter what."

"What do you mean?"

Ryan turned to her, "Masako, I'm a Sand ANBU before I'm a Hyuuga, a name is a label….huh, I wonder if my mom ever said anything like that."

They made it to the Hokage Tower and found Frank McFrankfrank, Tsunade, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi standing there along with a man with long white hair and markings on his face.

"Hey guys!" Frank said grinning, "Boy am I glad to see you….hi my name's Frank what's your names?"

"Hey Frank." Ryan said and Masako waved.

"So what's going on?" Masako asked.

"Are you two the brother and sister of Toshiko?" the white haired man asked them.

"Well we're not real siblings but we were all raised by the same foster father." Ryan said in a sad tone.

"I see, gomen about your father by the way. I didn't know Genji Ryuu personally but I've heard a lot about him through your father Ryan."

Ryan's eyes widened, "Y-You knew my dad?"

The white haired man nodded, "Yup, he used to come to Konoha all the time."

"Excuse me but….who are you?" Masako asked.

"Ryan, Masako-chan, meet Jiraya, AKA Legendary Sannin, AKA Pervy Sage." Naruto said to them.

"You brat, that last title was uncalled for!" Jiraya glared.

"Pervert? As in rapist? OMG, I'm in the same room as a rapist! Oh Miss Lady Hokage Ma'am what're we gonna do? I'll beat him up for you, do you need me to beat him up for you, I'll GLADLY beat him up for you!"

"That's not necessary Frank, but thank you though." Tsunade said trying not to get a migraine.

"Thank me? For what? I did something thankful? ….THERE'S A RAPIST IN THE ROOM!" Frank shouted again.

Sakura did a face-palm, "Will someone please shut him up!"

"Hey don't I get an introduction?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh yeah, right, Masako-chan, Ryan, meet my sensei Kakashi, the other pervert."

"YOU MEAN THERE'S MORE?" Frank shouted.

Kakashi sweat-dropped, "…You should watch what you say Naruto."

"Okay introductions aside, why are we here?" Masako asked, "….Sorry, I'm just tired is all."

Tsunade cleared her throat, "Jiraya thinks it's a good idea to find Itachi and by doing that getting closer to finding Sasuke, he figured if it would find Sasuke then we could find Toshiko as well."

"How the hell are we going to do that?" Frank asked, "Um…wait what are we doing again? And why are these perverts still in the room?"

"Disregarding his last two questions Frank's first question is important." Kakashi said, "We can't do anything with a single platoon…"

"So you're saying we need more than one team." Ryan stated.

"Exactly." Kakashi said and then looked over at Masako and Ryan, "I know you two went through a rough mission not too long ago but would you feel up to helping us this round?"

"To be honest Kakashi we're not sure." Ryan said, "My sister has been having a hard time recovering from the loss as I have; it wasn't the battle that fucked us up but the outcome. What do you think Masako?"

Masako bit her lip and tried to hold in tears, "I….I don't know if I'm up to it. I'm still shaken…and Toshiko, she may be our sister but…I mean, we weren't expecting her to do that, even without Yasushi helping her she could still want to kill me."

"It's okay Masako." Sakura said putting an arm on her shoulder and then looked at Kakashi, "Sensei, I think they need to sit out on this one."

Kakashi nodded, "I understand. We're not going to force you two to confront something you don't want to."

"Hey! Since Masako-chan and Ryan-kun are sitting out can I go?" Frank said with a smile, "I haven't gone to a good party in a while!"

"I don't know Frank…" Tsunade said, "You might cause more trouble then they need?"

"…Trouble? What trouble? There's no trouble Miss Lady Hokage Ma'am! Wait! Miss Lady Hokage Ma'am do you want some vodka? I can give you vodka! If I give you vodka will you let me fill in for them?" Frank then grabbed his black book and summoned a bottle of vodka for Tsunade.

Tsunade took the bottle, poured herself a glass, and drank it down, "Kakashi take Frank McFrankfrank with you."

"Wait…where am I going?"

Team Hebi was walking into a hideout; which Suigetsu labeled as a dump.

"This is one of Orochimaru's. My clan used this place as a weapon storehouse. We'll get ourselves equipped here." Sasuke explained.

'Equipped?' Toshiko though, 'Equipped for what exactly? Killing Itachi? It's not like all of us are going to be involved in that fight….right?'

"Denka, Hina, how have you been?" Sasuke asked. That's when Toshiko looked at the ground and saw two cats there.

'They have animals guard this place?' Toshiko thought.

"If it ain't Sasuke?" the first one said with a smile.

"Wat'cha here for?" the second one asked.

Toshiko almost fainted, 'Now I've seen everything….first Orochimaru and now talking animals? Are these jokes?'

"We need weapons, medicine and other things, we're getting ready for a big fight." Sasuke explained.

Toshiko looked at Karin as if to say, 'Are you seeing what I'm seeing?'

Karin noticed this and nodded back to her while Suigetsu got hissed at for taunting one of the cats.

"Come, we need to see the elder cat." One said leading the way down. Sure enough they ran across an old woman with cat ears and a cat-like nose smoking a pipe. She was also surrounded by nothing but cats. There was also a young girl in the room which Toshiko assumed was a member of the family.

'WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THIS PLACE? Okay, I'm ready to leave now this is getting too weird for my tastes!' Toshiko thought but then one of the cats rubbed against her leg and purred. 'Awww, it's so cute…wait are these cats vaccinated? Please tell me these cats are not infected with worms or other diseases, or fleas dear God!' she though as she ran her hand across it's back and scratched its ears, 'Okay, maybe this isn't too weird, but it's still odd, only when you're a ninja I guess.'

As the old woman and Sasuke conversed Toshiko thought back to the events that took place not too long ago, 'I wonder if Ryan and Masako hate me…no! Toshiko, girl you cannot think about this, it's been done and it's too late to change it all.'

As soon as they left the place it had started raining and they were well equipped with weapons and long cloaks to protect them from harsh weather.

"Let's go." Sasuke said and off they all went.

"I'm SIIIIIINNNNNGINNNG~ IN THE RAAAAAIIIINNNN~! La, la, la, la~~~~!" Frank sang with his bright yellow raincoat on while everyone just wore regular cloaks.

"Shut him up." Kakashi said, the addressed to the others, "Great weather isn't it?"

The team consisted of Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura, Naruto, Sai, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Frank of course…which you could say happened by default.

"Alright everyone let's MOVE OUT!" Naruto shouted.

"YEAH! TIME TO PARTY LIKE A ROCKSTAR!" Frank cheered, "Wait um…what am I doing here again?"

"We'll start searching everywhere."

"Everywhere? Where's that?"

"Exactly as it sounds Frank." Kakashi said, "We'll do it in a 5 kilometer radius using the roof as our center point. If we don't come up with anything we'll relocate and search another area that's 5 kilometers and repeat this method until we find out targets."

"But our wireless equipment won't work if we split up that far and we'd be in danger if we all go alone!" Sakura protested, "We should go in teams of two at least that way if we…"

"Calm down Sakura." Yamato said.

Suddenly a whole team of dogs appeared on the roof.

"Your voices combined with our ears will work better than those wireless headsets and our noses will detect well in advance to give you plenty of backup." One of the dogs said.

"TALKING DOGS? OMG! THIS IS THE BEST PARTY EVER!" Frank said doing a fist pump.

"Each person will have at least one or two of my ninja hounds as body guards, be nice to them okay?" Kakashi asked.

One of the dogs walked up to Frank and he bent down and started petting it, "Oh hi little puppy, awwww you're sooooo kawaii~! Oh, hi my name's Frank what's your name?"

"That's not important right now." The dog growled, "I appreciate the fact you're friendly but we're dealing with a serious mission here kid!"

"Awww who wants a tummy rub? Do you? Oooohhh yes you do!"

"Ack! HEY wait a minute-oh hey scratch a little to the left there would ya, aaahhh that's the ticket. Hey Kakashi, I like this one."

"…Good to know." Kakashi said glancing down at the dog and Frank.

"Hey what about me?" Naruto asked.

"Since you're the vessel of the Kyuubi they'll be targeting you. Since Akatsuki may attack you first you'll be with Yamato and Hinata." Kakashi explained.

"Let's do our best Naruto-kun!" Hinata whispered while blushing.

"Right!" Naruto agreed.

"I think she likes him." Frank whispered to the dog.

"Is that so?" the dog asked.

"Is what so? Um, wait I'm confused what's this party about again?"

"We're all set now right?" Kiba asked.

"All right guys, remember that trailing Sasuke or Toshiko's scent takes priority and Akatsuki comes second. Regardless of which target you find your mission is to determine their location and report back immediately." Kakashi said, "NOW SCRAMBLE!"

With that everyone took off including Frank who shouted, "I LIKE EGGS! DO YOU LIKE EGGS TO KAKASHI! I LOVE EGGS!"

Meanwhile Team Hebi was getting prepared, Suigetsu and Juugo took off leaving Kairn, Sasuke, and Toshiko behind.

"You two, get moving." Sasuke said to Karin and Toshiko, "Karin, make sure Toshiko is okay."

"Whatever." Karin said grabbing Toshiko's arm, "Let's go."

"SASSSSSUUUUKEEEEE! OOOOOHHHHH SAAAASSSSSUUUUUKEEEEE! COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU AAAARRRREEEE!" Frank shouted in the forests.

"Shut up!" the dog barked, "If you keep doing that we're never going to find him!"

"Oh okay…well he's not the only one we're looking for." Frank said and inhaled a big breath, "TOOOOOSSSSSTTTTIIIIDOOOOOSSSS! TOSTIDOS! WHERE ARE YOU? COME BACK TO SUNA PLEASE WE ALL MISS YOU!"

The dog rolled it's eyes, "What is this kid on?"

Suddenly two clay birds flew over their heads and past them. Frank looked backward while still running, "HOLY CRAP!"

"You're right kid!" the dog said, "It's them, the Akatsuki!"

"No I meant holy crap that flying turkey was huge…or was it a…" WHACK!

Frank ran into a tree and then turned around, "I'm okay."

"We need to get over there, maybe they'll lead us to Sasuke!" the dog growled, "But they're moving really fast."

"Don't worry little puppy we'll catch them!" Frank said and then got out his little book and pressed his hand onto a page, "Summon!" out came a little red bottle with a liquid inside of it.

"What is that?" the dog asked.

"What? What this? Ummmm I don't know to be honest but I'll drink it anyway!" and with that Frank drank down the entire bottle.

"Damn!" the dog cursed, "I really hope that wasn't poisonous!"

Suddenly Frank picked up the dog, "Comeonlittlepuppylet'!" he said really fast which sounded like chipmunk gibberish and then took off with a speed so fast it ripped off the grass from the ground.

To Be Continued...


End file.
